Untitled Song
by booklover2thextreme
Summary: Bella is returning home to forks after living with her mother for 3 yrs upset about missing music camp and the boy of her dreams who may be closer then she thought all human rated for language and future chapters
1. prologue

**I do not own twilight or the twilight characters they belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer ;)**

At the beginning…(prologue)

What do you do if the world you once knew was crumbling around you and some other world was coming up and taking its place? Would you welcome the change? Would you fight it? I would have fought it once upon a time, but that was before I met him, that was before I had everything I thought I knew proven wrong and found something that was so very right. This is how a band nerd managed to have her entire life turned upside down because of one simple move to live with my dad and back to the small town of Forks…


	2. Chapter 1

**Me: hello out there!!! This is my very first fanfiction and I want every one to be honest about what ya think of it ;)**

**Emmett: aren't you forgetting something?**

**Me: …nope I don't think I am…ok let's get on with the stor…**

**Edward: um I can't believe I am saying this but Emmett's right you are forgetting something**

**Me: please don't make me say it! I really don't want to say it!!!**

**Emmett: hehehee you might want to go ahead and say it before we decide to get Alice. You know she likes to play dress up….**

**Me: *gulp* I do not own any twilight characters they belong to the fabulous mind of Stephenie Meyer!!!! Now put the pixie away!!!!**

**Edward: ok now on with the story!!!!**

Chapter one: Welcome Home

We are sitting on the log by the lake; it's the last night at camp and who knows if we will ever see each other again. I am staring at his emerald green eyes and it feels as though I can see right through him and he can see right into my soul, yes that is a bit dramatic but I am only 16 almost 17. He lifts his hand up to move my brown hair out of my face and leaves it placed on my cheek. "Bella" he whispers as he leans in closer and closer. I can feel his breath on my face and I start to close my eyes…

"Attention passengers we will be landing within the next twenty minutes so if everyone would return their seats to the upright position and remain seated." Damn captain! Right when my dream was getting to the good part! I always wake up just before the kiss, why is that? To back track a bit my name is Isabella Marie Swan and I am on my way back to the tiny rainy town of Forks after living with my mom for three years. Don't get me wrong, I really love my dad, my siblings and Sue, I just hate the rain, the cold, and the fact that I am starting a new school in my last year in high school. The other problem is that in order to make my move before school started I had to miss music camp this summer and miss the man of my dreams…literally he has been in my dreams for the past year ever since camp last summer. But I am such a stupid chicken when it comes to meeting new people that I never got the courage to actually talk to him till the last day of camp and I was hoping to get reacquainted this summer until my mom got remarried and shipped me back to dad's. As I stated before, not that I minded.

As I was going through my inner monologue the plane makes a spectacular landing (only a moment or two where I thought the plane would slam onto the runway instead of just landing) and I am making my way through baggage claim, trying not to trip over my two left feet and fall up the stairs to the exit (and yes it is possible to trip up stairs, as well as down them and somehow fall off the side) when I get the feeling that someone is watching me. I look around and only see an old couple sitting in the little coffee shop at the exit. Shaking my head I turn around and start to gather my bags, I only needed two since the rest of my stuff was shipped about a week ago. It was then that I got the weird feeling of someone approaching me, the Jaws theme song was suddenly playing in my head, and as I felt two strong arms grab me around my waist and started spinning me around and around I heard the most annoying, the loudest, and the most wonderful voice in the world.

"Belly-bear!!!!! You're here you're here you're here!!!!!!! Leah so owes me twenty bucks, she claimed that the plane would have to do an emergency stop to scotch tape the wing again and that you would be delayed forever and I said that the plane would only be an hour late!!!" My big bear of a brother yelled all this at the top of his voice as he picked me up and spun me around in circles.

"Emmett Jackson Swan put me down! You act as though you haven't seen me in years; you were the one who came to mom's to help me pack two weeks ago!" Emmett laughed as he finally set me down, people were starting to stare at us and the one thing I go out of my way to not attract is attention. He quickly grabbed my bags and headed for the parking lot.

And here comes the rain, it's the summer for crying out loud where is the sun? Apparently I said this out loud because Emmett started laughing at me again, I swear that is his favorite past time. After ten minutes of looking for the truck, it's a classic red truck that has a lot of character don't let anyone tell you differently, we hit the road for home and I started grilling Em for info on our family and the school. We were both seniors this year even though Emmett was a year and a month older then me, I am such a genius I skipped a grade in elementary school, something Emmett was strangely proud of.

"Well Bells its still a mad house at home." Emmett stated with a smirk on his face. "Leah and Jake had to move in a couple of weeks ago cause with Jake spending so much time at the fire house and Leah being put on bed rest, Sue and dad wanted to be sure she actually listened to her doctor for once. You know how big sis gets, she can be scary on her own but you add those hormones and its like Reptar on crack And it has been my job to keep lil bro occupied so he doesn't bother Leah anymore then I do."

"Oh God Em, please tell me you haven't corrupted little Seth, he is only six!" if that little cutie turned out to be too much like Emmett I should save myself now by jumping out the car window now.

Emmett feigned being hurt. "Bella how could you say such a thing? Little Seth is a great prankster all on his own. A talent such as that needs to be encouraged. Besides he starts first grade this year, I'm sure he will calm down sooner or later, I was just like him when we were little and look how I turned out." Poor Seth, he is so doomed. He has so many strikes against him to begin with. For starters our family make up makes the soap operas look normal. When my dad Charlie was 16, he and Sue were high school sweet hearts until her dad caught them together and sent her to live with her aunt on a reservation in Oklahoma. Then while in my dad's senior year he met my mom, Renee, and they started seeing each other. Half way through their third year in college they got married and six months later Emmett was welcomed into the world, all 10 lbs of him! They didn't last long in the happily ever after department and even though I came into the world a year and a month later (to the day Emmett claims I was supposed to be his birthday present) mom was already ready to "hit the road". Which she did after Sue moved back to Forks with a beautiful little girl about the age of six that looked like a little version of her Native American mother but had the Swan brown eyes, just like my father. Long story short, dad and mom split, mom took off for a few years to "find herself" , Sue and dad picked up where they left off, we were a happy family welcoming poor little Seth smack dab in between Emmett's and mine birthdays. He was such a cute little baby, I hope he still remembers me. Shortly after Sue and Leah's return my dad's sister and her husband passed away in a car accident and my father got custody of our cousin Sam Uley who is a year older then Leah, yep we both had two brothers to scare away the boys, even in ELEMENTARY SCHOOL!!!! Anyway, when Leah was in her sophomore year at Forks high (go Spartans!) the school on the La Push reservation was burned down after being hit by lightning( freak accident) and it was then that she met the senior Jacob Black , it was love at first sight and they got married in her freshman year of college. Jake got on Sam and dad's good side by becoming a firefighter for forks, something about being service men made them into a sort of club, weird I know.

"Oh! And I cant wait for school to start next week! You would get along so well with my friends they already want to meet you!!" Emmett was practically jumping out of his seat. "Em! Pay attention to the road! I want to live damn it!"

"Hey little sis watch the language! People would start to think you were raised by a fucking pack of wolves!"

"You are so one to talk I'm surprised Sue hasn't washed your mouth out with soap by now."

"Well, she might have once or twice but it was so worth it! No one talks to my Rosie like that!"

Wait what? I quickly whipped my head to face my now blushing bear of a brother. "Who is Rosie? And why does she already have you so whipped?" I smirked.

"She is this girl I hang out with, she is one of the Cullen's kids. They moved here shortly after you were taken by the bitch I mean left to go live with the wonderful woman we call mommy dearest." Did I mention that sarcasm is another family trait? " you will so love them Bells, they are so cool and maybe we can finally get you out of your books and music sheets. You still play?"

" Yes I still play, if it wasn't for the whole quick moving thing I would have gone to camp like I always do" I tried to cover up the sigh that left my lips I really really did. The blush that crept up onto my cheeks on the other hand, I have no control over. God must hate me today cause praying that Emmett wouldn't notice so did not work.

Welcome to big brother mode…"There was a boy wasn't there? Did he hurt you? Do I need to get Jake and Sam to teach him a lesson? Don't forget Leah, she might not move as fast at the moment but as soon as the watermelon is out we can all kick his ass back to wherever he came from." I pity the fool I actually start dating. Em was holding the wheel so tightly I though he would have a hulk moment and rip the thing right off the car, which would be a bad thing seeing as we were almost home and I didn't want to die. Most accidents do happen 5 miles from the home.

"Sorry to disappoint you bro but there is no guy, he didn't even know I existed. I was too shy to talk to him till the last day of camp and all I did was apologize for tripping off the stage and right on top of him during the final symphonic concert. I am such a moron!" Emmett looked pleased at my confession, evil bear mode gone for now.

"Don't worry Bells, there will be plenty of guys still around when you are thirty. Hey look at that!"

Leave it to Em to change the subject but we were turning down the familiar street that I missed so much. And as we turned the corner the sight took my breath away and I couldn't help the tears of happiness that started to fall from my eyes. There on the porch sat Leah, Em was right by the way she looked like she swallowed a watermelon (not that I would ever admit it to her face). She was sitting on the swing with her feet propped up on Jacob's lap. On the other side of the porch stood Sam in his deputy police uniform with his arm around a woman who must be the Emily he has been talking to me about in his emails, they looked so happy. At the foot of the stairs stood my dad and Sue. Sue was holding the hand of a very excited Six year old who just had to be little Seth, well he didn't seem so little he looked tall for a six year old (why must I be the only one cursed to be 5'2"? why!?!?!? No seriously Leah is 5' 8" dad and Emmett are 6' 3", Jake and Sam are 6' 4" and Sue is 5'4" even Emily looks to be taller then me!). they were all smiling and looked so excited to see me. But what really brought on the tears was the sign that looked like Seth wrote it. Emmett pulled into the driveway and as soon as he cut the engine off I was engulfed into another bone crushing hug. He only said the one thing I was excited to hear…

"Welcome home Bella."


	3. Chapter 2

**Me: thank you for reading the first chapter, it really made my day to know people liked it ;p**

**Emmett: of course they liked it I was in most of the chapter duh**

**Edward: …no comment…. **

**Emmett: what I am awesome, without me there would be no cause for a story!**

**Me:…..right….. well I do not own these characters for they belong to Stephenie Meyer I am just borrowing them for the time being and I hope you like the next chapter, let me know what you think ;p**

**Emmett: wait guys your just going to ignore me?!?!?!**

**Edward:…yes yes we are**

Chapter two: "No place like home"

Emmett had been hugging me for only a few moments when there was a tapping sound on my side of the truck, followed by the door opening. I turned my head and there stood the one and only Charlie Swan. Between my parents he was the one I was most like: we were both quiet, had the same chestnut brown hair (though he did have a few grays in his hair, most likely caused by the innocent looking Emmett sitting next to me), and of course we had the Swan brown eyes that every one in the family has. Emmett let go of me and I jumped/fell out of the truck and into my daddy's arms.

"Hey kiddo, did you have a good flight?" Charlie mumbled as he helped me stand up again. I swear he was trying not to laugh at me. He was the only one apparently because I could hear the rest of my family laughing it up. "yeah the flight went alright I slept for most of it."

"Looks like her balance issues haven't changed a bit, life was starting to get boring around here." Yeppers folks, Jake will be the first one I wake up at five am playing my piccolo. Normally I would start out small with the pay back; only playing my flute on the high notes for an hour or so (a girl needs to practice) or I would place my classical music cds in the car stereo with no way to turn it off. He has no idea who he is messing with; I grew up with Leah and Emmett for crying out loud I know how to pull pranks. He should be afraid, very afraid.

My dad and I finished our hug and he went to go help Emmett get my bags (there might only be two bags but they are heavy, poor Emmett had to drag both of them to the truck at the airport, what? How was I going to lift them?). I turned and started to walk to the porch. I only made it a few steps before I was hit by what I thought was a very long cannon ball. I managed to stay on my feet (I know it was a miracle I tell you!) and I looked down at what hit me. Seth had his arms wrapped tightly around my waist in what I think was supposed to be a hug but felt like he was trying to stop the flow of blood to my legs.

"Sweet I has another sissy! Mama says that I can plat with you and that you will be living here now! We can stay up all night playin' power rangers, you has to be the pink one and I will be red. I like red whats your favorite color? Emmett likes blue but that color is too sad and the blur rangers are never the leader, that's why red is funner!" he was smiling up at me the whole time with the most adorable grin on his face. Wow this kid is definitely related to Emmett, he can talk a mile a minute. Is "funner" even a real word? Awe but he is soooooo cute! And he has dimples!!!! He can get away with murder this kid I promise you. Leah and I are going to have to lock him in his room when he hits puberty, the girls wont leave him alone!

I couldn't help but hug him back just as tightly; I think I have a new favorite bro (sorry Em). "Hey sweetie, you must be Seth. The last time I saw you, you were so little and you couldn't even pronounce my name! yes I will play power rangers with you but only if I can be the yellow one." What? The pink one is always getting kidnapped and shit, I think…I haven't seen the show since I was 12, I thought they canceled it, and isn't it for kids 7 and up what is a 6 year old doing watching something so violent, must be Emmett's doing, Sam would never chance Sue's wrath for violence, heck he wont even swear in front of her…

I was brought out of my random thoughts by another set of arms hugging me, this hug was more tender and loving. "Earth to Bella! I don't know if I should be so glad you still zone out or not, one of these days it could get you into trouble." Sue said as she gave me another squeeze before letting me go. "Seth let Bella go your cutting off her circulation!"

Seth let me go and looked sheepish. "Sorry sissy numbah two. Mama, whats circulation? And how can I cut it off without scissors? You said I can't touch scissors." And with that he went back to Sue and kept asking her questions. Man that kid has a short attention span. I wonder where he gets it from.

Shaking my head I finally made it up to where Sam and Emily were standing (yep, she's taller then me Damn it!!!). Sam gave me a light hug (not everyone in my family believes you should be broken in half) and a kiss on the head. "You have no idea what you got yourself into"

I pulled out of the hug and looked at him like he was crazy. "What do you mean by that?"

"Once you agree to play with Seth he won't let up until you play everything. He might start with 'power rangers' then move on to 'Ben ten' followed by 'Startrek'. For awhile Emily was his favorite, he had her play Scotty or Spock for hours! But lucky for her you show up and are like a shiny new toy." He turned his head and gave Emily a kiss on the cheek.

"So you're only glad I'm home so you can have your girlfriend back? You let a 6 year old steal your girlfriend?" The girlfriend in question started to giggle. Yep she will fit in just fine with this crazy bunch. Sam just rolled his eyes and messed up my hair.

"Isabella Marie, get your ass up those stairs so I can give you a hug!" I know that tone of voice, every younger sibling knows that voice. It is the voice of command that is inherited by every oldest sibling in the history of the world. And as a good younger sibling I did as I was told and hurried my ass to the porch. Fear the tone, fear it.

When I got to the porch swing Leah was struggling against Jacob's hold on her in her attempt to get to me quicker. They are so cute together (my inner girl is squealing in happiness for my favorite sis while my inner rebel is gagging) they are going to have a really cute baby. I hope it won't be as big as Emmett was but judging by how big she is at only seven months it is a long shot for a 6 lb baby. Not that she looked bad, if anything she only got prettier. I always envied her looks, the tan skin so unlike my unnatural paleness, and while we both had long waist length hair but hers was a pretty straight brown black while mine was slightly curly. She was beating the boys off with a stick at 12 while here I am at 16 almost 17 with no one even biting.

"Leele, stop struggling I'm coming, I'm coming." I walked up to her and Jake and gave Leah a big hug (as far as my arms would reach anyway).

"I missed you honey B. You left me here surrounded by these boys! The pain and the agony of it all, they out ruled Mom and I when it came to what to watch on TV and what to play on game nights. Don't you ever do that to me again.!" She let me go and looked me up and down with a critical eye. "Now that you're back we can finally feed you up a little, you are way too thin and can we please go and buy you some new cloths? I promise it wont be too bad we can even stop by the music shop while we are in Port Angeles. Please pretty please." I can see where Seth learned the puppy eye pout from.

"Leah leave Bells alone she has only been home for a day and you are already trying to use her to get you off bed rest. The doctor said you have to wait at least another couple of weeks before you can go back to your old routine." Jake gave me a sympathetic look over the top of Leah's head. Maybe I was wrong; I guess I won't have to torture him with my piccolo. "Besides, you can always take her shopping after the two weeks are up it will be just in time for school to start up again." And I take it all back he will learn the wrath of a Swan.

I wanted to tell them both that I was fine with my cloths but Leah got all excited and started to plan for the trip to P.A. I'm such a softy, I love to see my family happy, I can guess I can deal with a shopping trip if it will only happen the one time. Thank god Leah is the only person I know who can force me to go shopping I have no idea what I would do if she ever found a partner in crime.

"Okay, well then why don't we all head inside so we can put your bags away in your new room." Sue came up behind us with Seth following. We all turned to look at the truck where dad and Emmett were still struggling to get my two bags out of the truck bed. Apparently it is snagged on something by the looks of it. After about ten minutes Jake and Sam went to go help them out while the rest of us filed into the house to figure out where we would all be sleeping.

"Okay Bella you will be in your old room you used to share with Leah on the second floor next to the bathroom. We moved Emmett out of there and put him with Seth in Sam's old room (yeah I can see that working out…it will be like putting a bunch of hyper active leprechauns in one room after a trip on the rainbow). Leah and Jacob are staying in the old master bedroom while Charlie and I are in the new one we had built off the side of the kitchen." Leave it to Sue to find something that works for everyone.

I started to head up the stairs when I realized something. "Where is Sam sleeping, you didn't mention him at all."

Sam started to blush and Emily was the one who answered my question. "Sam moved in with me a month ago. I live on the reservation by La Push beach." Awe little Sammy is in love, I really hope they work out, he needs some happiness after his last girlfriend, she was crazy with a capital C. By now dad and Em managed to get my bags out of the truck and we were bringing them up to my room. It is a cute room, painted sunshine yellow from when Leah and I were kids. We used to think that was the best color in the world.

Emmett and Seth "helped" me unpack my stuff (in reality they play wrestled as I tried to move around them) and by the time we were done Sue was calling us down for dinner. We all sat around the living room with the big game on yelling at the TV and cracking jokes on each other through out the night. I never really thought about how much I missed everyone until I was back home.

I guess it is exactly as Dorothy says in the wonderful Wizard of Oz, "there is no place like home."

**A/N: sorry if this is a little short but I wanted to show the family relationships before I fast forward to the start of school and introduce some of the other awesome characters. I might not be able to update again till sometime next week due to my sisters graduation on Thursday and Friday from uncg. My parents and my younger brother are here from Ireland and the rest of my family is coming down from long island ny. So I am taking some time to hang with my family but I will try to update as soon as I can. By then I will be done with my exams as well so I will have more time for writing. Hope you enjoy the chapter ;p**


	4. Chapter3

**Me: Sorry if it took me too long to update, I meant to do it last night but my parents flight to Ireland was canceled after their first plane to Newark had already landed. Safe to say they have to stay for another week and they got to fly back to the Carolinas ;p**

**Emmett: okay that's nice and all but seriously…WHO CARES! Get on with the story. Come on get to the good part already!**

**Edward: Emmett don't be rude! And what do you mean by the good part?**

**Emmett: Me of course! I didn't get to do much in the last chapter except act like a pack mule, which is so not cool by the way**

**Me: sorry Emmett but to be honest to make a really adorable pack mule. But enough with the silliness, I do not own anything twilight related, not even the characters, they belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer now lets get on with the story!**

Chapter 3: Fuck my life

The weeks after my return home seemed to fly by. Leah never did get the chance to take my out for a torturous make over I mean shopping trip. Don't get me wrong she was off bed rest and my little niece/nephew was doing fine, it was my fault actually. So far in the course of the three weeks I have already been to the emergency room four times. The first one was from me tripping over a toy and falling down the stairs (I learned that falling up the stairs is less painful), Dr. McGreevy was very happy to see me again after so long (apparently not many people make return visits to the ER, who knew!). The second and third visits were so not my fault. Emmett thought it would be cool to play a family game of football and I ended up getting tackled by Em, Jacob, Sam and Emily (the sad part was Emily and Jacob were on MY TEAM!), when we went to get my sprained ankle looked at I met the new Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Boy was he a looker, for some reason he seemed really familiar but I couldn't put my finger on where I might have seen him before. He had the kind of face that a movie star would envy and I could tell his slightly graying blonde hair was natural, no one could buy that color blond (I should know, Renee went through the blond fad while I was living with her). The third trip to the ER was because Emmett forgot about my ankle when I had it propped up on the couch and he sat on it. I got to see Dr Cullen again, he thought it was funny. My fourth trip to the ER was because I fell out of the tree next to the house. Seth and I were playing Dragon Ball Z and he was using a beach ball for his Kamehameha wave and when it got caught in the tree I went and got it for him. Dr Cullen was once again my doctor and he was the one to put my broken wrist in a cast (and yelled at me for climbing a tree with a sprained ankle, apparently he thinks I have a death wish). For my last week remaining of summer I had to stay indoors and try not to hurt myself any further. And thanks to my wrist I couldn't even play my flute to occupy my time and holding a book open wasn't so easy either so I mainly sat with Leah while Jake, dad and Sue were at work and Emmett hung out with Seth in the back yard. It wasn't till the day before school was to start that I got my cast removed and was allowed to use a brace (**A/N my sister broke her wrist last year and only had to use a cast for a short amount of time, it was more of a fracture but both my sister and I are clumsy as hell, its where I get my inspiration for all the crap that happens to Bella.**)

All that leads me to today, where I am sitting in the kitchen trying to eat a bowl of Fruity Pebbles waiting for Emmett to finish getting ready so we can drive together in the "Red Hurricane", or the Cane for short (yes I named the truck, Emmett wanted to call it the Rolling wonder because it hasn't died yet but I didn't want to upset the truck, no one messes with the Red Hurricane!). The key word is trying to eat because I was woken up at the ungodly hour of 5:30 (school doesn't start till 8 people!) and that is not enough sleep for any teenager. I was having another one of my wonderful music camp dreams where me and lover boy were getting to know each other pretty well out by the lake when I was awoken by someone jumping on my bed and screaming.

"Come on Bells! Wake up wake up wake up! I wanna get to school early so you can meet my friends!" Emmett whined as he continued to jump up and down at the foot of my bed. Note to self, lock my door before I fall asleep tomorrow and find out how the hell the bed didn't break….

After the rude awakening and dad yelling up the stairs that Emmett better not break the bed, I managed to run to the bath room first and get ready for the day. Hence the waiting in the kitchen part. Where it took me only 15 min to get ready it seems my second favorite brother took forever in the morning. It was already 7 in the morning for crying out loud! And here I thought he had friends to meet! But I was in no rush to head out to Forks high home of the Spartans. I haven't seen most of the other students since middle school and let me tell you I wouldn't mind never seeing them again. School for me always sucked, don't get me wrong I always had really good grades and the teachers always liked me because I was the only Swan that didn't get sent to the principles office on a daily basses, but the other kids were another story. For some reason I just don't seem to be able to make friends with the kids who weren't in my music class. I did stay in touch with Angela and Ben, they were actually my friends and they were really sweet kids to hang with. Okay now its 7:15 and still no Emmett. I got up and put my bowl in the sink as I made my way to the bottom of the stairs to yell for him to hurry up if he wanted to meet his friends he would have to leave soon. I have no fear of waking up the rest of the house hold because they are all either at work or are heavy sleepers (no joke a bomb could go off in the back yard and no one would hear it).

"Emmett Jackson Swan if you aren't down here in 5 min me and the cane are leaving without you!" as soon as I finished my sentence he was at the top of the stairs.

"Sorry if I want to look awesome for the first day of senior year. Not everyone can just throw on a t-shirt and jeans and walk out the door." Em told me as he got to the last step. I turned and went back into the kitchen to grab our lunch boxes and head out the back door (yes I said lunch boxes, Seth would only get one if Emmett and I did so Em got Transformers while I picked Beauty and the Beast. Seth ended up getting a lunch box with some dude on it who had tools with eyes on them, talk about creepy). I went to get into the drivers seat when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"No way in hell are you driving to school." Stated Emmett as he took the keys out of my hand and redirected me to the passenger side of the truck. "I actually want to make it to school before the tardy bell rings thank you very much."

"no fair Em, I want to make it to school alive. You drive as though you have a lead foot half the time. How embarrassing would it be if dad or Sam had to pull us over and give us a ticket again?"

Emmett rolled his eyes at me as he walked around back to the driver's side and got in. "First of all that only happened once and no one else was around. And secondly, you are in no condition to drive because with your luck you will hurt your ankle again just by putting it on the gas peddle."

"Emmett, it was my left foot that got hurt, not my right." But I knew there was no arguing with him. He was older and bigger then me so if it came to a physical fight I was screwed with a capital S. Let's just say the ride to school was a quiet one.

When we got there the parking lot looked like it was starting to fill up so Emmett ended up parking next to a shiny Volvo that was right next to the entrance of the school. The Volvo looked really out of place next to the mini vans and trucks that the other students were driving. Standing in front of the Volvo was a tall blonde girl who looked like she could be a model and a short pixie looking girl with brown spiky hair who was jumping up and down like Seth when we let him have too much candy(finally it looks like there is someone who is shorter then me out in the world! Okay she looks to be about 5 ft even but when our short you take what you can get). Once the car stopped the tiny one wasted no time in running over and opening my door followed by putting me into a vice grip of a hug.

"HellothereyoumustbeIsabellaitissocooltofinallymeetyouwehaveheardsomuchaboutyoufromEmmettandourdadijustknowthatwearegoingtobethebestoffriends!" Holy shit what the hell did this girl just say? It sounded like complete and total gibberish. The blonde saw the look of confusion on my face and took pity on me.

"I apologize for my sister she can get a little hyper sometimes. You should see her when she drinks a red bull." By the blonde's small grimace I could tell that the pixie looking one shouldn't be given sugar either. "What Alice was trying to say was that it is nice to finally meet you after hearing about you for so long form Emmett and our father."

That's when it clicked. "Oh you guys are Dr Cullen's kids. I heard a little bit about you from Doc and Em." Now that I think about it they both had Dr Cullen's blue eyes and the Blonde had the same hair color. "If the hyper active pixie is Alice then you must be Rosalie." She nodded her head in agreement and I have to say that its no wonder that Em likes her she seems so sweet and the fact that she is a bomb shell makes her exactly his type.

Emmett finally got out of the truck and walked over to us carrying my instrument case and our book bags considering we put out lunch boxes away in our book bags already (it took him so long to get out of the damn truck because he was too busy laughing his ass off at my reaction to the pixie who still had me in a vice grip of a hug…I am going to need air sometime people!).

It appeared as though my silent prayer was answered because the car driver side door of the Volvo opened and a velvety voice that sent chills up my spine called out. (The good kind of chills not the bad kind of chills that you get when you watch a scary movie).

"Ali, let the poor thing go you are going to suffocate her!" the voice was masculine and even though it sounded like he was chastising her he didn't sound angry. Alice quickly let me go and gave me a small smile.

"Oppose sorry Isabella I didn't mean to get so carried away like that. I just get so excited when I meet new people that I forget myself sometimes." Thank god she talked a bit slower this time. "No problem" I told her "and please call me Bella, Isabella can be quite a mouthful to say all at once." I then turned around to thank my rescuer when I froze. Fuck my life!

Standing no more then 10 feet away from me was the guy who has been haunting my dreams for the past year, my mystery guy from camp (you know the one, I fell on him the very last day). He stood at maybe 6ft or 6 feet 1 inch and he still had the messy bronze hair that I remembered him having, only slightly shorter. His emerald green eyes looked right at me and I was afraid for a moment. I was afraid that he would recognize me from my most embarrassing moment, but after a minute he broke eye contact and looked towards the school entrance. I think he might have been annoyed at the fact that I was staring at him with my mouth hanging open. I shook my head and closed my mouth looking to see if the others had noticed me drooling. Emmett was talking to Rosalie about something so they weren't paying us much attention, but the little pixie was looking back and forth between my dream guy and me with an amused smirk on her face. She took it upon herself to introduce us.

"And this Bella is my big brother and Rose's twin Edward. They are only a little over a year older then me. I think you might have a few classes with them, especially music if that flute case is yours and not Emmett's."

Edward. His name is Edward. Oh my fucking god! This must be Emmett's friend Eddie that he had been telling me about over the last couple of years. I hope for his sake that Emmett never finds out he is the guy who has been the main feature in my dreams.

"Hello" I managed to stammer out. He didn't say anything to me, just kept looking at the school. He most definitely was much more polite in my own little world then in reality. I was turning back to Alice when I heard a girly shriek that I would recognize anywhere. It had to be Tanya. And I was right because soon after the annoying sound a bleach blonde tramp came running over and wrapped her arms around Edward. I watched in gut wrenching pain as Edward turned his head down and she stood on her tip toes to reach into the kiss. Again I shall say fuck my life. Just my luck that I finally found the guy and he already has a girlfriend. Not to forget that said girlfriend was bitch who made my middle school years hell on earth.

"How rude! She doesn't even say hello to the rest of us!" Alice put her hand on my arm and turned me back towards her. "Hey Bella let me see your schedule real quick I want to see if I have any classes with you."

"Um Alice aren't you a junior?" I asked with a confused expression. She obviously knew I was a senior if she made the comment earlier about having classes with her older siblings.

"Nope" said the pixie as she somehow managed to get my schedule out of my book bag without me realizing it. "I'm like you. I managed to skip a grade in Elementary school so we all ended up being in the same grade. We were never in the same classes until we moved here though, isn't living in a small town great?" and here comes the jumping again. " Look here we all have lunch and gym class together! You, Em, and Rose have English first, then you have math by yourself, followed by Spanish with me, lunch, biology with Edward, Band with Edward and I then Gym!" I think I am getting used to the fast talking because I actually understood all that. Wait a minute how did she know what classes everyone has?

"You have only seen my schedule how do you know what classes everyone has?" she is so weird but I think I might actually like her.

She looked at me as though she was talking to a small child, "Bella you are so silly. I already looked at and memorized everyone else's classes."

Tanya and Edward finally dis-entangled themselves and Tanya finally looked at me. She did a double take as though she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Well if it isn't the ugly duckling pretending to be a Swan." She faked looking excited. We will just say that there is no where in hell that she could ever make it as an actress.

"Hello Tanya long time no see" everyone was looking at us then and boy did Emmett look pissed.

"I see your mother finally got tired of you as well and sent you back. What a pity and here we all thought you might have found a place that would actually accept you. And what a record, only three years till she returned you." Yeppers she hasn't changed a bit, the hoe is still a bitch. I glanced at everyone else again. Rosalie and Alice looked confused, I would have to explain it to them later what she was talking about. Emmett looked as though Tanya was very lucky to be a girl because he had one hell of a murderous look in his eyes. The one look that I couldn't understand was Edward's. He looked mad as well but I don't understand why. He didn't remember me from last summer, and he doesn't know me so he cant be mad at me for upsetting his girlfriend. Can he?

I didn't have much time to ponder his reaction or say anything back to the wicked witch of forks when the bell rang signaling the start of the first day of classes. Tanya shot me one more glare before linking arms with a still pissed looking Edward and headed inside the school followed by the rest of us. This should be fun.

If the first half hour before classes even started was anything to go by my morning should have sucked, right? Wrong! My morning was a blast. In our English class, our teacher went over the syllabus and gave us the rest of the class period to get to know the rest of the students in the class. Emmett and I played paper football while Rose (she told me to call her Rose if I wanted her to call me Bella and she liked my nickname for the bitch, I mean Tanya, apparently Rose can turn into a badass if you piss her off enough, which reminds me note to self: stay on Rose's good side.). It turned out that I wasn't going to have to sit in my math class all alone because my old friends Angela and Ben had it with me (which is good because I hate math). We talked as the teacher went over what to expect for the year and managed to catch up on what had been going on in the last three years. Apparently the Cullen's and Emmett were on the top of the food chain as far as the social higharchy was concerned. Tanya and her followers were tolerated because she was with a Cullen (damn another stab in the heart overtime I hear about the two of them). In Spanish class I ended up seated next to Alice and we wrote notes back and forth during the lesson. It wasn't until lunch that things started to go down hill.

Since our Spanish classroom was one of the furthest from the main building we were one of the last ones to make it to the cafeteria. Emmett was next to Rose, Edward was busy with the wicked witch who was sitting next to him and Emmett, the only two seats left were next to Edward and Rose. Since we both brought our lunch we walked straight to the table and sat down, Alice next to Rose, which left me to sit next to Edward (no pressure or anything to act normal). Not a problem right? That's what I thought at first. It happened while Emmett was explaining to Rose and Alice about my balance issues when someone else decided to put her two cents in( seriously that is all she has to offer, must be something in the hair dye that kills brain cells).

"It's why she will always be known as the ugly duckling around here. Not only is she ungraceful, but she doesn't have the looks that go along with being called a Swan." Yep that hurt, she needed to learn better insults.

Rose just looked at Tanya. "Hunny I wouldn't be talking if I were you. She is definitely much better looking then you." I didn't know if that was a complement or not but I think I will take it. Tanya continued to talk, completely ignoring the comment.

"And what are you doing back here anyway? I thought your mommy took you away. You have no idea how happy we all were when you left. Even Leah and Emmett threw a party. I guess your dad and Mrs Swan were real happy to be rid of you."

"Don't you dare accuse me of such a thing!" Emmett slammed his hands down on the table. "You have no idea what you are even talking about you stupid bitch! What happened three years ago is between my family. Is your last name Swan? Nope, didn't think so." Did I ever mention that my brother can turn scary when he gets mad? Its like watching Winnie the Pooh turn into a grizzle bear with a machine gun instead of a hunny pot. The lunch room got really quiet. I could feel every one's eyes turned to our table and I could feel my face start to get redder and redder. After about 5 minutes I had as much as I could handle of the stares. I quickly gathered my things and left the cafeteria. I spent the rest of lunch in the library.

Biology went well after that surprisingly. I got to have a desk all to myself in the front row. The only problem was that Edward and Tanya had this class and I could feel both of them staring at me from the back of the classroom. I wanted to bang my head on the table to relieve some of the stress (that or knock myself unconscious).

The one class I was looking forward to was band class. I can always find an escape when I play my music. The only problem was our music teacher was sick at the moment and they didn't have a substitute to teach the class. We ended up having to sit in the library and keep quiet. Alice and I spent the time passing notes. She asked me what I was doing over the weekend and when I told her that my sister was taking me shopping she asked if she could come along. I was about to tell her no when she gave me the most sorry looking puppy dog pout I have ever seen (she looked like I ran over her puppy or something). I wrote that she could come along with us if it was okay with her parents. It wouldn't hurt to have someone on my side when I go shopping with Leah, maybe I can get away with not having to try anything on and she can keep Leah from getting out of hand. When the bell was rung I stood up with a groan.

"What's wrong? Do you feel sick?" Alice was walking with me to gym with Edward not too far behind us.

"I feel fine, I'm just not good in gym, I failed it my freshman year at my old school."

Alice just looked at me. "How do you fail gym?"

"Trust me Alice," I started as we went into the locker room to change, "after you see me in a gym class you are going to wish we didn't have the same class."

We quickly changed and ran to the bleachers where the rest of the gang was sitting. Emmett was practically jumping for joy. I started to get very, very nervous.

"We are playing a game you like aren't we?" I asked him.

"yep"

"It involves throwing a ball doesn't it?"

"Yep"

"We are playing dodge ball aren't we?"

"Yep"

"I can hide behind you right?"

Emmett looked at me and started laughing. "Yep but you will have to move fast". I prayed to god that we were on the same team. And as luck would have it….we weren't. I was going to die in gym class.

Fuck my life.

**A/N: the next chapter will be in Edward's point of view on seeing Bella and will feature what happens in gym class. Tell me what you think ;p and don"t worry Jasper will be making an appearance soon with in the next couple of chapters.  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**Me: So it was a bit harder to write from a guys perspective then I thought it would be but it was a lot of fun and I hope I was able to give Edward's point of view justice ;p I do not own anything to do with twilight the twilight world and the characters belong to the wonderful Stepenie Meyer and just to give fair warning there is a bit of spicyness to this chapter and be careful about language if I offend anyone I am sorry…okay something's wrong here. I was able to say all that and not be interrupted**

**Edward: Emmett wanted me to tell you he is on strike**

**Me: um… I may regret asking this but why is Emmett on strike?**

**Edward: *Shrugs shoulders* he thinks you were mean to him last time his direct words were "tell the meanie face that I will not talk to her again unless she gravels at my feet and presents me with a bear."**

**Me: …HOW THE HELL DO I DO THAT! I AM HUMAN! And in no way was I the mean one!**

**Edward: don't worry Rose is talking to him**

**Me:… you mean smacking some sense into him?**

**Edward: yep now on with the story! **

Chapter four: My Fallen Angel

I could feel her starting to unwind as she lay under me. The feel of her lips as she kisses down my neck is indescribable and I can feel myself starting to come undone as well. I pull away from her for a minute to gaze at her beauty again. She has the most gorgeous chestnut brown hair and when it is surrounding her heart shaped face on my pillow she looks like an angel and I just can't get enough of her. But the piece of the resistance is her eyes. They are like pools of chocolate that are able to show her every emotion and right now the look in her eyes is telling me that I am driving her crazy. I lower myself once again to kiss her; I can feel her face flush into that amazing blush…**(A/N: I hope this is okay) **

"Edward Anthony Cullen! Mom says that if you don't get up right the second Rosalie and I have complete and total control of the radio on the way to school and you know who that means!"

And like that I was up, my beautiful dream ruined by the most annoying little sister on the planet. I mean who barges into a male teenagers room at, I turn to look at the clock, 6 in the morning.

Groaning I glare at my pixie like sister who is currently jumping in place at my bed room door (she is already dressed for crying out loud how the hell can someone be that excited about school?) "There is no way in hell I am listening to Justin Beiber in my car. My car is sacred and will not be disgraced by having a tiny bopper come out of her speakers!" (Rose and Alice have been going on about the guy forever, isn't he only like 15 or something? Talk about jailbait).

Alice just rolled her eyes, "He is awesome and you know it! But besides that we have to get a move on if we are going to have enough time to meet up with Em, his sister is startingschoolwithustodayandisgoingtobeaseniorwithallofussheissmartlikeiamandskippedagradeifinallyhaveafriendmyage!" She started out talking normal but when Alice gets excited she goes into hyper mode (Rose and I don't know how to fix her, we swear we didn't drop her when she was a baby).

"Ali, calm down give me 20 minutes and I will meet you in the kitchen. Did you wake

Rose up too or am I just that special?" I missed her response as I got out of bed and made my way to the shower. Thank god I didn't have my usual morning problem or both Ali and I were going to be embarrassed.

After my shower I made my way downstairs where I could already smell the delicious aroma of my mother's cooking. I swear that she is the best cook in the world, with Mrs. Swan coming in at a close second (lucky Emmett, every time he comes over he gets a second dinner and Esme always lets him get the first piece of the pie!) As I walked into the kitchen mom looked up and gave me her "I'm sorry your sister woke you up" look and handed me a plate of her famous French toast. Sadly I didn't get a chance to eat said French toast because it was then my lovely sisters made an appearance. It's kind of funny how the three of us look compared to our parents. Rosalie looked a lot like my mom only with blonde hair and blue eyes, I looked a lot like my father but had my mothers bronze like hair and green eyes, and Alice…well she was Alice. For the longest time we would trick her into thinking she was adopted even though she was a tiny version of my mom except with brownish black hair and blue eyes (Rose and I would get into trouble but she was so gullible when she was five).

"Edward! We don't have time for you to be eating we have to go now!" And with that Alice took my food and gave it back to my mother. I wanted to cry so badly, first my sleep and now my food! Rose took one look at me and gave me a sad smile.

"Don't worry Edward she did the same to me, I have an emergency box of breakfast bars already in the car."

My mom gave each of us a kiss on the cheek (well Alice got one on the head) and we headed off to school. Rose got control of the radio before I had a chance to say anything but thankfully she put in my CD of Pit-bull instead (point for me). When we got to the school there were only about 20 other cars there. I wondered why until I looked at my dashboard.

"For the love of God Alice! Its only 7:15! School doesn't start till 8!"

She just shrugged her shoulders and got out of the car. I slammed my head down on the steering wheel, just missing the car horn. I swear she has a death wish. I felt Rose pat me on the back before she too exited the vehicle. I knew she was anxious about meeting Emmett's favorite sis, Rose has had a crush on the guy forever and wants to make a good first impression (as for me I cant even remember the girl's name cause Emmett kept calling her so many different things, and why did she go to live with her mom? The way Emmett makes it sound; the two of them hate her.)

It was as I was lost in my own thoughts that I heard Alice shriek and noticed that

Emmett's famous truck parked next to my Volvo (it was famous because so far all the Swan kids have driven it and it is still running, even Charlie learned how to drive in that thing). I looked into my side view mirror and saw that Alice had some girl in a vice grip, must be Em's little sister. Feeling like I should go rescue her I got out of my car and called out to Alice.

"Ali, let the poor thing go you are going to suffocate her!" And then it was like time was moving in slow motion. The girl turned around to face me and I was frozen. It was her. The girl who has been haunting my dreams for the past year, the girl who I was dreaming about just this morning in fact, the girl who fell on me the last day of camp and the girl I had confessed to Alice as being my fallen angel (well she did fall off the stage if not out of the sky). She still had the long chestnut hair and her eyes were just as beautiful as before. And her blush that was starting to come out to her cheeks was wonderful. And then I realized I had been staring and that I started to have a problem with my other brain. I turned away and looked towards the school's entrance hoping that she didn't notice. I barely heard Alice making introductions because I was too busy trying to do away with my growing problem (think Grandma Cullen in a swimsuit, think sumo wrestlers, think of what Emmett will do to you if he catches anyone lusting after his sister, yep that did it). So I wasn't paying attention when I heard the one voice I wasn't looking forward to.

I only had a few seconds to turn around before my girlfriend Tanya was on me like ants on peanut butter. I know what some people would think, you claim to have fallen for one girl but you are dating someone else what a jerk. But the main reason I am even with Tanya is because she was in a very bad relationship last year with James Leroy and she needed someone to look out for her and I needed someone to help get my mind off my mystery band girl. Its not perfect but it was working for us, neither one was serious, at least that's what I thought anyway.

After the make out session, all Tanya's doing if you ask me, Tanya turned and looked at the fallen angel and said…

"Well if it isn't the ugly duckling pretending to be a Swan" WHAT SHE IS NOT AN UGLY DUCKLING! How could Tanya say that with out even knowing her?

"Hello Tanya long time no see" Answered the brown eyed beauty (I missed Alice telling me her name, I am such a loser.)

"I see your mother finally got tired of you as well and sent you back. What a pity and here we all thought you might have found a place that would actually accept you. And what a record, only three years till she returned you." Okay now I was getting pissed. Who the hell did Tanya think she was to say all that and taking a quick look over at Emmett he was about to punch her even if she was a girl. But it did make me curious about what happened three years ago. I didn't have much chance to wonder about it because the bell rang and we were all heading in to class. I walked Tanya to her first class and I got a chance to learn that the girl's name was Isabella. Isabella, I liked the way it sounded even if I was only saying it in my head.

The first part of the day passed by in a blur of introducing teachers and students and my thoughts kept going back to Isabella. I wonder if she goes by a nickname. Izzy? No that doesn't seem right. I could just ask Em. This is what I was thinking as I walked into the cafeteria and sat down at the table the group has been sitting at for the last three years. I was still lost in my thoughts when Tanya and the others sat down, I only noticed when Isabella and Alice sat down. I had to remind myself not to stare (Emmett will kill me, Emmett will kill me). And as soon as she sat down the trouble started and Tanya started to dig into her again (and she really needed to come up with some better taunts, I felt embarrassed for her). It was making everyone pissed and poor Isabella was turning redder and redder in the face from all the attention. She eventually got up and left and I felt as though I wanted to follow her. Rose started yelling at Tanya while Alice glared daggers. Emmett was like me and just stared at the door to the cafeteria hoping that Bella (Rose kept using that name as she gave it to Wicked witch of Forks, I mean Tanya) would come walking back in.

I got tired of the arguing and stood up. "Tanya may I have a word with you? I would also appreciate it if you would stop talking to my sister like that." Tanya looked at me and her face paled a little.

"Sure Eddie, anything for you." Alice faked gagged behind Tanya's back as she got up and followed me to the outside hallway.

I made sure there was no one around before I started on her. "Tanya I really don't appreciate what you were doing in the cafeteria and what you said this morning. It makes you seem like a real bitch and to be honest its not very attractive. If this is how you are going to be then I am done with you."

"Eddie you have no idea what it was like when she was here last! She was a complete loser and she totally ignored everybody like she was too good for us!" She pleaded with wide eyes. I really felt bad for doing this but if earlier is any indication for how she treats others I really don't want to be associated with her anymore.

"Look I'm sorry but I really can't do this anymore…" before I could finish the bell rang to head back to class. Smacking my hand to my forehead I turned away from Tanya and made my way to Biology, only to realize that she had the class next as well. When I got there, there were plenty of open tables and I took one in the back only to have Tanya sit next to me. To make matters even more uncomfortable Bella came in and took one look at us before sitting in the front row. I have no idea what happened in class because I spent the entire time just looking at her and taking in the way he held her head and how she tapped her pencil on her desk when she wasn't paying attention (now I feel like a stalker, good I am pathetic). Music class went along the same lines except there was no Tanya and we were all stuck in the library. I tried to listen in on her and Alice taking but they were only passing notes and they were too far away for me to see anything.

After the most boring music class ever I heard Bella groan and Alice asking if she was alright.

"I feel fine, I'm just not good in gym, I failed it my freshman year at my old school." Oh thank goodness she wasn't sick but how does a person fail gym? I heard Alice ask the same question.

"Trust me Alice," Bella answered, "after you see me in a gym class you are going to wish we didn't have the same class." And with that they went into the girl's locker room and I went into the boys. Emmett came in shortly after I did and we started to joke around about what activity we would be doing in class. I wanted track while Emmett wanted

Dodge ball and when we got into the gym and asked couch what we were playing he said Dodge ball. To say Emmett was excited was an understatement. To say Bella was excited would be a lie. It was cute how her plan was to hide behind her big bro but sadly she wasn't put on his team…she was put on mine. It wouldn't be too bad if we had any of the others on our team but no, we didn't, they were all on Emmett's. Before the game started and we split the gym Emmett came over to me.

"Okay Edward I wanted to just warn you…" oh my god he must have noticed the way I was looking at his sister, here it is I am going to die. I was waiting for the punch to the face or the yelling that was sure to come when Em spoke again.

"Dude, why are you flinching? I promise that Bella isn't that bad at sports, your team could still win just make sure she never gets the ball. Bella is just a little clumsy, no big deal. Could you just look out for her for me?"

"yes Emmett I will look out for her" at that point I would have promised him Rose's hand in marriage if it meant I wasn't going to die. Emmett nodded his head and turned to Bella, turned out she was standing behind me the whole time.

"You hear that Bells, he isn't going to let anything happen to you so just stick close to Edward." I could hear Bella gulp (am I that scary or something?)

"Okay Em I will stick by him but that doesn't mean nothing bad will happen."

I turned to look at her and finally spoke to her for the first time. "no worries Bella as long as I'm here nothing will happen to you I promise." It took her a moment but then she nodded. As she nodded the most beautiful smile came upon her face and she started blushing. Emmett cleared his throat gave me a look that sad "I'm watching you" and walked back to his side for the start of the game.

Everything started out fine, Bella stayed behind me for most of the time and I was able to catch the balls that came flying at us. It seemed like Emmett was avoiding aiming at the two of us for which we were grateful, he threw one ball so hard that Newton had a bruise on his forehead. Bella still looked scared and I thought I would reassure her that I would take care of her.

"You see Bella there is nothing to worry about, Rose and them aren't even aiming for us and I am not throwing any of the balls so we aren't a target for the other guys either."

"Okay but what will we do if we are the only two?"

"We will worry about that when it comes down to it."

"Oh that's good I guess but we are the last two." I quickly looked around and gulped. We were the last two; Jessica had just gotten hit in the stomach by Rose. Oh shit this is going to suck. I had to think fast.

"Okay Bella you have to do exactly as I say. Take the ball that is near your foot and I want you to aim for Emmett, he is a larger target and he wont hurt you." From the corner of my eye I saw Bella bend down and pick up the ball.

"I am just going to warn you that this may or may not work; I could very well end up hurting myself instead of hitting Emmett or any of the rest of them."

"Trust me Bella you aren't going to hurt yourself, now on three throw the ball. One…two…three!"

Bella threw her arm back to throw the ball. On my third count she threw it. Only problem was she didn't hit Emmett with the ball. It didn't even make it to the other side. I was right though, Bella didn't hurt herself and I was strangely proud of her for that fact. But as the ball ended up somehow slamming me in the face and I fell back onto the ground hard I couldn't help but think Damn it! For a while I just laid there listening to Emmett and Alice laughing from the other side of the gym. I didn't open my eyes, well eye for some reason I couldn't get my left one to open, until I heard Bella sitting on the ground by my head. As I looked up at her I couldn't help but think of how much this was similar to last summer and what I said then is true even now.

She is my fallen angel.

**Me: I hope you guys liked this chapter, if you think I can write well in Edward's point of view I might do it again **

**Rosalie: I am sorry to interrupt but Emmett has something he wants to say to you**

**Emmett: I came here to apologize for my behavior earlier, you are not a meanie face and I had no right to demand that you bring me a bear.**

**Me: awe Emmett that was so sweet, thank you Rosalie you can untie him now **

**Rosalie: I would but I might want him like this for latter**

**Me: um… okay that was tmi but what ever works for you. I hope to update within the week enjoy the rest of your weekend, I'm sure **

**Rosalie will.**


	6. Chapter5

**Me: Hello everyone I hope you all had a fun weekend…**

**Emmett: I know I did!**

**Edward: Em, no one wants to know what kind of weekend you had**

**Emmett: *wiggling eyebrows* or do they…**

**Me: Do I need to call Rosalie again?**

**Emmett: go ahead, she had an excellent weekend as well and I'm sure she wouldn't mind a repeat, I k now I can't stop thinking about it…**

**Edward: STOP THINKING ABOUT IT! Please I am begging you; Bella isn't here to shield your perverted mind!**

**Emmett: Muahahahaha there is nothing you can do to stop me**

**Me: *sigh* I don't own anything twilight, including these knuckleheads, they all belong to Stephenie Meyer now if you will excuse me I have to make a phone call to put an end to the madness, enjoy the story ;p (its back to Bella's pov)**

Chapter 5: when hell freezes over

Hell. I am in hell. You might be asking yourself "why is she in hell? What on earth could she possibly be talking about?" Sadly it all started on the first day of school at the beginning of the week, gym class to be exact. I had a little accident, to be more specific I somehow managed to give the guy I have been thinking about…okay lusting after since camp last year, a black eye. I have never been so humiliated in my life (and that includes the time I fell on him). And Edward was being so nice to me and everything right before it happened too. After he went down everyone hurried over to make sure he was okay, I was lucky enough to end up with a spot next to him, I think I even heard him mutter something about an Angel. That made me so worried that I hit him harder then I thought I did. To make matters worse by the time we all got home after class the entire town knew about what happened. I am not exaggerating; when Em and I picked Seth up at the elementary school he was all bouncy.

Emmett looked worried, "hey kiddo, what the hel, I mean heck did they give you at snack time?"

"An orange, mama told them I cannot have sugar if they all wanted to make it through the day alive." Em and I traded a look, we both knew the outcome of giving the kid sugar, he was scarier then Emmett on a red bull energy drink. "Then why are you all bouncy?"

"Cause Bella has a good rights hook, all the other kids were praising me over it. Hey Bella whatsa rights hook? Conner didn't know what one was either and he heard it from his brother Tyler who goes to the big kid school with you." There was silence, and then Emmett's laughter could be heard from miles around.

"It's a fighting move and I did not punch anyone!" I shouted to be heard over Emmett's laughter (thank God I was driving). "It was an accident and thankfully there wasn't any serious damage done" (I know that because after class I went and asked the school nurse shortly after Edward left her office, Rosalie drove his car home because Alice was too busy laughing her ass off).

That night we had a family dinner and I was the butt of everyone's jokes. Sam, dad and Jake complemented me on a fool proof way to keep the guys off me while Leah stated how much she wished we got it all on tape. Mama Sue gave me a hug and told me everything would be okay and that by tomorrow everyone would forget about what happened. She was so wrong.

When Em and I got to school the next day everyone kept staring at us…more specifically at ME! I was so scared, what if Alice and Rose hated me now for turning their brother into a laughing stock? What if he hated me more now then he did yesterday? Is it too late to drop out and become a mime and trap myself into an invisible box? I didn't notice when the Cullen's walked up to us, too lost in my head.

"Hey Em, what's wrong with Bella?" I think that was Alice.

She is having a freak-out moment, it should pass soon, I wouldn't be too worried."

"Um…why is she having a freak-out moment?" I think that was Rose but I was still too lost in my head to really pay attention.

"Because of what happened yesterday, I think she is worried that you all would be pissed at her, I don't know why though it was only an accident." Leave it to Emmett to make it seem like me giving his best friend a BLACK EYE was no big deal. That got me out of my head.

"Emmett how can you say that? I could have killed him!" Em made a look and started to answer back when he was interrupted by the one person I was hoping to avoid today.

"Bella there was no way you could have killed me, its just a black eye it will be gone after a few days." And there he was my Edward (well in my head he was my Edward, I think in reality he is the wicked witch's), he looked just has mouth watering today as he did yesterday, even with a shiner, it just made him look badass in my opinion.

"Edward I am really really really really really really sorry about what happened in gym class, I warned Alice about what happens when I am in that class and she didn't believe me!"

"Bella calm down accidents happen, I didn't get the chance to tell you that yesterday but it is no biggie we all got a good laugh out of it."

Emmett started to chuckle, "you bet your ass we did!" his statement was followed by a smack on the back of his head courtesy of Rose (I think she likes him ;p). I didn't have a chance to respond because the warning bell rang to let students know classes were starting soon. As we headed into the school Alice caught up with me.

"We are still on for Saturday right?" And queue the puppy eyes.

I sighed "yes Ali we are still on for Saturday, Leah and I will pick you up."

"Don't worry about it Rose is spending the day with Emmett working on a project for shop class so she can just bring me with her." I nodded my head and that was the end of that conversation, I wasn't looking forward to the shopping trio but as I said before maybe having Alice with me will tone Leah down.

The rest of the week flew by and other then kids staring and whispering it wasn't too bad. Tanya stayed away from me for some reason and Edward wasn't talking to her either, he even switched seats in Biology and now sat next to me (needless to say I had trouble focusing in that class). Our music classes were held in the library for the time being still. Turns out the school had to call in a new teacher and they would be here by the middle of next week from Texas. That time was spent passing notes with Alice and playing paper football with Edward (I don't know what was up his ass that first day but he seems to be much nicer now, and his has sexiest smirk ever! I have to try very hard to keep myself from staring, he is Emmett's friend and I would so hate for Emmett to beat him up because of me).

Now if the week went okay after that first day why am I in hell now? Because I was an idiot! It all started this morning, Saturday morning to be exact. I was awoken not by my lovely alarm clock, not by the sun coming through my window (it was a sunny morning for once! I was shocked!), or even my idiot bear of a brother. I was awoken by something much more evil…

"BELLA! Goooooood morning! I brought coffee! !" Alice was talking at the speed of light and jumping up and down on my bed.

"Evil pixie I have two questions for you" I said groggily as I sat up and threw my pillow at her head (sadly I missed) "the first one is who the fuck gave you coffee and the second is why the hell did they let you into my room. And can you please talk in away that normal humans can understand you?"

"Silly Bella" she giggled " Sue let me in, she was on her way to work and wanted me to remind you that we have to take Seth with us because your dad and Sam are at the station and Jake is at the fire house and Emmett cant be trusted to be home alone with him after the jell-o incident. This is going to be so much fun we get to take my car now because we will be needed the trunk space." She finished her little speech and got off my bed only to dance around the room and end up in my closet. "now go hop into the shower and when you come out I will have your cloths all ready for you and then we can hit the road!"

"Do I get to drink my coffee and have breakfast at least?" I really like my caffeine n the morning.

"Of course silly it will all be waiting for you in the car. Now go get ready so I can go and wake Seth up." and with that she flew out of my room just like she came in.

The drive to PA was interesting to sat the least, Alice and Leah were so excited about going shopping that poor Seth and I were sitting in the back of the car in fear, they were making a battle plan that would enable us to visit all the stores before we had to be back home in time for dinner. I was beginning to fear that Alice wouldn't be much help against Leah in fact I heard both of them mention something about using me as a living Barbie doll.

Which brings me to the present time. It is now 3 in the afternoon as to say I was in hell would be an understatement. I had already spent all of my shopping allowance and Seth had already run away screaming from the dressing rooms at least five times within the past hour alone (Alice wanted to see him in a Sailor suite and Leah wanted him to put on a clown costume, it wasn't pretty I had to case after him because Leah could only waddle and Alice was in her Coffee induced lala land).

Finally I couldn't take it anymore. "Hey Leele, can we please go now? I have a headache and I think we traumatized Seth enough as it is."

Leah glanced at her watch, looked at Seth who was clinging on to my leg and sighed. "Okay, hey Alice I think we need to head back before Seth and Bella have another tantrum."

"Awe but we haven't had a chance to look at dresses yet, but I guess I can just come back later in the week now that I know Bella's sizes." I turned to look at the evil shopping demon, I mean Alice.

"Ali what would I do with a dress?"

"You would wear it to the dance duh." Alice rolled her eyes and brought her items to the register, including a pair of pants that strongly looked like a pair I had tried on and told her to put back. I followed her.

"What dance are you talking about Alice?"

"You know the back to school dance that is coming up next Saturday. Its girls ask guys and Rose is finally getting the courage to ask your brother out it is so cute how much they like each other but won't admit it." She handed the cashier her exhausted credit card (you would be tired too if you were swiped as much as that thing was today).

"Alice I am not going to a dance, you have seen what I am like in gym class I am not going to risk hurting myself any further and in front of more people."

"What if there is a guy who really wants to go with you? Are you just going to let his hopes and dreams come crashing down all because you are too scared that you might hurt yourself?"

"Alice I don't care if 12 guys want me to ask them to the dance, I don't dance. And nothing you say is going to change my mind, not even if hell freezes over."

Getting her recite from the cashier she grabbed her bags and headed out the store to where her car was parked (Leah had already waddled over to it with Seth; she somehow managed to get him off my leg). She said nothing as she opened her already overflowing trunk and threw her bags in. She said nothing as she unlocked the doors and we all got in. She said nothing all the way back to Forks. It was very very creepy.

It wasn't until we were in my driveway and Leah and Seth were in the house that Alice finally opened her mouth.

"Bella, I will let you think about the whole dance thing over the weekend. If I do not find your answer satisfactory to my way of thinking I will just drag you there anyway so you might as well agree to go here and now and save yourself as well as me a lot of time and energy. You don't have to ask anyone to the dance if you don't want to but I will be damned if you miss out on a fun high school experience. If it makes you feel any better I'm going solo too, but I don't think it would hurt if you were to just ask someone." She got an evil smirk on her face and added "I don't think it would hurt to ask Edward to go with you, you never know he might have a crush on you too."

I could feel my eyes getting wide, how the hell did she know? "Alice I do not have a crush on your brother, and he would most definitely not want to go to a dance with me after the shit that happened Monday."

"Trust me Bella, let's just say I have a feeling about this and I strongly suggest you ask him." When I still didn't look convinced she added "just think about it and let me know by Wednesday, I should have your dress by then anyway." I was saved from answering by Rose and Emmett coming out of the garage and over to the car. I hopped out and held the door open for Rose.

"I will think about it but I am not promising anything." Alice smiled while Emmett and Rose looked as us in confusion. "That is all I ask" she said as Rose closed the door. Emmett and I watched as they pulled out the driveway and turned onto the road.

"Do I want to know what you two were talking about" Em asked as we turned to head inside.

"Nope, let's go start dinner so it ready for every one when they all get off work."

"Can I sample the food as you cook?"

"Only if you manage to keep Seth out of my hair." I replied

"Deal, hey are you going to go to the dance next week? Sorry I forgot to tell you about it."

"I don't know Em, I will think about it but don't hold your breath. Hell has yet to freeze over."

**Me: I hope you guys liked this chapter, and don't worry Jasper is coming soon and I would love to hear you thoughts so far ;p**

**Emmett: hey who did you call earlier?**

**Me: Bella**

**Emmett: um…what is she going to do?**

**Me: well you know she still has some of that newborn strength and you were messing with Edwards head**

**Emmett: I should probably start running now huh?**

**Me: yep I will see you next time**


	7. Chapter 6

**Me: Hello peoples! I hope you all had a fun week ;p and that you all enjoyed the last chapter**

**Emmett: I did I did I did! **

**Edward: I didn't I only got one line**

**Emmett: stop whining you had an entire chapter! **

**Edward: Hey I do not whine!**

**Emmett: do to! Hey Eddie, want some cheese to go with that whine? Hahahaha I crack myself up**

**Edward: Emmett that was stupid**

**Me: I actually thought it was kind of funny, **

**Emmett: hehe she sided with me!**

**Me: Okay…on that note lets get on with the story, I do not own anything to do with twilight or these crazy vamps they all belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer**

Chapter 6: Hell froze over

"So, are you going? Huh huh? Are you going? Come on everyone will be there! Come on come on come on! Say yes, you know you want to!" And this is how my Wednesday morning started, not with a "hey Bella whats up?" or "did you finish problem 23 on the math work sheet?" Instead Emmett and I pulled into the school parking lot and I was immediately dragged from the safety of the red hurricane (so what if I am the only one to call it that, it is an awesome name!) by a hyper active morning person, stupid Emmett had already abandoned me to go talk to Edward and flirt with Rose by the Volvo three spaces down from the truck (I had no idea he could run away so quickly, he must teach me how he manages to flee from the pixie).

"Good morning to you too Alice. Do you greet everybody like this or just me?" She chose to ignore my comment completely and stomped her foot like a three year old.

"Give me an answer woman! I have the perfect dress on hold for you but we only have until tonight to buy it! And it will go so perfectly with what Edward will be wearing you two will be the envy of the entire school I cant wait till you ask-" I quickly slapped my hand over her mouth and looked around to see if the others had heard her, the last thing I wanted was for Emmett and Edward to hear her and think that I liked Edward as more then a friend (it's not like I am a wimp or anything, I was only thinking about how awkward it would be for Emmett to beat his best friend into a pulp, that's my story and I am sticking to it!)

"Alice shut up! I told you I wasn't going to go to the stupid dance." She shot me an evil glare which would have been more effective if she wasn't struggling to get my hand off her mouth, I must be stronger then I thought and it is so funny watching her struggle. I was too busy trying not to laugh that I didn't notice the person standing behind me until they started talking.

"Well I be darned! If it isn't little miss Izzy-B causing a ruckus in the middle of a parkin' lot. I see you haven't changed a bit." I froze for only a second before I released Alice and spun around to see a tall and nicely built teen of around 17 with wild curly blond hair dressed like a modern day cowboy. It only took me another five seconds to recognize him before I shrieked like a little girl and ran into his out stretched arms.

It wasn't long before I heard Emmett clear his throat and I stepped back looking at the ground and blushing at my lack of subtlety (we are standing in the school parking lot for Pete's sake). I could just imagine everyone staring at us, the old new kid hugging the new new kid.

"Well well well, look what the cat dragged in, if it isn't Mr. Jasper Whitlock, you're a long way from Texas and you sure as hell should have told us you were moving here." At Emmett's voice I looked up to see him making his way over to us with a confused Rose and a pissed looking Edward (why would he be pissed, did Emmett say something about his Volvo? Or did Rose ask Emmett to the dance in front of Edward and Edward didn't approve? I am so giving myself a headache). I looked over at Alice and to say I was shocked would be an understatement, she looked speechless. Seriously, her mouth was opening and closing but no sound was coming out. When the others reached us I finally took pity on her and closed her jaw for her (she was starting to drool). Edward and Rose stood off to the side while Em walked up to Jasper and gave him a man hug (you know the ones where they grab hands for a hand shake but pull in for a quick pat on the back, boys are weird.)

"Well dad was told about a new position up this way and mom wouldn't let him pass at the chance to move closer to family so we packed within a week and moved back here. So who are your friends?" Jasper smiled and gave a small wink at the still stunned Alice, I think she would have melted into the ground if she was capable of it, when Jasper wanted to make an impression he made one in a big way. Emmett took it upon himself to make introductions.

"These two here are Edward and Rosalie, they are the Cullen twins" Edward gave a stiff nod of his head while Rose gave a smile and a wave. Jasper waved back but quickly turned his attention back to Alice and me. "And who might you be?"

"Merry me." She whispered and I had a huge urge to smack my face with the hand that wasn't holding my best friend up.

"um…what did you say your name was?" That did it, Alice shook her head and started over holding out her hand for a handshake.

"Mary Alice Cullen but I go by Alice, you can call me Ali if you want and I will be very happy to show you how to get to your first class that is if you don't mind."

"I don't mind in the least." He took her hand and gave it a small kiss on the back. I swear I saw her blush and I sure as hell felt like I as invading on a private moment so I quickly made my way over to Edward and the rest. Since he was still glaring at the two of them I figured I would ask what was wrong, I wasn't expecting him to answer me with another question.

"How do you know him? And what did Emmett mean by he should have told you guys he was here?" I was taken back by his tone.

"Jasper is mine and Em's cousin. His mom is Charlie's oldest sister and Aunt Charlotte met Uncle Peter when she went to Texas for a veterinarian exchange program while she was still in college, he was studying music…OH MY GOD!" I really didn't mean to scream, but sometimes shit happens. The others looked my way and Em was by my side in a matter of seconds.

"What, whats wrong? Did you forget something? Did Edward make a move on you? Did Newton try and hit on you again? Did you finally figure out how to turn off your stupid ring tone?"

"Emmett! Uncle Peter is the new music teacher!"

"No way! That is so cool!" and we started jumping up and down like kids in a candy store. People were staring again but I so didn't care because the bell to head into the school rang and we all rushed off. Not to forget to mention that I was saved from having to listen to Alice about the dance because she was too focused on Jasper to even notice what she was doing (no lie she tripped up the stairs into the building, I did a little victory dance in me head because I finally wasn't the only one to do something like that), or so I thought until the evil pixie managed to corner me during lunch.

The boys were all caught up in catching Jasper up with what the school's football team has been up to (no much because they have lost yet another game but who is really counting…) as soon as Rose sat down Alice zeroed in on her main objective from this morning.

"Come on Bella you have to ask Edward soon if you want him to be your date to the back to school dance, he already had to turn five girls down this morning you need to stake your claim on him now before its too late!" she slammed he fist down on the table for emphasis and nearly knocked over her Sprite (Rose and I already took away her mountain dew to ensure the safety of the student body).

"Why are you getting so worked up over me asking your brother to a stupid dance? We don't even know if he likes me that way."

"Yes we do!"

"No we don't" I argued back "all we have is a stupid hunch you have and your persistence in having me make a fool of myself! Why aren't you being so stubborn with Rose?"

Rose looked over at me and smirked. "I asked Emmett on Saturday while we were working on our projects for shop class. It was so cute he turned a bright red and mumbled a yes and he asked me to have dinner with him before the dance." Damn, why didn't brother bear tell me? Oh that's right he would have had to tell me in front of the whole family (my big bear of a brother can be so shy sometimes ;p ). I was about to give in to Alice when I realized I still had an Ace up my sleeve. Glancing at the boys to make sure they were still engrossed in the chances of the team going to state championships (a zero chance if you ask me) I turned to Alice with what I hoped was an innocent look on my face. By her expression I probably wasn't successful.

"So Alice, if I do go to the dance, and I'm not saying I am, there is no need for me to ask Edward if he would go with me."

"And why would you say that?" Alice rolled her eyes as Rose shot me a look of mischief; she seemed to have caught on to where I was going with the conversation.

"What Bella is trying to say Ali is that you would end up being the fifth wheel if she asked Edward and he says yes. And we wouldn't want that to happen now would we." Remind me to never get on Rose's bad side. Alice looked between the two of us before she shrugged her shoulders and took a sip of her soda. Rose and I looked at each other in surprise. "What Ali, no come back?"

"No worries because I wont be a fifth wheel at the dance."

"And why is that Alice, did someone ask you?" I asked her.

"Nope, I'm going to the dance with Jasper." Wow she works fast the guy only just got here this morning!

"You already asked my cousin to the dance and he said yes?" She looked at me like she just heard a great idea.

"Good point Bella I should really ask him first." She turned her chair towards the boys. "Hey Jazzy, would you mind going with me to a dance on Saturday? I promise it will be a lot of fun!" She smiled at him with her 10,000,000 dollar smile. Jasper got a slight blush on his cheeks (it is a Damn Swan family trait I tell you!)

"I would be delighted to go out with you Miss Alice." And just like that my plan back fired. And that was the end of the divided conversations as Edward asked the question that was probably on all of the Cullen's minds.

"Just how many of you Swans are there?" Emmett, Jasper and I looked at each other.

"Well" I started, "there is Dad, mama Sue, Leah, her husband Jacob, Seth, me and Emmett...oh and Leah is about to pop so mystery baby."

"Don't forget Cousin Sam and his girl Emily, I swear they will be engaged any day now" Jasper was interrupted by Emmett, who was still counting off his fingers.

"Then there is Uncle Peter and Aunt Charlotte, Jasper's older brother Garrett (**A/N my brother spells his name the way our great grandfather spelled his which is considered the Dutch/German spelling of Gerrit so if I mix the spellings please don't shoot me**) and Garrett's wife Kate. They have a son named Jack and a one year old named Marie…"

"Oh they have another one due at the end of the year, Kate found out before we moved its part of the reason they are staying in Texas for the moment, that and Garrett's job. He's contracted for another few months." Emmett shot Jasper a look for interrupting (another family trait) before he continued.

"Anyway there is Great Uncle Max, Granny Swan, and Uncle Billy who is really just Jake's dad**. **I think that is everybody."

"What about your mom?" Edward asked. Emmett started to turn red (from anger I guess rather then embarrassment) while Jasper and I found the floor and the design on the table to be very interesting. We were saved from answering the question (and Edward was saved from Emmett) by the ringing of the bell to let us know lunch was over. I was very excited to go to biology and have it over with so I could get to the one class I have been waiting for, for over a week I have had to sit in the library but now we would be able to go to the band room!

As I sat down at the table in biology Edward turned to me. "I'm sorry if I asked anything that wasn't appropriate." He really did look sorry and I have to say that sorry Edward was just as good looking as Any of Edward's other moods. Maybe I could ask him…no no way am I going to be suckered into humiliating my self. Shaking my head I turned to look at Edward.

"Don't worry about it. My mom is just a touchy subject between us that we try to forget about her."

"If you don't mind me asking why don't you guys talk about her? I mean you did go and live with her for three years, if I am not prying." I didn't have a chance to say anything other then it was a long story before our teacher walked in with a T.V. and a stack of papers. Lucky us it was a movie day, which means we sit here for an hour and try not to fall asleep. Edward and I spent the time comparing answers from the answer sheet and writing notes back and forth on a sheet of extra paper that was lying around (more like my math homework but I can always do it on another sheet of paper later), kind of like 20 questions.

**( Edward **_**Bella **_this is the notes they passed while they should have been paying attention**)**

_So what is your favorite movie?_** The new Startrek movie, the music to that movie is just awesome, the only sound track that is better would be the Lord of the Rings trilogy**

**What about you? **_Disney's Lady and the Tramp Emmett and I would watch it over and over again as kids._

_Favorite color? _**Brown**

**Yours? **_It used to be yellow but now I like green_

_Favorite food? _**French Toast, my mom makes mean French toast**

**What is your favorite song? **_A whole New World from Disney's Aladdin_

**You like Disney a lot don't you?**_ Yep, Disney movies are awesome! When Leah was in college she got to take a class called the Art of Disney and she let me keep her text book!_

Before Edward could reply the lights were turned back on and it was time to finally get to the class I have been waiting for, for my whole life (okay only a few weeks but come on it's the one class I can let lose and enjoy myself my poor flute was getting neglected!). As Edward walked with me to the music room I thought of something.

"Hey Edward, you never told me what instrument you played."Before he could answer me we were interrupted by Alice and Jasper walking up to the music room door. She was All bouncy again while Jasper looked Calm as a cucumber (yep they were made for each other).

"Can you believe we are finally going to have a band class!" said Alice as she bounced over to me and dragged me into the class room.

"I know Alice, we can hardly wait!"

"So did you ask him yet?" Alice asked as we got out our instruments from their cases and took a seat near each other. We don't have that big of a class so we all basically sat wherever we wanted, this is nothing like my old high school band that had everyone divided up into sections and chairs. As I looked around it seemed like there were three flute players, including me, and we had about three clarinets, two trumpets, a saxophone, a few people by the percussion equipment, a tuba, a French horn, Alice took out a cello, while Jasper sat next to her and took out a violin (he also knows how to play guitar and the viola, the benefits of having a musical dad). From the corner of my eye I saw Edward talking to Uncle Peter, I mean Mr. Whitlock.

"No Alice I haven't asked him and I probably wont. I have never had a date so I wouldn't even know what to do with one." Alice looked at me in shock while Jasper pretended to not be paying attention to our conversation.

"So you mean no one has ever asked you?" I shook my head no "no one has ever held your hand or wrote you poetry?" Again I shook my head. Then her eyes got really wide "you mean no one has ever kissed you either!"

"Alice keep it down I don't want everyone to know how much of a loser I am." That and Jasper was trying not to laugh. And Edward was walking back over to where we were sitting only he turned to sit at the piano bench (oh Fuck me now there is nothing hotter then a piano player, can you just imagine what they would be able to do to you with their hands!) Alice turned to her brother.

"Edward we have a problem that only you can fix it is a life or death situation!." He looked at her confused for a moment before asking "um…okay what do you want me to do?"

"You need to kiss Bella now! Right this instant! The poor thing has yet to experience the best thing about being a teenager!" My face turned as red as a tomato and Edward sat there looking shocked beyond belief. If I could have killed Alice at that moment I would have. It was bad enough that Jasper fell out of his chair in shock! Thankfully our attention was called to the front of the classroom and I was saved from having to kill my best friend. We all turned to look at the 45 year old version of my cousin Jasper.

"Welcome class to the Spartan band room my name is Mr. Whitlock and I will be your new teacher. Seeing as how there are only about 20 of us we will mostly be working in groups of either twos or fours, you can also work independently if you wish. The first half hour of every class will be spent as a whole so we can work on our scales and other playing exercises. Remember that fundamentals are important and should always be kept up in order to improve your playing. Seeing as this is the first day we will do our warm ups and then you will all be given a free period to get to know your fellow musicians and see who you would like to partner up with for projects and performances."

With that he passed out our warm up sheet music and began our exercises. Uncle Peter doesn't mess around when it comes to music; he was also the one who bought me my first flute when I was only eight so it is really him who taught me my love for it as well. I had most of my scales memorized so I spent a lot of my time watching Edward out of the corner of my eye. He looked so different when he is sitting at the piano bench then when he is out and about with the rest of us. To say my mouth was hurting after warm up was an understatement ( **A/N when playing the flute, if you stop playing for even a week you have to retrain your mouth muscles, trust me I have been playing the flute for almost 11 years and every time I stop practicing it hurts**). When we had 25 minutes left Mr. Whitlock (I am going to try and separate him from the fun loving uncle and the hard ass band teacher for my sanity) told us to pack up and mingle. I tried my best to stay clear of Edward because I could feel him staring at me and I had no wish to return to the conversation Alice had brought up before class had started. Instead I went and talked to Mr. Whitlock about how things were doing with Aunt Charlotte.

He was in the middle of telling me about the fiasco that happened during thanksgiving last year (Kate had tried to cook the turkey but had to give up and ended up ordering Chinese food) when I heard the sounds of the piano being played. It started out as a soft melody that was similar to Clare de lune but it soon morphed into a different song altogether. I slowly turned to look at Edward playing the piano as the sounds of a whole new world from Aladdin could be heard throughout the band room. I couldn't hear anything else around me as I slowly made my way over to the piano. About half way there Edward looked up and stared at me as he played, looking right into my eyes. It felt as though we were the only ones in the room, I didn't care that everyone was staring at us, I didn't care that Alice was practically jumping up and down or that Jasper was trying to calm her down. To me there was only him, me, and a whole new world. That is the only explanation I could come up with for what I did.

When the last note was played he held it down to make the sound last longer. By that time I was right next to him, his emerald green eyes still locked onto my brown ones. He lifted his hand to my cheek and brushed it lightly with one of his fingers, it was then that I realized I had a tear running down my cheek. The moment felt so sweet that I did one of the last things I ever thought I would do.

"Edward, will you go with me to the dance on Saturday?" he looked up at me, we were still lost in our own world, at least until I heard a certain pixie from somewhere behind me.

"Oh thank god! It appears that Hell has finally frozen over!"

**Me: well Jasper has finally entered the picture! And the piano scene actually happened, back in high school a guy asked my sister and I what our favorite songs were and we both said a whole new world from Aladdin (ever since we were little my sister and dad would sing it together). He came back the next day and after band class he pulled us aside and started playing it by memory. He even started singing it to my sister, it was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done and he had my approval to ask her out lol.**

**Emmett: I have a tear in my eye, I must remember that if I am ever in the dog house**

**Edward: Em, you don't know how to play the piano and if you think I will let you anywhere near mine you are sadly mistaken. But it might work on Bella.**

**Me: glad you took my nice moment of a band geek memory and turned it into a way to seduce your women.**

**Emmett: we are only here to help**

**Me: I hope you guys liked this chapter and I hope to hear what you think ;p**


	8. Chapter 7

**Me: Hello again peoples! I am in a great mood mainly because through out the writing of this chapter I listened to all the Glee albums off my itunes…I love Glee! **

**Emmett: I totally agree with you! Man that cast is talented!**

**Edward:…I don't know you people… but if you haven't noticed this is a twilight fanfic…**

**Emmett: hey they even had an episode where the girls were wearing Team Edward shirts you would think you would like that!**

**Me: yeah! But enough about Glee, I don't own anything twilight it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer and I hope you like the story so far!**

Chapter 7: things are looking up

There is only the two of us; all I can see are the emerald green eyes that have been on my mind for so long. I can feel my face slightly heat up and it appears as though we are getting closer and closer together…

"Oh thank god! It appears that Hell has finally frozen over!"

Alice's voice is what brought me out of my trance. Edward was still seated on the piano bench and I had somehow ended up sitting next to him, and boy were we sitting kind of close (seriously, our legs were touching and my hand was on his thigh, and a very nicely toned thigh it is…). I quickly shot up and looked around the classroom. Everybody was staring at us…and I mean everybody. Mr. Whitlock had a smirk on his face, Alice was dancing around Jasper, Jasper was looking at where my hand had been, and Angela was smirking at me as well! I wanted to sink into the floor and disappear; and I still haven't looked at Edward yet!

"Um…." At the sound of his voice I turned back towards him. A quick glance at his face showed me just how stunned by my question he was. I decided to take pity on him and give him a chance to say no without making it seem like he hurt my feelings (I mean only an hour ago he found out what a loser I was and that I had never been kissed).

"Hey Edward" I started looking at the floor, I could feel my face getting hotter as my blush became more noticeable, "you don't have to go with me if you don't want to, I mean I thought that since everyone else was going together that we could go together so that we wouldn't be the only ones left out. Just as friends you know?" After my rambling I looked at him. He looked a little hurt for some reason and out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice smack herself on the forehead. Before he had a chance to answer the bell rang.

"Well it was nice chatting with you see ya later" I mumbled.

And with that I ran out of the classroom as fast as I could and headed over to the gym. Once there (I only tripped once and thankfully no one saw it) I ran to the girls locker room to get changed. After changing my clothes I stood at my gym locker hitting my head against it, I didn't notice that Rose and Alice had come in until I felt someone slip their arm around my waist and pull me away from my self abuse.

"Shit Bella! Your head is bleeding! Ali, go get her a wet paper towel!" As Alice went to fulfill Rose's order (She used her big sibling tone that every younger sibling knows to obey or else) Rose lead me over to one of the benches in the locker room and made me sit down. "Now what happened since we last saw each other that caused you to hurt yourself?" By that time Alice came back with a damp towel.

"You see Rosie, Bella actually grew a pair and asked our dear brother to the dance on Saturday only to lose them again shortly after asking him." Alice answered for me as she handed me the towel and went to get changed.

"Alice you didn't see his face, he was too shocked to say anything! The idea of going to the dance with me caused him to shut down!" Alice shot me a glare while putting her gym shirt over her head (she can turn into an evil pixie pretty quick if you ask me).

"Bella you can be an idiot sometimes, and I mean that in the nicest way possible. You didn't even give him the chance to answer you!" I was about to say something back but Rose interrupted me.

"Bella, what made you ask him? If I remember correctly from lunch you were very adamant about not going to the stupid dance at all." I could feel my face heat up again as I thought about Edward playing A Whole New World for me and how that was the hottest thing anyone has ever done for me. But I didn't want to admit that to his sisters!

"Hey would you look at the time we should be in the gym by now let's get going." I put a smile on my face and moved to get off the bench. Alice stopped me by smacking something onto my forehead.

"Um…Alice, what was that for?" I complained while rubbing my head.

"You needed a band-aid, duh. As if we would let you get a cut infected that could cause you to call out of going to the dance. Oh and after school you are riding with me so we can go pick up your dress, don't think you are getting out of going." With that Alice left the locker room. I am starting to notice that once she gets an idea in her head she refuses to give up on it.

Rose turned to look at me as we walked out into the gym. "Don't think you're off the hook, what caused you to ask him?"

I sighed, "He played me my favorite song on the piano and I got caught up in the moment." Rose stopped for a moment before she started laughing. "What is so funny?" I could feel my face heat up.

"And you think he doesn't like you? He never does that! That only person he plays by request for is mom and that is only if it's her birthday or Christmas." She told me after she took a breath because she was laughing so hard.

My comeback was cut off when we walked into the gym and saw Emmett and Edward in the far corner of the gym in each other's faces. Jasper was standing in-between the two and it looked as though he was holding each of them apart. Alice was sitting on the bleachers closest to the three of them watching the argument while eating a small bag of popcorn like she was watching a movie. Rose and I hurried over to where Alice was sitting to find out what the hell was going on and I swear I heard Rose mutter "where the hell did she get the popcorn?"

"Rose it doesn't matter where she got it from what matters now is why those two idiots are getting into a fight!"

We made it over to Alice with out incident (I didn't trip!) and she looked up at us from her sitting position with a smile on her face. "Ali, what happened? And where did you get the popcorn?" Leave it to Rose to have her priorities straight.

"Oh nothing really. When I got out of the locker room I ran up to Edward and I told him he should have followed you right after band instead of sitting on his ass like a lost puppy. After I said that I noticed Emmett and Jazzy running out of the locker room after him, apparently Jazzy told your brother bear about you asking Edward out and he went all 'don't you dare hurt her' mode and now Jazzy is trying to keep Emmett from giving Eddie a black eye. What is with you Swans and giving people black eyes?" Alice rolled her eyes and continued, "I tried to help out but after I almost got knocked over I decided to wait for you to explain that there as no wrong doing. Oh and I got the popcorn from the snack machine, we have a sub today so I thought, what the hell."

Rose and I looked from Alice to each other trying to process what the little devil just told us before we went over to the boys to see if we could work damage control. That and everyone else were coming out of the locker rooms and all we needed was for the guys to get into trouble and be suspended (the school has a no tolerance policy). I managed to beat Rose over there and started to pull on Emmett's arm while Rose took over for Jasper to stand in the middle of the two.

"Ed man how could you hit on my sister? You have only known her a little over a week and you already try and make a pass at her, in front of family no less!"

"Emmett that is not what happened, I did not make a pass at your sister and I think she is old enough that if she wants to ask someone to a dance she should be able to! She even mentioned that we would be going as friends because everyone else in the group is paired up!" Emmett stopped struggling against me and Rose and did a quick turn to look at me.

"Bells, is that true? You only asked to go as friends?" The look he was giving me almost broke my heart, he looked like he was trying to keep his cool but one wrong word could send him over the edge. Yes I was pissed that he was trying to keep me from a date, if it was even going to be that. Yes I was pissed that he didn't trust me enough to pick the right kind of guy for me. Will I unleash how pissed I am at him right in the middle of gym class? Hell yes, just not at full force (he will get it when we get home, it may take a lot to piss me off but once I'm mad I tend to stay that way for a while).

"Emmett Jackson Swan you listen to me and you listen good." I wasn't yelling, I wasn't raising my voice, but I was talking to him in the same tone of voice mama Sue uses when Seth or Em do something that they know they shouldn't do. "I did ask Edward to the dance and if I meant it as a friend or more that is my business and my business alone. In a little over a week I am going to be 17 years old and you have no right to tell me or anyone who wants to date me what we can and cannot do. I understand if you mean well but come on! I do not pull this shit when you want to ask someone out. And besides, Edward didn't even give me an answer when I asked him so he may not even want to go with me on Saturday."

"But Bells, you don't know him that well…" I held up my hand cutting him off.

"And you have known him and been his best friend for three years; if he is good enough to be your friend then he is good enough to be mine. And if I want more, which I am not sure if I would want to be or not because we only just meet one another it is up to the two of us and not you, not dad, and not Sam!" (Emmett doesn't need to know that I would love to be much much more with Edward or that I did meet him over a year ago, it would ruin my wonderful argument). I lowered my hand and re crossed my arms waiting for his reply. For a bit he tried to stare me down but after a few more tense moments (that felt like hours) he sighed in defeat.

"Fine."

"Fine? That's it? After everything that is all you have to say?"

"I mean fine you can do whatever you think is best. I am sorry if I overreacted and I made it seem like I didn't trust you." He opened his arms like he wanted a hug, and I almost gave in and hugged him, but I wasn't the only one who needed an apology.

"Oh you're not done yet." I told him lifting an eyebrow. "you need to apologize to Edward for thinking the worst of him and for going off the handle without any real cause."

"Fine." Emmett turned to look at Edward who had positioned himself behind Rose. "Edward I am sorry for how I reacted. You didn't treat me that way when Rosie asked me to the dance so I shouldn't have treated you that way, especially if you two are only going to go as friends. Are we good man?" Emmett held his hand out for Edward to shake.

"Yeah, Em, we're good." They shook hands and that was that. I went over to Em and gave him a big hug but I gave him a look that said we weren't done with our previous conversation. I have half a mind to tell Leah and Sue about his little over reaction but I don't want Rose to have to find herself a new date cause Leah would kill Em.

"Well then that was fun but I think we should do something constructive for the last 20 minutes of class so we at least get some credit for today. Come on Jazzy lets walk around the court and get to know one another." With that Alice hopped off the bleachers and danced her way over to Jasper. Grabbing his arm Jasper let her lead him out among the other students. We watched them walk for a bit before Em turned to me again and gave me a calculated look.

"Hey Bells, why do you have a Hello Kitty band-aid on your forehead?" Damn I almost forgot about that.

"I hit my head on my locker and Alice gave me a band-aid." Before he could comment further Rose took his hand and lead him away muttering something about finding the snack machine (she was still peeved that Alice had popcorn why I will never know).

That left me and Edward alone. In a corner. Alone with Edward in a corner after my brother made a fool of himself and us. Alone together after my failed attempt at asking him on a date. Why does god hate me? Did I do something wrong in a past life? Will I forever be embarrassing myself whenever I am in the presence of this boy? My thoughts of self doubt were interrupted by the boy in question.

"Hey Bella, can I talk to you for a second about earlier? I didn't get a chance to say anything to you after class or before Em went on his rampage." I nodded my head, to nervous to open my mouth without revisiting my lunch and I watched as he ran his hand through his hair in a nervous gesture.

Oh god…here it comes he is going to tell me to get lost. He is going to end our brief friendship and hightail it away from me as fast as he can all thanks to me opening my mouth earlier and thanks to Em going into big brother mode I don't think I can stand the suspense any longer. He should just get it over with.

"I think it would be cool to go with you on Saturday."

There he said it my life is over. All that time wasted thinking about his and his sexy piano self, my life is over…wait what?

"What?" Yep that's my smart reply as I watch Edward walk over to me. He even had that stupid grin on his face that was more like a half smirk.

"I said that I think is would be fun if we went to the dance together. I mean like you said we could go as friends and why should we go alone when we could go together."

"Um…okay then. We can meet up at my house a little before the dance or we can meet up there if you want?" I think my heart is going a mile a minute, I can hear it pounding in my ears and I pray to god that he can't hear it too. And we stand there looking at each other again when we hear the sub's whistle to go and change back into our street clothes for the trip home. On our way to the locker rooms I realized something.

"Hey Edward, you might have to pick my up cause Em is using the truck to take Rose to dinner. I would use dad's or Sue's car but the rest of the boys are going camping and Sue is working and Leah's car is a stick shift." I hope he doesn't think I'm whining.

He just smiled at me, "Sure no problem, I will pick you up around 7:30"

As soon as I got into the locker room Alice and Rose pulled me to the side and started asking me about what Edward and I had talked about. As soon as I said he was taking me to the dance Alice started dancing around squealing (ignoring the stares from the other girls and my ear drums).

"Yay! if we leave right now we can make it to the dress shop and back before 7!"

Great more shopping but at least this time it will be worth it. Things are looking up for me.

**Me: I hope this chapter was okay and next chapter is the night of the big dance!**

**Emmett: *singing* I'm through accepting limits ''cause someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change But till I try, I'll never know! Too long I've been afraid of Losing love I guess I've lost Well, if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost!**

**Edward: Emmett are you singing the Glee version of Defying Gravity from the musical Wicked?**

**Emmett: Why yes I am after our discussion earlier I went into Alice's room and took her CDs **

**Edward: you are so weird**

**Me: no Glee is just that awesome! *high fives Emmett***

**Edward: okay well till next time I am going to see what I can do about these two.**

**Me: please let me know what you think f the chapter ;p**


	9. Chapter 8

**Me: Sorry it took me so long to update I have been busy with work and stuff**

**Emmett: by stuff you mean sitting by the pool reading manga and other books**

**Me:…yes that is the truth but I only have so many days of summer left before summer classes!**

**Edward: Yeah Emmett you have been a college student how many times? You know what its like to take what free time you can get!**

**Emmett: Excuses excuses. What are we going to do with you?**

**Me: nothing because you are a figment of Stephenie Meyer's imagination along with all things twilight. Sadly I wish you were mine but it was not meant to be… *stares off into space*…**

**Edward: …okay…on with the story!**

Chapter 8:

The gym looked amazing as Edward lead me onto the dance floor, a slow song had come on and he was determined to actually get me to dance (clumsy people and dancing don't mix very well, I tend to step on a lot of toes). He lead me to a spot near Alice and Jasper, who were dancing pretty close for only knowing each other for a week (not even it will be a week on Wednesday), trying to avoid Emmett as much as possible for the night, he might have agreed to let us go to the dance but that didn't mean we wanted to test his control in dealing with his little sis dating. In fact, as Edward started to dance with me he kept his hands securely on my upper back as I kept mine on his shoulders, too nervous to do anything else. We also had this whole awkward silence thing going since he picked me up at my house. So naturally I tried to break the awkward silence that we had going on for most of the night by saying thank you.

"So…it was really sweet of you to come with me tonight, you didn't have to after what happened in gym class." I lowered my head a little bit so he wouldn't notice my blushing face (note to self thank dad for that annoying trait). I felt one of his hands leave my back only to replace itself under my chin to lift my face back to his.

"Of course I had to; if I didn't come with you tonight I would have missed out on Emmett's death glares and the chance to actually hold you in my arms." He smiled that crooked smile at me and I felt my heart turn to mush (yep I had it bad). We started to dance a bit closer to one another as the rest of the gym faded out to the background, I could no longer hear the song that was playing as Edward brought his face closer to mine. I closed my eyes and tilted my head like I have seen in the movies, I was finally going to get my first kiss and my first major crush was the one who was giving it to me, could my night get any better? As he got closer to me I could feel the butterflies in my stomach turn into eagles, this was it, the moment I have waited for, for almost 17 years nothing could ruin this moment…

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation"  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation _

I am so startled out of my dream that I roll off my bed and onto the floor. I only took me a minute to recollect myself and grab my phone. I did a quick look at my little clock radio and instantly realized who was calling me. There is only one person in the world that would call me at seven in the morning on a Saturday, let alone manage to change the ring tone on my phone without me realizing it.

"Hello Alice, AQUA really? You couldn't find a better ring tone?" I asked her, my voice till a little heavy with sleep. "And how did you manage to change my ring tone? I still can't figure out how to put it on silent!"

"_Silly Bella, I did it on Thursday during lunch when you and Rose were trying to stop Emmett and Jasper from having an eating contest. But that is beside the point, why aren't you up yet? You only have less then twelve hours now until Edward picks you up for the dance! There is still so much to do!" _Success! I have finally gained the ability to understand Alice speech! The only down side is that it only happens when I first wake up.

"Alice, we are going to a dance, not prom there is no need to take that long to get ready how hard is it to throw on a dress and go?" This was the wrong thing to say, a very wrong thing to say but it was too late.

"_Isabella Marie Swan!"_ How she learned my middle name I will never know "_There is more then just throwing on a dress when it comes to getting ready! There is hair and make-up and nails have to be done and pictures to be taken and"_ off she went on a little tantrum, I pulled the phone away from my ear for a little bit and got myself off my floor and onto my bed, my chances of getting back to sleep were still good if I could get her off the phone within the next ten minutes.

"Alice don't worry about it." I interrupted her little tirade when she started to plan on coming over here and getting me ready, I was in no mood to play Bella-Barbie today (and I just now understand the reason she put that stupid ring tone on my phone, must ask Emmett how to change it). "Leah is staying home today to watch Seth while Em and I are at the dance and everyone else is at work. She is very excited about helping her little sissy get ready for her first dance and I will not let you take this experience away from her."

"_Fine you win I will not come over to help you."_ It made me sad to hear Alice use her defeated voice but there was no way I was going to back down. On the other hand I had a brilliant idea for what she could do with her spare time.

"You know Alice, Rose and Emmett are going to dinner around five this evening and I am sure Rose would love the extra help."

"_OMG! You are so right I had forgotten all about that! See ya later Bella!"_ After she hung up I contemplated texting Rose to warn her but I figured they are sisters and Rose could handle her better then I can any day.

About ten minutes later Seth came running into my room complaining that he was hungry and all thoughts of getting anymore sleep flew out the window. We quickly made our way downstairs; Seth went to the living room to watch cartoons as I went to the kitchen to start on waffles and eggs. The smell of breakfast cooking woke the rest of the house up (they could sleep through a bomb going off but for some reason they can all wake up to the smell of food) and they soon joined either me in the kitchen (dad, mama Sue and Leah) or went and watched Ninja Turtles with Seth (Jake and Emmett, I would have gone too but I was already cooking and mama Sue had work later, dad can't even boil water and Leah really shouldn't be on her feet too much at 8 ½ months). When we all sat down to eat I expected the guys to go back into the living room but I was in for a surprise.

When the last waffle had been eaten dad, Jake and Emmett all put down their forks and turned in their chairs so that they were all looking at me. All I could think abut was thank God Sam wasn't here but he had to work on getting ready for his date later with, he was taking Emily to dinner in PA since her conference in Seattle was canceled (we all hoped this was the dinner where he finally pops the question, it was because of this that the camping trip was called off and they all decided to go into work since Leah is due with in the next couple of weeks and Jake wanted to take time off from work for that instead). Dad was the first one to speak.

"Bells I know that you are going to this dance thing with a boy as friends but there are still some ground rules I would like to cover with you." I did a quick glance at Leah to see her giving me a very sympathetic look and I had a feeling this was going to be a long day already. "Emmett will meet you at the school gym a little after eight and I want you to text me when you get ready to leave to head back to the house. Now Em promised to keep an eye on you but if the boy does anything inappropriate I want you to get away from him and message either me or Em and we will be there to get you in a heart beat."

"If things get uncomfortable at any point and you don't want Charlie or Emmett just pull the fire alarm and I will come and get you with a few of the guys, maybe Embry or Quil." I had to roll my eyes at Jacob's comment, like I was really going to pull the fire alarm, I hope he was only joking but the look on his face said other wise. I was starting to feel sorry for any boy I actually do start dating, I had a lot of big brothers.

"Now boys don't get ahead of the situation, this isn't even a date; they are just going as friends with their other friends." Thank you mama Sue! "You are all over reacting just like you did with Leah when she was younger and Bella is going to the dance with a nice boy whose mother is one of my closest friends. Peter will be there as a chaperone. and if the boy was to pull anything Esme and I would be more then capable of handling it." I know I like to think of Emmett as a brother bear but the real bear in the family is Mama Sue, she is all nice and loving but make a move against one of her cubs and you will wish you were dealing with a real bear.

With that Mama Sue ended the lecture (or advice as Em likes to call it) by gathering the empty plates. She handed them off to Emmett and I to put into the dish washer as the rest of the working adults went to get ready for the day and Leah went to go get Seth cleaned up (he has this thing for syrup and he naturally got it all over himself). Em and I naturally got into a little bit of a water fight before Sue called from the new master that was off the kitchen for us to cut it out (also something about wasting natural resources and raising a bunch of animals). As we were cleaning up the spills we got to talking abut later.

"So are you going to take the Hurricane tonight or is Rose driving?"

"The Hurricane as you like to call it had a bit of a ruff time starting yesterday so Leah said I could borrow her 2005 Kia Rio (**A/N I have a blue one!lol**) because she has no plans tonight other then watching Seth and helping you get ready for the dance."

"Thanks for warning me about dad this morning by the way I could have done with out the lecture, you are actually going to the dance with a real date and they didn't say anything to you." I smacked him on the arm with my towel and Em actually looked sheepish for a little bit and he got a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Mama Sue and Leah cornered me last week and gave me a bigger lecture then what you got about the proper way to treat a lady and how to act at a nice place for dinner and even gave me the number of the flower shop so I could get her a rose or two." And I thought I had the love bug bad, Emmett was clearly smitten.

"Awe Emmett your going to ask her to be your girl tonight aren't you? Awe you're all grown up and in love, just wait till Sam and Jake hear about th" he promptly covered up my mouth.

"Come on Bells keep it down you think I want the others to know right now, what if she says no?" He looked so sad it broke my heart a little. I took his hand off my mouth (well in reality I licked it and he moved his hand away to wipe it off yelling something about cooties) and gave him a hug.

"It will be okay Em she would have to be crazy to say no to you and I know for a fact that she thinks you hot." He perked up a bit.

"And how would you know that?"

"Yesterday when you took your shirt off on your way to the locker rooms she stood there drooling until Alice and I pulled her away. She might have muttered something about you looking like Kellan Lutz from those Calvin Klein X commercials that you can find on youtube."

"She really said that?"

"Yes she did and she ruined the hot shirtlessness of Mr. Lutz for me because now every time I see him I think of you and no one wants to think about their brother and I am now scared for life." For the rest of the morning Emmett was in his happy place and couldn't wait to meet up with Rose later, who texted me a little after Em and I had our little talk to say thank you for sticking her with Alice, but hey what are friends for?

I spent most of the rest of my Saturday hanging with Leah and Seth watching Disney movies, Seth had to deal with a day with out Sponge Bob, Leah and I were older and we refused to watch a show about a yellow sponge with no brain. Emmett was in and out for most of the day before he got ready for his date around four and left at four thirty telling me that he would be watching "Eddie boy" and I later to make sure there was no hanky panky (lucky me). After Emmett left Leah told me that it was time for me to start getting ready and we headed up stares to my room for hair and make up (again lucky me). As Leah set my hair into the hot rollers I noticed that she would wince every once and a while.

"Hey Leele, are you okay? You have been doing that for a while now?" Leah glanced at me by looking at my small mirror in my room that I was sitting in front of before answering.

"I'm fine Bells the watermelon is just kicking into my ribs its no big deal." My family also likes to down play when something is bothering us. I made a mental note to keep an eye on her and text her throughout the night to make sure she was okay.

As my hair was curling she went ahead and did my make up for me telling me that I had to wear more then just mascara tonight since it was a special occasion. She didn't put too much on and it looked good, just a slightly darker eye shadow and eye liner then what I would normally wear but as she told me, it's a special occasion (and I wanted Edward to see me as pretty other then just ordinary). When Leah started to unravel the hot rollers I noticed her wince again and I told her to go sit down on my bed and I would finish up with my hair, she actually agreed with me told me how to style my hair from the side lines. By the time hair and make up was done it was about six. Leah wanted me to change into the dress Alice forced on me I mean the dress she so kindly gave me on Wednesday (she lied it was not on hold in a store it was on hold in her CLOSET! She claimed to have a feeling that I would go to the dance anyway), so she could get a few pictures of me in it to send to Emily and Aunt Charlotte later tonight or tomorrow. (**A/N Bella's dress and hair style are the same as the prom scene in the twilight movie, I know its not very original but I felt that her prom dress in the film looked more like a normal dress**).

When I came out of my closet to show Leah my outfit she wasn't on my bed anymore. To say I panicked is an understatement. I searched the other rooms on the second floor and still found no Leah; I couldn't find Seth for that matter either and that worried me just a tiny bit more. I managed to run down the stairs with out falling (second time in a row I might add). I stood in the living room freaking out some more when I heard a noise from the kitchen. I glanced at the clock on the VCR and saw that it read 6:30 and I felt like an idiot. Of course she wouldn't be in my room when I got out, it was dinner time and Seth was very much like dad and Em, he was ruled by his stomach and he would fuss if he doesn't eat on a set schedule. When I walked into the kitchen Leah was at the stove while Seth was standing on a chair next to the counter mixing something in a bowl. He heard me when I walked in.

"Hey Bella! You took to long so Leele and I decided to make dinner! You look pretty." And he went back to his mixing like nothing happened, I love that kid. I walked over to where Leah was standing, the stove wasn't on or anything she was only standing in front of it and holding on to the edge. I got that panicky feeling again in the pit of my stomach.

"Leele maybe you should go sit down in the living room while I help Seth make dinner you aren't looking too good right now and I don't want you to stress yourself any further." She was starting to sweat and her face looked a little pale. "On second thought go lay down for a bit while I call Mama Sue or Jake." Leah shook her head no.

"Bella you go see if you can get the truck started and I am going to call my doctor, I think something's wrong. I keep getting these pains and at first I thought they were Braxton Hicks but now I'm not so sure."

I went to my bag and pulled out my cell phone, I handed it too Leah as I ran out of the house and out to the truck. I got in, put in the key and turned it. The Truck made some kind of grinding noise before it went dead. I took a deep breath and tried again, followed by a third time and a fourth fifth sixth time. Nothing. The truck wouldn't do more then make a noise and then stop. I felt like slamming my head against the steering wheel. I sat for like five minutes before I remembered that we still had family in the area with cars, hell Charlie was a police officer. With that in mind I jumped out of the truck and ran in side to the kitchen.

Seth was sitting happily at the table with a spoon and the peanut butter jar and I couldn't see Leah.

"Hey Seth where did Leah go?"

"She went to the bathroom then to the guest room to get a change of clothes she told me to tell you to call Jake and Daddy." Shit. If that meant what I thought it meant her water broke.

"Seth stay here I will be right back." I didn't wait for a reply as I ran up the stairs, grabbing the cordless phone as I ran through the living room and up the stairs. When I made it to the room Leah stayed in when Jake was at work I saw her hunched over the bed. I ran over to her to make sure she was as okay as she could be before calling the station for dad this is a small town where nothing really happens so I had a good feeling that he would be there. But I was wrong. I got one of the newbies at the station, some kid named Matt, and he told me that dad got called out to a motor cycle accident about 20 min out. I hung up on him and dialed dad's cell where I left a message. I called Sue's phone and got the machine as well, that was to be expected because she was a nurse at the hospital. I tried Jake but only got his voicemail as well.

I was going into panic mode again when I thought of Emmett. He was only about 15 min away at the school and he wouldn't mind me interrupting his date for this. I called his cell phone and after the third ring he picked up…or so I thought.

"_Hello person this is Seth."_

"Seth…what are you doing on Emmett's cell?"

"_Hey Bella! I found it on the counter why are you calling it?"_

"Seth hang up the phone we will be down in a moment." With that I hung up the phone and started banging my head against the wall. This couldn't get any worse. Leah was going into labor, the car didn't work no one was answering their phones, I even tried Sam and I had to leave a voice mail, not that he could do much in PA. I wanted to cry but if I started to cry then Seth would cry and a crying six year old is not what we needed right now. I was in the middle of my almost melt down when I heard the doorbell ring and Seth yelling something about getting it. That's when it hit me. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:30 and Edward was supposed to be picking me up for the dance at 7:30. And Edward has a car.

"Leah I think I found someone who can give us a lift to the hospital!" Leah lifted her head and nodded before I once again ran down the stairs, only to slip about halfway down and rip the side of my dress as well as scrape my knee but at the moment I didn't care. I heard Seth and Edward run over to me to make sure I was alright and help me up. I allowed Edward to help me up and I gave him a huge hug.

"Edward I need you to do a really really really big favor and I promise I will make it up to you, but I don't think we will be making it to the dance."

Edward looked at me worriedly before nodding his head, "Anything what's wrong?" And I told him about Leah and how we really needed a ride to the hospital. As soon as I was done he was up the stairs in seconds only to return helping Leah down the stairs and to his Volvo. I gave my self a minute to stare at him in his formal wear (he had a dark blue shirt on that matched my dress and made him look hot) before I grabbed Seth, his shoes, and carried him out to Edward's car.

Let's just say that tonight isn't going anywhere close to what I had originally planned.

**Me: Well isn't that exciting next chapter will be in Edward's point of view and I hope you all will let me know what you think ;p**

**Emmett: you want to know what I just realized**

**Edward: what did you just realize?**

**Emmett: Me and I have the same nicknames, her name is Emily mine is Emmett and we both use Em and Emy!**

**Me: that was random…see you all next time.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Me: Hi everyone ;p I am going to try something with this chapter and I hope you all like it **

**Emmett: Why do you always get to speak first?**

**Edward: Because she is the one who writes the story so she gets first pick of who speaks when.**

**Emmett: That's not fair, what if I have something really important to say? **

**Me: Like what?**

**Emmett: I don't know I don't have anything important to say at the moment.**

**Edward: so why are you getting upset that Emmie speaks first?**

**Emmett: I just think we should all be given equal opportunity to go first.**

**Me: Not going to happen but tell yourself anything that will make you happy, on that note I do not own anything twilight: not the characters, not the story, nada. They all belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer, now on with the story ;p**

Chapter 9: Tonight is going exactly how I want it…or not

(Edward pov)

I pulled up at the Swan residence right on time despite my mother taking so many pictures of me all dressed up and looking so grown up as she put it (I had a feeling Alice put her up to stalling me from trying to get here too early or something). I had been feeling nervous about tonight for the past couple of days (having Emmett threaten to hurt you will do that to a person) and when I woke up this morning the nervousness tripled, I was actually going on a date with Bella Swan, my angel. Well, I hoped it was a date…I mean I think of it as a date… but is it still a date if we are only going as friends? Would Emmett still kick my ass if I tried to kiss his sister or even try to hold her hand? Thinking of Emmett, what are his plans with my sister for tonight? For that matter what are that Jasper guys intentions with my little sister? Why am I still sitting in my car stressing about all this?

I take another deep breath before opening my door and getting out. The short walk to the front door seemed to go on forever, like in those long hallway dreams or in the scary movies when the stupid person walks right into the villain's trap. I knock on the door hoping that Bella is the one who answers (Leah scares me sometimes; I saw the after math when she got mad at Em once last year when Seth used her kitchen to make a soda geyser when Em was supposed to be keeping an eye on the kid. It wasn't pretty). Boy was I surprised when the door opened and I saw…no one? Well I thought there was no one at the door.

"Hi Edward." Seth replied happily holding a spoon full of what I think is peanut butter. "Are you the reason Bella is getting all pretty tonight?" Man this kid is so easy going; I think this is her only sibling I'm not afraid of at the moment.

"Yes, but I like to think that Bella is more then pretty on a daily bases, is she ready to go?"

Seth is about to answer my question when I hear a sound coming from around the corner, it sounded like someone falling down the stairs and I got a panicky feeling in the pit of my stomach. Without a word to each other Seth and I run over to the stairs to see Bella sitting at the bottom looking at her knee and a tear in her outfit (note to self thank Alice for picking out that dress). I take her hand and help her up only to be squeezed into a bear hug that would make Emmett proud. I was caught so off guard I had no idea what to do so I just stood there. Then she spoke.

"Edward I need you to do a really really really big favor and I promise I will make it up to you, but I don't think we will be making it to the dance." I had a million things running through my head at once. Is she hurt worse then she is letting on? Did she change her mind about going with me on our date- I mean going with me as friends to the back to school dance? I nod my head.

"Anything what's wrong?"

It only took her about fifteen seconds to tell me about Leah before I was up the stairs and then back down them helping Leah to my Volvo. Bella grabbed Seth, minus the spoon, and away we went. The car ride to the hospital was quiet, if by quiet I mean Seth singing to the radio, Bella's continuous calling of her family members and Leah yelling for everyone to shut the fuck up.

Yep tonight was going exactly how I wanted it too…not.

We pulled into the parking lot in front of the hospital thankfully only ten minutes after leaving the Swan's home, even I was impressed at how fast I drove there, we didn't even get pulled over. Bella helped Leah out of the car and brought her in as I got Seth. When the two of us made it in a nurse was putting Leah into a wheel chair and Bella was standing nervously wringing her hands.

"Bella is everything okay?" She looked on the verge of tears.

"I can't get a hold of anyone, I left another message for Jake, Mama Sue is working here somewhere but I can't remember where, and I can't leave her to go alone but I can't take Seth with me and you probably want to go meet up with the others so I can't ask you to stay and this is all just getting a bit overwhelming." I walked over and gave her a hug (a friend can give another friend a hug when they are in need and she really needed a friendly hug at the moment, that's my story and I am sticking to it!).

"Don't worry about Seth, I will look after him." Bella looked up.

"He wont stay still for long and he gets bored really quick are you sure you don't mind watching him? I have my phone on me so you can text me if he does anything."

"No problem" I reassured her, "we can sit in the waiting room until the rest of your family gets here, I can call Rose and them and let them know where we are so they don't worry either." She nodded her head before putting it back down against my chest, I know it wasn't the right time or place but it felt so right to hold her. But all good things must come to an end and what brought on the end of my happy place was a three and a half foot tall six and a half year old.

"Um…Bella I'm hungry." At the sound of Seth's voice Bella and I jump apart and her face instantly turns a bright red and it takes a lot of my own will power to not reach over and stroke her face (I don't think that would be taken as a friend gesture for some reason). She once again looked torn between two options.

"Bella go, my dad has worked here for a while now and I know my way around. I can take Seth to get something to eat and then meet you back here for an update. I will text if there is a problem."

"Okay, could you call Rose and pass the message on to Emmett that we are here? He left his cell at home and I had to learn that the hard way." With that she left and I was stuck standing in a hallway with a hungry kid, definitely not what I had in mind for tonight but Seth isn't a bad kid and all I had to do was feed him.

I wasn't sure what foods he could eat so to be on the safe side I picked up a couple of the pre made sandwiches and some juice (I did know Seth well enough to not give him soda, he's like Alice with coffee). He seemed happy enough to sit and eat for the first five minutes, not really talking much after telling me thank you for the food. it wasn't till after his second sandwich that he spoke.

"So I noticed that you like my sister." Not what I was expecting him to say. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms trying to look intimidating but he only looked adorable instead.

"What gave you that idea?" He gave me a look that said I'm not stupid.

"I'm almost seven; I'm not stupid you look at her the same way daddy looks at mama and the same way Emmett looks at Rosie's picture in his wallet." Damn was I that obvious that a little kid was able to notice? Why am I getting the third degree from a six year old? And why does Emmett have a picture of Rosalie in his wallet? I was so lost in my mind I almost missed his next comment.

"You're fun so I am willing to help you out." Wait what?

"What do you mean by that?"

"I can tell you things about her and help you woo her like I helped Rosie with Emmett." He uncrossed his arms and reached across the table to grab his juice. While he took a couple of sips I took a moment to think about his offer. It would help to have a Swan on my side, at least one of her brothers is on my side and she has a few of them if you count her brother in law and her cousins.

"Okay I will take you up on that offer."

Seth put his juice down and happily clapped his hands (when we watched him last summer Alice was the only one willing to sit through a Disney marathon so he learned some of her bad habits, what is up with the Swan's and Disney?)

"That's great cause I gots some good information about what is coming up on Thursday that you would be the only person to know." The look in his eyes was familiar but I couldn't place where I had seen it before. "I will tell you but it's going to cost you." Yep that's the same look Emmett gets when he is up to something.

"Okay what do you want for helping me?"

"Well…just because I think your cool I will give you my discount rate of five bucks." I have hit rock bottom, I am being bribed by a little kid. I take out my wallet and give him the five but before he could tell me the info we were interrupted.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" I turn in my chair to see my dad walking to the cafeteria, with Mrs. Sue Swan. I guess she hasn't had a chance to look at her phone tonight.

"Hi mama!" Seth waved from his seat as he sipped at his juice again.

"Hello Seth honey, why are you here and not at home with Leah?" Sue looked between Seth and I. "And why aren't you at the dance with Bella Edward?"

"Well you see as I was picking up Bella when Leah went into labor. I brought them here and while Bella is with her sister I agreed to look after Seth, Bella couldn't get a hold of anyone else." I didn't even get to finish my statement before Sue was running out of the cafeteria, leaving dad, Seth and I. That's when I remembered what else I had to.

"Hey dad can you watch Seth for a minute while I call Rose and Alice to let them know we aren't going to make it tonight?" he nodded and gave Seth a smile.

"Hey kiddo lets go back to the waiting room and see if we can find something fun to do?"

"Thanks Uncle C." Seth hopped out of his chair and started to walk out with my dad, once at the door he turned. "Oh and Edward, Thursday has only comes once a year for almost seventeen years." I shared a confused look with my dad before they left and I turned to go out the side doors to call Rose. It rang for a bit before going to voice mail, instead of leaving a message I called again, and again, and again until she actually answered.

"_Edward this had better be good, I am kindof in the middle of something!"_ She sounded a bit out of breath and a bit pissed, I could hear someone with her in the background. At first I thought she was dancing but I heard no music. Eww I don't want to think of what my sister was doing.

"Um…please tell me I am not interrupting what I think I am interrupting! Now put Emmett on the phone!" I heard her mutter something the sounded like please would be nice before another voice came on the line.

"_Cullen this better be good_._"_ He growled out, he also sounded a bit strained and I think I heard Rose giggling in the background (she doesn't giggle) so I took it they weren't at the dance.

"Well considering that I am calling from the hospital I think it's important."

"_What!"_ It took a minute to get him to calm down enough for me to explain then he said he would be right over and that he would call his dad and Sam. After we ended the call I called Alice to let her know we weren't going to make it to only get a similar reaction from Alice that I got from Rose. Was neither of my sisters at the actual dance? I hung up with her and made my way back to the waiting room.

(Bella pov)

Shortly after Mama Sue came Jake was running into the hospital room and I had to leave because of the two person minimum of who's allowed in the room. That and they were getting the epidural ready and the size of that needle had the room spinning. When I made my way back to the waiting room I was surprised to not see Seth and Edward but Dr. Cullen and Seth playing cards, no they weren't playing go fish or anything kiddy like that, as I got closer I saw they were playing poker, using candy from the vending machine instead of money. I swear he isn't a normal kid.

"Sorry doc that you had to watch him, do you know what happened to Edward?" Dr. Carlisle looked up and smiled, and then he saw my knee. I did have the chance while I was with Leah to clean it and put on one of those large band-aid thingies.

"He had to call his sisters and let them know you weren't going to make it tonight, what did you do to your knee?"

I shrugged "I fell down the stairs a bit before we got here."

"Try to be more careful you might re sprain you ankle or something and the betting pool in the E.R. has reached a nice amount. I bet you would last at least another month before we saw you again." I was shocked; the hospital was placing bets on when I hurt myself! Carlisle apparently saw my expression. "The winnings go towards donations to the hospital and if I win the children's word gets some new toys." With that he left to go back to work while I continued to play with Seth at cards (we went back to gold fish because I suck at poker, and I think Seth has enough candy).

"Did you have fun hanging out with Edward?"

"Yeah he gave me five dollars." Awe that was so nice of Edward to do that and that hug earlier was really sweet of him too, I could still remember the way his arms felt around me…

"You like him don't you?" That brought me out of my thoughts real quick.

"What gave you that idea?"

"You turn red when he is around and you look at him the way mama looks at daddy when you think mo ones looking. You know, I can help you with getting to know him, he does used to help watch me before you came."

"How much is it going to cost me?" He is related to Emmett.

"You're my favorite sister at the moment so for you its free until you turn seventeen on Thursday then I charge five dollars."

Before I could say anything Edward himself came back to the waiting room followed by my dad. After he went to let Mama Sue know he was here the four of us sat down to a few rounds of the game B.S. Emmett and Rose came in about thirty minutes after dad did, looking like they got dressed in the dark, thankfully dad didn't notice and Seth was the one to tell Em his fly was down when Edward was talking to Rosalie. I tried to side my snickering but I think Em heard me anyway.

"You think that's funny do ya Bells?"

"Yes. Yes I do." Rose looked over and gave me a smirk.

"Well I would hate to be in your shoes when Ali shows up here at least none of our cloths are ripped." That stopped my laughter.

"Did someone say my name?" A high pitched squeak was heard from around the corner as Alice and Jasper walked around the corner followed by Uncle Peter and Aunt Charlotte. I tried to hide the rip in my dress but of course the evil pixie noticed.

"Bella, is that a rip up the leg of your dress?" But I was saved from having to answer by the arrival of Sam and Emily. Alice got distracted from my fashion disaster by something sparkly on Emily's hand. Us girls spent the next two and a half hours talking about weddings and dresses (mostly Alice and Emily talked about weddings, Rose and I took turns holding a sleeping Seth while the boys played paper football, I thought about joining but I didn't want to get a paper cut and ruin Carlisle's chances of winning the E.R. bet).

Around 11 o'clock a woman showed up carrying a picnic basket for our little group along with Carlisle. It confused me for a bit of who this woman was till Alice jumped up and hugged her calling her mommy. Emmett took the basket from Mrs. Cullen, whom dad greeted as Esme, and stated to hand out the sandwiches and other goodies from the basket. We were all thankful because other then Seth, Sam and Emily, none of us had eaten for a good while and the thought of the hospital's cafeteria food was not appealing. When everyone was up and running around to get some of the food, Edward ended up sitting next to me alone by the playing cards as I held a sleeping Seth in my lap.

"So…" he started to say running his hand through his hair.

"So…" I prompted

"Tonight hasn't gone exactly as I thought it would, but I think I had more fun." He turned on that smirk of his that made my insides melt to mush. I found myself blushing and adding a small smile of my own.

"You know what after everything I think I did too, at least I didn't have to dance and injure myself or anyone within a mile radius." We were quiet again for a few moments.

"You know its all in the leading." Edward said suddenly.

"What is?" I asked looking up into his eyes that were looking into mine.

"Dancing. Its all in the person leading. Trust me, you dance with me and you will have nothing to worry about." And he winked. (note to self must remember to breath).

"Well then you owe me a dance after all this is done." Edward looked at me with an odd look on his face, like he was debating with himself. I was trying to ask him about it when we heard a cry from down the hall. Five minutes later Jake came running down the hall over to our, well not little group considering how many people were actually here. When all eyes were on him he pulled down the mask from his face and he had a huge grin.

"It's a boy!" He yelled and then the wolves were on him so to speak. Sam, dad, and Em walked over and gave him those man hug things while us women folk ran to him and gave him real hugs (after I handed Seth over to Edward first, that kid is heavy).

"So what's my grandson's name?" Dad asked after we all settled down.

"Christopher Anthony Black!" Jake said proudly. Then Emmett opened his big mouth.

"Hehe his initials are C A and B." And he started to full out laugh. The sane people in the room just continued to stare at him. "Don't you get it? His initials spell out Cab as in cab driver as in I can call him Cabby!" We all continue to stare when Rose reaches out and smacks him on the back of the head. Jake goes back to check on Leah muttering about how Leah was going to kill Emmett. Dad follows muttering about waiting at least till later to make jokes and Esme and the Cullen girls pack up the picnic stuff to take home.

As the Cullens were getting ready to leave I noticed that I hadn't thanked Edward yet for helping out earlier and for giving up his night to hang with Seth and I.

"Hey Edward, is it alright if I talk to you for a second?" He looked between his family and me, glaring a little bit at a bouncy Alice. After a sigh he turns and walks back over to me.

"Is everything okay?" I could feel my hands start to sweat a little at how nervous I was feeling.

"Um…I just wanted to say thank you for earlier, for helping out and for watching Seth, you didn't have to and it was really nice and sweet of you. I promise that I will make it up to you about missing the dance." During my little speech I ended up staring at the floor. I felt a hand on my cheek, then on my chin lifting my head back up to look t him.

"It was so problem Bella. I had more fun tonight then if I would have gone to that stupid dance in the gym." He tilted his head to the side and he gave me that damn smirk. I swear that I was so muddled because of that smirk that I didn't know what I was doing. Before I could stop myself I stood on my tip toes and placed a kiss on his cheek. It was a quick little kiss and I could feel my face turn into a tomato before I smiled at him.

"It may not have gone as planned but tonight was much better then expected." I gave him a little wink before I turned back around to join the rest of my family still in the waiting room. As I turned I saw a jumping and squealing Alice and I knew I was going to have to talk to her, but she could be Edward's headache tonight.

**Me: I hope you all liked this chapter ;p I would love to hear form you all to see what you think bye till next time**


	11. Chapter 10

**Emmett: Hey everybody! Yay we have reached TEN real chapters!**

**Me: Hey! That's what I was going to say!**

**Emmett: Well I beat you to it this time so there! I'm so awesome!**

**Me: well I get to say thank you for all my lovely readers who have read this story so far and added me to favorite's lists or added my story to their updates list!**

**Emmett: No fair that was supposed to be my line!**

**Me: Really? What are you going to do about it?**

**Edward: I am surrounded by children! Emmie don't you have something you need to say?**

**Me: *breaking off staring contest with Emmett* oh yeah! I own nothing twilight! The characters and stuff all belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

Chapter 10: oh joy

(Bella pov)

Monday mornings. Need I say more? After the eventful Saturday I managed to put off talking to both Alice and Edward since the Family and I spent Sunday at the hospital seeing my new little nephew. Cabby is so cute! (Yes the nickname stuck, Em let it slip when he went to see Leah and she loved it, she said it was original. I think it was the hormones talking to be honest.) He had little black curls on the top of his head like dad's and Em's we could all tell the Swan traits would be dominant, its too early to decide who he looks like. Uncle Billy and Jakes sisters had been unable to make it to the hospital over the weekend but they were going to spend today helping the new parents back at Leah and Jake's (they finally moved back to their place and Em got the room they were using, I didn't mind and now he and Seth could stop building pillow forts when they should have been sleeping.)

Since we were at the hospital all of yesterday I conveniently forgot my cell at home. I know I was avoiding the inevitable but I figured Alice could wait (the thirty missed calls I had last night only proved how much patience the evil pixie has!) Now Edward I was avoiding, I realized after the Cullens left that I had acted impulsively in kissing him, even if it was just on the cheek. I am such a loser that I hadn't even kissed a guy on the cheek before. And after what Alice had shouted out last Wednesday he probably thought the same thing, I had almost forgotten about the incident from band class until later Saturday night (technically it was 2 am Sunday morning). I also figured that was the real reason behind Edward actually going with me to the dance (well we would have gone if my sister didn't end up going into labor). What the hell was I thinking? I am such a loser.

"Um, Bella if you keep staring off into space like that we will be late for school and I kind of would like to see Rosie for a bit." I didn't hear Em walk into the kitchen. I jumped and knocked my nearly empty cereal bowl over. Yep Mondays and I are great friends.

"Hey are you okay? You seem out of it." Emmett asked as he helped me clean up the mess.

"Yeah I'm fine, just tired I guess from all the excitement of the last couple of days." Em didn't ask me anything else as we headed off to school. By some miracle the Hurricane decided it wasn't busted when we tried it out Sunday morning. Em mentioned something about the "fucking starter" but I don't speak car, him and Rose were going to mess with it during their mechanics class as an extra credit project, and they call me a nerd.

Pulling up to the school parking lot I could already see a tiny bouncing figure standing by three others next to the shiny Volvo. Naturally Em parked next to the Volvo. I was actually able to get out of the car this time before Alice was on me like white on rice.

"Did you not get any of my phone calls? Where were you yesterday?" Alice exclaimed as she put her hands on her hips and started tapping her foot.

"Relax Alice. The fam and I spent yesterday visiting with Leah and the baby. By the time we got home it was already too late to call you back." That was a lie, we got back at 7 but she didn't need to know that. "And yes I got all thirty voice mails." I tried to give her my best pissed off glare but she just rolled her eyes at me before turning and dancing back over to the others (I'm serious, she literally glided along like a ballerina, she has guts).

I glanced over to see Em put his arm around Rose and give her a kiss (so I guess she said yes to going out). Rose actually blushed and giggled as Em pulled a way but left his arm around her waist, it as so sweet I wanted to gag a little (hey it's my brother, I am happy for Rose but that doesn't mean I want to see that shit!) Once Alice danced over she went to stand next to Jasper and Edward, who were deep into a conversation about something. As I got closer I was able to hear what they were talking about.

"Come on it could be a lot of fun, just think about it." Jasper argued. I also noticed that Alice was subtly holding his hand. Like I said before, the girl works fast.

"I don't know Jazz, I am the only piano player and you never know someone else might need to work with me." Ahhh Edward. He was running his hand through his hair and I was suddenly struck by a very disturbing thought, could people go bald from pulling at their hair? God I hope not. Since neither had noticed my presence I took the opportunity to openly stare at my Greek god…I mean he's not really mine, I would like him to be mine…now I am rambling, back to eavesdropping.

"Edward, dad said we could form our own musical groups to work together in class since there aren't many of us, why not do a strings and piano grouping? Ali on the cello, me on the viola and you on piano, it would be awesome!" Jasper gets really excited when it comes to music. It made me a little sad that I couldn't work with Edward, but there is always Angela and Ben. Edward gave a huge sigh before looking over and finally seeing me standing by Alice.

"Hey Bella." He smiled, oh that smile. I could feel my face heat up as a mumbled a reply.

"Your sis and your nephew okay?"

"Yeah, thanks to you for showing up on time for our date." I told him, and then froze when I noticed that I put my foot in my mouth. Shit, I did not just say that. The look on his face says that I just did, he looked as shocked as I felt. The bell rang to head in to the school and I took off like a bat out of hell. Damn damn damn! Just when I was finally able to talk to him like a normal person I had to go and make it awkward. And I let him know that I thought of Sat originally as a date! I wasn't paying too much attention on my way to English class and I ended up bumping into someone and my books got scattered all over the floor (thank god I left my flute in the band storage room over the weekend).

"Watch where you are going bitch!" Damn, Monday just got worse. Of all the people to run into today I had to run into Tanya, literally. I thought I was done with her, she has only been glaring at me from a distance since the second day of school, but I guess not. She thankfully walked off after only kicking my books out of her way. As I was gathering them the warning bell rang.

It must be my lucky day because I made it as the late bell was ringing. I ignored both of Rose and Em's stares as I made it to my seat and put my head down, I had already read the book Things fall apart when I lived with my mom so I didn't really have to pay attention. An hour later when the bell rang I was the first one out and the first one to math class, the one and only class that really gave me a headache (gym class doesn't count, that class just wants to watch me die a slow painful death, math wants my brain to fry itself). When Angela and Ben showed up they asked me why I skipped out on the dance and I told them about Cabby minus the nickname, but Ben said the same thing that Emmett did, which earned him a smack on the back of his head from Angela (maybe they can double with Em and Rose). I didn't want math to end, no matter how much my head hurt, because I knew that I would have to face Alice in Spanish. Thankfully we aren't able to talk unless it's in Spanish, and seeing as I only know five phrases I was in the clear!

Not. I wasn't in the clear. Senora Martin apparently ate some bad sushi and called in sick. This meant Alice had a whole hour to question me. Oh what joy! And she didn't waste any time.

"Bella! What the hell happened this morning? You just took off with out so much as a see you later!"

"Nothing really happened, other then me embarrassing myself like an idiot." I told her putting my head in my hands.

"Well I guess that normal behavior for you, what happened on Saturday? Don't think I didn't see that peck on the cheek you gave my brother."

"I was thanking him for helping out and looking after Seth, he didn't have to do that and I think I might have over stepped myself with that little peck."

"Oh please!" Alice scoffed. At this I looked back over at her. "He was more then happy that you showed him a little affection, he had a smirk on his face the whole ride home and trust me when I have control of the radio he never smirks." Hmmm that made me happy. He didn't mind my act of loser-ness. Then I remembered this morning.

"But Alice I made another mistake this morning." And I told her about mine and Edward's brief conversation.

"You mean the whole date thing? That wasn't a mistake you just caught him off guard. Trust me, he didn't mind it being called a date. And considering the fact that he hugged you on Saturday I would say it was datish anyway." I could see that she had a point…wait how did she know about the hug?

"Um, Alice how did you know he hugged me?" She gave me an evil smile that sent chills down my spine.

"I have my ways." After that she changed the subject on me by telling me about her and Jaspers date. They actually did show up at the dance but spent a lot of their time outside the gym. Then we got side tracked by her finally showing me how to work the ringtones on my phone and how to put in on silent (I did a happy dance in my head cause now I can get Barbie World off my phone!) After that class I was starting to enjoy my day again. Then we made it to the cafeteria and my happy spirits turned into nervous ones. I had brought my lunch again so I went and sat down while Alice went to the line. The others were there already and the only to seat available were next to Jasper or Edward. To be fair to Alice I sucked up what little courage I had and decided to sit next to Edward.

"Hello again." Yep that's what I was able to come up with for a greeting, aren't I the coolest person on earth? Edward looked over at me and smiled. I made up my mind right then and there to pretend my slip up earlier didn't happen.

(Edward pov)

"Hey Bella, had a good day so far?" I mentally was hitting myself in the head. Smooth move Cullen, that's the best thing I could come up with? After she ran off this morning I had a billion different scenarios and questions running through my mind. First I was ecstatic! She thought us going to the dance together as a date! I was in too much shock to really say anything back and then I missed my chance. What would have happened if I had followed her? What if Emmett had over heard?

"Um, you still there Edward?"

"Huh?" I said noticing Bella was giving me a worried look. "Sorry I zoned out for a minute there, did you say something?" Great now it looks like I don't care enough about what she says to me, again way to go Cullen. I was caught off guard when she giggled.

"I said that my day has gotten better as it goes on, then I asked you what you and Jazz were talking about this morning, you know about the playing groups in band." She ended with a smile.

"Oh," she should smile more often, "Jasper wants him, Alice and I to team up but I'm not sure what I want to do yet." I really wanted to work with Bella but I am too much of a chicken to just out right ask her.

"Oh, well that sounds like it would be a good group for a trio, you guys could do a lot of different music styles."

"What about you, do you know what you want to do yet?"

"I was thinking of working with Angela and Ben, she plays oboe and he plays clarinet so we could do a woodwind trio." My hopes were dashed. I thought about changing the subject when she spoke.

"But if you wanted I guess we could play something together too, I mean my uncle didn't say anything about being in more then one grouping, and it would make our concert longer then just half an hour." At first I thought I heard her wrong but when I looked at her face I could see her blush and the nervous look in those chocolate brown eyes.

"That would work just fine by me. Who knows, maybe Alice and Jazz could even do a duet on the side as well." Bella and I smiled at each other for a bit but our happy moment ended when Alice joined the table. I told her that I would join Jasper and her as well as work with Bella. The rest of lunch was spent talking about what pieces Jasper, Ali and I could play, while Bella added some suggestions that she remembered from her time at band camp (we had to stop talking about said band camp even though I wanted to see if she remembered me but that had to wait cause Emmett chose this point and time to copy the American Pie movies by doing all the "one time at band camp" one liners). It wasn't till the lunch bell rang that I remembered the riddle that Seth left me with about Thursday. I decided to ask Bella about it as we walked to biology.

"Hey Bella, can I ask you about this riddle I heard the other day?"

"Sure, I'm awesome at riddles."

"Okay, what does it mean if a day of the week only comes by once a year for a certain number of years?" God I hoped she could get it, I didn't want to use Thursday or 17 in case she didn't want Thursday to be known like Seth said she didn't. She was silent as we walked and as we took our seats, at first I thought she got offended. But then she had an aha moment.

"It's a birthday. Think about it, a day that only comes around once a year for a certain number of years, its not a holiday because those happen every year."

That's when it hit me. Thursday was her birthday. Looks like Seth earned his five dollars and he is about to earn five more cause I have no idea what to get her. The rest of the day flew past in a blur. In band after warm-ups we told Mr. Whitlock about our groups and he encouraged people to do more then one do I could play in both the trio and with Bella.

Nothing really happened in gym class other then the usual. We were playing badminton this week, it was Alice's turn to pair up with Bella this week (she refuses to pair up with me cause of the black eye incident and we think out of the other four in the group it is only fair to divi up the bruises) and Bella some how managed to not only hit her self and Alice with her racket, but also Loran, Clare, and Mike. After the trip to the nurse it was time to change and head home. I let my sisters choose the music in the car, because I didn't care at the moment. We made it home; I kissed my mom hello then went and locked myself in the practice room the my parents built for Ali and I (they built Rose a little work shop off the garage, Rose's dream job is to work in NASCAR as a pit crew person, I know she is such a nerd).

Since biology I have thought of nothing other then what to get Bella for her birthday. I didn't tell anyone cause it seems like something she didn't want known, but I still want to get her something. I was playing with the keys on my baby grand when a melody got stuck in my head, it started out sweet and soft but had a sad tone near the end. After playing around with it for about an hour I finally figured out what to give Bella for her birthday, it wasn't finished but I still had three days to work on it. I was so excited I didn't notice the knock on my door.

"That was pretty, you know it's been a while since you composed something for fun." My mother stood leaning against the door frame. She had a smile on her face and her eyes were sparkling.

"Really, I guess I haven't noticed." I mumbled hoping the subject would drop.

It didn't drop.

"You know you haven't composed anything since the summer we let you and Alice go to that summer camp, I think Alice mentioned something about it being because of a girl." Damn Alice and her big mouth, I should have confided in Rose but know that she is with said girl's brother…

"I would like have her for dinner." Wait what?

"Um mom I missed that last statement." Mom gave me the same evil smile that both Alice and Rose inherited.

"I said that it was nice meeting Bella on Saturday but I would like to have her over for dinner sometime, we could invite Emmett and Jasper too. I think its time we had all my children's love interests over, don't you think?" With that she turned and left me sitting at my piano bench in complete wonderment.

My mother wanted to meet all her children's love interests? And then it hit me. Esme Cullen figured out that I liked Bella and wanted to have her and the others over for a family dinner where she would most likely show our baby pictures.

Oh joy…

**Me: Thank you for reading my tenth chapter! And I would once again like to thank my readers, the few who have reviewed and my sister for convincing me to post my story. I would live to know what you all think till next chapter I hope you all are enjoying your summer ;p **


	12. Chapter 11

**Me: Hello world! I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far.**

**Emmett: I am! My character got to make out with Rosalie!**

**Me: Glad to see you like it!**

**Edward: When do I get my make out session? **

**Emmett: Didn't you already have one in an earlier chapter?**

**Edward: Let me rephrase that…When do I get a make out session with Bella? And one that isn't in a dream!**

**Me:…okay then I do not own anything Twilight, the characters and everything belong to Stephenie Meyer!**

**Emmett: Oooh Edward got ignored! **

**Edward: Why are you ignoring me?**

**Me: you are asking me to give up hints about future chapters, as of the moment right now Emmett is my favorite**

**Emmett: YES! I RULE! Now on with the story before she changes her mind!**

Chapter 11: Happy Birthday to me!

(Bella pov)

Sleep. I love sleep. When you are sleeping you can be in your own little dream world, no one bothering you, no one reminding you of unpleasant things. What kind of unpleasant things? Well there are such things as world hunger, violence, the creepy guy from that yo gabba gabba show…and birthdays. I know I know, what kind of person hates birthdays? Its not that I hate all birthdays, I go crazy when it comes to any of my family's birthdays or my friends, but mine are never that great. I'm not ungrateful or anything, I just hate to be the center of attention and something bad normally happens on my birthday. Seriously, bad stuff does, on my fifth birthday my dad though it would be fun to have one of those bouncy house things….it popped while I was inside it. For my tenth birthday Mama Sue thought I was old enough for a puppy…it ran away after three hours…THREE HOURS! Then on my thirteenth birthday my mom took me away…but I am not going to get into that.

My alarm goes off and I hit the snooze button….again. I know I know, I have to get up sometime, and with my luck dad will send Emmett up to come get me. Seeing how a repeat of the first day of school would only end with Em and I getting grounded for breaking furniture, I wait for my alarm to go off one more time before I grab my clothes and run into the shower. I take my time getting ready (stalling really) and after looking at my watch and seeing that we had to leave in twenty minutes to get to school so Em could have some "Rosie time" (as if he didn't see her almost all day anyway but who am I to say anything, I like the extra time to stare at Edward, I mean talk to Edward too) I decide to head down the stairs and make my way to the kitchen. I hear giggling so I guessed that Seth was up, but I was in for a surprise as I turned the corner to the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday Bella!" Yelled Mama Sue, dad, Em and Seth.

"Took you long enough Bells, where you trying to drown yourself in the shower?" Em laughed as he came over and gave me a hug.

"I take it you all are ignoring my wish for today to be normal?" Seth nodded his head as he ran up to me to give me a hug.

"And laters we are gonna have a family dinner at Leele's and I can see my Cabby!" We don't know where he got the idea from, but since Saturday Seth keeps saying Cabby is his, I think it's cute, as long as Seth knows a baby isn't a toy (we keep a very close eye on Seth when ever he wants to hold the baby).

"Happy birthday sweetie, now I know you said no presents, but we all thought we would pitch in and give you at least one, and it comes with accessories so it technically is only one present." Mama Sue said as she hugged me. It was then that I noticed dad wasn't in the kitchen anymore and I saw him come out of his and Sue's room with a box with holes in the top. I took the box from dad and got nervous when I felt it move. Dad saw the look on my face and he got a wicked look in his eye.

"Seth picked it out, he saw it in the pet shop window and said it screamed Bella." I said a little prayer in my head that it wasn't a lizard, or a spider, or worse a rat. I opened the top and took a tentative look inside.

"Meow" to say I was relived to see a tiny black kitten would be an understatement. It was so cute; it had a little green bow around its neck and it looked up at me with the brightest green eyes that reminded me a lot of Edwards. I placed the box on the table and took out the kitten. Dad walked over and took off the bow and replaced it with blue collar around its tiny little neck.

"After the incident with Puddles seven years ago we went to the vet the other day and got this little guy micro-chipped and we plan on him being an indoor cat anyway what with the wolves and stuff that run around in the area."

"Thanks guys, he is really cute." I bent over and placed the little guy on the floor so he could walk around. He took about three steps before I found out why Seth said that it was made for me, the little guy tripped over his own four paws.

"Well I guess we know what he is going to be named" laughed Emmett.

"Don't make fun of him, its not his fault he is clumsy. And no that is not his name!"

"So what are you going to call him?"

"ummmm, how about Abraham de Lacy Giuseppe Casey Thomas O'Malley?" My family gave me a dumfound look, jaws hanging open.

"What, it's the name of O'Malley from the AristoCats, you know the movie from Disney"

"That name is way to long, why not name him Tramp, like Lady and the Tramp." Em asked.

"Em, that's the dog, I can't name a cat a dog's name!"

"Well we have five minutes before we have to leave so you better come up with a name quick!"

"Simba?" Seth put in.

"That's the Lion King kido. How about Figaro from Pinocchio?" Em told him.

"No, the whale in that movie is scary."

"You know, I am just going to call him Scamp, from Lady and the Tramp two. That way the name Tramp can be used on a dog and we can get going to school." That was the end of the name game. Mama Sue showed me where to put the food and water dish (in my room by my book corner) and where the cat box will be located. I had a minute for another round of hugs before Em grabbed my arm and threw me into the hurricane.

"In a hurry Em?" I smirked at him.

"Maybe, now we have to rush or else we won't have anytime before school to hang with our friends."

"You just want time to suck face with Rose."

"Please you wish you had some one to suck face with!" Then Emmett realized what he just told me. "On second thought, you have no need for anyone to come anywhere near your face. If any guy gets too close you punch them in the stomach and knee them in the balls just like I taught you."

"Em, I'm seventeen now, you don't have to worry about me anymore, if a guy does anything to hurt me you will be the first one I go to." That was so a lie, I would most likely go to Leah first, at least she wouldn't beat the guy to a pulp, she would only scare him.

He didn't say anything else as we drove the rest of the way to school. When we got to the parking lot entrance I turned to Emmett so he remembered the rules for today.

"No one knows its my birthday, correct?"

"Yes Bells, no one knows its your birthday."

"And its going to stay that way, correct?"

"Yes, its going to stay that way."

"Good."

We pulled into our usual spot next to the Cullen car. And as usual Alice dragged me from the safety of the hurricane into a bone crushing hug.

"Bella! What took you guys so long today?"

"Nothing, really just slow this morning." I looked around and saw Em kiss Rose (Eww) but no Edward and no Jasper. I asked Alice about this and she told me that Edward had asked Jasper a question about a song. I didn't think much of it as the bell rang to head into the school. Since Monday Edward had been acting weird, but I didn't want to give it too much thought.

The morning flew by once again, math we had a pop quiz that I, most likely, failed. Angela managed to slip me a birthday card without anyone else noticing so I couldn't be mad at her for not following my anti-birthday rule (plus she was at the birthday party where my bouncy house popped). Spanish had a teacher again and I was doing my happy dance in my head that Alice wasn't going to have another chance to ask me about why Em and I came later this morning.

Lunch itself was another matter.

It started out all fine and dandy, Alice sat between Jasper and I as she chatted about the latest fashion emergency that was my outfit, Rose and Em were looking at a car magazine, and Edward was actually there physically but mentally he was off in his lala land (not that I minded, I was in my own lala land as well) when Alice suddenly shrieked.

"Isabella Marie Swan what is this?" I snapped put of my lala land to look over and see what she was exclaiming over. She was holding the birthday card. Fuck my life.

"It's a card."

"Isabella", I take it Alice was mad because she continued to use my given name, at least she dropped the Marie, "Why do you have a birthday card that is addressed to you for today?"

"Oh ohohohhoh I can answer this one!" Leave it to my brother to be jumping in his seat like a monkey…is there such things as a monkey bear?

"Emmett Jackson Swan you answer her and I will hurt you!" Emmett visibly gulped and stopped bouncing.

"It's Bella's birthday, she turns seventeen." Jasper is no longer my favorite cousin, he has been replaced with Garrett, Sam is more of a brother type.

The table was silent for a moment…then Alice started to cry. Not like little whimpers or anything, I mean full out ugly crying. Her face got all red and she started making wheezing noises. Jasper and I freaked out trying to get her to stop while Rose, Edward and Emmett rolled their eyes.

"wh wh why didn't you tell meeee? I thought we wer wer were friends!"

"Alice I didn't tell anyone, honest I don't like my birthday, nothing good happens on it. I didn't go out of my way to hurt you." o looked around the table in desperate need of some help but the others had just gone back to what they were doing before. Only jasper and I were trying to stop the wailing girl from causing too much of a scene.

"Hey Ali I have a great idea, why don't we all hang out tomorrow to celebrate Bella's birthday, you can plan the whole thing!" After Jasper finished his sentence the others snapped their attention back to Alice.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Edward and Emmett

"You have no idea what you just did!" Rose yelled as she folded her arms on the table and laid her head down with a groan. Alice brightened up immediately.

"Yes! We can drive down to P.A. and we can go eat a nice dinner at Bella Italia then we can go watch a movie at the theater and then and then and then we can have a party on Saturday at my house cause mom wants to have you all over and then and then and then we can have a sleep over and do makeovers!" Alice was bouncy again and I could see why the others had been scarred. Jasper just patted her on the head. What the hell had I gotten myself into?

My day didn't seem to get any better after lunch. Edward was still acting a little weird, he would look like he was going to say something to me then change his mind. I didn't talk much either; I was spending the five minute walk thinking about what Alice had planned for the next two nights…I could the dread wash over me and I had the image of Jasper signing my soul away to the devil. Biology went alright at first, just some simple note taking until the last ten minutes when Mr. Banner decided to throw the class a curve ball.

"Class, I know you are all ready to get going for today but before you all rush out of here I would like to assign you all to groups for your first group projects for the school year. You will get about three weeks to complete the project, three in class work shops and a trip to the library, the rest would have to be completed on your own time. Today will just be groups; topics will be given out next week when we make our trip to the library." Mr. Banner then proceeded to call out names. They were mainly groups of threes but we were a person short so there would have to be a single group of two. I didn't pay too much attention as he was assigning groups till I heard my name and the name of the person I was paired with…

"Isabella Swan and Tanya Woods. Now that's the end of class bell, see you all tomorrow." Oh hell no! The bell rang and everyone ran out of the class room…everyone but me. I was too busy hitting my head against the table. It wasn't long before I felt a hand on my shoulder and judging from the light electric shock that started to run along my skin it was Edward.

"You know if you keep doing that you are going to seriously damage your brain cells."

"I'm hoping that if I hit my head enough times I can put myself into a mini coma for the next couple of weeks." I heard Edward sigh before I felt his hands on either side of my face. He lifted my head up to look at him and I felt my face heat up.

"You never know it may not be that bad. At least you know she is too afraid of Emmett to really try anything and worse case scenario you end up having to do the project on your own, and I'm sure Alice would find a way to help you out. Now lets get going, I don't want to be late for band practice." He gave me his crooked grin and I found myself willing to do anything he told me to do.

"You're right. She would be stupid to try anything." As I stood up and went to grab my books I noticed they were no longer on the desk but in Edward's hands. I went to take them but he moved out of my way.

"Its your birthday, there is no way I am going to let you carry these." With that he walked with me to band.

Band class wasn't too bad and personally that was the class where my day started to get better. Uncle Peter wished me a quick happy birthday when I walked in (with a raised eyebrow at Edward carrying my books, Alice saw and started to jump up and down in her seat) and warm ups went great. He let us split into our playing groups for the remainder of the class hour and Ben found a good piece to practice playing called Pathetique, Adagio Cantabile by Beethoven. When class was almost over and us students had already packed our instruments away, Edward appeared beside me again and dragged me over to the piano. When I asked him what he was doing his reply was

"I want you to listen to something real quick." He looked a little nervous as he sat down to play but once his fingers hit those keys all that nervousness disappeared (**A/N its Bella's Lullaby if you ignore the other instrumentation and just listen to the piano playing**). The music started off quiet and slow but once he got to the main melody it sped up a little. It was really beautiful and as he played it for me I actually forgot everyone else in the room (what is with me, every time he plays I only focus on him). As he played the last note I couldn't help but notice that he was no longer looking at the piano but was looking at my reactions to the piece.

"That was really beautiful Edward." He smiled but got that nervous look back on his face and ran his hands through his hair.

"I wrote it for you." I must have had a shocked look on my face because he went on "I wrote it for you as a birthday present, umm you said at lunch you didn't like you birthday so I already had this melody swimming around in my head and I figured I could play it for you and give you a happy birthday memory." I couldn't stop myself as I moved over on the bench closer to him and gave him a hug. At first he went still but after a moment I felt his arms wrap around me.

"Thank you, that was really thoughtful of you and you didn't have to do that." I told him as I pulled away (the bell rand and I conveniently remembered that we were in a classroom full with other students).

"It was no problem, I was happy to play it for you."

After band my day seemed to just get better and better. I didn't hurt anyone today in gym class, but that might have been because it was Emmett's turn to be paired with me and I didn't even have to swing my racket. After Em and I picked Seth up from school Seth gave me a hand made card that had a picture of Scamp on it, it was really cute, and when we got home Scamp was still there! At first we couldn't find him but he was curled up under the covers on my bed (yes he lasted more then three hours!) and when I picked him up he started purring. Dinner that night at Leah's went off with out any problems. Aunt Charlotte backed my cake, Mama Sue and Emily made the dinner and everyone else was occupied with Cabby so I wasn't the center of attention (yay!). I actually went to bed on my birthday with a smile on my face. Other then the math quiz and getting paired with Tanya nothing bad really happened.

It really was a happy birthday.

**A/N Hello readers! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I have both good news and bad news. The bad news is that I wont be able to update as quickly as I have been because next week my summer classes are starting and between that and work I wont be near my computer as often. The good news is that I can still write the chapters when I have time and I could probably get my lovely sis to type them for me so all I would have to do is post them. I will try my best to update when I can. Hope you all are enjoying the summer! **


	13. Chapter 12

**Me: Hello again! So sorry for not updating in a while, I had a lot of reading for my classes**

**Emmett: WHERE WERE YOU! I thought you said your sis would type for you!**

**Me: she was going too but then she got her wisdom teeth pulled…all four at once…wasn't pretty**

**Emmett: oh…okay then…hope she feels better**

**Me: She does, the pain meds helped and I learned that when she takes them she likes to clean the apartment at one in the morning**

**Emmett: nice**

**Me: hey, where's Edward? **

**Emmett: he is still a bit mad at you for saying I was your favorite over him, he is a tad egotistical **

**Me: oh…well hopefully this chapter will bring him back and I could beg for forgiveness **

**Emmett: that or you could call Bella on his ass**

**Me: That too! Without further to do I own nothing twilight all things twilight belongs to the talented Stephenie Meyer! All I own is a ticket stub for Eclipse, now on with the story ;p**

Chapter 12: Night to remember

(Bella POV)

So nervous, so very very nervous. Why am I so nervous? Its just a night out with friends right? Wrong! For this lovely Friday outing Alice had planned had a very quick change of plans within a 24 hour period. She can be so sneaky, I never saw this coming and I should have. It all started this morning….

Em and I made it to school a bit late, but that was my fault really. I woke up this morning and got ready for school when I realized there was no Scamp in my room, he wasn't in Em's room either and I freaked (the Puddles incident will always be a sore spot). Em agreed to help me look and we ended up tarring through the house only to find Scamp curled up in my book bag. Mama Sue came out of her and dad's room saw the mess and told us to clean it up or we weren't going anywhere tonight. She did give us a late note as she left to drop off Seth before she had to work. We missed first hour and most of second. When I walked into math the class was in groups doing an assignment that involved m&ms (of course they do something fun the day I wasn't there, math is out to get me) and Angela waved me over to sit with her and Ben. She told me that even though they couldn't make it for tonight's dinner and a movie (Alice told them about it in band) she was still in for the sleep over Alice had planned. I nodded my head as I ate their m&ms but the smirk Angela and Ben shared sent shivers down my spine, Angela never smirks unless she was up to something. The nervous feeling only got worse from there.

In Spanish we had a test so I couldn't talk to Alice much other then explain why Em and I were so late but the mischievous look in her eyes did not go unnoticed. At lunch Rose backed out of going to P.A. claiming to be behind on a project for her mechanics class. Em of course jumped at the chance to help her, and the look between Rose and Alice made me more nervous, it was the look conspirators share when things were going to plan. It wasn't until after school that I fully understood what the little devil-pixie was up to.

Alice had come over to help me pick out my outfit. In reality she showed up with a makeup bag, a box of shoes and a garment bag that held five different outfits, I had a feeling this was going to become a habit of hers. She took one outfit out and put the other four in my closet.

"Shut up and accept the clothes, you give me a reason to shop." Alice scolded me after I complained for the twelfth time.

"Come on Alice, I have clothes, if you want to shop so badly why not donate clothes to the Good will."

"I do, five times a year. I used to donate more but they told me I had to stop because they ran out of room in their warehouse. Now, shut up and strip down so we can get ready. Jazzy and Edward will be here around four to pick us up." And that was the end of the conversation. I took a chance and glanced at the outfit she took out of the bag, it was a formfitting dark blue shirt that looked a bit formal and a dark denim skirt.

"Alice, this outfit looks a bit too dressy for a fun dinner and a movie between friends." I turned to look at her and noticed that she had already changed into an outfit similar to the one she laid out but in red. "Alice what are you planning?"

The evil smirk returned. "Me? Planning? I have no idea what you are talking about. Now, strip down and change you have five minutes to have your ass on that bed so I can do your hair and makeup." I didn't argue, in fact I did as she told me and didn't speak again until she was done with my hair and makeup (I wasn't scarred of her I promise I wasn't scarred of her).

"Alice, why are we getting all done up? I thought we were just grabbing a bite before a movie, no need for me to be in a skirt."

"Well, you see, since it will be just you, me, Jazz and Edward tonight, I thought it would be fun if we modeled tonight as though it were a double date." Evil pixie said what?

"Alice! In order for this to be a double date there has to be more then one actual couple! They also have to actually agree to go on said date! And seeing how Edward and I are not a couple and did not ask either person on said date, we cannot be going on a date!" Alice sighed and shook her head slightly as she put down the lip gloss she was attempting to put on my lips.

"You see Bella; I have a theory about that. I know you like my brother, and trust me I know he likes you. But you two are too fucking scarred to actually do something about it! If you two were just in the right setting and had the right atmosphere and no over protective brothers in the area, sparks could finally fly! Trust me tonight is going to be a night to remember." It took me a moment to get over Alice saying the "F" word before her words soaked in. Edward liked me? Really? I spent the rest of the time Alice was giving me my make over thinking about it which brings me back to the present and the reason for me being so very very nervous, Jasper and Edward had just pulled up to my house and Alice was handing me a pair of heels to accompany my outfit.

"Breath Bella, nothing bad is going to happen, only Rose, Angela and I know that tonight is a date night, the guys have no clue. Besides, who knows, if everything goes great you can get your first kiss and a real date out of it." She winked at me before grabbing both mine and her purses, which she had filled earlier with lip gloss, our wallets and our phones (why we needed more lip gloss is completely lost on me). I took a deep breath, and followed Alice down the stairs and out the door (Sue and Seth went to Leah's after Seth got out of school and Emmett was at the school with Rose working on the "mechanics project" so no one was home to ruin Alice's plan). The site before me took my breath away, and by the sound of Alice's gasp it did the same for her.

Jasper and Edward were both leaning against Edward's Volvo. Edward had tired to tame that wild mass of copper locks but all he managed to do was give it that sex hair look that made me weak in the knees and meant he had already run his hands through his hair multiple times, a sign he was nervous as well. His outfit was obviously picked out by Alice as well seeing how it was a blue dress shirt and dark jeans. Jasper was dressed in a red version of Edwards outfit and just proved that Alice had an ulterior motive which was a bit obvious now that I thought about it (my guess is that the guys, at least the two here, realized it too).

Alice ran up to Jasper and he picked her up into a spinning hug while I walked slowly up to Edward and gave him a shy smile. He gave me one as well before Alice and Jasper walked over and got into the back seat of the Volvo, leaving me and Edward to sit in the front.

The drive to P.A. was fun, Jasper and I got a kick over Alice and Edward fighting over who had control of the music. Edward claimed that since he was driving the passenger seat had the rights to the radio while Alice argued that the back seat had rights to the radio since the front passengers should be concentrating on the road. Then it became and argument over who was aloud to be played on the radio, Alice wanted the Glee sound track while Edward wanted to listen to R&B. We ended up listening to the Glee sound track after I mentioned that it was one of my favorite shows and Alice had a triumphant smirk on her face the rest of the drive as she and I sang along to the music, Jasper even joined us to sing the guy parts for a few of the songs. As we got close to our destination Edward turned the music down to ask us where we were to head to first, dinner or the movie. Alice of course had the answer.

"We are going to the cute little Italian restaurant that is ten minutes from the theater, if we wait till after the movie it will be close to their closing time and I want Bella and Jasper to try some of the best food in the area other then mom or Sue's cooking." None of us could fight with her logic so to the Restaurant we went only to find out that it was just another part of Alice's plan. We showed up to the hostess station only to find that the girl working was…Angela! She gave us a bright smile before giving some excuse that the normal hostess had to call in sick and Angela was on call to be the fill in. When Jasper asked for a table for four Angela did a quick glance at the seating chart before shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, but it looks as though the only tables we have available are tables for two."

"Can't we push two tables together?" Edward asked

Angela did another quick glance, "Nope, the two tables we have available that aren't reserved aren't very close together so we can just split you guys up, if you will follow me I can lead you all to your tables."

At the first table we stopped at she placed two menus down and instructed Alice and Jasper to sit before any of us could say anything. I felt like smacking my head at how obvious she and Alice were being, praying the boys didn't notice. Angela led Edward and me to another table that was in a more secluded area with a wink as she walked away and left us (another not so subtle gesture).

We sat in silence for a few minutes as we looked over our menus, until a bimbo looking waitress came prancing over to take our orders. At first she ignored me, trying to flirt with Edward but he seemed to pay her no mind as he asked what I would like to have (haha take that bitch, point to me). Only after she wrote my order did he give his, still not looking at her but at me and I have to say I liked it, I liked it a lot. When she left, we fell into another silence for a bit till Edward broke it with a statement that would have had me doing a spit take if I had been drinking the water that had been placed in front of us.

"So…I take it by Alice's not so subtle attempts that this is supposed to be a date." I gave a soft chuckle.

"What on earth gave you that idea?" With a hint of sarcasm that caused him to chuckle as well. Then I got that nervous feeling again. "Does it bother you?"

"Does what bother me?" He gave me a questioning look.

"Does it bother you that Alice set us up on a date type thing?" Suddenly the table cloth became very interesting. He as quiet for a moment before he gave me his answer.

"No, it doesn't bother me…that is…if it doesn't bother you...I mean" I lifted my gaze and cut him off before he could ramble any more.

"No, it doesn't bother me either, well it does a little bit, I didn't think Alice had it in her to be so conniving and secretive." Edward had been taking a drink of his water and did a little choking action.

"You don't know Alice as long as I have, if she wants something bad enough or thinks something should happen bad enough she finds ways of making it happen."

"I take it she wants us to go on a date." My face turned red. Edward looked like he was going to say something but Bimbo took that moment to give us our food and sodas, as well as give Edward her number written on a napkin that "accidentally" landed on the table (looks like someone isn't getting a tip from me). Edward picked it up and my heart felt like it was about to break until I saw him hand it back to her.

"I think you dropped this, you might want to be careful where you leave things." I did a mental happy dance as I picked up my fork and dug in to my meal (point two bitch). She glared at me before walking away and I couldn't help but giggle.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Nothing." I couldn't stop my face from grinning.

"No you thought something was funny, what was it?"

"It's a good thing you turned her down after we got our food or else mine might have had some spit in it."

"Why?"

"Oh come on, like you didn't notice the way she was looking at you and me, she clearly thought I wasn't good enough for you." I told him rolling my eyes.

"Well…I think you're way too good for me…" it took me a minute to get what he was saying.

"You think I'm too good for you? Why? You are so out of my league, you are way too good for me! I am a nobody compared to a lot of the girls at school." He shook his head and gave a little chuckle.

"You are in no way a nobody, a nobody wouldn't have been on my mind since a small chance meeting on the last day of band camp a little over a year ago." I looked at him shocked as my face got even redder (soon I will look like Bob the tomato from veggie tales). There was no way he would remember that.

"You remember that?"

"Yes, I even looked for you, or as I thought or you, my angel when Alice and I were at camp this past summer, but you weren't there." He had a slight blush on his cheeks as well.

"Why didn't you say anything when we meet on the first day at school?" He gave me a look and laughed.

"And what, say 'hey you're the girl I have fantasized about for the past year' in front of your brother?" He had a point. "Why didn't you say anything to me if you knew who I was?" it was my turn to laugh.

"And say what 'remember me? I fell on you last year in front of the whole camp.' Not exactly the best opener." Then part of his earlier comment caught up with me. "You fantasized about me?" He didn't need to say anything the fact that his cheeks turned red were answer enough.

I thought about letting him sit there embarrassed for a while longer when I felt some pity for him. I reached over and lifted his head with my hand, loving the way his skin felt against mine, even if it was a simple touch.

"Don't feel bad, I fantasized about you too." He looked at me in shock but it quickly turned into the two of us staring into each others eyes.

I don't know how long we sat like that until we heard a throat clear near us. Glancing to the side I saw that it was Bimbo again handing us the check and she had one hell of a sour face (really glad we weren't staying for desert). Before I could take it and pay my share Edward grabbed it up and place a bill in it after a glance.

"Keep the change" was all he said as he stood up and walked over to me, pulling out my chair and taking my hand in a quick motion before I could argue with him about paying. As we walked to the car, he didn't let go of my hand (point three bitch, I win).

Alice and Jasper were already at the car when we got out to the parking lot and at once Alice's eyes zeroed in mine and Edward's joined hands (she doesn't miss much does she?). When she met my gaze all she did was smirk and gave me the "I told you so" look. Jasper followed Alice's gaze and gave me a raised eyebrow. I smiled back at him and Alice before letting go of Edward's hand, missing the feel of his skin against mine the instant I did so.

We all piled into the car using the ten minutes to get there to decide on what movie to watch. The boys wanted to watch something scary, while Alice wanted to watch a romance. I wasn't thrilled by the two choices but when we arrived I found another option on the now showing board.

"Hey look, Toy Story is showing!" My three companions all turned to look at me. "What? Both one and two were awesome, why not go and see the third one?" when none of them said anything I turned to Edward and gave him the puppy dog eyes (I know it was cruel of me to use my new found knowledge of him liking me, but I am obsessed with Disney!). After a minute or two he crumbled like a brick wall.

"Why not. It's been a while since I last saw a Disney movie." Alice nodded her head in agreement as Jasper sighed in defeat. As we walked to the ticket line I think I heard Jasper mumble something about being whipped, but I must have imagined it.

When it was our turn to pay Edward once again beat me to it (I figured if he paid for dinner I could get the tickets…I guess I thought wrong). When I tried to argue with him he just gave me his crooked smile that always leaves me stunned.

"If this is really a date as my sister, and I, wish it to be, then it is a gentleman's duty to pay for the lady."

"It's the twenty first century, if the lady wants to pay it would be more gentlemanly to let them."

Edward appeared to think it over "nope, still more honorable to let me pay." It appears that I lost the argument.

After seeing how long the concessions line was, the boys sent Alice and I off to go find seats while they went and got the snacks, I made sure to tell Edward to buy Twizzlers (a movie isn't a movie with out Twizzlers). Most of the seats were already taken and there were no sets of four so Alice and I made the decision to split up a couple of rows apart. Before we split Alice grabbed my arm to gain my attention.

"I want a full report tomorrow night about what happened during dinner, I have a feeling its going to be good." With that said she ran back a few rows to save her and Jasper a seat. No more than ten minutes later after I sat down I was joined by Edward who brought two drinks and a bag of Twizzlers. During the previews we talked and joked about the every day stuff and I told him about Scamp, Edward thought he lived up to his name after the search party Em and I had this morning. As the lights turned off we went silent watching the movie.

We might have not been talking but this feeling of static electricity soon set upon us. Static electricity is the only way I could describe it. When ever our hands grazed each other as we passed the Twizzlers I would get small shocks that sent tingles up my arm. About halfway through the movie I guess Edward got tired of the simple grazes and took hold of my hand in his. I could feel his eyes on me and I knew my face had to be a bright red again, but I kept my eyes on the screen not really seeing the movie. We sat like that for a good while, him staring at me and me staring at the screen.

Near the end of the movie, Edward tried handing me the Twizzlers bag again, but since I wasn't paying attention they fell to the floor. I apologized for being the reason they dropped as I bent down to pick them up, not knowing that he had bent down as well. As I was sitting up I felt his hand on my face lifting it to his as he placed a kiss on my lips. It was a soft and simple kiss, but it still made me feel warm and fuzzy. He pulled away much too quickly for my liking. I didn't realize I had closed my eyes until I felt his breath on my ear as he whispered into it, causing me to open them.

"Looks like you finally got your first kiss." I looked at him as a small smile came to my face. At my smile he smiled as well. And we completely missed the ending of the movie. Not that it really mattered to me at the moment.

What brought us out of the staring this time was the lights coming back on as the movie ended and the sound of the other movie goers discussing the film. Looking around we found Alice and Jasper walking towards us. Jasper looked pretty happy with himself so I had the impression they spent most of the movie making out but it was Alice's expression that caught my attention. She looked between her brother and I with a big smile on her face which lead me to believe that she either saw him kiss me or knew about it somehow (I swear that girl is psychic). It didn't bother me as much as it should have but I was in my happy place.

I stayed in my happy place the entire drive home as Edward and I kept stealing glances at one another. I also couldn't help the small smile that kept creeping upon my face whenever I thought of the kiss and the hand holding. He brought us all to my house first so Alice could pick up her car and she could drop off Jasper. Edward got out of his car first do he could walk over and open my door for me.

"So Ms. Swan, I had a fun time tonight."

"I did as well Mr. Cullen."

"Let's say we go out again sometime…minus the pixie and her southern gentleman?" he looked so hopeful and nervous as he asked me that it gave me the confidence to place a small kiss on his lips as I stood up from my seat in the car, taking him by surprise.

"I would like that a lot. Let's try to keep this between us at the moment, at least till after tomorrow. I need a chance to confront Emmett and make sure he stays on his best behavior."

"I agree with you there." With a brief hug I walked into the house thinking of tomorrow.

When I walked past the living room I saw that dad and Em were still awake watching a game on t.v.

"Um… hey guys"

"Hey Bells, sorry Rosie and I couldn't make it to hang tonight."

"No prob Em, it was fun we got dinner and saw Toy Story." Dad turned around then and looked at me.

"Was it good? We have been meaning to take Seth to go see it but if it isn't good we can always rent it when it comes out on dvd."

"Um…its good, I would definitely have to go see it again with you guys. Well its late and Alice wants to go shopping before we have dinner with her parents and the sleep over, so I am going to go to bed." I walked over and gave each a kiss on the top of their heads.

"Night Bells" dad said as he kissed my cheek. I made my way to the stairs when Em called my name.

"Yeah Em?"

"So you really had a good time? I know how crazy Alice can get when she plans something."

"Of course I did Em, tonight was a night to remember."

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter, I felt bad about not updating for so long that I made it a bit longer than the last one. I used my own personal first kiss as Bella's in this chapter, Twizzlers and all. Let me know what you think and I will try to update as soon as I can ;p**

***~emmie~***


	14. Chapter 13

**Me: So so so so so very sorry I have been gone for so long, summer courses were really really tough**

**Emmett: its okay I will forgive you**

**Me: um…I was talking to the readers…**

**Emmett: Oh…I see…I'm not worth an apology…**

**Me: ….. (Edward walks in)….**

**Emmett: What! You're not going to say anything?**

**Me :…( still looking at Edward)…**

**Emmett: Are you even there?**

**Me: (snaps out of it) Sorry, were you saying something? **

**Emmett: oh I see how it is, Edward comes back and you forget all about your favorite vamp**

**Me: No, I am just a little shocked he's back; I didn't have time to blackmail him by calling Bella and Esme**

**Edward: very funny, I liked the last chapter and I realized I might have over reacted a little**

**Emmett: Might have?**

**Me: A little?**

**Edward: Okay okay can we get on with the story now, I'm sure these nice people would like to read it**

**Me: I don't own anything Twilight, the characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer**

Chapter 13: Part one of Saturday- Dinner

(BPOV)

Another day of feeling nervous, oh so very nervous. This is starting to be a new habit for me. Don't get me wrong, last night was awesome, so awesome that I didn't want to wake up this morning in case it was all a dream. But my Saturday started just like the one before…with a wake up call from an evil person at an hour that should be illegal for a teen to be up, let alone perky. I had been having a nice dream when I was awoken by very loud music from my cell. It was the song Kiss the girl from the little mermaid so I knew it was Alice (how she manages to continually change my ringtone is beyond me!).

"Can I help you?" I said into the phone after I picked myself off my floor (yes I fell out of bed again, note to self: buy railings for my bed).

"_Hello sleepy head! I will be there in ten so be sure your ass is up or else! We are going and getting our nails done and we are going to go and buy you some cute pajamas for the sleep over!" _ And then she hung up, just like that! God give me strength.

True to her word the evil one was at my door ten minutes later at the wonderful time of 8 in the morning! I left a note for my family letting them know of my kidnapping/ I mean outing with Alice. And as soon as my car door closed and my seat-belt was on (always wear a seat-belt when riding with Alice! ) Alice whipped out of the driveway and fled from the scene of the crime/ I mean away from my loving bed. We were silent for about five minutes before Alice started with the questions.

"Sooooooooooooooo, I had fun last night. Did you have fun last night? Was Edward a gentleman? Did you guys only have the one kiss at the theater?" Those were the only questions I could make out, it was too early to understand Alice speak.

"Al, yes I had fun last night, yes Edward was a gentleman and that is all you're getting till later." She turned to glare at me. "Eyes on the road Pixie! What is with everyone I know not giving a damn as they drive! I don't want to get pulled over by Sam again!"

"That was one time! And there was no ticket and we got away with a lecture." she sang with a smile thankfully turning her head back to the road.

We continued to the nail place gossiping about the people at school and which teachers were seeing who (I think my math teacher and gym coach have a thing going on but Alice claims that the entire English department is with the entire math department). We even continued the debate all the way to the mall after our nails…that was until I saw the name of the store Alice was dragging me into.

"Hey Alice?" I stopped in my tracks starring up at the store sign,

"Yes Bella?"

"um…why are you taking me to this particular store?" Alice gave me an exasperated look.

"WE are here to get pajamas for tonight, you kitty pj's aren't going to cut it tonight if I have anything to say about it!"

"Okay, they are not kitties, they are Tigger pj's and why do we have to go to Victoria's Secret for pajamas?"

"Oh my little Isabella I have so much I need to teach you and so little time." With that Alice grabbed my arm and dragged me into the store. Two hours and a lot of whining and time in the fitting rooms later Alice finally decided to head back home, after buying two bra and underwear sets, three pajama pants and three pajama shirts, she refused to let me pay for anything saying it was a birthday gift (note to self leave money in Alice's car so she doesn't think I left it there, not the best plan name but it will do).

On the drive back to my house Alice went on and on about the plans for later. Em, Jazz and I would show up at 6 for an early dinner with the Cullen family then about 8 Angela and Ben will arrive. Apparently we will all hang in the basement till, as Alice puts it, "girl time" where I will be expected to spill my guts about last night to Rose, Angela, and Alice. I don't know what she said after that because I had a tiny epiphany.

Edward will be there. Tonight will be the first time I am seeing him after last nights date thingy. I got those stupid butterflies in my stomach (more like motorcycles in the cage of doom over a pit of sharks) just thinking about him and last night. I could tell my cheeks were pink by the way Alice smirked at me as I looked out the corner of my eye. I looked at the dash board to see it was only three in the afternoon, six couldn't come soon enough.

(EPOV)

"Come on six o'clock!" I had been glaring at the numbers on the clock ever since Alice got back around five and it was now five forty five. Who knew an hour could move so slowly?

To say I was anxious would be an under statement. Luck was with me last night when I found out Bella did remember me and that she liked me back, but that only lead me to question myself. Was Bella happy about last night or did she change her mind after she had a night to think it over? Did the date-thing we had last night count as a date? Were we an item or was that just a kiss that only leads to friendship? Did she tell Emmett? Did Jasper tell Emmett? Was he going to show up with one of her dad's guns and shoot me?

"You know, if you keep pulling at your hair like that you are going to go bald right?" I quickly spun around to see Rosalie behind me with the Cullen smirk firmly planted on her face. "What are you so nervous about?"

"Nothing, me nervous? HA! What gave you the impression that I was nervous?" she was laughing now.

"Oh come on little bro I have only known you for your entire life, I know that when you are nervous you pull at your hair."

"You are only five minutes older it doesn't count." I argued back. She just rolled her eyes at me and got an impatient look.

"And those were the best five minutes of my life so far, and stop trying to change the subject."

"Nothing I am just anxious to see Bella….and Em and Jasper of course." Please God don't let her catch my slip of the tongue.

"Well from what Alice told me Bella is just as anxious to see you." Rose patted me on the back and went to go set the table leaving me stunned. Bella couldn't wait to see me either!

And just like that the door bell rang; I glanced at the evil clock and was relieved to see it was six on the dot. I was amazed that they got here on time (the Swans and those with the Swan DNA are known in town for not being the most punctual of people).

"Edward, will you get that sweetie? Rose is still setting the table and Alice is doing God knows what in her room and your father is in his office." Mom didn't have to even finish her sentence I was already at the door when she called my name.

I opened the door and saw Bella sandwiched between Em and Jasper on the porch. She had a small blush on her cheeks and was holding a medium sized cake box. She must have seen me glance at it because the first words out of her mouth were explaining it to me.

"Mama Sue wanted to thank you guys for having us over; she said Esme was saving her from having to feed Emmett tonight so she sent her famous German chocolate cake. I had to carry it or else the boys would have devoured the poor thing." I would so like to devour her, with chocolate…uhoh focus Edward focus! Big brother standing right there!

Shaking my head to clear it of my wonderful thoughts I took the box out of Bella's hands, getting a small jolt of electricity from where my hand grazed against hers. This was going to be a long night.

"So…are you going to let us in the door or are you going to stand there like an asshole with the ultimate deliciousness that is Mama Sue's baking?" Leave it to Emmett to get right to the point. I moved out of the way and headed to the kitchen, Emmett following me mumbling something about being the cakes security guard (no one gets between Em and his food) and Jasper followed Em. Alice had come out of nowhere and grabbed Bella, showing her where to put her sleep over stuff for later. I guess I will have to wait to talk to Bella about last night. As soon as we got to where mom and Rose were Emmett forgot the cake and gave my mom a big hug before he latched on to my sister. They soon left to finish setting the table and it was left to me to reintroduce mom and Jasper.

"Okay…Mom this is Jasper Whitlock, not sure you remember him from the hospital last week, but he is Bella and Em's cousin and Jasper this is my mother Esme Cullen." Jasper held out his hand to shake Mom's, she took it and pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"Alice talks about you all the time! And you are so handsome! I so approve of you dating my daughter! You are practically family now! And families hug, now where is that cousin of yours that has Edward all in a twitter?" Gotta love my mom, now everyone will know where Alice gets it from and Jasper can have a look into his future. Wait, what was that about Alice dating him? Before I could say anything the timer dinged on the oven. In one quick movement mom let go of Jasper and ran to the oven to pull out the pot roast (Emmett's favorite dish, see my mom so spoils him over her own children).

"Dinner's ready!" And my mom can yell like a bull horn. The thundering of feet could be heard as everyone ran to the dinning room, even dad was running. Dinner is going to be oh so fun. At least I get to sit next to Bella. It was with that happy thought that I walked into the dining room to see that the only seat available was indeed next to Bella…but it was also next to Emmett. This should be interesting…

(BPOV)

Dinner so far has been such a blast! We went through the mundane questions of "what did you do today?" And then it got quiet for a bit until Em and Alice decided to have an eating contest….Dr. Cullen/ I mean Carlisle won (Esme and Carlisle told Jasper and I that saying Mr. and Mrs. Cullen made them feel old, then Carlisle said that I had seen him so often already in the E.R. that formalities were pointless).

Then after we gave Carlisle the prize for winning (the last piece of the roast) Esme got an evil look in her eyes as she pulled something out from under her chair. Rose, Alice and Edward went pale and Em started laughing like a hyena.

"This is going to be awesome! What do you have there Mama Esme?" Emmett even added that creepy eyebrow wiggle thing. Esme gave him an answering smirk.

"Well you see kids I was cleaning up in the study when I found these just lying out in the open and I couldn't resist looking through them and I thought your new friends would love to see them too!" Jazz and I shared a look across the table before I leaned over to see what Esme was holding.

It was a stack of photo albums and judging by the dates on the spines these were baby to pre-k photo albums. All at once the Cullen kids started protesting.

"Mom you know I don't think they want to see those!"

"Mom you used to make Edward and I look like twins!"

"Mom the nineties weren't my best hair decade!"

"Alice you didn't have hair thorough most of that decade!"

"Rose, that is beside the point! And you and Eddie looked so cute in your sailor suites!"

"Don't call me Eddie and there is no way in hell we still have those pictures, I thought we already destroyed them."

As the three of them got into an argument over their embarrassing childhood styles Esme passed out the albums to Jazz, Em and I while she and Carlisle told us all the stories that went with them. It was a good twenty minutes before the others realized we weren't paying attention to them and they stopped their bickering and joined us. Some how they managed to pry the albums away and we started to clear the table.

Once the dishwasher was loaded and the table was clean Alice dragged me and Rose upstairs to get ready for our fun filled sleepover. The first part of the night went fine, let's hope I actually get the chance to talk to Edward with out everyone else around about what happened yesterday. I feel those stupid butterflies again but they are soon gone when I see Alice pull out on of the V.S. bags.

This is going to be an interesting night…

**Me: Sorry that this chapter is so short but I still have two finals for my summer classes. I will try to post part two soon but for the next week and a half I will be in Ireland visiting my parents and brother.**

**Emmett: Sweet you're going to the land of potatoes and beer!**

**Edward: Em, there is more to Ireland then potatoes and beer.**

**Me: Yeah, Ireland has been the home to many poets and writers over the last two hundred years and has a lot of history. Not to forget that they have an awesome Forbidden Plant comic book store in Dublin.**

**Edward:…um I was going to say that Ireland has Leprechauns….but all that is true too.**

**Emmett: Come on Edward there is no such thing as leprechauns!**

**Me: Says the giant vampire.**

**Emmett: good point.**

**Me: Well I hope everyone is having a good summer and I hope to know what you think ;p **


	15. Chapter 14

**Me: Hello! Sorry it has taken me so long to post again, but my sis and I are back from Ireland and work has decided they want to work me to the ground.**

**Emmett: That's nice of them. Now for the important stuff…did you bring us back anything?**

**Me: …Um…. You see the thing is…**

**Edward: You go and leave us for about two weeks and didn't think to bring us anything back?**

**Me: hehe…Well I thought about bringing you guys shot glasses but then I remembered you couldn't use them so I kept them for myself…they are very useful on girls' nights in the middle of the week.**

**Emmett: So…did you find any leprechauns? You could have brought me back a leprechaun at least.**

**Edward: I though you said they weren't real?**

**Emmett: Still think it would be cool to have a leprechaun. You know like a pet that would do an Irish jig when it's happy.**

**Me: You do know that they are known as being tricksters and in some myths they are evil right?**

**Emmett: So. Some myths say the same about vampires.**

**Edward: Emmett's right… OH MY GOD! I did not just say that.**

**Me: YOU SO DID! I will say this quick before Edwards comment can go to Em's head. I own nothing twilight, they all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I only have the ability to manipulate them to do my bidding.**

Chapter 14: part two of Saturday: The sleepover….

(BPOV)

"Alice there is no way in hell that I am going to wear that!" I half yelled as I threw the lacy tank top and short set back on to the bed.

Alice gave me a smile that didn't reach her eyes, for her eyes were giving me a really creepy stare. "Yes you will, it looks really cute on you and Rose, Ang and I will be wearing practically the same thing anyway. Look it's even in that lovely blue color Edward likes so much." I pretended not to hear the last part.

"Alice I am not going to wear that and walk around your house practically naked! What would your parents think? What would Emmett think? I doubt my brother wants to see his baby sister prance around in something his girlfriend would wear." I even crossed my arms and stomped my foot for emphasis (yes I know it was very five year oldish of me).

Alice was about to retort when the door bell rang from down stairs. Saved by the Bell! (I loved that show…). Well I thought I was saved but the look that Rose and Alice traded gave me chills. I should have seen it coming. The next thing I know I am being grabbed by the evil pixie and the Amazon model and thrown into Alice's closet with the dreaded pajama set. By the time I regained my balance the door was closed and it wouldn't open no matter how hard I tried.

"Alice! Rose! Let me out of here!"

"Not until you get dressed! Now be a good girl while I go and get Angela, Rose will guard the closet and let you out when I come back up." Great. I figured I should just give in and wear the damned thing, it wasn't too bad, it just looked a little too frilly to me.

I turned around to pick up the outfit when I got a real good look at Alice's closet…or should I say clothing room. It was huge! I mean racks and racks of clothing and bolts of cloth, she even had sewing machines in there (the industrial kind not those little machines you can buy at a craft store). I came to a very scary conclusion about Alice…

"Hey Rose?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Why does Alice have such a big closet?"

"You really have to ask?"

"Is your closet this big?"

"Nope, mine is normal size. When we moved here mom and dad wanted each of us kids to have our own hobby room. Edward has the music room that he shares sometimes with Alice, Alice has her dream closet/ design room that she lets me use sometimes, and I have the ultimate garage where I can play with the cars." Wow. I began to wonder just how much money this family has and what kind of job Esme had (and I hoped it was legal, for some reason I kept picturing her as either a mob boss or weapons dealer).

"Rose, what does your mom do for a living?"

"She is a home designer. She was an architect for a while, but she got bored and decided she liked to decorate instead. Now stop stalling and get changed I can hear Ali and Ang coming up the stairs. And if you're worried about your brother don't be, he will be too busy staring at me tonight to give a fuck about what you or anyone else is wearing."

Keeping that in mind I got changed and waited patently in one of the lounge chairs for the girls to let me out of the closet (who has chairs in their closet? There is even a mini fridge and a cabinet filled with bags of cheddar popcorn).

After what felt like eternity (probably only five minutes in reality) the door is flung open by my captors, I mean people I consider my best friends. I fling myself out of my chair and start kissing the ground outside the closet "Freedom! Oh sweet, sweet freedom!"

Alice shakes her head as Rose and Angela start laughing. "It wasn't that bad."

"You guys could have forgotten me and I would have had to live off of popcorn and soda." Alice gave a huff of annoyance while taking a seat on her bed; seeing how Rose and Angela were also sprawled over the bed I took a seat at the vanity. "Every teen's dream by the way, now come on and tell us what went on yesterday and don't say nothing young lady!" Wow she sounded like a mom there for a minute.

Oh shit, my face gets really red, I could feel it burn as though I spent all day in the sun (well, if there was a sun in Forks).

"Ummm" I try to think of something to stall when it hits me. "Wait a damn picking minute; you said we would hang as a group first before the whole sleep over spilling of the guts." There that should hold them off for a while.

Rose got an evil look in her eyes (now I know where Alice learned it from). "Well, the boys are moving some stuff around in the basement/ game room and then they are going and getting pizza and snacks, we have a good forty five minutes to an hour before they will even miss us."

I thought fast, still stalling. "We only just ate dinner, no need for pizza and that other junk."

"Well, they are teenage boys all someone has to do is mention the idea of food and they are hungry again. I might have told Ben that I thought I could still smell pizza in his car from his delivery job, who knew he would convince the other guys to go and get some chow." What has happened to my best friend since kindergarten? They have turned her against me! All is lost! So I give in and tell them. I tell them everything, from my first encounter with Edward at camp to the date. At some point Alice went and got them all some of her popcorn and they ate it as though they were watching a movie, entrapped in what was going on in my pathetic excuse of a life. When I get to the part about the kiss they all jump up around on the bed shouting "alleluia" and spilling popcorn everywhere (I am so not cleaning that up). Next thing I know they all jump off the bed and dog pile me to the floor, all talking at once.

"My little Bella is growing up!" "You have to let me plan the wedding" "I get to be the flower girl!" "Think of how cute their children will be!" I almost laughed till what they were talking about registered in my brain.

"Not to kill everybody's hopes and dreams over there, um, I don't even know if we are together or not, not to forget the whole over protective family. My family is made up of cops, firemen, and a music teacher that could give Edward a failing grade. No one fails band class; do you k now how humiliating that would be!"

Rose put her hand on my shoulder as we all sat up on the floor, "Bella we are just kidding around. You can talk to him later when everyone is too invested with their own love lives." Before I could say anything there was a shout from downstairs.

"Girls, if you aren't down here in five we will eat all this deliciousness by ourselves and watch Jennifer's body instead of a movie you girls would want to watch. Just think Megan Fox in barley anything for about two hours; you know who would be in our dreams tonight!" My brother is such an idiot. But he is also a life saver in getting the attention off me for the moment.

Angela quickly changes before we all are running down the stairs to the basement, no way was I going to sit through that movie again. As we made our way down the narrow basement steps I was suddenly over come with my clumsy ness as I trip over my own feet (the embarrassing thing is that I was almost all the way down the steps). I wait for the feeling of the ground as I put my hands out to stop my fall when I do actually stop falling. I open my eyes (they close automatically whenever I trip, it's a reflex) and stare into the worried green eyes of my savior…I mean into Edward's worried eyes. I feel my face heat up as my body gets a tingly feeling from where his hands are holding onto me.

"Are you okay?" He starts looking me over and gets a glazed looks in his eyes as he looks me over to make sure that I didn't hurt myself and notices what I have on, or what I don't have on (thank you Alice for making me wear this!). I found that I got a thrill out of making him look at me in that way, it made me feel, dare I say it, sexy for the first time in my life. "Yeah I'm fine." And I place my hands onto his arms to steady myself, reminding my lungs that I need to breath every once and a blue moon.

After staring at him like a deer in the headlights for a while I hear Jasper clear his throat. Edward and I snapped out of our trance and look at the others. Emmett and Rose were by a table in the corner that had all the food on it while the others were looking and smirking at Edward and me. I just felt relieved that Emmett was otherwise occupied as Edward and I let go of each other and inch away a bit looking at our feet.

Alice takes it upon herself to move the night along "Who's up for some party games? Jasper if you would be so kind as to turn on the music, Rose cut the lights will you please," as the lights went out a colored disco ball came down from the ceiling (that was cool) "now everyone grab a beanbag chair and let's party like it's 1999!"

Angela gave Alice a look of confusion, "Do you even remember 1999?"

"It's just an expression!" We all laughed as Alice's expense as Jasper wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. She just sighed and plopped into the hot pink beanbag pulling Jasper next to her. We all got into a circle like shape when I noticed that I ended up sitting next to Edward, it made me smile until I realized Emmett was on my other side. This will be interesting…

(EPOV)

"All right peoples! It is now my turn to pick the game, no more of those sissy games it is time for a manly game that requires strength, endurance, cunning, and balls!"

I wanted to smack Emmett on the head so he would stop his ranting already. We have been down in the basement for the last three hours taking turns picking out games and activities. Alice stated it off with a game of Duck Duck Goose and then Mallmania, Jasper choose a trivia game, Ben choose Parcheesi, Rose choose to play Mafia, and Emmett had decided it was now his turn to pick.

"And what would this game be oh brother dear? I really hope it isn't dodge ball." Oh my poor sweet Bella, for her sake and mine I hope it wasn't that game either (I still remember that first gym class together).

Emmett shook his head no and announced "Nope it isn't that Bells, it is a game that the weak and strong fear more then anything!"

By now everyone was getting annoyed and Rose took it upon herself to get him to tell us already. "If you ever want a chance to see my garage again you best spill it out all ready!" Emmett's eyes went wide and I think he paled a little bit. "My choice is a round or two of truth and dare!"

Bella and I groaned while the rest of the group started to clap and cheer (isn't that game too middle schoolish?). Knowing my sisters they would embarrass the hell out of me or dare me to kiss Bella or something. Not that I wouldn't have minded that but I had a feeling I wouldn't have teeth tomorrow morning after Emmett was done with me. Seriously! Even now Bella and I are semi holding hands in-between our two beanbag chairs to keep the giant bear from noticing. We had been trying to keep from being too near each other but it was so damn hard to keep myself from pulling her to sit in my lap as the three (official) couples in the room were doing. Plus I hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Bella either about yesterday. I was hoping to do it before we all hung as a group but Ben mentioned a pizza run and we had to set up down here. I didn't know if the others knew anything but from the looks I was getting from the other girls, jasper and Ben the others did know what happened except for Emmett (hence why I was still alive and still had the family jewels).

I must have zoned out for a little bit cause apparently the game has started already, Emmett having dared Jasper to sing the My Little Pony theme song while jumping up and down on one leg. It was kindof juvenile but really funny (especially with his little southern twang as he sings). After that it was a free for all, everyone taking turns daring each other to do something stupid or crazy. The most hilarious one was when Alice choose truth and had to tell everyone which was more important to her, Jasper or her credit cards, she said Jasper after thinking it over for fifteen minutes (that was what made it so funny, she had to seriously think about it!). So far everything was harmless till it came to Rose asking Bella.

"Truth or dare Bella?"

Bella sat for a bit tilting her head from one side to the other as though weighing which would be the better choice. I gave her hand a little squeeze for encouragement and a small smile graced her face, "What could it hurt? I pick truth."

Rose took a moment and took a deep breath; I prayed that she wasn't going to ask something really embarrassing or stupid. I really wasn't prepared for the question she did ask.

"I remember that you didn't want to talk about it on that first day you came to school, but why did you live in Phoenix for three years if you didn't have a good opinion of your mom?" Bella looked as shocked by Rose's question as I felt. Before Bella even got a chance to say anything Emmett stood abruptly, Rose falling off his lap and onto his beanbag chair.

"Bella don't answer that! Rosalie you have no right to ask her anything like that!"

I stood up as well getting into Emmett's personal space, "Don't you dare yell at her, she was only asking a harmless question!"

Emmett shoved me back a couple of steps into Bella who had stood up when I did, thankfully she didn't fall back, "If Bella had wanted to tell you guys she would have its no big deal!"

"No big deal!" Rose stood up and grabbed Emmett's arm before he could either move or do something stupid such as hit me, "Emmett when we first met you three years ago you were a shell of the person you are now, even then you weren't as happy and carefree as you are now until you learned that Bella was coming home to stay! I just want to know why my new best friend was away for so long and why the guy I think I am falling in love with was so unhappy!" The four of us stood in silence, Emmett at a loss for words, me glaring at Emmett and Bella looking from me to Em. Alice was the one who broke the silence first.

"Well that wasn't the love confession I was hoping to hear tonight but common guys, let's not spoil the fun of tonight by fighting, Bella doesn't have to answer the question, lets all just play another game or split up and go to bed, I for one am tired!"

Bella walked over to Emmett and put her hand on his arm, "its okay Emmy, its not like they are going to tell anyone, I trust them. Its not that bad anyway as long as the gossips in town don't find out which I am sure they wont."

"It just makes me upset Bells."

"it is okay for you to feel that way but don't take it out on Rose or any of the others." It was funny to see tiny Bella Telling off the great Emmett. "Now tell them you're sorry."

Emmett looked sheepish and gave the twins a tiny smile that Rose returned, "I'm sorry, I just don't like to think about that woman I was told to call mother."

"Now if everyone will take a seat I will happily tell the story but it will be the only time any of this is brought up cause I hate to repeat myself," everyone nodded and took their seats again, when Bella went to sit in the extra bean bag I took her hand and pulled her to sit next to me on mine, not letting go of her hand even though Emmett glared at our joined hands. Bella took a deep breath before telling us her story.

"When Em and I were really young, too young to really remember anything our mother left to 'Find Herself" after Sue returned with Leah in tow, our parent's marriage had already fallen apart and Sue really is the love of dad's life. Sue raised Em and I as though we were her own and we actually thought she was our birth mother until I was the age of five and we got an unexpected visit from René. Emmett and I didn't know who she was and when we ran to our 'Mommy' René went livid pulling us to her and yelling at Sue, as she was about to slap her dad drove home from picking up Leah and Sam from a friends house, Sue managed to get all of us children away from all the commotion. we had never herd Charlie yell like that before ever. That was when Em and I started calling Sue Mama Sue and Rene would make her yearly visits.

Then when I was almost fourteen Rene decided that she wanted to play mommy and tried to take Em and I away from dad claiming that she never filed the divorce papers and threatening dad in order to get what she wanted. Dad and Sue hired lawyers and spent hours researching if what she was telling them was true causing them to have fights of there own. To keep my family that mattered together I made a deal with Rene that I would go with her with my own free will if she would leave everyone else alone. It wasn't until I had already started school in Phoenix that I had learned she lied about the papers.

It wasn't too bad living with her; it was like living with a teenager who wasn't home most of the time. Emmett would visit sometimes and I was able to make it to Forks for Leah and Jacob's wedding. When Rene remarried to Phil she wanted to travel with him to his away games but Phil thought she was abandoning me so he told her it was okay if she had to stay with me. Three weeks later I was on a plane back home."

Wow…we were all speechless after Bella finished telling her tale. Rose was hugging Em with tears in her eyes as Alice murmured soothing words to an upset Jasper (apparently he didn't know about Bella's reason for leaving Forks either). Ben and Angela were silent as well staring at the ground. No one really knew what to say, I gave Bella a hug and she rested her head on my shoulder. It was a good moment…

We sat like that for a while till Alice hopped up and claimed it was time to go to bed, saying something about everyone needing their beauty sleep. We did a quick cleaning of the snacks and stuff (which was easy with eight of us) and split up, girls to Rose's room guys to mine. Emmett and the other's fell asleep pretty quickly while I laid awake for what felt like hours. When I couldn't get my mind to stop bothering me I got up and walked down the hallway and stairs to the music room. I was glad it was sound proof as I started playing my mom's melody then transitioned to Bella's melody on my baby grand. When I finished playing I heard a soft clapping coming from the doorway and quickly spun around to see my angel standing there.

"That was really pretty, that's the song you played for me Thursday right?" Bella walked over to the leather couch that was located on the wall across from the piano and I got up to sit next to her.

"Yeah…so…couldn't sleep?"

"Yeah, I take it you couldn't either."

"Just a lot on my mind is all" I gave her a small smile before I continued with my train of thought "mostly thinking about you and yesterday". Might as well take the plunge now and see what she thinks of me.

"That's funny, I was thinking about yesterday too…and thinking that I scared you off with my little life story earlier". Her face turned that gorgeous shade of pink and I couldn't help lifting my hand to place it on her red cheek. It I felt a thrill at the touch of her skin on mine and it made me happy when she tilted her head into my hand.

"You didn't scare me away and I am sorry if earlier brought up bad memories for you."

"It didn't, and it all worked out in the end considering I am back here where I belong." She looks so cute when she smiles, I couldn't help bringing my lips to hers. I must have surprised her a bit because she sat frozen for a few milliseconds then responded to my kiss. It was sweet and we smiled like fools at each other. I leaned back on the sofa and she leaned into me and we sat like that.

"So…what are we?" I couldn't help but worry at her answer.

"Um…I guess we are more then friends?" That was a low blow to my ego.

"So…you want us to be just friends?"

"No I don't but I hate the whole title of boyfriend/girlfriend…at least till we know each other a little better." That made me feel better. "Besides, I think of you as more of the guy of my dreams." Cue the blush.

I couldn't help but smirk at her. "Well if I am the guy of your dreams then you are my fallen angel."

We sat on the couch for what seemed like hours just talking about ourselves, everything from embarrassing stories to what we wanted to be in the future, it surprised me a little that she wanted to be an English teacher instead of a music teacher but she explained that she loved books a little bit more then music.

We must have fallen asleep on the couch cause the next thing I know I am being woken up by a loud shout from the doorway to the music room.

"Why the fuck are you sleeping with your arms wrapped around my sister!"

**Me: Hello everyone! Hoped you guys liked this chapter let me know what you guys think!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Me: Hello all!**

**Emmett: Why are you so cheerful? Haven't you left everyone hanging for over two weeks?**

**Edward: Umm…Emmett, she did have a lot of school, work hours and school work she had to do.**

**Emmett: So? She could have kept writing when she wasn't doing all that other stuff, what was so important that she couldn't let my fans read the outcome of the last chapter?**

**Me: Sleep**

**Emmett:…Sleep? That is what kept you away? Sleep is for the weak you do not need sleep.**

**Edward: She kind of does Em…she is human and without sleep they do tend to get sick and die, its not her fault if she is weak! She is also only a short little girl of twenty!**

**Me: Yeah you tell him Edward...Wait a damn minute I am not weak! *silence* Are you two even listening to me! *still the sounds of bickering* Listen to me I command you!**

**Emmett and Edward: *continuing their arguing completely disregarding the brilliant writer with a cell phone* **

**Me:…Okay then, while I go ahead and make a couple of phone calls for some help, mainly the lovely Bella and Rosalie, Enjoy the next chapter. I do not own anything to do with the creation of twilight, the crazy vamps all belong to Stephenie Meyer, for which I am at the moment thankful.**

Chapter 15:

(BPOV)

"And then what happened? Come on Bella, Ben and I didn't get to see what happened after Em flipped out on you and Edward!" Angela appears to have caught the dangerous disease known only as the Alice Bug. For you see my Monday has not started with the usual Monday questions of "How are you?" or "Did you have fun at Mass yesterday?" No! It is all about the drama that has only recently entered my poor excuse of a social life. Who could have ever thought there could be so much drama in high school?

"Come on Ang, do I really have to tell you guys this now?" I batted my eyelashes innocently hoping they would drop the subject.

The look I was getting from these two told me they weren't buying my bull shit. "Bella, you were late getting here again this morning, and how often do we get a free day in Math class?" Ben had a point; we don't often get a day where the math teacher accidentally had his test erased by his two year old five minutes before leaving for work. "Fine I will tell you but no interruptions!"

Ah Sunday, I remember it as though it were yesterday…okay it was just yesterday but I really really really wanted to forget it…at least the first part…well the part where Emmett walked into the music room not the part where I was sleeping with Edward…we were really sleeping!

Any who, I remember having the most wonderful of dreams, something to do with vampires and actions that require many cold showers to prevent them from getting too out of hand (note to self: do not watch True Blood for a while). I was getting to the good part where the vampire Edward was about to suck my…um…blood(?)...when I hear the most wonderful growl of Emmett.

"Why the fuck are you sleeping with your arms wrapped around my sister!" I jolted awake and fell off the couch to the ground below, taking Edward down with me, seeing how his arms were still wrapped around my waste. I looked up to see a very angry grizzly standing in the doorway, followed by the nervous faces of Alice, Rosalie and everyone else…including Esme and Carlisle.

Edward and I looked at each other for a minute, the memory of our chat last night and our kiss painting my face bright red…which probably didn't help the situation seeing how it now looked as though Em had steam coming out his ears (I think he mistook my blush for meaning something else, didn't help that Edward was turning pink) I took it upon myself to try and explain what we were doing "We were sleeping?" did I mean to make it sound like a question…I think not.

"And why were you two sleeping in the same room? On the same couch? And you without much clothing on?" Em was practically hyperventilating.

Rose tried to calm him "Em baby breath, I'm sure they just fell asleep as they were talking or something. It's not that big of deal." Em stepped away from her as she tried to give him a hug, Alice and Angela came up to stand by Rose in support (it's a girl thing).

Em looked at her as though she had two heads "Not that big of deal? NOT THAT BIG OF DEAL? They weren't with the rest of us when we all woke up, we each spent thirty minutes looking for the two of them, and all along they were canoodling on the couch!"

"We were not canoodling!" Edward managed to get out before my hand was over his mouth shutting him up, now was not the time for Edward to talk back to the grizzly if he wanted to live to see tomorrow.

I took a deep breath, looked my brother right in the eyes, put my big girl panties on and said "And even if we were what's it to you? If I want to canoodle with my…" I looked at Edward at a loss of what to say for a couple of heart beats, I didn't want to say boyfriend, it sounded too kidish, love of my life was a stretch so I said the first thing to pop in my head "dream guy then why shouldn't I?" I took Edward's hand in mine and gave in a squeeze as he raised our joined hands to his lips for a soft kiss (again causing me to turn into Bob the tomato).

Emmett blanched "So what you're an item now?" The rest of our audience was in silence, except for the sounds of munching pop corn courtesy of Esme and Alice (so that is where she gets it from…)

Edward and I looked at each other for a moment before I turned back to Em, "I guess we are." The room was silent for a minute before Carlisle asked "Which one confessed to whom?" I stared at him before he continued "You know, who asked who out?"

"I don't see why it matters but I guess Edward did cause he kissed me first." Edward shook his head "No you cause you said I was the guy of your dreams before I called you my fallen Angel." "Okay I can live with that."

"YESSSSS! I win. I win I win I win." Carlisle started dancing around the music room as though his pants caught on fire.

"Nooooooooooo!" Esme leaned her head against the wall as she banged her fist repeatedly. We all looked at them as though they has grown wings and flew.

Jasper took it upon himself to ask "Um…what?"

Carlisle stopped his dancing to answer "Esme and I had a little bet going after the gathering at the hospital l few weeks ago. I bet that Bella would confess first and Esme bet that it would be Edward. And now I won!"

"What did you guys bet?" I wished Rose didn't ask that question.

It was Esme's and Carlisle's turn to blush "Um…you see kids…mommies and daddies need some…excitement sometimes before they…um…Carlisle what's the word I'm looking for?"

"Have intercourse dear."

"Yes, have intercourse, and we had a bet on…um…outfits or...um…stuff…and well…"

"Mom for the love of God stop talking!" Alice squealed before running out the room, Rose right behind her yelling something about pouring acid in her brain. Edward had his head in his hands as he groaned.

Esme and Carlisle went to check on the girls as Carlisle yelled "Come on its not like we don't talk about this kind of thing as a family. At least we're honest about it, would you rather your mother and I sleep in separate rooms and pretend to not be intimate anymore?"

"Yes!" Could be heard from somewhere down the hall. Wow…who knew parents could be so open with their children…I see a family therapist being paid very well in the near future.

Angela and Ben were standing in the door way looking very uncomfortable "Um I think Ben and I should be heading home now…see ya!" The two of them turned tail and practically ran to Ben's car, leaving Em, Jasper, Edward and I alone in the music room.

You cold hear a pin drop in that room.

Finally Em spoke up. "Fine, if you want to date him then I can't stop you but you know what you have to do now don't you?"

"Go to Disney World?" Em gave me a glare that said the joke did not in anyway work.

"He has to be introduced to the family." I could feel the color drain from my face and see Jasper shake in his attempts to keep from laughing.

Edward apparently did not catch the meaning. "Em, your family already knows me."

"They don't know you as Bella's Boyfriend" Emmett's evil grin sent chills down my spine.

"So, how bad can it be?" Poor unsuspecting Edward. Jasper and I traded a look between us knowing full well what was going to happen next…

An hour later I found myself in Edward's car as he drove me back to my house, Emmett and Jasper having gone ahead to warn the rest of the Swan family that we would be having a visitor for the afternoon. I prayed to God that Jasper would be able to calm the situation…Edward still had no idea what was coming.

"Bella, relax, what's the worst your family will do to me?"

"You do realize every member of my family that is of age has a gun license. My brother in-law is a fireman, my dad and cousin/brother are cops so they could hide your body pretty well, Leah is scary and my Uncle can fail you."

"You're over reacting" Edward told me with his drop dead gorgeous smirk. After we turned the corner onto my street and he saw the front of my house the smirk was replaced with a look of pure fear. As I saw what he was looking at I started to repeatedly slam my head against the car window. The entire family was standing or sitting outside.

My dad was dressed in his uniform complete with holster, gun in holster thank you universe. Leaning against the porch railing was Sam, also dressed in uniform complete with loaded holster, with his arm wrapped around the lovely Emily, who was polishing what looked like a paint ball gun (I hoped). Sitting on the porch swing was Leah, playing with an old hunting dagger that belonged to her grandfather, her legs resting on top of Jacob's lap. Resting on said lap was an old double barreled shotgun he used when he and Sam go out hunting, it appeared as though he was only cleaning it.

Uncle Peter stood to the left of the swing by the door his arm wrapped around Aunt Charlotte's waist holding his cell phone; said Aunt was giving Edward the trademark Swan evil eye as Uncle Peter was trying to give me a smile that said he was sorry (not as sorry as I was at the moment). Mama Sue was leaning on the other railing playing with a rolling pin that looked really heavy. Emmett stood beside her playing with the new hunting riffle he got for his 18th birthday. The only family not looking like they were gearing up for a fight was Jasper, who was holding a smiling Cabby, and Seth, who was too busy letting his action figures attack each other to really care about what was going on (I could even see Scamp glaring at Edward from my window!). I could hear Edward's heart beat as he looked at the scene before him…

"You have got to be kidding me! Your family actually did that!" Ben managed to get out between hysterical bits of laughter.

Sadly I nodded my head. The telling of what happened only took 15 minutes but it felt like a life time.

"Then what happened?" Angela asked as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Edward and I got out of the car; my dad told Edward what would happen if he ever hurt me, my cousin Garrett and his wife threatened Edward's manhood via my uncle's cell phone. After Edward promised not to treat me wrong Mama Sue invited him to dinner and told everyone to put the ammo away that they had scared the poor boy enough as it was." I left out the part where Edward kissed me goodnight before driving himself home.

"Well it seems like everything worked out well in the end." Angela told me as the Bell rang for the end of class.

"I guess it did…"

In Spanish class I had to give Alice a retelling of what happened, apparently Edward did not tell his sisters anything other then we ate dinner. Spanish seemed to go by slowly, I really wanted it to hurry up so I could see my Edward (yep bitches he's mine now!) since we were late again this morning we couldn't see the gang before school.

I was a little nervous at how Em would behave at lunch but my fears were all for nothing when he didn't even glare at Edward's arm around my waist as we stood in the lunch line. Granted I was getting quite a few glares from the rest of the female population in the cafeteria but for some reason I didn't care that they were all looking at me.

Standing there in line with Edward I realized that it felt right to have his arm around me, like we were two pieces of a puzzle.

**Me: I hope you guys liked the chapter! I will try to update as soon as I get the chance again. Hint hint: it will skip ahead a couple of months to around Alice's B-Day!**

**Jasper: Um…hey Emily, Alice sent me over but didn't tell me why.**

**Me: Well…you see Bella and Rose took Emmett and Edward somewhere after calling me a weak human and I need a fill in till they get back.**

**Jasper:…okay…**

**Me: Don't worry it doesn't have to make sense! See you all next time!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Me: Hello world! Sorry I have been gone for so long, school is good as well as my internship (high schoolers aren't that scary…) but I somehow managed to get sick! But with the wonderful creation that is medicine I am able to write again! Wow I managed to say a lot…you're not going to say anything?**

**Jasper: No, I don't need to say anything.**

**Me: You aren't going to yell at me?**

**Jasper: Why would I yell at you?**

**Me:…I haven't written for a while…**

**Jasper: I can feel how sorry you are, its not a big deal**

**Me:…okay…you're not going to ask for more space in the story?**

**Jasper: You are the master mind not I so what ever you wish to say you can.**

**Me:…..This isn't going to work! *takes out cell phone***

**Jasper: What are you doing?**

**Me: Getting the other two back. You're really hot and everything but I need someone funny and pigheaded to be my sidekick.**

**Jasper: You're just going to fire me! Just like that that! After having Alice drag me over here in the first place! **

**Me: *sigh* sadly yes….I don't own anything twilight, sadly it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I am only allowed to manipulate the world they live in from the shadows of my living room sofa.**

(Bpov)

Really… this is starting to get really old really fast. I mean come on! It was fun the first couple of weeks but seriously! How can anyone stand it? It's been almost two months already! Week after week it's the same thing! Over and over and over again. Comments in the hall, gifts on my locker and let's not forget the phone calls till two am almost every night. Why can't people get over the fact that I am dating Edward! How shallow are these people! Even guys have been calling my house calling me a bitch and a man stealer (one sounded like Lauren's boyfriend Tyler…I see that relationship going nowhere in the future). Thank God it is Friday.

"Bella…why are you slamming your head into your gym locker? Didn't we already discuss how that can kill your brain cells?" I almost didn't hear Rose's question for I was too busy with my self mutilation.

"You do know you will ruin your hair, right? Do you really want my brother to see his girl looking like a rag-a-muffin." At least Alice still has her priorities straight.

I stopped hitting my head long enough to turn and answer them. "They graphitized my gym locker again!" Before I could continue my torment Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me to the bench, "You went and cut your head again, sit here till I get a band aid." And of she danced to her locker (seriously, she danced. I think it was a waltz mixed with a salsa).

As I sat like a good little girl Rose walked up to my locker to review the new art work. "Come on! What is this, middle school?" I nodded my head until I remembered she was facing the other direction.

"I know Rosalie, I agree with you."

"You think these hussies would learn by now!" Another head nod in her direction. "I mean who doesn't know that 'Whore' is spelled with a 'W'! And seriously 'you is a bich? It's 'you are a bitch!" Other girls in the locker room started to stare.

"I know Rose….wait…what?" I looked at her in disbelief as she turned from my locker to hers, grabbed a marker and walked back to my locker to correct all the spelling and grammar mistakes…weird. After she was done she turned back to me, I must have had a shocked look on my face, "If they are going to try and scare you off they should at least do it the right way." I couldn't think of anything to say because Alice showed up with the band aid for my forehead (yes it was Hello Kitty again).

Alice never has any trouble catching up with the conversation. "Well I think they are just jealous and should do themselves a favor and find a new hobby. Any way, Bella, did you manage to figure out what piece you want to do for the Christmas concert next month?" She also has a way of steering the conversation to go her way.

"No Alice I haven't yet I was working on a project all last month and now you have me worrying over your costume birthday party next Saturday. You do realize how hard it is to find costumes a week or two after Halloween?"

"Not my fault I was born in November and I told you not to worry about it. I already ordered your costume months ago." She sang as we walked into the gym, no need to worry about tardiness when we once again had a sub that looked like they bit off more than they could chew, I almost felt sorry for the guy but free time was free time. In the back corner of the gym I could just make out Edward and the other two waiting for us to arrive. I could see Edward looking over in our direction and it sent chills down my spine, almost two months and I still get all giddy and girlie around him and I get so lost in his green eyes and the way he smells like cinnamon and after shave….

Rose broke me out of my love bubble, "You didn't do a group theme this year did you? I hate matching everyone else, you agree right Bella?" Before I could answer Alice jumped in.

"You will all have to wait and see you don't mind group costumes, do you Bella?" I hate it when I manage to get caught between these two, being friends with siblings is hard, good thing Em and I never try to put our friends in the middle of our arguments…very often.

By then we had made it over to the boys and were each pulled to our respected partner's side. Edward gave me a peck on my burning cheek as I answered Alice's question (ignoring my brother and Rose's mini make out session, seriously a family therapist could make millions off of our families alone).

"Well, one year Ger and Jazz came and visited during Halloween and we all went as Cowboys and Indians."

Alice gave me a look that said she thought I was crazy, "Bella! You of all people should know that it is Cowboys and Native Americans!" I couldn't help it I started laughing along with Jasper. The rest of the group was giving us weird looks when Jasper told them "We went as the Dallas Cowboys and the Washington Redskins, anyone with Swan blood is a big football fan." Emmett just gave Jazz and I high fives.

Edward shook his head and looked down at me, his smirk turning into a frown. "Bella, why do you have a pink kitty band aid on your forehead? Again?"

"I felt like I needed to make a new fashion statement?" Did I mean for that to come out as a question? Edward gave me one of those stares that lets you know that he knows your lying. That and the evil pixie cant keep her mouth shut.

"Someone wrote on her locker again and she felt that banging her head against it would make it all go away faster." Yep I am so destroying her cheddar popcorn stash, fear me pixie, Fear me!

Of course this sent Em on a rant about how no one messes with his baby sis until Rose reminded him that he shouldn't hit a girl unless she could hit him back with the same amount of force (they had argued for days over how girls want to be treated equal but when it came down to fighting it was always wrong to hit a girl…they are so weird), saying something about it being the same as kicking a weak guy. Jasper was a little pissed bit Alice reminded him that I could take care of myself (minus the acts of clumsiness). It wasn't until the sub walked by that the group split up to walk around the gym and act like we were getting exercise (who walks anymore when we have a Wii system?) Of course Edward stayed by my side and decided to give me a lecture on concussions and why they are bad for you. Somewhere between effects of bruising my brain and why it was such a bad thing I remembered something that I was supposed to ask him the day before, if I wanted tonight to go the way I want it to, it's now or never.

"Hey Edward, Leah and Mama Sue wanted to know if you could help me baby-sit Seth and Cabby tonight at Leah and Jake's place." After hearing nothing for five minutes I turned to the left to see that Edward was no longer walking beside me and was frozen in place. With a sigh I walked back over to him, "What's wrong?"

His face was one of pure shock and awe. "They want us…to baby-sit…just the two of us…at night…alone…with no one else there…except two kids who will be asleep by eight…we will be alone…" What the hell was going through his mind to cause him to barley form a coherent sentence? Is it the same thing I thought about…you know just alone time with my boy, maybe actually making it past first base…not that I really know what the bases are (note to self ask Alice about bases).

"Well Em will be there for a bit too, we have been watching the troublesome duo together ever since Seth somehow managed to get Cabby into the tree house but with Em there its like watching three kids most of the time, and Mama Sue and Leah remember how you used to help Em out before I came back and they trust you even if the men of my family don't…" Edward was still giving me a weird look. "If you don't want to help you can always say-" I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence because Edward put his hand over my mouth.

"And not get to spend more time with you? I would love to help, but why do you have to watch them both tonight?" My reply was muffled due to Edward's hand still being on my mouth. "Whoops, sorry Bella."

"As I was saying," I glared playfully at the bashful boy in front of me, "Dad got tickets to some show in P.A. tonight and its been a while since Leah went further than the food store without Cabby, she and Jake need the time away."

"Not that I am complaining but why are they asking me? Why not ask Rose to help again?" Good question…how do I explain to my boyfriend that the last time his sister and my brother helped me baby-sit they disappeared for a good couple of hours but their cars never left the driveway… (Never going to let Seth suggest hide and seek ever again).

Edward was still waiting for an answer after I shivered out of my memories. "Because Rose is helping Alice plan her birthday party for next week, you don't want everything to look like pixie hallow do you?"

"I guess not, okay what time do you need me to come over?" and of course he was giving me my favorite smirk, I couldn't help but stand on my toes and give him a quick kiss on the lips, ignoring the glares from a couple of girls that walked by (it's a perk I get for being his girl bitches, point for me!) tonight was going to be interesting.

(Epov)

To say I was shocked at being asked to help baby-sit with Bella would be an understatement. I was a little disappointed that we wouldn't be alone together but I will take any time with her I can get. Don't get me wrong, her family likes me…at least Sue, Leah, Seth, Jasper and Cabby do, but every time we plan a date one of her male relatives always shows up at the wrong moment. Seriously its ridiculous!

We start to make out on the porch swing and Em is flashing the porch lights (doesn't matter that I brought her home before her 10 o'clock curfew, which is unfair in my opinion, Em doesn't have a curfew). I try to take her to see a movie in P.A. and it just so happens to be the night that half the Fork's fire squad go to see a movie (It was the Last Song people! Anything by Sparks is a date film). We plan a picnic in the park that just so happens to be Sam and Emily's favorite spot to double date with a few of Sam's cop friends (they brought the K-9 unit with them! Playing Frisbee my ass!). And the last date we had we played it safe and took Seth trick-or-treating in a wagon and I got a ticket from Charlie for not putting a seatbelt on the kid (It was a little red wagon people! There is no place to put a seatbelt!)

I found myself sitting in my car in front of her sister's house at seven praying that her brother in-law and her sister had already left and thanking god when I noticed that one of their cars was indeed missing. At least Em was semi cool with me and his sister as long as we kept the PDA to a minimum. If only we were to be actually alone…

It isn't until I hear my car door open that I snap out of my little day dream, only to be slightly disappointed that it is Seth at my side instead of Bella.

"Come on Edward! Bella said that if I eat my dinner we can play video games till bed time but Emmett said we had to wait for you cause Bells burnded her hand on the stove again and she said its fine but Emy said to get it looked at." As soon as the words were out of his mouth I was out of my car and running into the house where I found it very easy to find the kitchen due to the loud noises of a baby crying and two teenagers arguing. I quickly walked over to Cabby to pick him up and make sure he was alright, he seemed fine other than the whole crying part so I put him in the baby swing, told Seth to watch him and not touch anything, and went back into WWIII.

"Isabella Marie will you listen to me for one second! You really should get that looked at!"

"Emmett Jackson I only got a little burn from touching the pot before it cooled there is no way it is bad enough to go to the hospital!"

"Knowing you you're downplaying your pain!"

"Knowing you you're over reacting!"

Not that this wasn't entertaining I decided it was time to make my presence known and to see for myself just how bad this "burn" was. I walked over to Bella and put my arms around her, pinning her arms to her side and keeping her from hitting Emmett with the big bad frying pan (knowing her she would end up hitting either both of them or just herself and we would end up spending the night with my dad in the E.R).

"Emmett, why don't you go and order a pizza, my treat, for dinner since it would take to long and set up the game system for Seth seeing how its only another hour and a half till he has to be in bed."

Even with Em glaring at where my arms were, I stood my ground and kept them around Bella. When his glare of death didn't work he stalked past us and grabbed the phone off the wall, "Seth eats a lot so we will be needing three large four topping pizzas." When I didn't argue with him he left for the living room.

"Now Bella, be a good girl and put the frying pan down so nobody gets hurt." I loosened my hold on her so she could move her arm and put the killing object back on the counter. After that I walked her over to the kitchen table and had her sit in the chair while I looked for a first aid kit somewhere nearby. After I found one under the sink I took out the burn treatment and some bandages.

I kneeled down in front of my angel, "Bella sweetie, I need you to give me your hand." She rolled her eyes but gave her hand to me anyway. "The one you burned not the one that was holding the frying pan of death."

"It wasn't the frying pan of death" She huffed as she complied and gave me her other hand. It didn't look too bad, they were both right that Em was overreacting and that Bella was downplaying it but it wasn't serious, it was just going to hurt like a bitch for a couple of days. After I finished fixing her up I still held onto her, enjoying a few moments of alone time. I wasn't expecting her next comment.

"You should be a doctor." Wow, I hadn't heard that one before…yes that was sarcasm. I shook my head and smiled up at her. "I'll think about it, but right now how about we head into the living room and watch your brothers kill each other on Smash Bros and get first dibs on the food." As I stood and helped her up she gave me a look that said that conversation was far from over but I had my ways of keeping it from coming up again (Alice wasn't the only one in the family that learned my mom's technique of turning a conversation their way).

After the pizza and about thirty rounds of Seth kicking all our asses at not only Smash Bros, but Mario Cart and the Olympics games Bella smartly decided that it was time for the kiddos to go to bed. Cabby was very easy, Bella took him from the swing, gave him a bottle, changed his diaper, and rocked him to sleep in the nursery, he was already half asleep to begin with from the swing and from being passed from Emmett to Bella so often (she looked so natural holding a baby that I found my mind wondering into dangerous territory and almost thinking into the future). Em and I weren't so lucky.

We had to not only convince Seth to turn off the game system, we had to get him into the bath tub, into his pj's and get him to actually lie down for more than two point five seconds. After our fifth attempt Em gave up and walked downstairs leaving me try and get a hyper active six year old to go to bed….he so owes me. Eventually I took my ipod out of my pocket and looked through my play lists until I found the one with my compositions, I found the one I played for Bella on her birthday (it is the only one yet to have a title). After playing the song twice the kid was out like a light. I love how my music affects people.

I made sure to close the guest room door before walking quietly back down to the living room, where to my surprise I found Bella sitting alone on the sofa. I did a quick look around before sitting next to her and pulling her close to me with my arm draped along her shoulders (yep I'm smooth). She placed her head against my shoulder and we started watching Food Network (nothing like Paula Dean's cooking).

Fifteen minutes into the show I had to ask, "So…where did brother bear go?" She giggled a little before answering.

"First you get a point for a Disney reference, and second your sisters called him about fifteen minutes ago saying they needed help getting some of the party things out of Rose's car without scratching the paint." My face must have looked surprised because she went on to say "Emmett figured he could leave the two of us alone for a bit considering that it is almost ten and Leah told him they would be home around then."

I looked at the clock to see that we only had five minutes of alone time. Again my face must have given away my inner thoughts, "What Leah forgot to tell him was that parking is a bitch and they would be about thirty to forty minutes later then expected." And boy did she have a wicked twinkle in her eyes.

"Well if I didn't know any better I would think you women planned this."

"Yep complete with Rose and Alice's cooperation with the phone call and somehow managing to get about six feet of cloth on a roll into a trunk that can barely fit half of Alice's shoe purchases." Wow…I never want to ever get on these girls bad sides. But I got a wicked idea.

"So, Bella what was the next step into your alone time plan?" Her eyebrows shot up and her cheeks turned my second favorite color, red my favorite being the color of her eyes.

I let a chuckle escape, she was too cute sometimes. "So you did have a plan."

"Not a plan, more like an idea…" Now I was intrigued. And I almost didn't realize that my voice got a little husky. "And what would this idea be exactly?" I couldn't help but notice that her gaze kept flickering from my eyes to my lips that suddenly went dry. What was she thinking? What I wouldn't give to be able to read her mind!

She pulled away from my arm only to sit on her knees so her face was level with mine. She moved her hands to either side of my face and…held my face. I have no idea where this is going. "Um…Bella what are you doing?"

"Trying something. If you think about it this will be the first time I kiss you with out any over protective brothers coming out of nowhere, no police dogs showing off their big bad teeth, and no one to give you a stupid ticket for no reason. Its just you and me…and two sleeping kids but I really don't think they count, I mean they are asleep so they still cant walk in on us…well Seth could but I don't think he will, he was really tired and-"

I had to cut her off, we were ruining out of our alone time. "Bella, you were going to try something…" Welcome back my blushing beauty.

"Oh right, sorry, just nervous."

"Don't be."

She leaned into me and placed her lips softly on mine. It was a slow kiss at first but damn my teenage boy hormones, I couldn't stop myself from brushing my tongue against her bottom lip, thanking god that she granted me access and deepened the kiss. Her hands moved from around my face to travel into my hair, gripping it in a way that was anything but painful. While her hands traveled north mine were traveling south to grip her around her waste and lower back, I didn't want to scare her by going to fast too soon. But holy shit she took some initiative and placed herself in my lap causing me to lean back across the sofa with her on top ( I was starting to get a little too turned on and boy was it going to be noticeable soon). Her hands were no longer in my hair and traveling down my chest as I broke our kiss to kiss her cheeks and all the way down to where neck and collar bone meet. To say it was getting heated would be an understatement. It was like we were in our own little bubble…and it just had to pop.

"You better be glad it was me who walked in the door and not my husband with the impressive shot gun. Please tell me you waited until after you put my baby to bed for this little make out session."

Damn, if it had to be anybody to walk in I am so fucking happy it's the sister.

"Now boy toy its time for you to go, I need to have a word with my little sis if you don't mind."

Or not, poor Bella.

**Me: I hope you all liked this chapter, sorry once again for it being so long since my last post. Special thanks to TwiTrek23 for being my sounding bored even when I had no speaking voice whatso ever. **

**TT: And we are sorry for the small torture that you will have to endure until next chapter mwahahahahahahaahahah**

**Me: Remind me never to let you and Emmett be in the same room**

**TT: I love to be in a room with Emmett can you imagine all that we could do ;p**

**Me: Well until next time I am going to go wash my mind with bleach and don't forget to tell me what you think**


	18. Chapter 17

**Me: Hello everyone! Midterms are done and the E boys are back!**

**Edward: Don't you still have one more on Tuesday that you should be studying for?**

**Me: Shhhhhhhhh! It's a take home so I can use my notes and text book.**

**Edward: You should still study….**

**Me: You sound like my sister…you are such a mother hen. **

**Edward: I am not! You need to be more responsible!**

**Me: Speaking about responsibility, or lack there of,…where is Emmett?**

**Edward: Picketing outside your apartment with Jasper.**

**Me:…..why?**

**Edward: Something about unfair employment, how you hire and fire them without a second thought and unfair wages.**

**Me: You guys don't get paid for this so how can it be unfair wages? I'm a college kid….we have no money!**

**Edward: I know I know but they decided to go union on you.**

**Me: And what you're here as a representative? **

**Edward: No I'm here because Bella told me that we volunteered for this and if I refused to help you she would no longer shield my mind from Emmett.**

**Me: I always liked that girl. I do not own anything twilight, the characters all belong to the wonderful stephenie meyer. Enjoy the story while I go and deal with twiddle dee and twiddle dum. A little warning in this chapter Leah gives her little sis a talk….. **

Chapter 17: Very uncomfortable conversation….

"You better be glad it was me who walked in the door and not my husband with the impressive shot gun. Please tell me you waited until after you put my baby to bed for this little make out session."

Damn it all! Why oh why was God doing this to me? I finally get my alone time and my sister has to walk in. Why? Not to forget to mention that she walked in on us in a compromising position…well at least it was her and not Jake…that would have been really really really bad. After Leah let her presence be known I was off of Edward in a heart beat both our faces redder than a lobster with sunburn (Edward looks so cute with red tinted cheeks!).

"Now boy toy its time for you to go, I need to have a word with my little sis if you don't mind." I glanced up to see if Leah looked pissed or not….she looked amused like she was trying to hold in her laughter.

Edward looked over at me with a look that screamed "Sorry" before kissing my on the forehead. "I will see you tomorrow Bella"

"Okay, text me when you get home so I know you made it safely." Edward gave a small smile before he stood and left, careful to avoid sister dearest. As soon as we heard Edwards car drive off the drive way Leah couldn't hold it in any longer. She broke down into hysterical laughter that left her leaning against the sofa for support.

"Leele that was so not funny!"

"Did you see his face?" She managed to choke out between fits of laughter. "He looked like he was going to piss himself! And you two jumped so high when I started talking, this goes into the record books!"

Before I could say anything Jake walked into the living room and stopped dead in his tracks. "Um…Leah honey, did you have more to drink than I thought you did? What's so funny?"

By now sister dearest was practically rolling on the floor. "Teenagers are the best entertainment in the world!" Jake looked at his wife- to me- back to his wife and I think gave up in utter confusion. "Well….I'm going to check on the kids." I watched as he slowly backed away and left the room.

I figured I would take his lead. "Will you look at the time? I should be heading home, you know that Dad hates it when we are on the road too late at night, so many irresponsible drivers and it is already so long past a respectable bed time." I started getting up from the sofa.

My sister really knows how to sober up fast. "Sit." I sat (she was using that big sister voice again, you know the one that means you do as she says if you want your Barbie doll to make it out alive). "We need to have a talk."

This doesn't seem good. "What kind of talk?"

"The kind of talk that can either come from me or from Mom and Dad, your choice."

"Can I choose neither?" I really don't like where this is going.

"Nope, and don't worry about driving home, Mom and Dad said that you could spend the night so you could drive Seth home with you. Come with me to my office." She pulled herself off the floor and headed to the kitchen. Of course I follow.

"Your kitchen is your office?"

"For the time being yes. Sit and I will make us some tea." Leah handed me a plate or cookies that I took cautiously wondering who made them. Seriously she inherited none of Mama Sue's baking ability. Jacob is the one who bakes in this house. I sit and wait patiently for Leah to heat the water and add the tea bags, nibbling on some of Jake's cookies (they were the peanut butter kind and tasted fabulous). Jake stepped in for a few minutes to tell Leah that he was going to go to bed and I cringed on the inside, it was going to be just Leah and me….no one to save me….

Thankfully I didn't have to watch Jake and Leah make-out for my phone chirped to let me know I had a text message or two. The first was Alice to let me know Emmett didn't suspect a thing, I felt a twinge of guilt at tricking him but alone time is alone time. My second message was Edward telling me he made it home safe and sound. (I worry whenever there is night driving involved, we may live in a small town but there are always unsafe drivers out there.) After checking my phone and sending Edward a reply I notice that it just Leah and I alone in the kitchen…this is going to be interesting I think as I take a sip of my tea.

Leah of course starts the conversation. "Are you being safe?" that came out of nowhere and I ended up spitting hot tea all over the table and myself.

"Being safe about what!"

"You know."

"No I seriously have no idea what you are talking about."

Leah narrowed her eyes, "I'm talking about being safe with that boy toy of yours. I understand that there are moments where the hormones are flowing and you forget everything around. All thoughts go out the window and before you know it you're naked on the beach wondering how to get all the sand off." Okay, WHAT? I do not like where this is going.

"Leah that is really TMI for that last little bit of info, but you have nothing to worry about when it comes to that sort of thing." Leah raised her eyebrow and gave me an annoyed look. "Really Leele, I still have the v-card."

"While that's good to know, it is okay to have sex, it is normal. You just have to be careful and responsible about it." Not what I was expecting to hear.

"Shouldn't you be telling me that it's a bad and evil thing that should wait till my wedding night?"

"Why when I lost it at fifteen, not something I recommend by the way. All I'm saying is that it is a big deal as everyone says but that doesn't mean you should buy a chastity belt."

"I'm not sure Dad or the boys would appreciate this little conversation."

"Why, I'm telling you exactly what Mom told me after she walked in on me and Jake one time my junior year." Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwww. We shared a room back then (shudder) "It is something that you have to be emotionally ready for."

"But we aren't even thinking about that sort of thing-" Leah cut me off.

"He is an eighteen year old boy that is one of the only things he probably thinks about. And that's normal; you just can't let that pressure into something you might not be ready for."

"Can't I worry about that later, you know when it actually comes up?"

"Nope, you have to start preparing for it now. Are you on birth control? It is important to have more than one type of contraceptive because a condom doesn't always work, they break. On a side note make sure he always wears one, the pill isn't always reliable either you might forget a day, take it late or take an antibiotic medicine which cancels it out and you end up with a baby nine to ten months later. Not that I would mind being an Aunty, you and Edward would have really cute babies….so would Emmett and Rosalie…those Cullens must have some damn good genes…"

My sister is very weird and I am so uncomfortable with this conversation, I haven't even thought about sex with Edward….well….okay I thought about it but we haven't even talked about it as a couple yet.

"Leele do I really need to have this conversation this late at night?"

"It's now or never, Isabella. I may never have this chance again to share with you my big sister wisdom young grasshopper." Right, the fact that Big Sister wisdom had the initials BS in front is a coincidence. "And you know that you can always say 'No' at any point and time, the idea that they can't stop is total bullshit. Trust me I have even told that sexy hunk of man upstairs no a few times it's possible, they can just take care of it themselves." Ewwww! I need brain bleach stat!

I could feel my face alternating between tomato red and a pea green. She was quite for a bit so I figured she was done….but nooo.

"And be sure that you carry condoms with you too, can't always trust the guy to have it with him I think I have some extras I can give you just in case but you should see what brand he likes." Right I'm going to go up to him the next time I see him and ask if he prefers Trojan or Crown…..NOT!

I had to end this conversation before my head exploded. "Well look at the time" looked at my watch less wrist, "it is way past my bed time. That you for the helpful advice I plan on using your very helpful information." I got up, kissed my sister goodnight after pouring out the rest of my hardly touched tea and ran up the stairs to sleep in the guest room with Seth. I had a hard time getting to sleep with all the images that were flashing through my brain but some how I managed to. I had the most disturbing dreams I have ever had in my life.

The next morning Leah gave me and Seth a ride back home, it was a silent car ride. I had no idea what to say to Leah after everything she told me last night, I was afraid she would try to share more of her sisterly wisdom.

When we pulled up in front of the house Seth quickly jumped out of the car and ran inside, wanting to watch his morning cartoons. I turned to Leah to thank her for the ride but I found myself being pulled into a hug instead.

"Um…..Leele, I can't breathe!"

"Oh Bells, you are growing up so fast! You have no idea how much it means to me that you came to me to have 'the talk'!" (Well her perception is off, I didn't really go to her she kind of forced all that lovely info on me) "I want you to know that you can come to me for anything." After five or so minutes of being squeezed to near death she let me go saying that we need to have sister chats more often. I figured no harm was really done and I could pretend that last night never happened.

I was so very wrong. So very very wrong.

I met up with Edward and Alice for lunch at the local diner before we were to meet up with everyone else at Jasper's for some video game challenges (mainly Mario games and Little Big Planet) and pizza. We were sitting in the booth just joking around when my phone went off, I had thrown it in my bag when I left the house that I had to dig to find it. As I pulled my phone out a bunch of little foil packages fell out as well. I didn't really notice but Edward did, he picked one up for me only to freeze half way in the sitting position, eyes so wide I thought they were going to pop out his head.

Of course Alice noticed, "Hey Eddie, what's wrong?" There was no response; it was like he was frozen in time, waving my hand in front of his face had no response either. Alice lost patience after five minutes and bent down to pick another package off the floor, her eyes going wide when she had one in her hand. She looked from her brother to me to back at her hand multiple times before asking….

"Bella why do you have condoms in your purse?" I stared at her in confusion for a while but then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

Leah put them in my bag either last night or early this morning. Judging from the look on Alice's face and Edward's frozen form I had a lot of explaining to do….

**Me: Sorry this is a bit shorter than normal but this is a segue chapter leading up to the main topic in the next one. I hope I didn't offend anyone with the content of this chapter, if I did I apologize. Sadly the talk that Bella got from Leah was very similar to the talk I got from my own parents…My sister added that if she ever found me doing anything she would shoot me and make me go to confession. Her excuse is that she has done everything and wants to protect me *eye roll*. **

**TT: Your sister and parents are so weird. **

**Me: I know, I think I am the only normal one in the family, my brother doesn't count. I would also like to thank the lovely TwiTrek23 for acting as my Beta once again…I should probably make that official on my profile…**

**TT: You suck at technology**

**Me: I know but I still attempt to make it work. Until next time wonderful readers. Please review and let me know if you liked of hated anything.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Me: Please don't shoot me! I'm so sorry I have been away for so long. A lot is going on with school work and my grandparents haven't been doing too well heath wise so it's been busy.**

**Emmett: It's okay Emmie, your writing now so it will all be okay.**

**Me:…*Shocked expression*…**

**Emmett: *looking dumbfound* are you okay?**

**Edward: You gave her a shock, her brain shut itself down in order to protect itself.**

**Emmett: Why would her brain do that when I entered the room?**

**Edward: She has gone so long without you that she doesn't know how to handle it…..**

**Emmett: Oh….well that makes since, I mean I am so awesome that there is too much to handle**

**Edward:… .You have no idea…. **

**Jasper: Emmie in no way shape or form owns anything twilight related, it all belongs to our master the wonderful Stephenie Meyer**

**Edward: *waves hand in front of face* She's going to be out for a bit…..well…on with the story!**

Chapter 18: Getting ready for Alice's Birthday Party…enough said

"You should have been there! It was so funny I laughed my ass off, they were both so read and stuttering!" Thank you Alice for getting a kick out of the most embarrassing moment I have ever experienced. It took me an hour to explain where the incriminating little foil wrapped items had come from and then I had to explain the conversation Leah forced me into (literally forced me into I might add). I had to pay Alice ten bucks to not say anything to Emmett or Jasper. I'm starting to think I should have given her a twenty to not tell anyone else….namely Rosalie and Angela at the moment.

Currently Rose, Alice, Angela and I are locked away in Alice's magical closet getting ready for her costume birthday party, who has a costume party after Halloween is beyond me but what Alice wants Alice gets…it's easier that way. At the moment she is tormenting…I mean fixing my hair to go with the costume she picked out for me. Alice picked out all the costumes for the couples, including our parents, Leah, Jake and Cabby. Lucky Sam had to work tonight otherwise he and Emily would be dressed up right along with us. Alice has all the mirrors covered at the moment cause she wants us to be surprised by our costumes… translation: she doesn't want me to veto it until its too late to do anything about it.

So you might be asking why Alice is making me relive my humiliation a good week after the incident happened…well she wasted no time in telling Rose for I got a very interesting lecture about not telling her myself that I planned to "get busy" with her brother (her words not mine) about an hour after we met up with everyone. Fortunately for me Ang was absent all week due to a illness so I didn't have to deal with any teasing from her. Unfortunately she made a miraculous recovery in time for Alice's party.

Hence me being locked in the magical closet with three hysterically laughing soon to be ex-best friends, they seriously locked the door and hid the key somewhere. I have a feeling it's in the cheddar pop corn stash but Alice guards her pop corn like its gold so I have no chance of getting the key.

Angela managed to stop laughing to ask Alice for more details. "So what did Edward do after you told him all that?"

Alice answered before I got a chance to open my mouth. "He ran his hands through his hair multiple times and changed the subject. I swear he's going to go bald if he keeps it up." Edward was so shocked about the whole thing he hasn't done anything more than kiss my cheek the past week…lame I know but now he is back in Emmett's good graces.

Alice finally stopped torturing my hair…I mean styling it, and stepped in front of me to admire her work. The only thing I could tell you was that it was in a half up half down and had enough hair spray in it that I should stay away from the birthday cake once its been lit. Alice clapped her hands excitedly while jumping up and down; I took that to mean that she liked what she saw.

"Okay ladies now that your hair and make-up are all done to my specifications it is now time to find out what the theme for our group costumes are!" How much left over candy has she had today?

Alice had us all line up according to the number on our costume bags (yes she numbered them) so we could get dressed and come out one by one, Rose was first followed by Angela, than me and than Alice was last for dramatic effect. As Rose went to the changing room (yes there is a small changing room in the magic closet) I took a quick glance at the clock to see it read eight oh five p.m.

"Hey Alice your party has already started five minutes ago, why are we only now getting into our costumes?"

"So we can make a dramatic entrance duh."

Angela and I traded a nervous glance. "Um…Alice if its only your family, Bella's family, Ben and I why do we need a dramatic entrance?" See I'm not the only normal one in the group.

Alice gave a small laugh. "I invited half the school you sillies. It's not a party if you don't have a lot of people there."

"Alice you don't talk to half the people at school." I felt the need to point this out to her in case she had a small lapse in judgment.

"That's not the point Bella, the point is to have a kick ass party and have fun." I so wanted to give her a kick in the ass…

Thankfully for Alice Rose came out of the changing room in a cute little African style mini dress that hugged her curves with a giant lions head on top of her head…it took Ang and me a moment to realize that it was the head from the musical The Lion King.

"Rose you do realize you have a giant cat head on right?"

"Yes so? Emmett's costume is a wrap around his waist and no shirt on; I am willing to be the Nala to his Simba for the night." I had no answer to that and Angela went into the changing room with a nervous look on her face. I pray she and I aren't Tamon and Pumba. After about a minute of biting my nails Angela re-emerged dressed as Wendy from Peter Pan. That's when it hit me.

"We are all Disney couples aren't we?"

"And she gets it!" Alice petted my head as one would pet a well behaved dog. "Your unhealthy obsession with Disney gave me the idea, now hurry up and get changed. As per your costume requirements your costume has the most fabric covering you." I took a deep breath and walked into the changing room of doom.

I opened the bag to see a beautiful golden yellow dress. Yep she made me Bell, how fitting. I pulled the dress on and called Rose in to help me sip it up. Alice must have made this herself for it fit me like a glove and made it look like I had quite the amount of cleavage that I never knew I had. Seriously it might have had the most fabric but the amount of my chest that was almost falling out said other wise.

"Wow, Edward is going to be all over you tonight, either that or punching any guy stupid enough to stand next to you." I blushed as Rose helped me into the golden yellow heels that matched the dress (if I fall tonight the pixie gets it, I know where she keeps her pop corn). Rose helped me walk out of the changing room to the main part of the closet where Alice was being helped by Angela into her costume that was very pink, puffy, and frilly. Rose and I shared a quick look with one another before we started giggling.

Naturally Alice heard us. "Whats so funny?"

"Nothing much sister dear, Bells and I are only wondering where you lost your sheep dear little Bo-Peep."

"Oh be quiet you! Its all worth it to see Jazzy all dressed up as Sheriff Woody. I made sure his jeans were extra tight if I had to wear a hoop skirt and bonnet." And queue the drool. After Alice had her costume on all the way she gave us all a once over before making sure the clock read eight thirty on the dot.

"Now we are ready to make our entrance!" The rest of us rolled our eyes as Alice unlocked the closet door. Upon entering Alice's bed room I could hear the people and music from downstairs. The stairs that I would have to walk down in a big dress and high heels…I see this ending well.

I was so busy having a little freak out that I almost missed Alice's directions. "We are going to be walking down according to the number on our bags. Our partners will be meeting us at the bottom of the stairs and will lead us into the living room where the rest of the party goers are located. Now remember if you mess this up I have free rein over you closets for the next six months." Pixie Bo-Peep can be one scary lady.

Needles to say we did as we were told. We all left Alice's room and headed for the stairway. Rose walked down first to where my brother bear…I mean brother lion was waiting for her. I knew she reached the bottom when I heard Emmett Rawer and Rose squeal…I have a feeling they are going to disappear at some point tonight. Next down was Angela to meet with her Peter Pan Ben; I have to find out how the hell Alice got him to wear tights.

In no time at all it was my turn to walk down the stairway of death. I was praying that no one was around the stairs to see me fall if I tripped. I took a deep breath and turned the corner and took the first step, holding up the front of my dress so I didn't trip right off the bat. The first people I noticed was Esme and Carlisle standing by the door dressed as Jasmine and Aladdin standing next to my dad and Sue dressed as a Police officer and a nurse (I took it that Alice wasn't able to get them into Disney costumes), Sue holding Seth dressed as a fireman. He looked so cute. After them I noticed who was standing at the foot of the stairs waiting for me.

Thankfully Alice didn't make Edward wear the Beast mask this evening and he looked dashing in the blue coat tails and leggings of the final scene. What really took my breath away was the look he was giving me. It was all smolder and come hither that had me tingling all over. He hadn't looked at me like that in a week, ever since the incident. I kept my gaze focused on his eyes as I made my way down to the ground floor. I had almost reached the bottom when my foot slipped on the third to last step. I could feel myself start to fall back when I felt his warm strong arms around my waist holding me up. When I opened my eyes his concerned gaze was all I saw.

"Are you alright?" I could feel my face heating up.

"Yeah, its just typical that I should fall."

"No worries, I will always be there to catch you." As corny as it sounded it made my heart skip a beat or two. We were so lost in each other's gazes that I jumped when I heard a gruff clearing of the throat. It was then I remembered we were still in front of our parents…mainly we were still in front of my dad dressed up in his work uniform…please let the gun still be at home.

Edward and I jumped away from each other both looking at the ground. After an awkward second Edward held out his arm to lead me into the living room where the party was going on in full swing. We were almost to the other partiers when I felt a tap on my arm. I turned to see Leah dressed as Dory holding Cabby in a Nemo costume, a Marlin Jake of to the side trying to blend in to the wall.

I looked at Leah questionably as she leaned to whisper in my ear. "If you need anything they are in the left hand pocket of the diaper bag." I pulled away from her in shock as she smiled and winked at me. Tonight is going to be oh so much fun…

**A/N Me: I just wanted to once again apologize for taking so long to update. The next chapter will be about the party in full swing. I would like to thank everyone who as reviewed and added my story to favorites and update alerts. I will try to update soon but my student teaching and school work take up most of my time, I am able to write bits and pieces in between but it takes me a little longer than when I normally write. Don't worry next chapter will be mainly Bella and Edward.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Me: I am so very sorry to have been away for so long. I am alive but the last couple of months had been hectic. I had to write up a Multi Genre project that took most of my time, it is a major factor that goes toward my teaching license. I had a lot of writing to do, if you want a link to my site let me know and I will send it. Also I was sick over the holidays….my family was finally here to visit and I was sick…I know sucky timing. **

**Emmett: Is that all you have to say for yourself?**

**Me: yeah that is all.**

**Edward: there is nothing else you want to explain yourself for?**

**Me: What more would I explain?**

**Emmett: *pulls out my blackberry* How about this interesting theme you have? *flashes screen on phone which just so happens to be Stefan from Vampire Diaries***

**Me:…..you weren't supposed to find that**

**Emmett: How could you do this to us? How could you cheat on us so?**

**Me: Look my brother got the season Blue ray and as I was confined to the sofa I started watching it with him… I didn't mean for it to happen it just did!**

**Edward: A likely story**

**Me: look it doesn't mean I care about you guys any less it's just that VD has a darker image and a love triangle that spans centuries…. If it matters you guys are still a couple of my favorite vamps, right above Damon.**

**Edward:…What about that Stefan guy?**

**Me:….would you look at the time! Its time to get this show on the road! I do not own anything that has to do with Twilight or Vampire diaries except for the Twilight Blue rays and the Vampire Diaries Season Blue ray**

**Emmett: You bought the season for yourself?**

**Me: *ignoring Emmett*: The characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer and L.J. Smith **

Chapter 19: Alice's Party Part 2

(Edward POV)

Wow….that was the only thing that was going through my mind as I watched my angel walk down those stairs. I admit things have been awkward between us since the incident at the diner. I mean it would have been awkward for anyone if you saw a shit load of condoms pop out of someone's purse, it didn't help matters that Alice found ways of bringing it up any chance she got….thank God she didn't say anything around Emmett….that it one conversation I wish to never have with him.

All this was going through my mind as she made her way towards me and she managed to slip a little near the last step. It was the fastest I have felt myself move as I went to catch her. When our eyes met it was like we were in our own little world, no worries or embarrassing situations. It wasn't until Chief Swan cleared his throat that I remembered we were in front of our families…namely her father dressed in his uniform…..complete with gun….

We jumped apart like we were on fire and had an awkward moment of not knowing where to look. After a heart beat or twelve I held out my arm in the most gentlemanly fashion (still looking to score some points with her dad…What? You would too if your date's father was a gun slinging police man!)

As I was leading her to the dance floor in the living room Leah walked up to Bella and whispered something in her ear, too low for me to make out. Whatever it was, Bella's face turned three different shades of red. I looked between her and her weird sister only to see Leah wink at me and smirk….well this was going to be a fun night…

I managed to get Bella to dance for about an hour and a half…. but after tripping over my feet a couple of times and elbowing Jessica in the face we gave that up and made our way to the kitchen for refreshments…I really hope Em didn't spike the punch considering his dad….THE COP….was here. Luckily no one else was there and we actually got a chance to talk.

Being the gentleman I am I got the drinks before joining my stunning angel who was currently leaning against the counter. "Enjoying yourself so far?"

"Why yes I am, who knew Alice could get everyone into some sort of themed costume." Ah the evil pixie. "How was she able to get your parents to dress in the Arabian outfits?"

Man I wish she hadn't brought that up, "it wasn't too hard considering my parents already had them from last year's Christmas party." She looks so cute when she is confused. "Trust me you don't want to know."

She considered my comment for a moment before shrugging her shoulders. "I can just ask Alice some other time." Damn, I had to think of something to get her off that topic, that Christmas party was extremely embarrassing; at the time I had to be the damn monkey since I was single. I placed the punch on the counter as I placed each arm on either side of her, being as close as we were I could smell the soft hint of her perfume and the sent that was all Bella. It didn't hurt that she blushed three different shades of red.

"You do that; mean while this is the first chance of alone time we have had in a good while." I leaned in and placed a soft kiss at the bottom of her throat, remembering that with her I had to be soft, slow, and careful. It would kill me to do anything that could hurt her. I was rewarded with a small gasp as she tilted her head to the side.

"You're right" she mumbled, "Rose and Em took off an hour ago to Lord knows where to do God knows what." I hummed in agreement as I made my way up her neck. She looks way too tempting in her gown and I would have to remember to thank Alice for this neckline, I swear my sister can read my mind sometimes.

"Wow good thing I was the one sent to find you two" other times I think she was sent from hell to annoy me.

Pulling myself away from Bella I turned to see the evil Bo-Peep herself and a sheepish cow boy in very tight pants (poor Jasper, he needs to learn how to say no to the puppy dog look…and the fake tears).

"Alice what do you want?" I swear I meant for it to come out nicer sounding.

"To not see my brother molesting my best friend for one thing but that is not what I came in here for. Bells, your parents and sis are leaving but Seth won't leave till he hugs you good bye. Still staying the night?"

Bella gave her a nod "yeah, let me go and give the kid a hug." She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek "I will be right back, don't go anywhere." With the look she was giving me I would make sure to stay where I was even if the kitchen caught on fire. I watched her leave as though my life line was leaving too…. Until I heard a snicker that reminded me I was not alone in the kitchen.

Alice didn't even try to hide her smirk "You have got it bad my brother, she has got you whipped" Jasper said with a shake of his head.

"You are one to talk my friend."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." Got to admit that was a nice save on his part. Ally was all over him in 2.5 seconds and I was starting to wish that I hadn't promised to wait for Bella in the kitchen….I really need family therapy…Hell any kind of therapy would do at this point….maybe even shock therapy…

Thank God I didn't have too long to wait till Bella came back through the doorway. I didn't waste any time before grabbing her hand and getting the hell out of dodge. "Where are we going?" She laughed.

"To the music room, aka our room, where we don't have to worry about siblings or party goers, or over protective parents with guns." I told her as I lead her to my favorite room in the house.

"Why are you still so scared of my dad? It's not like he would ever shoot you." I gave her a look "That was a paint ball gun, A, and B it was an accident."

I pulled her down next to me on the love seat "Whatever you say Bella." I loved that way she instantly melded into my side. We sat in silence for a little bit, just enjoying being able to cuddle, shut off from the outside world…okay maybe not the outside world but that party was starting to get a little crazy. It was nice to be just the two of us…nothing against our friends but sometimes they can be intimidating….

"What are you thinking about?"

I gave her a smile, "nothing really, I guess you can say about how quiet it is in here."

"Oh…I like quiet, gives you a chance to think and process things."

"Speaking of things to process, want to talk about what your sister whispered to you earlier this evening?"

Her face got a new shade of red…I don't think it even has a name "Nope, I would rather not."

"Please?"

"Nope"

"It can't be that bad."

"It's Leah, you forget that she took it upon herself to give my 'the talk' and managed to scar me for life."

"True". We went back into that comfortable silence where I occasionally gave her a kiss on the top of her head. I still can't believe that I found her after all this time. Who knows where this can go, I mean I'm an in the moment kind of person but there is something about her….

I was about to suggest that we go back out before Alice came for us when she brought up a topic that completely threw me off. "So I know we haven't talked about the future much but what are your plans for after high school?"

"Where is this coming from?"

"Well I was just curious; I mean acceptance letters and stuff should be coming in the mail any day."

"Yeah but that is still a while off, I mean it's not anything we have to worry about now." She pulled away from me and I immediately missed the feeling of her in my arms.

"Yeah but every time I try to bring something likes this up you change the subject, I'm just trying to get to know you better, I mean people talk about these things. We are seniors, so it is natural to talk about college." Okay she had me freaking out here. Who the hell knows what they want at eighteen? That thought alone had me jumping out of my seat and pacing the room.

"Edward," I felt her put her hand on my shoulder but I just shook it off, "look I didn't mean to upset you but this is something we need to talk about. I mean what are your plans for the future? Its okay if you don't but I would like to know."

"Why?" I asked as I turned around, "Why is it so important for you to know, right this second, what I even want to do?" I thought that would stop her questions but I was wrong.

"I mean, we are in a relationship, isn't this something people in a relationship talk about? Don't they want to talk about possible futures where they might be together or at least know what each other plans to do?"

"And you have that figured out? What you want to do?"

"Edward, first of all keep your voice down, do you want the whole house to hear you?"I didn't even realize that we were raising our voices "and second of yes, as a matter of fact I do know what I want to do after high school, I was just curious about what your own plans are for God's sake."

"Why? Why does my future even matter to you?"

"Well, if I'm going to be part of that future I would like to know what it is." I will forever for the longest time regret what I said to her next. I didn't even mean it and I regretted it the second the words were out of my mouth but by then it was too late.

"What makes you think you are even part of my future?"

Bella looked at me with such hurt in her eyes that it made me want to cry. I reached out for her but she walked backwards to the door, never taking her eyes away from mine. Even when the door opened to reveal a shocked Jasper and furious Alice she didn't take her eyes away from mine.

"Well then, what are we even doing now?" before I could get a word out she held up her hand for me to be quiet. "You think on that and get back to me when you figure out an answer. Alice, I'm sorry but I think I am going to head home tonight instead, I will see you Monday."

And with that….She was gone….

I was numb….I didn't even feel it when Alice smacked me in the face.

"What the Fuck did you do?"

"I have no idea…I think I just made a mistake…"

**Me: Please don't shoot me there is a reason for this and trust me they will be back to the mushy stuff by the next chapter or so, but every couple has their first fight it can't all be rainbows and butterflies. And the next chapter will be out much faster than this one was. Trust me I showed this to my sister and she threw a pillow at me so it has to get done soon. **


	21. Chapter 20

**Me: Hello peoples! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, added my story to updates, and added it to favorites!**

**Emmett: What you don't want to thank Me or Ed?**

**Edward: its Edward….not Ed**

**Emmett: What ever Eddie**

**Edward: again my name is Edward, you have known for decades that I hate to be called anything other than Edward!**

**Emmett: well what about when you let Nessie call you daddy? Or when Bella calls you…**

**Edward: Emmett! Those are different!**

**Me: okay….while these too are arguing I'm just going to say that I do not own anything twilight and that stephenie meyer owns it all.**

(Bella POV)

Emptiness.

All I have felt for the last two weeks is complete and total emptiness.

At first I had wanted to believe that I was mistaken and Edward hadn't said those words to me, hadn't managed to rip my heart out and stomp it all to pieces. But he did. After that I knew I had to get out of there, I knew I had to leave before we did or said anything else that we both might regret later on. I'm not even sure how I managed to leave Alice's party without anyone seeing my tears or stopping me.

I didn't want to go home where I would have to answer to dad and Mama Sue's questions. Instead I drove to Leah's. She didn't ask me any questions that night. She hugged me and let me cry it all out. I didn't know when or how I fell asleep. I awoke the next morning in the guest room still being held by my big sister and only one missed call on my phone from Emmett asking if my stomach ache was better. I didn't tell him what happened, no need for him to murder his best friend.

I didn't go to school that following Monday either, Leah took me into Port Angeles for what she called an emergency outing. She told me there was nothing wrong with playing hooky every once and a while. I forced smiles all day so it wouldn't seem as though I wasn't grateful, to tell the truth I wanted to sit in my room and hide from the world. Nothing hurts worse than rejection from the one person you thought would never hurt you.

On the Tuesday I went back to school I avoided everyone. I didn't want to put them into an awkward situation or have my brother to find out that Edward had caused me such pain (why date someone if you know there won't be a future with them or even the possibility of one?).

I spend my mornings now with Angela and Ben in the band room practicing, showing up maybe an hour early for school as to not run into anyone (Emmett received rides to school from Rose). At lunch I go to either the band room or the library, my excuse to everyone being that I am nervous about the upcoming concert, never once looking at Edward as I speak. We haven't said anything to each other in over two weeks…he hasn't even called or texted me.

But recently I have noticed I'm not the only one avoiding everyone. The last three days I have hidden out in the library I see Rose among the back rows sitting by herself. The first day I went to talk to her, but she saw me, dropped the book she was reading and fled. I was tempted to see what she was reading but figured I should leave her be. That was my plan until after what I saw in gym class yesterday.

We were playing soccer, our teacher actually being there for a change, I of course was the goalie for the blue team (Emmett didn't let the ball come close to my side of the gym so I got to sit and watch the red team cringe in fear). As I was looking around I noticed Rose was sitting out on the bleachers, reading the same book I saw her reading in the library. Rose is one of the most competitive people I know so seeing her sit out was a shock to my system. What was an even greater shock was that she left class early to change and left without talking to Emmett. I made up my mind to confront her the first chance I got.

Which brings me to the present moment, in the locker room, waiting for Rose and I to be the last two in here…and no I am not trying to put off seeing Edward…well….maybe just a little bit….stupid Coach was absent again (how the hell is he able to keep a job?). Yep another free day.

"Bella?" I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Alice looking at me sorrowfully. "Yeah Al?"

"Jazz and I are planning on skipping out of gym and hanging in the band room if you want to come?"

She looked so hopeful, I could feel the guilt in my gut from avoiding her lately…how could I say no? "Sure, I just have to do something first and then I will be right over." My guilty conscience felt better when I saw her face light up, I almost missed the mischievous glint in her eyes….almost. She hugged me and ran before I could comment on it.

After agreeing to meet up with Alice and Jasper I waited in the locker room another minute or two waiting for the last few girls to leave, lucky for me Rose was still here, starring out into space. She looked a bit paler than normal and her eyes were missing something, glancing at her I could feel my worry intensify. When Jessica and Lauren left I took my chance and walked up to Rosalie.

I took a deep breath and placed my hand on her arm. "Rose?" I don't think she realized I was there considering her very visible jump from the bench. She turned her startled gaze towards me.

"Oh Bella it's you, what do you want?" I could feel myself flinch at her harsh tone, granted I probably deserved it from the way I have been avoiding her along with the others. I could see her features soften a bit, but she still kept her face guarded.

"Nothing really I was just wondering if you were alright? You don't seem like yourself."

If looks could kill I would be dead right about now. "I don't seem like myself? You are standing there telling me I don't seem like myself! How the hell would you know if I am acting like myself or not when you are never around! For the past fucking two weeks you haven't been around! Everyone is acting weird, Edward stays held up in the fucking music room all day when he isn't at school, you are avoiding everyone including your brother, Alice and Jasper haven't been speaking to Edward until two days ago for God's sakes! Yet I am the one who isn't acting like myself!" Who the hell was she to yell at me when all I am doing is making sure she is alright? I am not proud to say my temper got the better of me at that moment.

"Well excuse me Rose for trying not to have everything awkward after your brother practically dumped me at Alice's birthday!" She looked taken aback but I kept going, pouring everything I have been holding in out. "Excuse me from wanting to ruin the friendship of my brother and his best friend, from not wanting to get between you girls and your brother, for not wanting to be reminded every. Single. Fucking. Day! That Edward doesn't see a future with me! Excuse me for caring enough about you to see you aren't exactly happy at the moment and that you are avoiding MY brother bear just as much as I am avoiding your asshat of a brother! But no I am the bad guy here aren't I? All I wanted was to see if you were okay and check on one of my best friends but no! Apparently I lost that right!"

I turned to leave when she caught my wrist. I looked back at her face and could see the tears streaming down. "Bella….I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound like a bitch I've been out of sorts lately." She looked around the locker room before continuing on, "Bella I'm late."

I looked at the clock on the wall, "Well no duh Rose we are still in the locker room a good ten minutes after the bell rang but it's okay we have that stupid sub again so I think we're good…" my voice trailed off as she started shaking her head.

"No Bella I don't mean late for class, I mean I'm late as in three weeks ago I was supposed to get a visit from Aunty Flow." I stood there dumb founded, frozen. It wasn't until I heard her break down into gut ranching sobs that I snapped out of it.

I sat next to her on the bench and held her to me, not caring that my shirt was getting soaked or what implications the info Rose told me could bring about. After ten minutes her sobs finally subsided. I asked the first question that popped into my mind. "Did you take a test?"

"No, not yet. I'm terrified of what it might say, of being seen buying one in this gossipy town, of what my mother will say, of what your mother will say." She started crying again.

I take a deep breath and take out my cell phone dialing the number of the one person I know will help with no questions asked.

"Leele, I need you to do me a favor."

(Edward POV)

The past two weeks have been hell. Bella has been avoiding me, Alice isn't talking to me, and I am terrified Emmett will find out I hurt Bella and will be issuing my death sentence at any moment. I barely notice that Rose isn't acting like herself either, but my mind is on other things. I'm thinking of what I can do to get my Bella back, to find out if she is still MY angel. After a week went by I finally figured out what I wanted to do for her, to show her how much she ment to me.

I was going to add to her song.

I spent the next week in my music room writing out accompanying parts to the original piano piece, from strings to woodwinds. I barely slept or ate, my homework slipped , my grades weren't the best, but none of that mattered to me.

I had to fix my mistake.

The only problem was I needed help. And not just anyone's help, I needed Alice.

After some groveling and begging on my part (and some assistance from Jasper) I got her to agree to play the string part for me and for her to allow Jasper to play with us as well. All it took was me agreeing to sign a contract stating that I would be forever in her debt and that I must keep her stocked in white cheddar pop corn until the end of college.

After I sign the agreement and it is notarized Alice gets into determined planning mode. We agree to wait for the next time we have a sub and use the band room, decorating it with flowers to make it appear as though we are in a meadow. I don't know what Jasper said to his dad to allow us to do this but Mr. Whitlock was more than happy to help. Alice told me that she was going to get Bella here and once she walked through the door we would play for her. After which I will grovel on my knees for her to forgive me and allow me a chance to explain.

So far so good, we had the flowers, the candles Alice managed to wheedle in and we had a sub. Emmett agreed to be hallway watch (we told him this was an anniversary surprise, no need for him to kill me before I had the chance to apologize) so we didn't have to worry about Bella walking in too early.

Too bad that school was almost over and there was still no Bella.

"Are you sure she said she was coming Ally?"

"Yes Eddie, now stop pacing you're going to wear a hole into the floor that will lead us all to the center of the Earth!"

I glare at her and stop pacing, walking instead to the door to call Emmett over. " Any sign of her?"

"No Ed, not a sign of Bella or Rosie for that matter."

"Where are they?"

**AN: Sorry it has taken me so long to write again but see it took me less than three months this time **

**What is going to happen next? Will Bella forgive Edward? Will Rose have a bun in the oven? Will anyone ever tell Emmett what the hell is going on?**


	22. Chapter 21

**Me: Hello world! I know that it's been a while but I am still alive and kicking!**

**Emmett: Where have you been young lady?**

**Me: ….things got really hectic for a while…**

**Emmett: What could be so important that you managed to forget all about us?**

**Me: Working on the weekends…Student teaching…. Getting a 4.0 for the semester…graduation from UNCG…my parents and boyfriend visiting…grandparents visiting…starting the process of moving…must I add anything else to the list?**

**Edward: What the big ass is trying to say is that he missed you and your witty way with words.**

**Emmett: *looking anywhere but at me and Edward* Huh…as though I would miss a smart mouth writer…**

**Me: Awwwwww that is so sweet! I missed you guys too! **

**Emmett: yeah yeah, let's get this show on the road.**

**Me: I do not own anything twilight, the characters and stuff all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer, I just like manipulating the characters to follow my every whim. *enter evil laughter***

**Emmett: Hey Edward?**

**Edward: Yes Emmett?**

**Emmett: I can't believe I'm actually saying this but…She scares me a little bit sometimes…**

**Chapter 21: We are dead.**

**BPOV**

"What if she says something? What if she is in there right now calling either Mama Sue or Esme? How long does it take to go in a store and buy one item? What if this is all unnecessary? Oh my God, what am I going to do? What will people-"At this point I had to interrupt for my sanity.

"Rosalie?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you have to shut the hell up and calm down. It has only been three minutes, give Leah a chance to walk all the way to the back of the store, grab a test, walk all the way back to the front of the store, check out, and walk to the car."

"Bella I can't help but wig out here a little! I'm only eighteen for heaven's sakes! What do I know about taking care of A BABY!" This is what I have been dealing with ever since I called Leah from the girl's locker room.

Nonstop freak out from Rose.

It didn't help matters when Leah picked us up ten minutes later (naturally we just left, the sub wasn't paying attention anyway) and started exclaiming how happy she was that Cabby would have a cousin so close in age. I watched Rose's face get three shades paler, I didn't know it was even possible for her face to get any whiter, as Leah went on and on about how thanks to Rose and the Cullen's gene pool she would get pretty nieces and nephews…

My sister has a skewed sense of reality. Most people find out about a possible teenage pregnancy and flip their shit. Not my sister. She starts planning a baby shower as we drive to the pharmacy and then hands Rose Cabby as she gets out of the car so she can practice holding a baby correctly. Naturally I placed him back in his car seat before Rose could start hyperventilating and drop the poor kid (no point in making his life any harder than it has to be). As I sit here listening to Rose ask a million and one questions I can't help but feel as though I am forgetting something…

"Isabella! Are you even listening to me?"

_No I have not been listening to you rant for the past fifteen minutes, I naturally zoned the fuck out_. "Yes Rose, I'm listening."

She gives me a disbelieving look as she repeats her statement, paired with an annoyed eye roll. "I said that Leah is coming back to the car, you might want to unlock her door." I lean over and unlock Leah's door just as she reaches it, she tosses me the bag as she buckles up and pulls out of the parking lot. "You ready girls? This is going to be so much fun!" Rose and I share a look of bewilderment via the rear-view mirror.

Just as we were pulling into Leah's driveway I feel my leg vibrate, telling me that someone is either calling me or sending me a message. I pull it out of my pocket wondering who it could be when I see the name "Pixie-Devil" flash across the screen, naturally I hit the ignore button not wanting to let Alice know what we are up to.

That would just end very very badly for all of us; I don't have the money at the moment to buy her cheddar popcorn as a bribe to keep her mouth shut.

We all slowly exit the car; I grab the bag from under my seat as Leah grabs Cabby's sleeping form from his car seat. Lucky little guy slept through the entire drive home so he didn't have to suffer through his mommy's driving; she isn't really a bad driver, Leah just doesn't listen to speed limit signs and sees a yellow light as a "speed the fuck up" instead of a "slow the hell down". It's safe to assume that Sam and Jake weren't the ones who taught Emmett how to drive.

Once we get inside we all make our way upstairs. Leah puts Cabby in his room as Rose and I head to the bathroom to get the test thing over with. When we get there Rosalie stands in front of the door…and does absolutely nothing…just stands there…holding the door knob…no intention of turning it to open the door…

"Rose?"

"Yes Bella?"

"You have to go into the bathroom in order to pee on the little sticks." She looks at me a blushes a little bit. "I know that Bella." And she still stands there…not moving.

With a sigh I move around her, opening the bathroom door while pushing her in at the same time, tossing the bag with the tests in as I close the door. (I am a great multitask-er)

I sit on the ground in front of the door to wait for her when my phone starts to vibrate again. I pull it out to see "Lil' Cowboy" flash across the screen before once again hitting the ignore button. _Why the hell are they calling me?_

Leah snaps me out of my wondering when she sits on the ground on the other side of the door. "Do you think she is going to be alright?"

"I have no idea Leele. What's going to happen if the tests are positive?"

"I don't know Bells, that's for Rosalie and Emmett to decide. It's a scary situation for any teen to go through; it was when I went through it at sixteen and when mom went through it when she was sixteen." That makes sense…Wait…WHAT?

I turned my head so fast I think I got whiplash. "What do you mean when you went through it at sixteen; you didn't have a baby when you were sixteen." Leah turned towards me with a sad look in her eyes. "I lost it before I had the chance to tell mom about it, Jake didn't even know until I told him about it four years ago when we had another scare. A lot races through your mind when you see that little plus sign and you feel for a bit as though life as you know it is over. It's one of the reasons I want you to be knowledgeable about safe sex and for you to make the decision that is right for you. I don't want my little sister to have to worry about a baby the way I did." We sat in silence for a moment as I processed the new information.

And it was only a moment because my phone was vibrating once more. Frustrated, I checked the screen to see "Greek God". Why the hell was Edward calling me? I hit the answer button and placed the phone to my ear without thinking.

"Hello?" I wanted to mentally slap myself at how squeaky my voice sounded. Leah sent me a confused look as a turned away from her.

"_Bella? Oh thank God you answered! Where are you?" _For some reason that just pissed me off and I no longer had control over the volume of my voice.

"Where am I? You haven't bothered to talk to me for two weeks and all you can ask me is where am I?"

"_I am the one who hasn't been talking to you? I haven't been the one?_ _You have been avoiding me and our friends for the last two weeks so I am not the only one at fault here!"_

"Yes you are! You're the one who told me he didn't want a future with me! You have no right to be asking me any type of question!"

"Ah hell no! Dick head said what now?" Shit, I had forgotten that Leah was sitting next to me. "Leah it's nothing I will explain later." Cabby had apparently woken up due to the noise. "Go check on Cabby, I got this." She gave me a look that said "you have some explaining to do" as she got up and went to the nursery.

"_Leah? You're with Leah? Is that Cabby in the background?"_ Oh damn, I probably shouldn't have said her name.

"Um….yes?" was my smart reply.

" _We have been freaking out looking for you! Is Rose with you?"_

"Um…maybe?" Why was I still on the phone?

I could hear him talking to the others on the other side of the phone. _"Emmett they are with Leah….No I don't know where they are with Leah… or why... If you give me a chance I can ask!" _ This was followed by the sounds of a struggle. I saw a chance of escape.

"Um…I should probably be going now…"

"_Don't you dare hang up that phone Isabella Marie Swan!"_ Ah…so Emmett got the phone…I am so dead…

"um….."

"_Do you have any idea how worried we all were when you didn't meet up with Alice like you were supposed to? How freaked we became when we noticed you and Rose weren't in gym class! How frantic we became when neither one of you were answering your phones!" _

"Uh….no?" Where is my locker when I need to bang my head against it? I didn't want to put a whole in Leah's wall.

"_You better have a good explanation by the time we get to Leah's!"_

"How do you know I am at Leah's place? You know what they say about those who assume."

"_Save it Isabella!"_ He must be pissed if he keeps using my real name. _"You forget that your phone had a gps tracking system in it god forbid anything happens to you and you are unable to reach your phone. You also forget that my phone can track your phone!"_

I did the only thing I could think of. "You only just remembered that little tid bit a minute ago didn't you?" Me and my damn smart mouth. I was rewarded with a string of profanities as I hang up the phone.

We

Are

So

Dead.

"What was that all about?" In my panic I had forgotten all about Leah.

"Edward and I had an argument two weeks ago, we haven't spoken since, The gang didn't know we were here and now a pissed off Emmett and the rest are on their way over here." I tried to get it all out in one breath.

"Oh…good thing I baked some cookies yesterday." I could only stare at her retreating form as she walked down stairs to the kitchen. She is so weird sometimes; however, I had other things to worry about at the moment.

Turning around I knocked on the bathroom door. "Rose, is everything okay in there?"

"Um…Just waiting for the timer to go off, will be out in a minute."

"Um…we don't really have a minute here…" and before I could explain I could hear the sound of the front door banging open and footsteps making their way up the stairs like a stamped ( damn they must have been speeding). I also managed to hear a ding on the other side of the door. "Rose?"

The door opened and a stunned Rose came out. "Rose, are you okay?" She handed me the tests so I could look at them…I could be grossed out later after all the ruckus calms down.

I look at her and all I can say is, "They are positive."

"What is positive Bella?"

Shit, I turned around to see Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Edward all standing at the top of the stairs.

I have said it once; I will say it again….

We are so dead.

**AN: Sorry it has been so long. I'm going to try to update regularly. However, I am moving this summer and sometimes shit happens. Please read and review if you like, I am always open to hear what others have to say.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Me: Hello peoples!**

**Emmett: Where have you been young lady?**

**Edward: weren't you supposed to have updated last week or so?**

**Me: Um…..yes I was but I had trouble with this chapter, I ended up rewriting it about three times and then I had some personal things happen and it got placed on the back burner for a couple of days. I apologize for the wait!**

**Emmett: Fine, I accept your apology.**

**Me:…I was apologizing to the readers…**

**Emmett: What! Don't we get an apology too!**

**Edward: Okay before these two start fighting…All things twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer booklover2thextreme is only borrowing them for the time being.**

Chapter 22: On the mend

"What is positive Bella?"

"Um… well you see…" I was frozen like a deer in the headlights, standing before me was an angry Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Edward….I did the first thing that popped into my head…

I threw the test into the bathroom, giving an apologetic look at Rosalie and tried to lie through my teeth. "It's positively way too crowded up here?" I admit I'm not the best when it comes to lying…I didn't mean for it to come out as a question.

Emmett gave me his I-can-so-tell-that-what-came-out-of-your-mouth-was-complete-and-total-bullshit look and started walking up to Rose and me. Almost without thinking I moved to stand in front of Rose with my arms outstretched in a protective stance, causing my brother to stop moving and stare at me as though I had lost my mind. "What are you doing?"

My brilliant response, "Um…standing?" in retrospect I probably shouldn't have said that.

"Standing? Is that all you have been doing since you left school is standing?"

"…..No?" Why won't my mouth just shut up already?

"Well that's good to know! Do you have any idea how worried we have all been trying to find the two of you?" I could see the vein on his forehead throbbing as his face went from a light red color to a nice shade of purple.

"Technically yes, I do, considering you mentioned it when you called a little while ago." Again why hasn't someone come and shut me up already!

"What the hell is wrong with the two of you!" Oh god here it comes. "First you two have been avoiding us all like the plague for the past couple of weeks, don't think I haven't noticed, and now you pull this stunt about leaving school without telling anyone! Do you know how close we were to calling dad, Sam, Sue, and Jacob to find out where you were?" He was no longer purple by the end of his speech and he looked at Rose and I with such a defeated appearance, shoulder stooped and everything.

I looked away from him not liking how this conversation was making me feel. _I will not feel guilty, I will not feel guilty, he will not make me feel guilty_! Mentally giving myself a pep talk I looked up again and looked past Emmett to see that Alice and Jasper had the same defeated stance, I couldn't bring myself to look past them to Edward (yep I'm a coward).

I was trying to think of what to say when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked behind me to see Rose with tears silently running down her face. She needed to talk to Em and let him know what was going on, she didn't need the others to find out at the moment until she had a chance to figure things out. How the hell am I going to get the others to go away?

"Alight, while this is a lot more entertaining than an episode of Doctor Phil, I think it's about time to break this little party up before it gets any further out of hand." Lucky for me Leah had come back up the stairs to save the day! I love it when she takes charge of the situation.

"Em, you need to have a talk with Rose with just the two of you. Alice why don't you and Jasper do me a quick favor and run to the grocery store for me, I need you to run and get a few things for dinner, I called your folks a little bit ago and they agreed to coming over for dinner along with my parents. I think it would be a good idea to give the others some space." Alice and Jasper gave her a quick nod before going back down the stairs as Rose walked into the bathroom for a brief moment and then walked into the guest bedroom, Emmett hesitantly following her.

That left Leah, Edward and I standing awkwardly in the hallway, Edward and I both looking at the floor as though it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Alright that just leaves me with you two bone heads." That got my attention as my head shot back up to look at Leah. "Look I'm not going to get into the middle of whatever is going on between you, but I do know that you need to talk about whatever it is before it's too late to fix it. I will hold down the fort here while you go and pick Seth up from school, I take it you forgot about him with all that happened this afternoon." I nodded my head, feeling even more guilty for forgetting about Seth (I knew the poor kid was doomed).

Apparently Leah wasn't finished "And since I don't trust you with my car you will probably have to walk there, don't worry its only a twenty minute walk from here, plenty of time to talk on your way there." With that she herded Edward and I down the stairs and out of the house, locking the door behind us…it was then that I realized I didn't have my keys on me. Did I mention how much I hate it when Leah takes charge of the situation?

"The elementary school gets out in about fifteen minutes; I guess we better start heading that way." With a sigh Edward turned and started walking. This was going to be the longest twenty minutes of my life….

For the first couple of minutes we walked in complete silence. I didn't know what to say or even how to bring the whole thing up without it turning into another fiasco (did he even want to talk to me about it?). I probably should have been paying more attention to where I was walking because one minute I was on walking just fine and the next I managed to slip on a tiny rock and I could see the sidewalk coming closer and closer to my face. I braced myself for the impact.

It took me a moment or two to realize that I had stopped falling and that familiar arms had circled themselves around my waist. God how I missed those arms…._Bella Focus Here!_

"Bella! Are you alright?" Edward asked as he helped me to stand in the upright position and removing his hold on me, much to my regret.

"Um..." I decided right then and there that I should say something. I mentally put on my big girl panties and took the plunge so to speak. "Actually Edward, I'm not. I haven't been alright since the night of Alice's party. What you said to me really hurt me. I loved you and I thought you might have loved me too! Man I must have been so stupid!" I went to turn around when Edward stopped me by grabbing hold of my arm, I could have easily pulled away if I wanted to.

"Bella you aren't stupid. I am, I am the idiot who didn't think about what I was saying. I am the idiot who let myself get too freaked out about thinking of the future that I responded without thinking. I never meant to hurt you! I do love you and it's been killing me the past couple of weeks because you won't as much as look at me!"

"Why couldn't you have just told me that talking about the future freaked you out? I would have backed off."

"I don't know why I couldn't just say that. It's just that the future is never set in stone and to think too much into it is to eventually lead to a sense of failure if it doesn't work out. I would much rather stay in the moment." I gave myself a moment to process what he was talking about. I made some sense while at the same time it didn't. "Bella if I have learned anything from not being with you is that is sucks. I felt as though a part of me was missing and knowing that I hurt you...I understand if you can't forgive me."

"Edward, I have hated not being around you just as much as you have." He pulled me towards him with a hopeful expression. "However it's going to take a little more for me to completely forgive you. I mean do you even want to be with me?"

"Bella I never want you to doubt my feelings for you. I know I screwed up and I'm sorry for that, I am a million time sorry for ever making you doubt me when it comes to you. Have you not been listening? My life has no meaning without you with me." Edward lifted his hand to wipe my cheek; I didn't even know I had started crying. When he went to take his hand away I quickly lifted my own hand to hold it in place.

"I'm sorry too, I'm sorry I have been avoiding you and everyone and I'm sorry about today and making you all worry. I'm so sor-"before I could finish my apology Edward leaned down and kissed me. It was hesitant and questioning at first. It took me a moment to respond to him, after the shock was over it was like my body had a mind of its own and deepened the kiss.

God, how I missed kissing him. It ended way too soon in my opinion as we pulled away from each other for some air (who needs to breathe if my last conscious thought could be the feeling of Edward's lips on mine?). He cradled me face in his hands for a minute. "Come on, let's go get Seth before he starts to worry about being stuck at school forever." After he let my face go he took hold of my hand and started walking again. "Are we okay now?"

"Hmmm…I think so, but there is one more thing you have to do for me before all will be completely forgiven."

"Anything, Bella. I will do anything for you." I could feel the evil smirk on my face as I glanced his way.

"You have to eat all of Leah's cookies that she baked before she can force the rest of us to eat them." From the corner of my eye I could see his face get a few shades paler. "Alright, if that's what it takes for you to fully forgive me I will eat them."

The rest of the walk to the elementary school was spent talking about all the stupid stuff that had been going on at school; however, I neglected to mention anything about why Rose and I had left school early. Naturally Seth was pissed to have been kept waiting for us to get there and that we had to walk back, but after a quick text to Sam Edward and I were forgiven for being late since Seth got to ride in the back of a cop car. It wasn't until we pulled up to Leah's that reality hit me. Carlisle and Esme's car was already in the parking lot along with dad's and mama Sue's car.

Dinner was going to be one hell of an experience…


	24. Chapter 23

**Me: Hello everyone, sorry to be away for so long. Packing and stuff really takes up a lot of time.**

**Edward: that and you started to work on another story**

**Emmett: yeah, one that doesn't star me in it!**

**Me:…it was a one shot based on actual events!**

**Emmett: that isn't the one I'm talking about…it's the one about Alice and Jasper**

**Me:…I didn't even post it yet, how did you find out about that?**

**Edward: Alice…duh**

**Me: …oh…that makes sense…I do not own anything twilight, it all belongs to the fabulous Stephenie Meyer!**

**Emmett: she is ignoring us now isn't she?**

**Edward: yep**

Chapter 23: Dinner

EPOV

Dinner so far tonight has been an awkward affair.

Sam dropped Bella, Seth and I off in front of Leah's house, telling us to give everyone his apologies at not being able to join everyone for "Family Diner Fun Night" as Leah put it. I almost didn't notice that Bella's face paled a little and mumbled something about us all being lucky if we all made it out alive. I made a mental note to ask her about that, a part of me was hoping that it had something to do with her and Rose's disappearing act that they pulled earlier today.

I had never been so scarred in my life.

After waiting for half an hour Emmett went to see if they were still in the gym while Alice tried messaging Rose's phone again, granted Rose hadn't been answering her messages for the past week either. When we couldn't find them after school I felt like I was going to have a panic attack since the truck and our car were still in the parking lot. Emmett was going crazy until he remembered that his dad had gotten them phones with tracking systems. It helped me to realize that I didn't want to lose her…

I was pulled from the workings of my mind by a smack on the back of my head. "Ouch Bella what was that for?" turning to my right to address her.

She gave me a confused expression, "Um…I didn't do anything."

That leaves…"Leah, is there a reason you tried to make my face meet my diner?"

"A- You hurt my sister, and B- I was bored, no one is really talking." She answered with a grin that the Cheshire cat would be proud of. I looked to Bella for some help, "It's your own fault for zoning out like that." She had a point there.

"Why are we having dinner together with our parents?" I whispered to Bella, trying to keep the others from hearing but I guess it wasn't quiet enough, shortly after my question there was the sound of a small crash.

At the end of the table, Rose had apparently dropped her glass as she was bringing it to her mouth. Not even a heart beat later Emmett was out of his chair picking up the pieces of glass "I got it Rosie, don't worry about it. Everything will be alright." He went to give a kiss on her forehead but she quickly shot out of her seat as though something bit her ass.

"You don't know that Emmett! You don't know that everything will work itself out and be fine! We are only eighteen for fuck's sake!" Is it just me or does this seem to be about more than just the broken glass.

Rose took one look around the table, her gaze lingering on my parents' shocked faces before she ran out of the room and though the kitchen doors. Emmett was hot on her heels, placing the broken glass on a napkin so no one else would get hurt. Alice went to follow her sister, but Jasper grabbed her arm and forced her back into the chair giving her a look that meant she should wait for things to cool down.

Sue sighed as she rubbed her temples as though she had one hell of a headache. "Um…Carlisle, is there something going on here that we should know about? Leah had called Charlie and I earlier saying that there was something we had to discuss."

"I have absolutely no idea what is going on, Leah told us the same thing." Everyone turned to look at the only person at the table still eating, besides Seth and Cabby.

"What? Why is everyone looking at me? Can't we all just get together for dinner every once and a while?" Charlie gave her a look that meant cut the crap and get to the point. "Fine, Bella, will you and Alice go put Cabby down for the night while the boys go to the play room with Seth?"

"Yep, no problem. Let's go guys." Bella grabbed the baby as the rest of us walked up the stairs to the play room. "Oh and Kids, it might get a little loud so make sure the doors are closed." What the hell is going on?

After Jasper and I started to play action figures with Seth we were joined by Bella and Alice, by that time the questions had been building and I needed a few answers. "Does this have anything to do with what happened today?"

"Yes." Bella answered, looking extremely uncomfortable.

Alice placed her hand on Bella's arm, "It's okay if you can't tell us everything. It isn't anything bad, is it?"

"Um….no?" this was getting us nowhere.

"You guys are weird, if you want to know what they are talking about, just use the baby monitor." For a six year old, the kid is pretty sharp. "For a fee of five dollars I will gladly hand the baby monitor over." And he is also a thrifty little tike.

Jasper dug through his pocket, "You know, you could start your own intelligence agency."

"If I do that you know my prices will go up."

"What do you do with all the money you get from everyone?" Jasper asked as he handed the kid the money. "I put it into a safe that is hidden in my room, oh and that was five dollars per person by the way." After everyone coughed up the dough, Seth brought over one of the many monitors that Jacob had set up throughout the house…Leah kept misplacing them. Before turning the monitor on Seth reminded us that we had to stay quiet.

Bella was the only one to voice a problem with eves dropping. "Guys I don't think we should be invading on their privacy like this, it might be better to wait-" Alice had her hand over Bella's mouth so quick, none of us even saw her move. "Shhhhhhh! Turn it on Seth."

At first there wasn't anything other than white noise coming from the machine and I started to think that maybe the thing was broken…that was until I heard my mother's voice.

"Rose, are you sure?"

"yes." Came my sister's sobbing voice. "I took two tests today, and they came out positive."

"How could this have happened, if anything I thought you two were being careful." I had never heard my dad sound so disappointed.

"Daddy, we were, we used a condom each time."

"Carlisle, you're a doctor you know that those things aren't one hundred percent effective." Leave it to Sue to try and smooth things over.

"Sue's right, what's done is done. The important thing now is what these two plan on doing. If they keep it you bet your ass they will have to get jobs to help support the kid."

"Charlie, they are about to graduate from high school, they can barely take care of themselves. Let's be reasonable, they have their lives a head of them for this sort of thing."

"Now wait a damn minute Carlisle Christopher Cullen!"

"Esme…"

"Don't you Esme me! Rosalie is still our daughter and Emmett is just as important to me as our own son. If they keep the baby they will be responsible for most expenses and we will help. That is if they really are pregnant, they still need to do a blood test."

"Esme is right, they are not alone in this, I wasn't alone and I will be damned to hell and back if I allow my son and Rosalie to do this all on their own."

"Mama Sue…" Wow I had never heard Emmett cry before.

That was all we heard because Bella snatched the monitor out of Jasper's hands and shut it off. My mind was going a mile a minute, my sister was knocked up…by one of my best friends…what the fuck! I glanced over to see that Alice was thinking very hard about something.

Trying to lighten the mood, I throw a pillow at her head. "Alice, if you think any harder your brain is going to explode." She didn't even blink.

"Ali baby, talk to us…you're not normally quiet."

"I was just thinking…if they are having a baby…it might help if they lived at the same house…"

"Okay…" we had no idea where she was going with this.

"If Emmett moves in to be closer to Rose…I GET TO MOVE IN AND BE CLOSER TO BELLA! We can turn my room into the nursery! But wait what about my closet? Oh I know I can share Bella's room and then we can turn Emmett's room into our closet! Oh the fun we can have together!"

During her rant Bella moved to hide behind me as Seth moved to hide behind Bella. "Edward?"

"Yes Bells?"

"…save me…"


	25. Chapter 24

**Me: I am so, so, so, so, so sorry that it has taken me so long to update. **

**Emmett: Where have you been? Eddie here was starting to get nervous.**

**Edward: My name is not EDDIE! And I wasn't the one stalking under her window!**

**Me: …As I said, I am sorry but the move took longer than expected. And sadly not even a week later my sister managed to get into a really bad car accident.**

**Edward: She alright?**

**Me: Yeah, only a few bumps and scratches…my car wasn't so lucky…it did a couple of flips and smashed into a guard rail…**

**Edward: Wait, she was driving your car?**

**Me: Yeah, her car was in the shop for a faulty alternator and I let her borrow mine so she could get to work…it was a crappy car anyway so no love lost there. **

**Emmett: On the bright side you get a get a new car!**

**Me:…**

**Edward:…**

**Emmett: What? Why are you guys staring at me like that….I know I'm extremely good looking but come on! *Edward hits hit on the back of the head and drags him out of the room***

**Me:…Alrighty then let's get this show on the road! I do not own anything to do with twilight, the characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 24: Nothing is ever simple

BPOV

Much to Alice's disappointment, she did not end up moving into my room and vice versa. After we had shut off the baby monitor our parents called the rest of us teenagers down to "lay down the law" so to speak…thanks to Em and Rose we were all given new rules when it comes to sleeping over at each other's places and when we hang out. No boys are allowed in the girls' rooms with the door closed…we are allowed to double date with no adult supervision but all single dates had to have a chaperone…and when we are on double dates we are to answer all phone calls and text messages that are from our parents (i.e. Carlisle, Dad, Sam, and Uncle Peter). Were all the rules fair…not really, but I figure that if we follow the rules for a little while, at least, they will eventually be lifted.

Our parents discussed everything in great detail and decided that Rose and Emmett would continue living at home with their parents, granted Emmett was expected to be at Rose's beck and call if she were to get sick at any point during the night. Emmett also had to get a job as soon as possible,putting most of the money into a savings account for the baby and anything it might need, lucky for him he was able to get a job at the Auto shop in town. Rose had to get a job as well; however it was decided that she would work with Esme in her office filling paperwork and answering the phones. Sadly, due to her new condition, rose had to switch out of her mechanics elective due to the hazards it could cause for her and the baby.

And boy was she pissed.

"If I have to cook one more batch of brownies, I am going to take the fucking pan and bash Mrs. Butterhopes' head in!" Rose exclaimed as she slammed her lunch trey on the table and slumped into her chair next to Alice. Unfortunately the only elective still open was Home Economics…or so Esme told Rose when her schedule was changed.

It had only been two weeks and she was already planning on killing her teacher. "There, there Rosie" Alice said as she patted Rose on the back, "Just think of all the goodies you can bake once my little niece and/or nephew is old enough to enjoy all the sugary goodness." I kept my mouth quiet and sipped my juice while Rose stared at her sister as though she had grown a second head. "What? What did I say?"

"Alice, what do you mean 'niece and/or nephew'? The doctor said at my appointment yesterday that the baby was fine. As in there is only one baby."

Alice just shrugged and picked up her sandwich. "That we know of, it's too early to tell until you get a sonogram and hear the heart beat, the doctor only confirmed that you were about seven weeks preggers. But you already look to be slightly showing and that is an indicator that it might be multiples and add to that, you yourself are part of a set of fraternal twins and the chances of you having fraternal twins increase-ouch! Bella, why the hell did you just smack the back of my head?"

"Because (a) not everyone knows about the B-A-B-Y here at school other than the teachers and (b) Rose is about to hyperventilate." As Alice was going on and on about the possibility of more than one fetus, Rose's complexion went from slightly flushed to white as a ghost to green. Rosalie was still green and Alice was still rubbing her head when the boys sat down to join us at our lunch table. "What did we miss?" Edward asked me as he leaned over to give me a quick peck on the lips.

"Rose made brownies today in home economics and Alice just learned the importance of knowing when to shut up." At the mention of brownies Emmett's eyes lit up like it was Christmas. "Hey Babe, did Mrs. Butterhopes let you keep them or did you have to leave them in the classroom?" Before Em had even finished his question Rose took a squished foil wrapped package out of her bag and handed it to him. "Yay!" he proceeded to stuff his mouth full of chocolate fudge.

Jasper shook his head before addressing Edward, Alice and I. "Alright, you guys ready for the Christmas concert on Friday?" His eyes getting that special sparkle reserved for only three things: Alice, music, and American history. Edward and Alice gave the affirmative while I gave a hesitant nod. "I'm as ready as I'm going to be. How is your ensemble going? Uncle Peter told me that you guys are doing an original piece that you guys wrote."

"Oh!" Alice exclaimed, causing everyone within a five mile radius to jump out of their skin, "We had nothing to do with it! Edward was the one who wrote it all, he really wanted it to-"Jasper grabbed her chin and brought her face to his in quite the display of affection…it looked almost as though he was trying to eat her face and I was really close to losing my lunch. I considered myself lucky because at that moment Rose suddenly bolted out of her seat and ran out of the cafeteria, Em hot on her heel after giving Edward and me a look of apology while he grabbed his and her bags.

Edward was pointedly looking in the opposite direction, at the wall and not at the make-out session my cousin was currently having with his little sister. "Okay….that was weird…" he nodded his head in agreement. "Want to go ahead and leave for class? The bell is about to ring anyway." Again he nodded his head in agreement and as he pushed his chair out from under the table and picked up my lunch tray for me. As I grabbed my bag I noticed that he had a slight blush on his cheeks. I decided to let it go for the time being, knowing that I could try and grill him for what Alice had started to say or I could let him believe that I didn't notice she was about to spill the beans on a secret and just bribe her later…it's been a while since she had last gotten her nails done…

"Bella?" Edward called my name as we took our seats in biology.

"Yes Edward, sweetie?" I looked over to see him looking at me…a little fear in his eyes. "Is there a reason you look like Emmett right before he pulls a prank? Should I be worried?"

I smiled as I leaned over to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Nope, no reason, I'm just thinking about doing something nice for you sisters."

"I'm not feeling any better love."

Before I could try to reassure him any further Mr. Banner walked in followed by the rest of the class.

I had formulated my plan during biology, and managed to corner both Alice and Rose in the locker room before gym class to act on it (Uncle Peter had us all practice our ensemble pieces for the concert so I didn't get a chance to ask during band class).

"You know, Alice, I was wondering…maybe we should do something special to help get ready for Friday, something that could help us relax a little." Alice was too busy struggling with her gym shirt to notice the evil glint in my eye; Rose noticed and only raised her eyebrow.

"That isn't a bad idea Bella! It's like you read my mind, I had been thinking that same exact thing! We could go shopping for new performance dresses and new shoes and maybe see about getting your parents to let you skip school Friday to get our hair done, maybe even get your eyebrows waxed and a trip to the tanning booth wouldn't hurt either-"

"Alice!" I managed to cut her off as Rose almost fell off the bench, she looked like she was going ot sprain her stomach muscles from trying to hold in her laughter.

She finally managed to get her head through her t-shirt, "Yes Bella?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of getting our nails done. I could call Mama Sue, Leah and Esme and see if we could turn it into a girls' afternoon."

Alice's face brightened like a child seeing the Christmas tree for the first time Christmas morning. "YES!"

Rose shook her head, "Mom and I are out, she has a Mrs. Stanley coming in to the office today to discuss redoing her living room again and Mom said that I have to be at the office after school when she is." I gave her a sympathetic look while my inside self was doing a party dance; it is much easier to get stuff out of Alice when Rosalie isn't there. So far everything was going as planned, I knew Mama Sue had to stay late at the hospital tonight and that Leah was looking after Seth and Cabby this afternoon.

That just left me and Alice.

"Ahhhhh, this is the life!" Alice sat back against the massage chair as the little Asian lady worked on her pedicure, sipping on her pineapple juice smoothie. At the moment I found myself agreeing with the evil pixie. Though I would never tell her that…she has a tendency to go a little over board at times…

"So, Alice, are you nervous about Friday night?"

She shrugged. "No, not really. We have spent a lot of time practicing our piece after we finally decided on what we were going to play."

"Oh? I don't remember what you guys had decided on." I tried to nonchalantly play with the straw in my own smoothie…all I managed to do was get strawberry juice on my jeans.

"Aha! So that is why you wanted to hang out with me after school! You wanted to know about what I almost blabbed at lunch."

It appears that I lack my siblings' ability to fool people…or lie convincingly.

"Was I that transparent?"

"Yes, I had a feeling when you cornered me in the locker room." I felt my jaw drop in shock. "And you still agreed to come with me?"

"Well duh! I'm not stupid Bella, what kind of person would I be to pass up a trip to the nail salon." She noticed my glare, "Okay, I really wanted to get you to the nail salon so I went with it. And no, I am not telling you anything more about our piece for the concert, you are just going to have to wait to find out just like everyone else. Edward made sure that I wouldn't say anything." That caught my interest.

"And how did he insure your silence? Threaten to lock your closet up?"

"Nope."

"Take away your cheddar popcorn?"

"Negative."

"Break all your Justin Beiber CDs?"

"As if he could find those." She scoffed.

"Take away your credit cards?"

"As if they still have a balance left."

"Make you eat Rose's cooking?"

"You know that only your brother can stomach her attempts at cooking, Edward would never make me do something if it means I end up in the ER."

"Well I'm stumped. What did he say or do to make you agree to keep a secret?"

She took her time to finish slurping up the rest of her smoothie and I was starting to get impatient. I was contemplating the idea of slapping the damn thing away from her when she pulled the straw away from her mouth with tears in her threatening to spill out of her eyes.

"He made Rose agree that if I can't keep the secret until Friday that I won't be allowed to plan her baby shower! Can you believe that shit! They ganged up on me! They said I wouldn't be allowed near the nursery or the baby section in the stores and that I couldn't help with the registry! The nerve!" Everyone in the salon was starring at us by this point.

We finished our pedicures and I didn't ask her again about the concert, I didn't want to have her not being able to plan a party on my conscience. That and it wouldn't kill me to wait four days to find out what is going on anyway…right?

Why can't anything be simple?


	26. Chapter 25

**Me: Hello everyone! I hope you all are enjoying the rest of your summer . Again I apologize for keeping you all waiting. I want to thank all my readers, both the new and the old, for reading my story. I swear if it wasn't for you all my writer's block issues would overwhelm me.**

**Rosalie: Hey Em, do you have a second?**

**Me: I'm about to start the chapter… *Enter Rosalie dragging a tied up Emmett*… okay apparently I have time…um…why do you have Emmett tied up…again?**

**Rosalie: Because he has something he wants to say to you, don't you sweetie? **

**Emmett: *nods head***

**Me: Um…I think you have to take the gag out of his mouth first…*Rosalie takes out gag***

**Emmett: I want to say that I am sorry for making a light joke at your sister's expense. It wasn't very nice. **

**Me: Apology accepted, you can let him go now.**

**Rosalie: But I like him this way, it's so much fun to tease him. All he can do is look, no touching…**

**Me:…okay…We are just going to get the show on the road. I don't own anything Twilight; it all belongs to the talented Stephanie Meyer. Also, for the final piece mentioned at the end it starts off as "Bella's lullaby from the movie soundtrack and segues into "New Moon (the meadow)". To be honest as I read the first book the Meadow was what I pictured the lullaby to sound like form the beginning**

**Rosalie: um…you're starting to ramble there**

**Me: opps! Sorry on with the show!**

Chapter 25: The concert

(BPOV)

I didn't think I could make it to Friday without cracking. I really don't like being out of the loop and I really hate surprises. After my failed attempt to get Alice to spill I figured "what the hell" I could wait a measly four days to figure out what is going on.

WRONG!

After just two days I tried getting Jasper to spill the beans…turned out that Alice had sworn him to secrecy as well, she threatened to cut his hair if he breathed a word to me about the concert, going so far as to carrying a pair of scissors with her everywhere. I made a mental note to myself to never get on a Cullen's bad side…they are just scary. After that I tried to listen in on them when we were in band class but Uncle Peter apparently was in on whatever the hell they were up to. During class, if I wasn't practicing with Angela and Ben, I was folding the pamphlets and programs for Friday night. To say I was getting desperate would be an understatement. When I tried to get info from Edward he would give me that stupid smirk of his leaving me so damn dazed that it took me a while to remember what I was doing.

That didn't mean I was willing to give up. I'm a Swan, damn it, and we are stubborn. From the moment I woke up this morning I had made it my mission to get someone to spill before curtain call at 7:30 tonight.

And so far today I am failing.

Miserably.

I have gotten absolutely nowhere. I was late getting up this morning so I couldn't get anyone before class. Edward, Jasper and Alice skipped lunch to work on their piece. I had attempted to sneak away to the band room to listen in only to be stopped by Emmett asking me to help him with a Spanish worksheet. Naturally I couldn't tell him no…especially when he gave me his puppy dog eyes. I was in such a fog about this damn thing that I found it way too hard to concentrate on anything else all day.

"Bella?" I jumped about an inch off the ground as I turned my head towards the sound of Edward's voice. "You really have to stop spacing out in class love, you're going to get hurt one of these days." He told me as he slipped his arm around my waist. I looked around to see that the gym was empty. To be honest I was a bit excited, I managed to space out of the entire hour of gym…not that we ever actually did anything in there anyway.

I leaned into his side, letting a small sigh out as we walked out to the parking lot, hoping it was silent enough to go unnoticed. Edward pulled me to the side of the building and stopped moving, turning his back on the few curious glances that were thrown our way. "What's wrong?" apparently it wasn't silent enough.

Naturally my brilliant comment is….drum roll please….."Oh, nothing."

"That isn't very reassuring Bella. Whenever Ali or Rose sigh and then say 'oh nothing' it normally is something. You can't fool me, love." He leaned against the wall with his arms folded, leaving me breathless for a moment as I watched his shirt stretch over his arms and chest. He had to snap his fingers a few times to get my attention back. "Bella, I will ask you again because it bothers me when something upsets you, what is wrong?"

It hit me like a ton of bricks; this can be my chance to find out about this secret piece he wrote. I looked up at him with innocent eyes. "I just feel left out." I bit my bottom lip for good measure, praying to God I didn't look as ridiculous as I felt.

"Why do you feel left out?" he asked as he stepped closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Because you, and everyone else apparently, seem to enjoy keeping things from me."

Edward gripped me tighter to him. "That's not true, baby. We aren't keeping anything from you."

I pulled away a little to look him in the eye, my eye brow slightly raised to match his expression. "Oh? So you don't have everyone we know hiding whatever the hell you are performing from me? Because Mr. Cullen, withholding information from someone for whatever reason fits the exact definition of keeping secrets."

"Ah, Ms. Swan, that might be true for some cases. But you see, my dear, you are forgetting the one and only loop pole." I didn't like the spark of mischief in his emerald gaze.

"What loop pole?"

"The one where it is stated that it is alright to withheld information if that information is part of a special surprise. Especially if said surprise had been planned out ahead of time and ruined once before. Therefore, I am not keeping any secrets, nor are our friends and family."

Smart-ass. "Are you sure you weren't a lawyer in a past life?" He laughed as he gently kissed me.

"Nope, I have been waiting for you to confront me. I figured I had better have a good enough answer. Now let's get out of here, I'm sure Alice is looking for me."

Alice was indeed looking for someone; however, that someone wasn't Edward. When we had finally made it to the parking lot, I at first couldn't see her because she wasn't standing in front of Edward's Volvo. She was standing behind a nice yellow 2011 volts wagon beetle black top convertible (I was later told what type of car it was) with an excited Angela.

"BELLA! Where on earth have you two been? We have been standing here forever waiting for you!"

"Calm down Alice, we only got here two minutes ago." Angela told the fuming pixie while patting her on her head as though she was a small child.

"And those are two minutes we are never going to be getting back! We have to go!" In the blink of an eye, Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Edward, opened the door to the bug and threw me into the back seat, shutting the door before I realized what was happening. When I tried to open the door, I realized I couldn't. "You child locked me into the car! Get me the hell out of here!"

"What? We can't hear you Bella, we aren't in the car." I am going to kick her ass to the moon for this. I watched as Angela tried her hardest not to fall over laughing while Alice whispered something into a very confused Edward's ear. She didn't wait for a response, motioning for Angela to get into the passenger seat of the car, before walking over to the driver's side and getting in.

"See ya later Eddie!" She yelled while zipping her death trap into reverse to get out of the space and then speeding out of the school parking lot, leaving Edward and tire tracks behind.

What the Fuck just happened?

"Bella, would you be a dear and buckle your seat belt. I don't want to get a ticket." Says the lead-foot-pixie going sixty five in a forty five miles per hour zone. I complied immediately.

"Is there a reason the two of you kidnapped me?" I asked as Alice turned down the road that leads to Leah's house. "And why we are going to my sister's place?"

"Yes." Angela replied at the same time as Alice said "Duh."

"And that reason would be….?"

"We have to be up to the band room by seven to warm up and take roll call before the concert starts." Said Angela, "That only gives us a four hour window to get ready."

"And we are going to Leah's because (A) she wanted to help play makeovers and (B) last time I tried this at your place that demon cat of yours clawed his way through three pairs of jeans, a sweater, and my favorite make up bag!" What the pixie doesn't know it that Seth and I had given Scamp a good dosage of catnip before she arrived…I love that fur ball.

"Alice, Angela, I'm not sure if you realize this but it doesn't take that long to throw on a black dress and go."

Alice stopped the car to a screeching halt; I grabbed the back of her seat to keep from falling over. I have never been so grateful that there wasn't anyone behind us. She unbuckled her seat belt and turned around to face me. "We have to do hair, makeup, eat something, and take pictures to remember our last high school Christmas concert. Now, if you don't take back what you said and promise to cooperate, I am going to get a tub of hot wax and do your eyebrows!"

She can be scary when she wants to. "Alice I apologize…can you start driving now!" As she complied, I felt my back pocket start to vibrate and the sounds of Victoria Justice filled the car.

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
My best friend's brother is the one for me  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
A punk rock drummer and he's six foot three  
I don't want to but I want to, cause I just can't get him out of mind! And  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
My best friend's brother is the one for me  
BFB, BFB  
My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother_

I stared at the screen, seeing LOVER BOY flash across it. I didn't need a detective to figure out who the caller was. "Alice… how the hell did you manage to change my ringtone…again?"

"I'm just that good, now answer it!"

"Hello?"

"_Thank God you answered, are you alright?"_

"Yes."

"_I'm so sorry, I had no idea she was going to kidnap you."_

"It's fine. To be honest I should be used to this by now."

"_You should be used to being kidnapped?"_

"No, I should be used to Alice's crazy ass ways. I'm a little disappointed in Angela though." "Hey!"

I could hear Edward laughing _"Why is that?" _

"I thought she had more sense than to let Alice corrupt her, I mean her father is a Preacher."

"_Bella, I would like to indicate that there is no point in betting against Alice. She will always find a way to win"_

"That is true." I told him as Alice parked in Leah's drive way, my loveable sister waving from the kitchen widow with a curling iron in her hand. "I'm sorry Edward, I have to go now to let the torture begin."

"_Love you, I will see you tonight."_

I scarcely got out "Love you too" before Alice yanked me from the car and led me and Angela into the house.

And the pixie wasn't kidding. As soon as we stepped through the door Leah and Mama Sue (who had the night off for the performance) were upon us. Alice spent most of her time doing make-up while Leah spent her time curling Angela's hair and running a straighter through mine. I swear these two were either sister's in a past life or the same person whose soul got split. After that was done Alice ran out to her trunk and came back with ten different dress bags, making Angela and I try on each dress until she was satisfied…actually it was until Mama Sue called us all down for sandwiches (thank goodness we couldn't wear lip gloss or Leah and the pixie would flip over ruining our make-up). Before too long, and after there were enough pictures taken to fill four scrapbooks, it was time to leave and head back to the school.

Even though we left with plenty of time to be early to the warm up, we barely made it there by 6: 55 and we were greeted at the band room door by our three very worried looking boyfriends.

"That was a very close call," Jasper said as he gave Alice a quick hug. "You know my dad hates it when people are late."

"It was all Alice's fault." Angela stated as she took her instrument case from Ben.

Edward handed me my flute case, giving a quick glance over to his sister. "What did she do?"

"She got pulled over." I told him when it looked like Alice wasn't going to say anything. "By Sam AND my dad."

"Seriously Ali! Again! Esme and Carlisle are going to skin you alive if you bring home another speeding ticket." I took great joy in seeing Alice get the third degree from her brother.

"Lucky for me I didn't get a ticket, only a warning."

Edward and Jasper looked stunned. "How did you manage to get Uncle Charlie to let you off the hook? He gave me a ticket last week for not coming to a complete stop at a stoplight when I got there as the light turned green!"

"Yeah and Sam gave me a ticket the last time he chaperoned Bella and I on a date for not having both hands on the steering wheel!"

"Ah boys," Alice gave them the Cullen smirk, "all I did was explain that we were running behind at that we were going to be late."

"While she was crying gigantic crocodile tears, she is so lucky my dad and Sam can't stand to see anyone cry."

"That and she was blubbering at about thirty words per second, they didn't know what the hell she was saying." Angela added.

"Attention students!" Uncle Peter called out before Alice could give her retort, "I have listed on the Board the order in which your ensembles will be performing. Even if you are the first group to perform you must stay until the end of the Concert to show your fellow band members your support, there is seating reserved for you in the front two rows on the left hand side of the auditorium by the door. Also, if you skip out early I will lower your midterm grade by five points for each ensemble you miss. After you look at your performance number, practice your scales to warm up than at seven twenty five the first ensemble should be ready to go on stage for curtain rise. The rest of you should wait in the wings until it is your turn."

When I looked at the board I was relieved to see that my group was going seventh out of the eight groups, the first group has the pressure of setting the tone for the concert while the last group leaves the lasting impression. I was a little disappointed to see that Edward's group was the last to go, I was hoping his would go first so I could finally find out what they were playing, the programs I folded only said it was a Cullen original.

It was fun to watch the performances from the wings. I got to sit on Edward's lap, his arms holding me close to his chest, without worrying if some over protective family member was going to threaten to shoot his arms off, or have his car towed. It wasn't long before Edward was giving me a kiss for good luck right before Angela, Ben and I walked on stage. I was nervous at first as we set our music sheets on our music stands, noticing my family all in the front middle row next to Rose, Esme, and Carlisle. But as soon as Ben played the first note and it was my turn to enter I felt the butterflies in my stomach disappear, realizing how dense I was for being nervous to begin with.

Once the applause was over and we exited the stage, I gave Edward a quick hug. "Break a leg" I whispered as I pulled away. "I will try not to." He told me as he let out a nervous chuckle. I gave him a reassuring smile as I followed Angela to the side auditorium door where we are supposed to sit. "Hey Angela?" I asked as sat and looked around.

"Yes Bella?"

"Where are some of our class mates?" She turned in her seat to glance around, noticing that five people were missing, including Ben. "I guess they had to take a bathroom break? Hey look the curtain is rising, it's about to start." I sat with a huff, a little bell going off in my head that she knew more than what she was telling me.

As the curtain was rising, I found where the few other people in our class had gone off to. In the center if the stage was the piano from the band room, Edward seated on the bench, and Uncle Peter standing in front of a microphone, everyone else was seated around the piano with their instruments. I was a little confused about what was going on, the programs didn't say anything about a speech being made. I was going to ask Angela what she thought was happening when my uncle began to speak.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming tonight to our Holiday Concert. This next and final piece was composed by one of our most gifted students. We have left the title out of tonight's programs so that you could all be included in a very touching surprise. It is called _per il mio amore_, and I hope you all enjoy." As he walked off stage the lights dimmed until there was only a single spot light on Alice as she began playing. As each instrument entered into the song a new spot light appeared until Edward entered the piece, the spotlight remaining on him as he played and it winked in and out for the other instrumentation.

When Edward started to play I recognized the short piece he played for me on my birthday only he added more to it. After the part I recognized ended it segued into a piano solo that I hadn't heard before, the lighting on stage focused only on Edward as he played. I was completely floored.

"Angela?" I whispered.

"Yeah?" she whispered back.

"Do you know what the title means?" It sounded like Italian to me…the only Italian I knew was the names of dishes at an Italian restaurant.

"Yep, Edward told me to tell you if you asked. It means 'For my Love'."

****

A/N yep I am going to be evil and end it right there :p let me know what you think 

**P.S. the ringtone Alice programed for Bella was the chorus to Victoria Justice's My Best Friend's Brother. My cousin was listening to the Show's soundtrack while i was babysitting and I found it to be pretty good, it definitely fits into this story a little.  
**


	27. Chapter 26

**Me: Hello peoples! Sorry if the update is late, my dad had a fight with a tree in the yard and lost…only a few broken ribs…and I had my 22****nd**** birthday! **

**Edward: Eh hem…**

**Me: Can I help you Edward?**

**Edward: yes you can, you just made a mispronunciation**

**Emmett: And that was…**

**Edward: She said "peoples" which would indicate the plural form of "people" but "people" is already the plural form of the word "person" and thus it is wrong. *notices Emily and Emmett sleeping* HEY!**

**Me: *snaps awake* what?**

**Emmett: Hmm?**

**Edward: were you two even paying attention?**

**Me: um…yes…up until you went all preachy on me**

**Edward: As a person who has a B.A. in English and a teaching license you would think you knew proper grammar.**

**Me: I do! And I was using peoples in the correct way.**

**Edward: Was not**

**Me: Was too!**

**Emmett: she is right Edward; it says here in the dictionary that peoples can be used as well as people depending on the sentence. *looks up to see a shocked writer and Edward* What?**

**Edward: You have a dictionary?**

**Me: You know how to read?**

**Emmett:…okay…this is awkward…Emily has no claim to anything to do with Twilight, the characters all belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

**Me: Oh my God! He used the word claim!**

**Emmett: I am going to ignore that…now on with the story…**

Chapter 26: Well I'll be damned

Edward POV

I was so nervous about playing _per il mio amore _that the entire night seemed to have passed in a blur. Would Bella like it? Would she be upset that I played it for her in front of an audience who knew it was inspired by her? Did Ali break her promise and tell Bella if what I was planning?

But none of that mattered when the curtain pulled up, the rest of my accomplices seated behind me on stage and Mr. Whitlock walked up to the microphone to give the impromptu speech that wasn't included in the programs (I didn't want Bella to get any whiff of this surprise). As soon as it was my turn to enter the piece, I allowed myself to be lost in the music, lost in what the piece meant for me, baring my soul to the masses…okay to the relatives of the band members.

I wanted Bella to know how much she means to me after hearing this piece that was inspired by her through and through.

Once the last note had been played the applause happened instantly, and when I looked up from the piano keys I noticed that the audience was giving us a standing ovation. I was happy they liked it…but their response wasn't all that important to me, only the response of my Bella. My heart dropped a little when I looked out to where the band members not performing were to remain seated and I noticed she wasn't there. Did the piece upset her? Did she run away in embarrassment? Should I have done it differently?

My panic was rising so quickly I didn't even notice that Alice had walked up behind my seat. "Lord Eddie, if Rose and I haven't told you once to a thousand times, if you don't stop pulling at your hair you are going to go bald."

"Alice, she isn't there! She didn't like it!" Alice winced at the pain and hysterics in my voice.

"Edward, if you just take two point five seconds to notice Angela trying to signal you, I think you would realize everything will be fine!"

I took my head out of my hands to look over into the seats to see Angela practically jumping up and down to get my attention, pointing towards the steps leading up to the stage on the right side of the auditorium. Standing at the top of the steps was my Bella, tears streaming down her blushing cheeks and a wide smile on her face. Without a moment's hesitation, I jumped to my feet, walking slowly over as to not scare her away.

"Hey." I told her once I stood in front of her, noticing how the people left in the auditorium stopped what they were doing to watch us…nosy town…nosy family...even Scamp was poking his head out of Leah's jumbo sized purse (we later found out that Seth had pleaded with her to bring that damn cat claiming that Scamp felt left out of family functions).

She looked up at me with tears swimming in her beautiful brown eyes, causing my heart to melt. "You wrote that piece…for me?"

"Yeah." What is with me and my one line answers?

She choked out "It was so sweet!" before standing on her tiptoes and kissing me…I took that as a cue that she liked it and didn't hesitate to kiss her back, wrapping my arms around her and holding her close to me. At that moment it was just her and me in our own little world, I could have stayed that way with her forever.

"Atta girl Bells! At this rate I am going to get so many cute little nieces and nephews! God I hope they get his sense of gravity and grace." I swear the penguins in Antarctica could hear Leah yell.

"Over my dead body!" At the sound of Sam, Charlie, and Jacobs' voices Bella and I snapped apart as though we were the same polar points on a magnet.

It is safe to bet that we played it safe over the Christmas holidays, determined to prove that we can behave ourselves and get the stupid chaperone thing over with. That didn't mean our siblings made it any easier.

No matter how many times Alice and Emmett tried to get Bella and me to step under the mistletoe we managed to find a way around it. I even took one for the team when Bella and I accidentally stepped under on during my parents' Christmas Eve bash that included all our extended family and the Swans. My great aunt Siobhan was standing next to me on the other side and right before Leah could call us out I turned and gave my aunt a kiss on the cheek (Eww). I was gifted with a nod of approval from both sets of parents and my aunt gave me an extra twenty bucks in my Christmas stocking. No way was I going to do anything other than hold Bella's hand when her family was all within shooting range…her cousin Gerrett so kindly showed me his gun license and his pictures in his wallet of the pretty little gun showcase in his living room within five minutes of meeting me (I almost pissed in my pants at the airport, it took a scolding from his wife and kids to get him to laugh and say it was a joke…I am never going to offer to pick up family with Bella again).

I again got a nod of approval from the parental units when it came time for New Years. After the countdown Bella and I merely gave each other a hug unlike our friends/siblings who looked as though the idea of needing to breath was only necessary in theory. Little did they know that we had made out plenty when we went to help Jacob and Leah set up for the party (have I mentioned how much I love Leah?).

And finally, after months of being on our best behavior, submitting to having double dates and chaperones around and agreeing to wash Charlie's police cruiser, the ban has been lifted! Just in time for Valentine's Day. Nothing could go wrong.

/

"Ah, love is in the air!" Alice sang as she danced around the lunch table, luckily not spilling any of her meatloaf surprise on anyone, as she made her way to sit in between Bella and Jasper. Bella rolled her eyes while Jasper put his arm around my sister. "Well, darlin', February is known to be the most romantic month of the year."

"I can't wait until Valentine's Day! The flowers! The candy! The romantic gestures! The decorations and sparkles!" Alice continued with a far off look in her blue eyes. God help Jasper if he doesn't do something spectacular.

Rose gave a huff as she bit into her sandwich (She brings her lunch so she doesn't have to eat meatloaf surprise…apparently the baby doesn't like school food…it's a smart kid already). "Don't forget about those stupid chocolate hearts that are given out around school by cupids."

"Um…what?" Bella asked with a cute confused expression on her face. Emmet cleared his throat to explain.

"Sorry, sis, I haven't told you. Every year for v day students spend the week leading up to it buying chocolate hearts telegrams to be handed to students' significant others, crushes and so forth. "

"Oh, my old school gave out different colored roses depending on the recipient and the sender's relationship."

Emmett scratched the back of his neck. "We did try that freshman year and had to stop, apparently Jessica was extremely allergic to flowers…and bees…and since she was the freshman in the student council they made her in charge of the project…" He didn't have to say more, we all remembered that day and from the sad expression in Bella's eyes she could piece together what happened. "I guess that explains Stanley's expression when I asked her about the giving out Roses."

"Anyway, "Rose continued, "this year Mrs. Butterhopes is making everyone in HE help with the preparations for a test grade. I am so sick of baking things with chocolate, first brownies, cakes and cookies…now this! God I hate Valentine's Day."

Emmett gave her a reassuring pat on the back. "Come on Babe, you don't mean that, think of all the ways I can spoil you this year now that we are officially an item and I have a job now, my dad said I could use a small portion of my pay check on other things besides future Emmett Jr."

"You have a point…"

Bella huffed. "Seriously? Don't fall for that Rose; Valentine's day is the worst!"

"WHAT!" I yelled and Alice shrieked, causing the entire cafeteria to stop what they were doing and look over at our table.

Bella looked at us like we were crazy. "I mean it is a celebrated holiday created by Hallmark and the candy companies to make millions of dollars AND gives guys an excuse to only act romantic one day a year. We as women are tricked into falling for it and don't expect flowers and things at random intervals unless we are being cheated on or something. Kind of like how Tyler got flowers for Lauren after she heard that rumor about him and Eric behind the football field. She was so excited about the flowers that she forgot about the whole thing."

Suddenly there was a commotion on the other side of the cafeteria. Everyone turned to see Lauren slam her lunch tray on Tyler's head before storming off to the girls' bathroom, Tanya and her other friends shooting glares at our table before following her out…oops…guess Bella shouldn't have used that example with the whole place listening in.

"Come on Bella, you can't really hate the idea of going to a nice restaurant and movie." Alice pointed out, ignoring the incident that just occurred.

"But we do that every weekend, how would V Day be any different?"

I slipped my hand around her waist. "It will be different because we can actually be alone. We are done with the whole chaperone thing, no parents checking in on us and no more having to double date with my sister and your cousin…no offense to you guys."

"None taken," Jasper responded, "it would be kinda nice to go out with just Ali."

"See?" god, I had such a great idea for Valentine's day…I really don't want it to go to waste.

Bella gave the table an incredulous glare as she got up to throw her trash away. "You do realize that our parents will be keeping a close eye on everyone right? Its known for…you know…couples hooking up, " She looked so adorable when blushing, "and I know I don't want to lose the trust we have managed to gain with them on a stupid made up holiday." Before anyone could retort, the bell to end lunch rang and I was at a loss. Bella had made a good point about our parents' trust but I still want to do something special for her, not just because it is Valentine's. I saw it as a chance to be alone with her, first time since the whole misunderstanding.

I couldn't focus in biology or music; we were watching films in both classes so I don't think I missed anything important. I felt as though I was missing something about the whole lunch conversation.

It wasn't until the end of gym that a thought finally hit me.

She might not like the actual day itself…but she didn't say anything about the day after. All I had to do was get Alice and Rose on board to plan a girls night on the fourteenth of February so she wouldn't suspect anything.

This was going to be good.

**A/N I would like to thank all my readers, both the new and the old, and all the new and old readers who have added me to your update lists, it means a lot the problem I had was that I had two versions of this chapter, one that had two parts (this one) and one that only picked up where the last chapter ended. I figured this one would be a little more interesting in Edward's point of view. Let me know what you think..next chapter things get a lot more interesting…**


	28. Chapter 27

**Me: *Squealing like a little girl and jumping around my room *Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!**

**Emmett: You called? *Smack* Ouch Eddie, you know that was funny.**

**Edward: One- my name is E-d-w-a-r-d not Eddie, that makes me think of Eddie Monster and I am not a werewolf. Two- that joke is so over done and could be considered tasteless. *ignoring the excited author***

**Emmett: Really? I just felt that it fit you know? **

**Edward: I am sure you are breaking a commandment or something.**

**Emmett: Technically we already have broken a bunch of those, what's one more? *notices the still jumping author* I wonder how long she can keep doing that before she trips or something. Hey! Maybe when Bella got turned all her clumsiness got transferred to other people!**

**Edward: Emmett that is so stupid it doesn't deserve a comment. And will you stop that! You are making me dizzy.**

**Me: *stops jumping* Oops, sorry.**

**Edward: What has got you so excited you are giving Alice a run for her money?**

**Me: I discovered that I have had over 200 hits on my story this past month! I love my readers so much!**

**Emmett: Awww that is so sweet…but are you telling the entire truth?**

**Me: ….um…yes…**

**Emmett: Likely story. Come on out with it, what else has you so excited?**

**Me: ….I discovered that Paul Wesley has a Twitter account.**

**Edward: And he is. *author gives a mumbled reply* I'm sorry not even my vampire hearing caught that.**

**Me: I said he plays Stefan on Vampire Diaries.**

**Emmett: Him again! I thought you were over this guy! I mean how long can people be attracted to a guy who does nothing but brood around all day fighting his desire to suck the blood out of his human girl friend as he tries to protect her from other vamps! *notices Edward and Emmie glaring at him* What? What did I say?**

**Edward: Seriously? Did you seriously just say that? That is one of the reasons you even exist! **

**Me: While Edward beats the sense out of his so called brother, I figure we should get this show on the road. I do not own anything Twilight, that all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Hmmm, maybe Edward will be beating the sense in…P.S. This chapter has some mature content that I put in as a special treat due to the recent holiday. You don't have to read that part if you do not wish to, I will place a * where it starts and ends. **

Chapter 27: nothing like surprises.

BPOV

"Where are you taking me?" I asked my captor for the umpteenth time. All I knew was that we were outside around a lot of trees apparently, considering how many time I have been wracked by a branch and apologized too.

My captor chuckled under his breath and I felt his hold on me tighten slightly. "You will just have to be patient, Love. We are almost there."

This was absolutely the weirdest situation I have ever been in and that is saying something even for me, and I grew up with Emmett and Leah. I kept trying to process how my normal week (as normal as it gets anyway) could have turned around so suddenly.

Monday, February thirteenth, was normal. Em and I got to school early so he could make out with Rose and I could spend some time with Edward and the others, we had a test in Spanish class and at lunch we all pretended to eat the heart chocolates Rose made in HE (we made mental notes to not eat any hearts we got on Valentine's Day…what? We didn't know which were made by Rose and which weren't).

Tuesday, V-Day, actually wasn't that bad. The eight of us had decided to pass out those corny little Valentine's Day cards, like the Simpson one that says "I choo choo choose you?" with a picture of Ralph holding a train. Of course all the lessons that day were all themed around the special day of love. Even our biology teacher got into the spirit of things and we dissected pig hearts in class…I might have stabbed mine a couple of times in frustration at all the damn cards the other girls in school (and some of the guys) placed in Edward's locker (someone even had my boyfriend's name spelled out in candy hearts…crafty fucker with a glue gun, it looked awesome) before Edward finally took over the dissecting process. That night my dad let Alice and Rose over and we had a girl's night watching romantic comedies and eating ice cream. It was the best Valentine's Day I ever had.

Nothing special happened during Wednesday except I got cornered by Lauren and her friends about the whole outing Tyler thing. They tried to intimidate Alice and I as we walked out of Spanish class only to be intimidated themselves when Alice let it slip that I had a crazy older sister who is married to a firefighter. After hearing that she could make any fire look like an accident while using her grandfather's tribal weapons, the young ladies (and I use that term very loosely) decided it was better to stay away from me for the time being.

So basically it was a typical high school day.

The rest of the week followed in similar patterns. I actually felt a tiny bit disappointed that Edward never brought up doing anything for Valentine's Day again. Even though I am not a fan of the holiday, I expected him to put up more of a fight considering how much he is into romantic gestures. Not that I am complaining, only a tad curious.

So imagine my surprise when school let out Friday afternoon and instead of me going with Em to pick up Seth before he had to go to the shop to work, I was dragged by my supposed girlfriends to Alice's car. Again. This time Edward did not protest, surprisingly he was absent during the last fifteen minutes of gym class, and Rose took my cell phone.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked in a dry tone as a case of déjà vu came over me.

"It's a surprise silly, well, we are going to my house first and then the rest is a surprise." Alice answered while speeding out of the parking lot, leaving a giggling Angela and Rosalie behind.

I felt my blood turn to ice in fear. "Please tell me that the surprise isn't an afternoon and night filled with Bella-Barbie."

"Please, you think I would spring something like that on you without first tranquilizing you? No that isn't the surprise, and trust me I am so miffed that I only found out about this fifteen minutes ago or else I would have gotten you an outfit and shoes especially for this." She had a point, I realized after I Zoned out on the rest of her comments. She would never spring a makeover on me anymore without Leah being a part of it.

We spent the rest of the ride in silence…or as much silence you get when you are within a five mile radius of Alice Cullen. The second that she put her car into park, I heard her rummage through her bag as I tried to open the door. Damn pixie child locked me in again.

"Alice," I turned to lecture her on why the whole child lock thing could be unsafe when I noticed what she was holding in her hands. "Why do you have a Ninja Turtle mask?"

She rolled her eyes at me. "It isn't a mask silly; it's a blindfold, so sit still for a minute." I had not chance to respond before she pounced on me in a very Scamp like manner and my vision was filled with nothing but the color blue. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"I don't know Alice, how many do you think I want to hold up right about now?"

I heard my door open and the voice of the person who probably thought up this whole thing. "Bella," I felt him arms slip around my waist as he assisted me out of the car, "where is your sense of adventure?"

"I don't know, I don't think I ever had one." I deadpanned.

Naturally he only chuckled at me under his breath, and if I wasn't clinging so tightly to him I wouldn't have even known about his amusement. "You trust me, don't you?"

"Yes?" I wanted to smack myself, I didn't mean for that to sound like a question. "Yes," I said again with more strength in my voice, "I trust you."

"Good, we are going to take a little walk, it's a simple trail and I promise that nothing will happen to you."

With that said he took his arms out from around my waist and placed both my hands to hold onto one of his arms. Naturally, I stumbled along as I tried to make sure my feet didn't catch on anything as we walked but the ground seemed level enough and I realized we weren't going into the house when I felt the branches of low bushes and low hanging trees brush lightly against my skin.

"We aren't going inside?"

"Nope, I have a little surprise planned." Big shocker there, I had kind of already figured that, what with the whole blind fold thing. If I was being honest with myself I found the entire thing a little…hot…not that I would admit it to anyone.

"So…where are we going?"

"Someplace I haven't shared with anyone else." He answered while helping my over what I think was a log.

"That didn't answer my question."

"You are just going to have to have to wait and see."

I played his game and tried to keep from asking too many questions but I am sure I started to sound like an episode of Dora the Explorer every time I caved and asked "Where are we going?" And each time Edward would just chuckle and inform me that some surprises were a good thing.

As I mentioned earlier, this was a weird situation for me. Even though I trusted Edward, I found it a little creepy that he was leading me into the woods basically blind. The little voice in the back of my head was screaming at me that this is how horror movies start…huh. Before I could continue down that thought I felt Edward stop…okay I actually walked into his back and almost knocked him over.

"Are we there yet?" I asked, expecting him to answer in the negative and tell me that it was just another log to hop over.

"Yes, we are here. You can remove your blindfold now." I reached up to untie the knot at the back of my head and lifted the cloth away from my eyes. When I did I felt all the air in my lungs leave.

In all the scenarios I had made up in my head, none of them compared to what I saw before me.

We were encircled by the forest's trees in a small clearing that could be no more than half an acre in circumference. There were about three or four large rocks scattered about along with a few patches of where I would assume wild flowers grew when the weather was not freezing, and along the south end of the space was a small creek that I guessed ran into the small river that flowed through the forest that separated the Cullen's house from the highway and road that lead to the rest of Forks. Off to the side of one of the large rocks I noticed a picnic blanket set up complete with a basket that I bet was filled with Esme's cooking judging by the smell that was hanging in the air. How that thing hadn't attracted a bear or some other wild animal is beyond me.

"What is all this?" I asked him as I let him lead me to the blanket.

"Just a nice date with my girlfriend in an area where we can be sure no one will spy on us or interrupt us for no other reason than their own amusement. Also this in no  
way shape or form is because of Valentine's Day as you have before mentioned how much you abhor that particular holiday." The sun chose that moment to make a brief appearance through the clouds and could be seen through the trees. Could there be a better sign for how perfect this moment was?

I sat and allowed Edward to remove the contents of the basket. As he did so, I noticed that he had indeed taken into account the cold weather when he planned this little outing. There was a thermos of hot chocolate, a thermos if hot tea and the food dish he took out was a hot ceramic dish filled with beef stew. What made it the best date ever was the fact that I was able to snuggle against him as we ate and watched the sun twinkle in and out through the trees.

"Are you having fun, Baby?" Edwards asked as I finished the last of my stew.

"Yes, I am. This place is beautiful, Edward."

"Why thank you. I discovered this place, what I like to refer to as my meadow, about a month after we moved here after looking at the maps of the area Dad got after buying the property. We are only a ten minutes brisk walk away from the back door of my mom's kitchen. It took a bit longer today because I was trying so hard not to let you fall or trip as I guided you." Edward told me as he took my bowl out of my hands and placed it back into the basket.

"And no one else knows about it?" I asked while he pulled me back into his arms and placed his head in between my head and shoulders.

"Nope. You are the only person I have wanted to share this with. It can be our place now."

"Really?" I asked, not even trying to keep the excitement out of my voice as I turned in his arms to face him. (As if I would ever want to leave his embrace willingly.)

"Really." He smiled before bringing his lips to mine in what he probably intended to be a soft kiss.

However, the second his lips went to pull away from mine I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck to pull him closer to me so I could deepen the kiss. I went as bold as to softly open my mouth enough to lick at his bottom lip to gain entrance to his mouth, something normally he would do. Being the gentleman his mother raised him to be, he followed my wishes without hesitation.

*****It had been a long time since we were able to fully make out without worrying about who was going to walk around the corner. It wasn't long before I was laying on the blanket with him on top of me, minus our over coats. For some reason I felt really warm and hot and didn't need it anymore, not that I could focus on the cold when I felt Edward's hands glide over my upper body in a smooth caress. I nearly lost all reasonable thought when he detached his lips from mine to kiss and suck his way from behind my ear to my collar bone (thank you Angela for lending me this v-neck top) as I ran my hands under his shirt so I could feel the slight firmness of his abs. I had to stop myself from ripping the damn piece of cloth off of him but it wouldn't do me any good to have him die of hypothermia or something. God, I hope one day he could really work his abs into a tight six pack that you see on all those teen heart throbs.

I wasn't sure how long we had been making out when I felt his hardness against my in inner thigh and the tingling that it sent through me straight to my neither regions was something I had never fully gotten to explore before. Normally when we got a chance to go at it we were interrupted just as it was starting to get really good. I didn't recognize the soft moan that came out of me and I prayed to God and all that was holy that Edward didn't hear it. *****

I nearly cursed myself when I felt Edward pull away from my neck and remove his arms from where ever they had been (I think one hand had been on my ass) so that he could pull at his hair as he sat up. I propped myself up on my elbows to send him an annoyed look, noticing that he was breathing just as heavily as I was.

"Why… Did… You... Stop?" I really didn't want him to stop.

"Because…if I didn't stop when I did, I don't think I was going to want to stop at all and we probably would have ended up doing more than we originally planned."

"And that would be a bad thing because?" Edward looked at me for a few moments, which felt like hours for me.

"Bella, are you sure about this?" he asked me when he finally spoke again. "And don't let your hormones be the one deciding this for you. " It was like my brain finally caught on to what he was trying to tell me. If we went any further tonight, it was my call. He was giving me all the cards.

Did I want to have sex with Edward?

I never gave it much thought before. I mean after that embarrassing stunt with the condoms in the diner, Edward and I talk about it before in a "whatever happens, happens" kind of way. I have always known that I would want to give my first time to someone I really loved and trusted. There is always the chance that we could break up or that this act can change what we have.

Would I regret having sex with him before marriage? Maybe, if we weren't careful we could end up in a similar situation to Em and Rose. Would I regret it if I never got the chance to be intimate with him? Definitely, and the fact that he really was giving me the final say in all this really meant a lot to me. There was only one problem.

I pulled Edward's hands out of his hair and held them in both of mine. "There is nothing I want more than to give myself to you. I love you and I know that you love me. I trust you and I know that you trust me. And with the way the setting sun looks as it flickers around us adds a little atmosphere. But I don't want my first time to be in the dark, in the middle if February in the wilderness." He gently pulled one of his hands free to cup my face and it still felt as though his skin was on fire. I took my free hand and mirrored his actions. "Is there anyone home at your place, considering its closer?" All I needed was for Alice to be there and find out what we were going to do…she might throw a party.

Also I would die if I ran into his parents.

"My parents are both working late tonight, Rose is hanging at your place to hang with Emmett after work and I believe that Alice is over at Jasper's." (I didn't feel the need to mention that they were probably doing what we were about to do. I swear there will be family therapy in the future. )

"How quickly can you get us from here to your room?" I asked him, glancing at him with my eye lashes lowered. He sat frozen watching me. I think he was having trouble processing what it was I was saying. It took me innocently turning my head to the right slightly to place a kiss on the wrist that was holding my cheek to finally get a reaction out of him. Before I could do more than blink, he is up on his feet and picking up our over coats off the ground. I giggle a little as I let him help me up and he gently grabs my arm to lead me out of his beautiful meadow.

I swear we ran through those trees as though there was a fire under our asses. I think it only took us five minutes tops to not only get out of the woods but have Edward unlock his back door and lead me up to his bed room. The entire time I felt giddy and slightly nervous about what we were about to do. I had heard that these things hurt the first couple of time around…not that I was already thinking of doing this more than once when I haven't even had my cherry popped the first time…not that I wasn't thinking it of a possibility either…I never thought I would say this but I think I need to talk to Leah after this.

I sat on Edward's bed while he made sure to lock the door, just in case Alice or Rose decided to come home earlier than expected. The idea of getting caught was thrilling and embarrassing at the same time. Lord knows Alice would be screaming at me because I wasn't wearing sexier underwear…at least they were from Victoria's Secret and matched my T-Shirt bra.

As Edward walked over to me I allowed myself to lean back against his pillows in what I hoped was an inviting pose. I don't know if I was successful or not but the dark coloring of his emerald green eyes made every other thought I might have had in my mind go blank. He sat on the bed at my feet and leaned over so his face was mere inches from mine.

"Are you sure about this? I know I keep asking but I don't want you to feel like you have to."

"Edward, I want to. I don't want to be one of those girls who end up losing it during a random college drunkin night or to someone they don't love. Are you asking me if I'm sure because you are afraid of what Em, Sam, Jacob, Garrett, and Charlie would do if they found out about this?"

Edward gave me a sheepish smile. "Maybe a little bit, you have a scary family, Love, and they all know how to shoot a gun."

"Don't worry about them, they will do whatever Mama Sue tells them to do." Before he could reply, I captured his lips hoping to remind him why we were in his room (and bed) in the first place. I like bold Bella; I feel such a sense of empowerment that I can act all strong and assured.

*****without breaking the kiss, Edward managed to gently lay me back against the pillows. When we broke for air he moved from my lips to placing a kiss behind my ear lobe and I was pleasantly surprised to find out how sensitive that area was. He placed soft kisses down from my ear to his favorite spot along my collar bone and I felt my upper body rise to give him better access.

I found myself getting a little frustrated that his shirt was getting in the way of my hands feeling him up, and I was ever so grateful when he finally sensed my frustration and took the damn thing off, which was quickly followed by my shirt and bra. I could feel my face heating up as I blushed; no male had ever seen my bare breasts before. They aren't the best pair in the world (I'm only a B-cup and most of the male population seems to fantasize over bigger busted ladies) but they are mine. I made a move to cover them up a little. Edward took hold of my hands gently and pulled them away.

"Don't cover yourself, everything about you is beautiful to me, don't ever let anyone else tell you differently." I had been staring intently at his chest, afraid to meet his eyes, his voice sounded different. More husky than smooth and it sent tingles down my spine. I felt Edward's hand under my chin and I looked up. I never knew green eyes could get so dark. "Remember, we can stop at any point if you want to, just say the word." He reassured me.

I searched his eyes, looking to see if I could spot a lie in them. I realized that he needed reassurance just as much as I did, because he didn't want to pressure me. Instead of answering him I pulled him towards me, placing my lips just behind his ear like he did to me. I heard a satisfying moan come out of him as I trailed light kisses down from his jaw, to his neck and down to his collar bone, he moved his hands to place them behind my back as though to hold me closer. I never knew that the feeling of skin on skin could be so enticing and addictive.

I wanted to feel more.

I don't know how or when my hands hand moved further down south, but I soon found myself undoing his jeans. I had some trouble with the zipper but Edward was too busy with my jeans to really help me much. He wiggled out of his jeans but stayed in his boxers (I was able to see his bulge much better with him in only boxers and seeing it did some funny things to my nether regions), I figured he was trying to go slow enough for me that I could still stop him.

I on the other hand said "Fuck it" and pulled my panties down along with my pants, which was easy for me considering I was still laying on the bed. I saw his eyes practically fall out of his head as he stared at me. I did a quick glance down to make sure I was tidy down there (Alice tried to convince me of getting a bikini wax but I felt better shaving). "Everything alright?" I almost didn't recognize my own voice.

Edward tried to speak and had to clear his throat a few times before he could get anything out. "You have no idea what you are doing to me."

I glanced down to his boxers and smirked. "Oh, I have a pretty good idea. Before you release the beast, do you have protection nearby?"

I watched as he hopped off the bed and ran over to his dresser and rummaged through his top drawer. I stared, fascinated, as I watched him strip off his last item of clothing and open the foil wrapped package. It's not like I have never seen a penis before. I have changed my little brother and nephew's diapers before and growing up with a bunch of boys around you see something accidentally once or twice when you are swimming or young Em is mooning the elderly neighbor (poor Mrs. Blackwell).

But I have never seen one like this, hard and ready to go. I didn't even know that a penis could really grow like that, not necessarily in length (I figured that's what people meant when they say a man's dick grows) but in width a little bit as well. I began to worry a little bit if that was even going to fit inside me. I couldn't take my eyes off of it as Edward walked slowly back towards me as though I were a small frightened animal.

I laid back on the pillows figuring that he was going to come over and just put it in but he surprised me. "You have to relax, Baby." He murmured to me as he started to kiss me once again. I didn't even realize that I had tensed up. I felt my body start to relax again as he once again trailed kissed back down my neck, but he didn't stop at my collar bone. He went down to my right breast and gently took my erect nipple into his mouth.

Oh. My. God.

What that man can do with his tongue!

I felt my body arch up to give him better access and he not only sucked, but grazed with his teeth and swirled his tongue. I made a groan of protest when he released my right breast only it turned into a moan of pleasure as he took my left one into his mouth. If it was at all possible, the combination of his mouth on my breasts and his hardness rubbing against me did something to me, I swear I felt my lower half throbbing with something I couldn't describe.

I needed him inside me and I needed it now, pain be damned.

"Edward…please." I managed to get out…at least I think that's what I said. I think Edward understood what I was trying to ask to because he released me once again and asked "Are you sure?" I nodded my head. "I need you to say it, Baby. I want to hear you say it."

I managed out "Yes." And his lips were on mine again as I felt him align his lower half with mine. I felt the tip of him at my entrance and I tensed up, this time in anticipation. He moved himself slowly into me, to give me a chance to adjust he whispered against my mouth. I could tell when he reached my barrier because he stopped and asked if I was ready.

"Yes, damnit!" And I wiggled a little bit as he pulled back and thrust forward in one quick motion. I felt my eyes tear up as I felt something inside me break and I let out a strangled cry of pain. It didn't hurt as bad as I thought it would but it was in no way shape or form a picnic in the park.

Edward stopped moving as he wiped away the tears from my eyes. "Are you okay? Let me know if or when you are ready to continue." I nodded my head and gave my body a chance to adjust. It wasn't long before the sting had resided and I felt the need to move. "Please, Edward."

"Please what, Baby?"

"Continue."

He moved slowly at first, allowing me to get used to the feeling of having something inside of me in that area (I have never even used tampons). And as he moved inside of me he once again kissed me from my neck to my breasts, helping me to relax and enjoy the new sensations that my body was going through. I felt something building up within me that I couldn't explain, except that it was a positive sensation and that I could feel my body start to shiver.

"Edward?" I groaned out.

"Just let go, Baby. Relax and let yourself let go." He said through clenched teeth as I felt him start to throb inside of me as he continued to move in and out. And I did just that and wow.

I have no idea what I was experiencing but it felt really, really wonderful.

It wasn't long after I got that feeling that I felt Edward shudder against me and we laid twined with each other, both breathing heavily and feeling a pleasant tiredness.*****

"What…was…that?" I asked him when I could get my brain working again.

"That…my Love…is sex."

"And we haven't done that yet because?" I asked him as he pulled himself out and away from me so he could take off and throw his condom away. I almost whimpered at the loss of the feeling of his skin against mine but he quickly returned to hold me in his arms.

"I wanted to wait until you were ready. How do you feel?"

"Great, a little achy, but not bad."

We stayed cuddling for a good while before I got a chance to glance at the clock on his bedside table. "Hey Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"It's almost eight, now I know we just had an amazing experience just now, but I would really appreciate it if it could stay between you and I for the time being." I  
hoped that he would catch my drift. I don't think Carlisle and Esme needed to walk in and find out one of their other children was now sexually active. It's one thing to guess and another to know.

Before he would let me up, Edward got up and went into his bathroom where I heard the sink running for a little bit before he turned it off and walked back to me holding a went wash cloth in one hand and a small cup of water and an Advil in the other. I allowed him to clean me up, blushing the whole time, before I took the pain medicine. We helped each other get dressed again, kissing every now and then and saying how much we loved each other.

By the time Esme got home and walked in the front door, Edward and I were sitting comfortably in the living room watching a movie with a bowl of popcorn, the sounds of the washer machine running could be heard in the back ground but that wasn't very suspicious (there was a little blood on Edward's sheets so he threw them in the wash with a load of his dirty clothes so no one would think anything of it). Esme asked if we had eaten dinner already, and decided to join us in watching the movie after we gave her the affirmative. We were halfway through the movie when Carlisle came home and joined us.

When it got close to my curfew, Esme and Carlisle both gave me a hug before Edward whisked me away to his car. We talked about everything and nothing as he drove, enjoying our time together before we got to my house and would have to deal with Emmett or my father flashing the porch lights for me to hurry up and get into the house. However, once Edward turned the corner on my street and we could see my house, we found there to be a bunch of cars. My dad's, Mama Sue's and Emmett's cars were to be expected but there was Sam's police cruiser, Leah and Jake's car and a shiny dark green Sudan that I didn't recognize in the driveway and on the street.

Edward parked his car across the street, the only available space, and sent me a determined look. "Do you mind if I walk in with you? I don't like the look of this and I could use the excuse that I am here to pick up Rosalie as well as drop you off."

"I don't mind if you walk me in, I have a bad feeling about that other car." I waited as Edward got out of the car and walked over to my side to let my out. I have learned a long time ago to let him act as a gentleman and open doors for me. It wasn't worth it to be stubborn about it.

As we walked up the drive way I stopped at the green car to kneel down and look at the license plate, to see if I could get a clue from it. Considering the fact that it had a rental tag, the only information I got was that it was from Seattle. Once we were at the front door, Edward and I could hear raised voices arguing. It wouldn't really be any different than a typical day/evening at the Swan residence except that the loudest voice was Charlie's and I have only ever heard my father yell like that once in my life.

My bad feeling got worse as we walked into the house and made our way to the living room. All the yelling came to a standstill as the people in the room noticed our presence. I took it as an opportunity to scope out the situation.

Rose was sitting on the love seat with tears running down her cheeks, her face paler that a sheet of paper. Leah was seated next to Rose with her arms wrapped protectively around the crying teen with an expression on her face that said she could do murder. Standing in front of the two of them was Mama Sue with a frying pan next to Jacob, who was holding her back. Emmett and Sam stood in front of the TV with their arms crossed and their hands fisted. In the middle of the room stood my father, red faced and sputtering, facing a woman who had her back towards us. I didn't need to see her face to know who the woman was. I would notice that short reddish brown hair cut anywhere, along with that black pant suit and Gucci handbag.

Charlie was about to say something when the woman turned around abruptly and didn't seem surprised to see me standing there behind her.

"Aren't you going to come and say hello to your mother?" Rene asked me as she opened her arms for a hug.

**A/N: Don't shoot me! This is the very first time I have attempted to write a Lemon so let me know what you think. I am willing to read criticism, both the good and the bad, as long as it is relevant to the story and not a personal attack. :)**


	29. Chapter 28

**Me: Hello people!**

**Edward: Hello**

**Emmett: Hey! Would you look at that, you are updating earlier than normal. We figured you would be at the theaters seeing Breaking Dawn.**

**Me: Well you know, I thought I would be nice since I left last chapter with such a terrible cliff hanger that I would wait to see the film and spend my time working diligently writing.**

**Emmett: Your hometown theater sold out of tickets for the opening weekend didn't they?**

**Me: *holds head down in shame* Yes**

**Edward: You know that he is going to hang this over your head forever right?**

**Emmett: Or at least until you do something else I can make your life a living hell over. **

**Me: What makes you think I would do something else you could hang over me!**

**Edward: Okay, before this gets ugly let's get this show on the road. Emily in no way shape or form owns anything twilight.**

**Emmett: Not even a midnight showing of breaking dawn ticket stub!**

**Me: Shut it Emmett! I got to see it Saturday morning for your information! Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer. **

Chapter 28: Never bet against Alice.

BPOV

I had honestly hoped that I would never have to see this woman again or talk to her other than to send the occasional holiday card to. But to see her standing so comfortable in the middle of my father's home looking as though owned the place really ticked me the hell off. I had just had one of the most memorable evenings of my life and now I had to come home to see this waiting for me at home.

"Aren't you going to come and say hello to your mother?" Rene asked me as she opened her arms for a hug. She looked calm, cool and collected. As though this was a regular day occurrence for her.

I felt my blood start to boil over. I could see Mama Sue trying to raise the frying pan like she was going to swing it like a baseball bat, but Jake had a strong grip around her arms. I don't know what he was trying to whisper in her ear, but Mama Sue wasn't having it.

I hadn't even realized that I was shaking until I felt Edward take my hand in his to steady it.

"Renee," I had never heard Charlie's voice sound so deadly, we had always joked that Emmett was a bear and Mama Sue was Mama Bear, Dad had always been an easy going type of man. "Don't you dare walk into my home, cause such a commotion over shit you have no right to have a say in and then think for one second that you could talk to MY children."

Renee never took her eyes away from my face. "Well, Isabella? Aren't you going to give your Mommy a hug?" I will never understand how she could give so little respect to people. Watching how she ignored my father, I finally felt something in me snap.

"Alright." I said, sounding much calmer than I felt. "I will give my Mother a hug." My attempt to step forward was hindered as my arm was tugged sharply back and my body collided into Edward's chest. "It's okay," I told him, "I know what I am doing." Reluctance flashed across his face, but he let me go. I didn't miss the looks of disgust that flashed on my brother and Sam's faces as I started to walk forward and the look of triumph flash across Renee's features.

When I was close enough to Renee to smell the strong scent of her perfume I side stepped her to the left before she could grab onto me and walked straight over to Mama Sue, wrapping my arms around her in a tight squeeze. "I'm sorry I was late getting home, Mama." Jacob released Mama Sue's arms enough so that she could wrap them along my lower back. "I love you, you sweet, sweet girl." She whispered into my hair.

Our little moment was disrupted by the sound of monotone clapping. I released the woman who raised me and turned to face the woman who lived for herself and herself alone. She had a smile on her face that didn't meet her eyes.

"Bravo Charles, bravo. You and your little wifey over there have finally managed to turn both my children against me. Not, as you know, that I am here for them of course. They have turned into such failures." Normally when Rene says things like that it would cut me like a knife, but just than I felt nothing for her other than pure anger. Who the hell did she think she was?

I felt Mama Sue's arms tighten around me. I didn't know if it was to try and comfort me or to keep her from wrapping her hands around Rene's throat. "You needn't say anything else. You have caused enough damage to MY children, do what you do best and leave. Don't forget to let the door hit you on your way out."

"Stupid Indian," Rene scoffed. "The saying is don't let the door hit you on the way out."

Mama Sue thought for a moment and gave Rene the sweetest smile I have ever seen. "No, I think I would prefer it if the door hit you."

Rene's eyes narrowed. "This isn't over. I will get what I want, it might not be now but I will. I always do." With that said, she turned and walked to the front door. She paused for a brief second and called over her shoulder "Take good care of yourself Blondie. Wouldn't want anything to happen to that precious cargo you are carrying." I looked over my shoulder to see Rosalie's face go even whiter before hearing the sound of the door slamming shut.

We stood still like deer caught in the headlights, waiting to see if the wicked bitch was actually gone. It wasn't until we saw her headlights blinking as she left eh driveway that Edward broke the silence.

"I don't want to seem rude or anything…but what the hell was that?"

Emmett moved from his previous position by Sam to sit on Rosalie's other side. She disentangled herself from Leah and buried her face into my brother's neck while he wrapped her in his arms and held her tightly. I have never seen Rose cry like this before, I started getting worried that she would start to hyperventilate. Leah took it upon herself to answer Edward. "That is what the public calls Rene, the human incubator that carried Emmett and Bella. Speaking of, Bella, did you get a haircut or something? You seem different." Leah gave me her big sister stare while looking me up and down. I felt as though she had x-ray vision or something.

Edward couldn't be derailed from what we had walked in on. "What was she doing here and what did she do to Rose?"

"Hold that thought for one second son," Charlie ordered. "I know that it is late and everything but I need you to call your parents over here pronto. Tell them I am sending Sam out now to make sure they don't get stopped for speeding. I'm going to call Peter and let him know that it's alright for Jasper and Allie to bring the kids back from Charlotte's, maybe have them come over too to be safe." No one moved. "GET YOUR ASSES MOVING PEOPLE THIS IS SERIOUS! Do you have any idea what that…THING is capable of!"

That sure lit a fire under everyone's behind. While the boys went about their assignments, Mama Sue dragged Jake to the kitchen murmuring something about getting tea and coffee ready for the grownups. I felt a little off just standing around so I knelt in front of Rose and placed a comforting hand on her knee. I sat for maybe a minute or two when I felt a pair of eyes boring into the back of my head.

"Leele, can you please stop staring at me." I didn't even have to look up to know that it was her.

"Sorry, I just can't put my finger on what seems so different about you." Oh God.

"Nothing is different, just drop it and tell me what the hell happened." I demanded, using all my courage at the moment to lift my head to meet her gaze. It's not like I had a big sign on my forehead or anything about what had happened earlier…right?

Leah let out an exhausted sigh. "I wasn't here for the beginning of it. Jacob and I had decided to let Emmett and Rosalie watch Cabby for a bit while we ran to the store to get more formula and take a breather. Mom and Dad were here so we thought Em and Rose could handle it, get some practice dealing with a baby in a safe environment. When we got back we saw a strange car in the driveway and nearly ran into Alice who had Seth holding on to one hand and Cabby in his car seat in the other."

"When did Alice get here?" I interrupted.

"About nine thirty-ish, nine forty five. She was Rosalie's ride home. Now shut up and let me talk!"

"Sorry"

"As I was saying, Alice was making a break for her car. She told us some crazy bitch was inside causing a problem, Sam was on his way from the station and Dad told her to get the kids out of the house in case things got really ugly." Good thing too, if the yelling that was going on when Edward and I got here was anything to go on. "I ran inside to see Rene yelling about wanting to start fresh and trying to grab Rosalie's arm. I didn't think, just reacted, and before I knew it I had Rose seated on the love seat and Mama was standing in front of us with a frying pan."

"What is with you Swan women and frying pans?" I was so engrossed in Leah's story that I didn't even hear Edward walk up behind me. "What did she mean by 'starting fresh?"

Before Leah could answer, Rose lifted her head. "She wants my baby. She stormed in here yelling about how she can't have any more children and that her first too were nothing but mistakes and screw ups." She cried while placing both her hands over her barely noticeable baby bump. "I don't know how she could have found out about it. No one but family and Dr. Mallory know about it."

I turned and started hitting my head on the coffee table…better yet I would have if Edward didn't pull my head back gently. "Stop that, I really don't want to go to the emergency room tonight."

"Damn it!" Leah yelled. We all turned to look at her in shock.

"Leele, I hope you don't want our little sister to be in the ER." Em said with a slight frown.

"No, not that. Steve Mallory and Rene used to be friends and I think they still keep in contact. He must have congratulated her on her first grand baby or some shit." I waved my hand for her to continue but she just tilted her head to the side and looked between Edward and I. "You know, something seems different about Edward too. Did you guys go to the Spa or something? It's almost as though your skin is glowing or some shit."

We shook our heads in the negative. She looked between us for a few more moments before getting a look on her face that matched the expression of a cat that got to eat a bowl of cream. "Well I'll be damned."

"What?" Emmett and Rose asked at the same time.

"Is it about Rene and my baby?" Rose managed to whisper out.

"Nope." Leah smirked. "I can't believe I didn't notice sooner." I started to sweat. What the hell is she thinking?

"Leele…" I managed to get out before Leah suddenly stood up, grabbing me into a hug in the process, and started jumping up and down squealing.

"OH my God! My little sister has finally gotten laid!" How the hell did she figure that one out? "Was he a gentleman? Was it over in two minutes? Young boys do tend to get over excited. You have to give me all the details!"

"WHAT!" Was yelled so loud it could be heard around the world…or at least in my living room from all the males present…which was every…single…one...including my purple faced father.

I was mortified.

Thankfully (and I do mean to thank heaven almighty for this one) before my father or brother(s) could say or do anything to a white as a ghost Edward, the front door burst open to revel two very haggard looking teenagers holding a crying Cabby and a hyper as hell Seth, followed by my worried Aunt Charlotte and Uncle Peter. Charlie gave Edward and I the we-are-not-finished-with-this-discussion glare as he ordered Alice, Jasper, Edward and I up stairs with the young ones. Apparently the Rene issue outweighed the whole losing my virginity thing…for now. Leah opted to join us youngsters up stairs in Seth's room, claiming that she wanted to calm Cabby down. Judging by that logic the Earth is flat and Santa decided to join Weight Watchers.

"What the hell did we just walk in on?" Jasper asked as we all settled down. He leaned against the closed door while Alice, Leah and I sat on Seth's racecar bed and Edward sat on the floor next to a surprisingly wide awake Seth, who instantly started to play with some of his action figures that were laying around. Cabby was calmly resting in Leah's arms, having stopped crying as soon as she took him from Alice.

"You don't want to know." Edward answered, his cheeks still painted red.

"Oh yes they do!" Leah was practically vibrating in place with excitement. Before she could say anything else, and embarrass me and Edward any further, I slapped my hand over her mouth. I didn't even let up when she licked my hand. We are sisters after all; we have the same germs…at least that was what I kept telling myself in my head. "I will let you go if you promise not to say anything," I whispered in her ear. "I promise to give you details later." I pulled back and waited for her to nod her head in agreement before I took my hand off her mouth and whipped it on my jeans. Alice thankfully had some hand sanitizer.

Edward ran his hands through his hair. "Man, I wish we could hear what's going on."

"Yeah," Alice agreed, looking out of Seth's window from where she sat. "It looks like Mom and Dad are down there now, I can see their car behind yours. Speaking of, you seem different." Oh Lord have mercy, not again. Alice looked between Edward and I a couple of times before she started squealing at a decibel only animals could understand. Thankfully it appeared that Cabby inherited the Swan sleeping through an earthquake trait or else we would have had an issue.

"Allie," Edward started, but stopped after Alice smacked the back of his head.

"You two hooked up! And you weren't even going to tell me! Your own sister and best friend! I at least let you know when Jazzy and I did it!"

"Allie, you're my little sister! I didn't want to know then nor do I want to know now what you do with your boyfriend." He shivered.

"Well I needed to know thank you very much! I just won a lot of money thanks to you two!"

Wait a minute. "Alice," I waited until I had her full attention. "You guys made a bet for when we would…you know!"

"Yes." Why does that not surprise me?

Edward was about to launch into a lecture about personal boundaries and why they were important when I noticed that Seth was still in the room. I motioned for everyone to shut it as Seth threw his action figures down. "You know, for a bunch of big kids you all can be sooo stupid. You gets…Um what's that word that starts with a d and is about paying attention?"

"Distracted." I supplied.

"Yeah, that word. Anyways, you are forgetting the main objective here."

"And that would be?" Leah asked.

"What the parents are talking about, duh." Seth told us slowly, as though he was trying to teach a bunch of fish how to swim.

"How can you know what the word objective means yet you don't know the term distracted?" Jasper asked as he took a seat next t o Alice on the bed…not that there was any more room. She ended up sitting in his lap.

"I watch cop and detective shows on demand when no one is paying attention to me. Like Castle, Burn Notice, CSI Miami, and Rookie Blue for fun. Do you want to hear what's going on or not?" Seth looked so cute kneeling on the floor with his hands fisted on his hips.

"Not to be a kill joy here, if anyone loves spying on people you all know it's me," Alice stated. "But how do you plan on figuring out what they are talking about when we don't have any baby monitors here?" Good point.

Instead of answering her, Seth crawled over to his bed and started to pull a bunch of toys out from when he is told to clean his room. Finally, after five minutes or so of digging, he pulled an old Mouse Trap board game box out from under his bed. I had no idea where he was going with it until he lifted the top of the game box.

He had a bunch of what looked like high tech spying equipment that you can get from those discover stores at the mall or order from those websites mentioned on the back of comic books, only this one looked like it cost a pretty penny. There was a six inch viewing screen, tiny microphones and cameras, lots and lots of wires, and about four sets of mini walkie-talkies.

"Where the hell did you get the money to buy all this?" Leah asked the one question I am sure was on everyone's lips.

"Puhleeeese, you think you are the only ones I sell information to? I just give you guys my discount rate cause I like you. Normally I charge ten bucks to the kids at school and fifteen to Mom, Dad, Uncle Peter and Em." He picked up the viewing screen and turned it on using its tiny remote. Pressing different buttons he showed us images of the band room at school, the playground, the truck and finally the living room downstairs. I made a mental note to search my room and locker to see if he managed to put anything on there. "Before I turn on the volume I will need a generous donation of five bucks, Leele you can listen for free since you bought me that new Green Lantern movie last week." As we handed over the money I began to wonder if Dad knew anything about this…Seth would make a very good tech dude at the station.

We all got real quiet as we listened to the adults talk about Rene and what they planned on doing about her. Mama Sue suggested that she and Esme agree to a sit down with Rene in neutral territory, such as Bella Italia, to let Rene know that her presence wasn't welcome and that if she thought she was getting her hands on Rose and Emmett's baby she would be surely mistaken. Naturally Carlisle and Charlie were against the whole idea, stating that Rene is a loose cannon. Aunt Charlotte suggested that they should place a restraining order against her if she came within the same city limits as Rose since it could be considered stalking because Rose was eighteen. Sam second that idea, mentioning that legally she had no say in Emmett's life because he was eighteen. Even though Charlie vetoed the idea of a sit down with Rene, he told Rose and the others that he would have some of the guys at the station on watch detail. If Rene in anyway shape of form tried to get near any of us kids, the other officers would radio either Dad or Sam to take care of it.

When it looked like the meeting was over and we had gotten all the info that we were going to get, we all started to pull away from the screen when Alice noticed that Mama Sue and Esme headed into the kitchen. Normally it wouldn't have attracted much attention except that before they left the room the two women kept glancing over their shoulders.

"Hey Seth?" I asked. "Do you have something set up in the kitchen?" The kid rolled his eyes at me before pressing a different combination of buttons on the remote. Instantly the screen showed the two mothers deep in conversation. Sadly, Seth informed us that he wasn't able to hide a microphone in that kitchen yet so we had no idea what they were really planning. Whatever it was, Mama Sue and Esme only spent a little while discussing it before they left the kitchen. We had no need to follow their movements because we soon heard footsteps coming up the stairs. We only had a few seconds to turn everything off and shove all the toys back under the bed.

"Hey guys, you have all been really quiet. What are you up to?" Mama Sue asked as she opened the door, Esme standing behind her in the doorway. Thankfully we hadn't thrown all the action figures back under the bed and we all managed to look like we were having them attack each other while Leah played Referee cause she was rocking a sleeping Cabby. Thank God for small favors.

"Nothing Mama, just playing Power Rangers vs. Ninja Turtles." Leah told them.

"Oh…kay. Well we just wanted to let you all know that we are done downstairs and that the Cullen's are getting ready to leave. Sam is going to escort them home with Jacob just in case Rene is lurking about somewhere. Seth, put the toys away, its past midnight and you should be sleeping." When we all got up to put the toys away and Alice and Edward walked down stairs with Esme, Mama Sue pulled me to the side out in the hall way. "Don't worry about earlier with what Leah yelled out; I think Emmett and your father have forgotten about it for the time being. I warned Jake that if he brought it up I would let Charlie know that Leah and Jacob did not wait for the honeymoon. I am not going to lecture you about being careful and safe. You have seen the consequences for what could happen. Just be careful and know that I am here to talk or kick someone's ass if you need me to." This was one of the reasons I loved Mama Sue, she took care of all her children it didn't matter if Emmett and I weren't hers by birth.

We spent the entire weekend as a family, keeping an eye out in case Rene made another appearance. Emmett of course had to go into work but he was never alone, Sam, Jake, Leah or Dad dropped him off and picked him up after his shift at the shop. The Cullens and Whitlocks were in and out of the house as well and we played video games and board games to keep ourselves occupied and to try and keep Rosalie relaxed. No doubt she was stressing over Rene apparently wanting her baby. On Monday Carlisle got Rose assigned to a new OB/GYN who he knew had no connection what's so ever to Rene or Dr. Mallory (who got a warning for breaking doctor patient confidentiality). Alice spent her time trying to figure out what Mama Sue and Esme were up to whenever they walked away to talk amongst themselves, she even went so far as to volunteer to help make dinner… it didn't go so well…neither she or Rose inherited Esme's skill at cooking. So I wasn't too surprised when Emmett and I pulled into the parking lot that Tuesday to see Alice jumping like a kangaroo with an exasperated Edward and Jasper trying to keep her feet on the ground.

"WHAT TOOK YOU TWO SO LONG TO GET HERE? I WAS ABOUT TO CALL A SEARCH PARTY ON YOUR ASSES!"

"Alice! Remember, inside voices." Jasper told her, trying to calm her down. "We don't want everyone and their brother to know our business."

Alice stopped her jumping. "Sorry. I have been waiting all morning to talk to you all!"

"Alice…honey, you saw us all weekend and yesterday." Rose patted her sister on the head like a puppy.

"Ugh, that is not what I mean." Alice glared and removed her sister's hand. "I guess you guys don't want to hear about Sue and Esme sneaking off to P.A. this Saturday to have lunch at Bella Italia when they promised Carlisle and Charlie to stay close to home. Nor do you want to hear that they invited Emmett's and Bella's human incubator to join them." Her tirade over and done with, Alice turned on her heel to get out of the boys' hold and walked into the school building. We just stared after her, ignoring the bell ringing for us to all head to our first hour class. It wasn't until the vice principal herded all the stragglers with the threat of detention that we finally realized where we were and moved out asses inside.

None of us got the chance to talk to Alice again until lunch. She told us that she overheard Esme talking to someone on the phone this morning as she walked into the kitchen for breakfast. She waited for Esme to leave the room before she picked up the phone and hit redial and Rene answered on the other end demanding to know why Esme called her back after she already agreed to the meeting at Bella Italia.

"Well I'll be damned." Emmett has such a way with words.

"I bet you anything this is all going to turn into a smack down!" Alice said gleefully clapping her hands.

"Alice, that wouldn't be a good thing." Edward reminded her. "Can you imagine the headlines? 'Chef of Forks' police arrests wife, ex-wife, and family friend after smack down.' He would never live it down."

"He doesn't have jurisdiction there for one, and I for one would think it would be awesome as all get out. A broken jaw just might be what that woman needs. And I for one would love to go see shit go down."

"I don't." Rose declared. "I don't want to even breathe the same air as that woman." Emmett wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gave her a small hug. "I agree with Rosie, I don't have anything to say to that woman and I seriously doubt anything is going to happen Saturday, Mama Sue works at the hospital. I doubt she will do anything to harm her career."

Edward and I agreed with Em.

"Ally, baby, I'm sure Aunt Sue and Esme are just going to tell her about how they plan on getting a restraining order." Jasper told Alice when she started to pout. "So no one wants to go and spy on Saturday?" She whined.

"No!" We answered as the bell rang to end lunch.

And that was the end of it…or so we thought.

Alice didn't bring the meeting up again that day nor the rest of the week. Neither did the rest of the gang. We had all agreed that this was an issue for the adults to handle as they see fit.

I didn't think anything of it when Mama Sue left early Saturday morning claiming that she was going to go shopping with Esme and that she wouldn't be out for long. Dad tried to insist that Sam or Jacob go with them but Sue said that she could handle herself. I spent the day catching up on homework and playing with Seth since Emmett was spending the day at the Cullen's since he had a day off…some sort of "Man-Day" where Jasper, Edward and himself were going to spend time together playing video games without their women. Leah had Rose over at her place helping her with baby training…in reality Leah got a kick out of Rose's reactions to Cabby and his dirty diapers. I hadn't heard from Alice all morning so when my phone went off around fourish I answered right away, figuring she had been with Leah and Rose all day and needed a break from all the crazy that must have been going on.

"Hey Devil-Pixie." I said into the phone while Seth smashed my action figure to the ground with his. "Has Leah driven Rosalie up a wall yet?"

"Hahaha, funny story. I'm not at Leah's."

I froze my figure in mid attack. "Alice, where are you?"

"Bella Italia of course. I wanted to see what our moms were going to say to Rene."

I felt a head ache coming on. "Alice, do you have any idea how mad Carlisle is going to be at you? Who knows what Rene is capable of! Not to mention how upset Esme will be that you went and spied on her."

"Oh trust me, Mom and Sue already know that I am here. And I doubt my parents are going to be upset with me."

"And why is that?"

"Because as the police were dragging the three of them to the cop cars for disturbing the peace to bring them down to the station, Sue saw me in a corner booth and I was told to call someone to come pick them up."

I was dumb founded. "Alice…sit tight, I will get Charlie and Sam and we will meet you by the station for details."

"Okidokie! And Bella I was so right! It was a smack down like none I have ever seen before!" She hung up before I had a chance to retort.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Seth, let's go find Dad so we can take a little field trip."

**Emmett: Ooooooooo! What went down at the restaurant and what does this mean for our heroes? Will they be able to bail our favorite mother's out of the slammer? Will the next chapter be in Alice's point of view? Toon in next time!**

**Me: Emmett…what are you doing?**

**Emmett: I figured I would do the trailer for the next chapter.**

**Me:…..**

**Emmett: Hey I guess that means she likes it! Be sure to review and let her know what you thought!**


	30. Chapter 29

**Me: Hello everyone! I have a special treat for you this chapter. **

**Emmett: I get to walk around without my shirt on? **

**Me: No. **

**Emmett: I get to walk around in my swim trunks?**

** Me: No. **

**Emmett: Wow, I get to walk in the buff? Didn't know you liked it like that. **

**Me: No! You don't get to do that either! **

**Edward: Em, I don't think you are the special treat for this chapter. **

**Emmett: Well than what is it? **

**Me: This chapter is in Alice's point of view and it features the meeting between the moms!**

** Emmett: So I don't get to walk around naked? **

**Me: No you don't. What is with your need to be naked?**

** Emmett: The holidays are upon us and I figured it would be a nice gift. **

**Me: … **

**Edward: Em, I think you short circuited her brain again. **

**Emmett: haha, you called her short. **

**Edward: *sigh* Emily doesn't own anything twilight. The characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer and Emily just uses us on her free time.**

Chapter 29: Alice Goes Out To Lunch (APOV)

"I will have the mushroom ravioli; hold the tomato sauce, the goat cheese peppadew peppers, an order of calamari fritti, the eggplant quadratini, the dark chocolate gelato, and a quattro cannoli." I folded my menu and looked up to meet my server's glaring assessment of my disguise. I noticed she had yet to move her little pencil. "Is there a problem?" I looked at her through my sunglasses. Normally I am against wearing them indoors but this was a special case, it would really suck if I got recognized by Esme before the whole shindig even started.

"Um…yes. I had only asked what you would like to drink; I didn't know you were ready to order." Man did this chick seem prissy. Where was Angela when I needed her? The service here really sucked half the time. "Normally people need a few minutes. And don't order half the menu right off the bat." Waitress wearing way too much makeup and needs to touch up her roots says what?

"I will have a chocolate shake and a coke. Do you think you can handle that?" I asked her slowly. I wouldn't usually talk to a server this way, fearing that they would spit in my food, but my family happens to be regular customers at Bella Italia and she has waited on us before. Figures she wouldn't play nice if I didn't have a dick. I twirled a lock of my blond wig and gave her an innocent smile.

"Your drinks will be right out. Are you waiting for another member to join you?" Joanie asked hopefully. I glanced at the other two seats at the table and pointed to the shopping bags that filled them (as if I would make the drive all the way out here and not take advantage of the shopping?). "Does it look like anyone else is joining me?" I made a mental note to fill out the comment cards they leave on the table. The longer she annoyed me the smaller and smaller her tip was getting. Tipping is a privilege for good service, not a right.

As the lovely Joanie huffed and stomped away I decided to review my genius plan. Yesterday, when it became apparent that my siblings and so called besties weren't interested in helping me spy, I tracked Angela down to figure out if she was scheduled to work this afternoon. When she gave me the affirmative I allowed her to become part of Operation Incubator Confrontation Luncheon (OICL for short). I made sure she would be the one to seat Sue, Mom and the thing formally known as Bella and Emmett's birth mother at a pre determined table that I had Angela rig beforehand with a salt shaker that contained a microphone and next to a fake potted plant that held a small video camera, both borrowed from Seth…I hoped it was worth the thirty bucks the kid charged me.

Now that I think about it, this place hasn't really changed in the twenty odd years it has been open. The food is great but the dining area could use a major face lift. Maybe hard wood flooring instead of carpet, add a few dark colored drapes to the windows and get rid of the wall paper…FOCUS ALICE! I mentally yelled as I slapped my face. I am here on a mission.

To spy on the Luncheon.

Naturally to help with my cover I had to order some sustenance and shopping all day sure works up an appetite…wait, what was I doing? Oh, secret spy thing.

I had Seth route the camera and microphone's frequencies to match an app on my iPad so I could hear, watch and record what was being said. He is such a genius; I can see how he and Emmett are related. The big bear may not show he has book smarts but he can pull of any prank with excellent precision. Like the time he managed to glue the intercom button on the PA system in the principal's office. Who knew the principle was getting it on with the secretary during school hours? I mean really, the woman is ten years older than the guy and his wife was the drama teacher. Safe to say i really liked the guy that replaced the old principle.

Movement at the front door to the restaurant caught my attention and saved me from going off to my Lala land. I resisted the urge to flinch and hide under the table as I noticed both Sue and Esme entering the door and speaking to Angela before she lead them to their doom! Bum bum bum! Lol, just kidding, she lead them to the OICL table and handed them their menus, giving me the thumbs up behind her back and in view of the plant-cam.

Phase one was complete.

I listened to Sue and Esme chitchat about random things going on in their lives as I waited for the incubator and my food to arrive. I learned that parents actually do have some semblance of a life outside of their children…who knew the world didn't revolve around us? Boy, did I have to wait a while for both my food and the incubator! Ms. Prissy-pants had finally decided to deliver my food (thirty minutes after I ordered it…her tip is now at four percent, bitch didn't even bring me my drinks as I waited for the food) just as Rene made her grand entrance.

She was loud, pushy, and I swear I saw her whack a person out of her way with her knock off Coach purse, I could tell at a glance considering how many of those bags my sister and I own (mental note: see what Bella did with the bag I got her for Christmas). Sue and Esme stopped talking as soon as Rene pulled out her seat that was across from them and sat, crossing her legs and attempting to show off her way out of season Jessica Simpson heels. I sat back, dug into my gelato and decided to enjoy the show, turning up the volume on my iPad head phones and zooming the plant-cam in.

"Rene." Sue said in greeting. Esme simply nodded her head and kept her mouth shut, never having met the she devil before.

"Esme, She-who-sleeps-with-my-left-over's." the troll sneered.

Sue gave Rene a chilly smile that made my skin crawl. "Considering the fact that you were a rebound girl and I had him first, I would take it that you were after my leftovers." Before Rene could make a comment the server came to the table to take their orders and I cursed Ms. Prissy's big ass as she blocked the plant-cam. Her tip was at three percent. They all ordered a cup of coffee and a piece of cake. I didn't think they planned on actually staying long enough to eat lunch. They waited for their coffees to arrive and for the waitress to leave before continuing the conversation.

Naturally they got their drinks and sweets in a matter of minutes…Joanie is about to face my wrath in about two pint five seconds. They waited for Joanie to walk away before Esme broke the silence. "I, for one, don't give a damn about the past. I want to know why you felt you needed to make demands of my daughter without her parental units present. Causing her extra added stress and demanding to take her unborn child." Anyone looking would see a calm collected woman drinking a cup of coffee with friends. Esme didn't raise her voice. Sometimes when she was this scary calm we would wish she would yell at us and get it over with…nothing is scarier than the calm before the storm.

Rene didn't miss a beat. "She is eighteen; I think that is the legal age to make decisions concerning their future. I was simply giving her a way out. I cannot have children of my own anymore and my husband has expressed his desire for a little brat. Why destroy your daughter's future and her reputation when we could kill two birds with one stone so to speak and give the child to me. I am sure she will do whatever you tell her to as long as she is under your roof."

"My husband and I have given Rosalie all the pamphlets on adoption, abortion and teen pregnancy. As you stated Rene, she is eighteen and is legally allowed to make her own decisions. This is between her and Emmett and as long as she is my daughter I will protect her and support her. That doesn't stop whether she is under my roof or not." Realizing that Esme wasn't going to support her, Rene turned her attention back to Sue.

"What about you? You yourself had a runt when you were about sixteen or seventeen. Don't you remember how hard it was for you? Especially since Charles left you to raise Lilith all on your own. I myself was still in college when I had the unfortunate luck of ending up with child. Couples don't always stay together when they have a child at a young age. Just look at that reality show on MTV."

"Her name is Leah for starters. I had my family to support me after my father sent me away. And if I remember correctly Charlie didn't know about her because he never received any of the letters I sent him to inform him that he had a daughter. Imagine that, considering you were his rebound girl at the time. I'm not surprised Emmett's birthday is almost exactly nine months after the letter I sent to inform Charlie that I was moving back to La Push and asked about what he was up to. I know that this isn't easy and I am willing to help my son and Rose through this." I should have brought a bag of popcorn, this was better than any daytime soap.

"He is not your son!" Rene seethed. "I gave birth to him and his sister, not you! They were my mistakes and I have a right to dictate a part of their lives and save my son from making one of the biggest mistakes of his life!"

"You left them when they were too young to even know who you are!" Sue yelled. Esme put a hand on her arm to try and calm her. In a softer tone Sue continued speaking, none of the chill left her voice and I felt the need to put my coat back on (should have ordered the hot chocolate). "Bella was five months old, five months! Emmett was eighteen months old for havens' sake. You walked away from them for years and you have the balls to try and say you are their mother!" Sue slammed her fist on the table. Mama Bear has woken up and she was out with a vengeance. "It takes more than giving birth to them to claim that title. I was there for their first words, Bella's first steps, first bumps and bruises that I kissed away for the two of them. I held them and rocked them back to sleep when they had nightmares; I held Emmett's hand when he had his appendix taken out. I held Bella's hand through all her trips to the E.R. I have cared and loved them from the first moment I met them and I have never stopped. They are MY children. You are just the selfish whore who doesn't know what she has until it's gone."

"Why couldn't you have stayed away?" Rene stood and towered over Sue. "He never responded to your letters for six years. You should have cut your losses and left it alone. We were happy. He was happy with me!"

"Happy? Happy! You trapped him. You knew he still cared for me and would probably leave you if he knew about Leah. He will do anything for any of his children, including Sam and his other nephews. It was his love for Emmett and little Isabella that even kept him with you when you first fell pregnant. Some people are just too immature to have children, no matter if they are sixteen or pushing close to forty. If you only care for yourself, you shouldn't have a child to begin with."

Esme saw her chance to cut in. "You think we wouldn't take legal action against you for threatening our children? Bella has told us about those three years she lived with you and your flighty neglect. You think we would let you take our unborn grandbaby to treat the same way? You didn't treat the children you already had with an ounce of respect or love, how would you treat an innocent baby who wasn't one hundred percent yours?"

"Doesn't look like you and your friends raised them any better. They are all running around and shacking up with whatever pretty face walks in front of them. I should call child services and alert them to the conditions in which your so called children are being raised." Rene turned to grab her (fake) bag, most likely to get her phone, but Sue stood and caught hold of her arm.

"I will have you know that we have already taken legal action to keep not only my children safe from you but the Cullen children as well. You contact them, you come near our homes and the cops will be on your ass faster than you can say 'what the fuck'. Not to forget that the local child support DCS services have yet to be informed about the fact that your last six child support payments have bounced. How would your new hubby feel if he knew you haven't been married a year yet and have already run him into debt? And that you are as barren as the North Pole?"

"You bitch!" Rene screeched before the echoing sounds of a slap could be heard throughout the restaurant. Esme and Sue did nothing to stop it, and by what I saw on my screen, they had ample time to stop her. Anyone in the restaurant, who wasn't paying attention before, stopped whatever they were doing to see what was going on. I glanced around and saw that the manager was on his way over to their table and thanked God for Angela managing to stall him by dropping a tray full of wine glasses in his path. (I promise to write her recommendation letter for her next job if she gets sacked).

"Did you see that Esme? I was just publicly attacked." Sue's calm voice brought me back to focus on the task at hand. I double checked to make sure this was all being recorded. "I bet you Sue, you hit a sore spot with our dear friend here. How much do you want to bet she already told naïve hubby number two that she was already preggers with her demon spawn?" Esme responded in a tone matching Sue's. Rene whirled on my mother next, giving her a matching slap. Again they made no move to stop it from occurring.

"Did you see that Sue?"

"I sure did Esme."

"I think we are in danger of being assaulted."

"I think we have to defend ourselves before this gets anymore out of hand." I didn't even see Sue raise her right hand. She must have balled it into a fist before slamming it into Rene's stomach. "That's for calling my children mistakes and failures."

"Go Mama Sue! Hit her where it hurts!" In retrospect, I believe jumping to stand on my chair and yelling across the restaurant wasn't one of my brightest ideas.

That's when all hell broke loose…literally.

Rene came up swinging, but I don't think she was prepared to face two women who had been trained by the chief of police in self defense. For every one blow that Rene managed to land, Sue and Esme got in at least five a piece. All Rene really managed to accomplish was a little hair pulling, scratching and biting. Esme at one point had Rene in a choke hold and was yelling at her for threatening her daughter. I had never seen any cat fight like this at school.

AND IT WAS GLORIOUS!

"Come on Mom! Hit her with the chair! Hit her with the chair!" That was when I heard the sirens and saw the flashing lights through the windows. A quick scan of the room told me that Ms. Prissy-pants Joanie called the po-po. Bitch's tip just went down to zero.

As soon as the coppers rushed in the door, Sue and Esme stopped their actions and stepped away from Rene. The crazy incubator must not have seen the men in blue and continued to attempt to attack Sue and Esme. She didn't even stop when the cop in charge yelled "Everybody Freeze". I felt a sense of gratification as I watched her get tackled to the ground and handcuffs slapped on her wrist. The feeling went away when I saw them do the same to Sue and Esme. I jumped down from my chair and ran over to them.

"Where are you taking them?" The cop looked at me like I was an idiot. "I'm taking them in." Was all he would tell me. Rude much?

"Alice!" I went up to Sue. "Could you please call Charlie and have him meet us at the jail house."

"Don't forget to call your father and have him contact the attorney's office. I don't know what you are doing here young lady but we will handle it later." Mom said as she was being place in the patrol car. As frightened as I was for her and Sue I had to admit that this was the coolest thing ever.

I went back to my table, placed the exact amount on the table that my bill was worth, grabbed my stuff and walked to the table Angela had set up for the Luncheon. I didn't want to face the wrath of Seth if I left here without his shiny gadgets. Once that was done I dialed Bella's cell as I walked outside to my car. It didn't ring for long before she answered.

"Hey Devil-Pixie. Has Leah driven Rosalie up a wall yet?"

"Hahaha, funny story. I'm not at Leah's."

I heard a pause. "Alice, where are you?"

"Bella Italia of course. I wanted to see what our moms were going to say to Rene."

Bella took a deep breath and sounded as though she had a head ache forming. "Alice, do you have any idea how mad Carlisle is going to be at you? Who knows what Rene is capable of! Not to mention how upset Esme will be that you went and spied on her."

"Oh trust me, Mom and Sue already know that I am here. And I doubt my parents are going to be upset with me."

"And why is that?"

"Because as the police were dragging the three of them to the cop cars for disturbing the peace to bring them down to the station, Sue saw me in a corner booth and I was told to call someone to come pick them up."

She was silent for a while and I began to worry that Bella had fainted. "Alice…sit tight, I will get Charlie and Sam and we will meet you by the station for details."

"Okidokie! And Bella I was so right! It was a smack down like none I have ever seen before!" I hung up before Bella had a chance to yell at me or try to scold me.

I put my purchases in my trunk and got into my car calmly backing out of my parking space and pulling out of the lot. As I drove toward the station I thought about the soundtrack I would make to go with all the footage I managed to gather.

I think I will call this film "When Mama Bears Attack".

**AN: Hello readers! I hope you all have a wonderful holiday season and that you liked this little chapter :) I was originally going to have a shorter version of this at the end of last chapter but I like this version of it better. Let me know what you think :)**


	31. Chapter 30

**Me: I am sorry that it has taken so long for this update. This past month has been hard on my family; one of my uncles was placed on life support due to fluid and bacteria in his lungs. His white blood cell count was at zero and he had started organ failure. We were told only 30% of people survive this condition. Thankfully two weeks ago his condition took a turn for the better and he was not only taken off life support but he was able to generate his own white blood cells and he is now in a rehab facility. It's safe to say I hadn't been in the writing spirit until recently. **

**Edward: This is the uncle who doctors said wouldn't live past two?**

**Me: Yep and he is currently 40 years old and he keeps proving the doctors wrong. He truly is a living miracle in my opinion. **

**Emmett: *sniff* We are glad that your uncle is getting better.**

**Me: Awww, is the big bad bear man getting sentimental on me?**

**Emmett: No *sniff* I just have something in my eye.**

**Edward: Emmett, our eyes have a coating of venom…nothing can get caught in our eyes.**

**Emmett: Well, maybe the venom isn't working right….will you look at the time; I think we owe these nice patient people a story.**

**Me: Oh, right. I do not own the characters or anything to do with Twilight; they all belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

Chapter 30: Promise

Bella POV

I had awoken this morning to my phone going off at seven am and an evil elf cheerily ordering Emmett and me to be present at the Cullen residence no later than noon. She is the only person I know who always has the balls to call at seven on a Saturday morning (note to self, set password to unlock my phone so she can't change the ring tones). It took some convincing to get my dad to let Em and I go without having a police escort. We had to promise to send a picture text when we got there so he had visual evidence that we were where we were supposed to be. Apparently Sue had lied to him that eventful Saturday morning by claiming to be working at the hospital for an extra shift. It is never a good idea to lie to Charlie; he sulks and then goes into over protective mode. On the plus side, the whole Rene situation allowed for him to forget all about the loosing of my V-Card so I wasn't really complaining.

Ever since Sue and Esme's field trip to the P.A. jail house two weeks ago he has been on high alert and just a tad paranoid to put it lightly. Mama Sue and Esme were released with a warning when dad went to bail them out, apparently never having a criminal record plus being family to a police chief meant they could go home without a mug shot.

Rene wasn't so lucky.

She apparently had a previous record from when she was in her twenties after she left us, a bunch of small crimes here and there, nothing that would keep her in the cellar for more than a night or so except for the fact that she was still on probation for a DUI and drug possession from five years or so. When the cops found small amounts of weed in her purse they threw the book at her. Add to that the restraining order that Charlie put into effect and we all had a feeling that we wouldn't be hearing from her for a while, even if she does make bail…Phil was out of the country currently managing a baseball team in Mexico and he has yet to be informed that his wife is in jail…I think we were supposed to let him know…oh well.

Emmet and I pulled into the drive way in front of the Cullen's house, noticing that Jasper's truck and Angela's Subaru were already out front and that both Esme's and Carlisle's cars weren't there. I was a bit apprehensive as I opened my driver's side door and hopped out, we had no idea why we were here. Alice had left that detail out when she called so damn early this morning.

Em and I walked into the house using the key that they keep under the mat, not a very safe place if you ask me but they do live in the middle of the woods, and noticed that no one was present to great us. I.e. Alice was pouncing and jumping around before we had a chance to put a foot in the door. We did, however, hear the sounds of an argument coming from the basement entrance, the door being wide open. Neither one of us wanted to be the one to bust in but after a few intense games of rock paper scissors, Emmett led the way down where everyone was seated in front of the Cullen's giant TV screen. Rose was seated on the sofa while everyone else was located on the many bean bag chairs that the Cullen's have scattered throughout the basement.

"Alice, for the last time! Keep that bag away from me!" Rose covered her mouth as she visibly gagged and leaned in the opposite direction of Alice.

"Rose, it isn't anywhere near you! You are on the couch; I am currently seated on the floor trying to enjoy my cheddar pop corn. If anyone should be complaining it's the rest of us. Your peanut butter, mayonnaise, and cheese sandwich smells to high heaven!" Alice gasped and covered her mouth, but it was too late to cover up her word vomit.

What the hell was I walking into?

At Alice's comment, Rose's eyes began to water and her lip quivered. "Damn hormones," she muttered as she set her sandwich on the table so she could use both hands to wipe at the tears.

"What the hell is going on down here?" Emmett boomed, jumping down the last steps and rushing over to sit on the empty seat next to Rose. As soon as he sat, she turned and buried her head into his chest. I silently made my way to share a bean bag with Edward, knowing that Alice's explanation was going to be good or else Em was going to let her have it for making his Rosie upset.

"It's a movie showing. Rose was having one of her crazy craving moments and for some reason can't stand the smell of popped pop corn. Jasper threw that bag away and got me one of my cheddar bags as I made her the sandwich. I know she doesn't mean to be moody and I shouldn't have argued back, the stress isn't good for my little niece and or nephew and I know you keep saying there is only one peanut in their but you never know you should go for a second opinion with your new doctor after the last one broke patient doctor confidentiality." Alice let out in a rush…that girl needs to learn how to breathe. Emmett tilted his head confused, rubbing small circles on Rose's back.

"Ally baby, I don't think Em heard all of that," Jasper is the only person I think who even knows Alice's thought processes.

Alice opened her mouth to try to explain again, but Rose looked up at Em and whipped her nose using the sleeve of her hoodie. "We thought the cheddar ones wouldn't have a smell. She just opened them and I felt like I was going to hurl. I didn't mean to snap at her."

Alice reached over and patted Rose on the back. "No, I'm sorry. I should have gotten rid of the bag; I didn't mean to snap back."

"This should go into the history books," Edward whispered in my ear as he pulled me into his lap. "That has to be the shortest argument in the history of the Cullen sisters and they both apologized of their own accord." He told me in response to the confused look I was giving him.

Angela clapped her hands together. "Okay peoples I only have another couple of hours before I have to get ready for work. Alice, why did you call us all here?"

"Oh, right!" It was like Angela said the magic word. I could see the light bulb go off in Alice's head as she hopped out of Jasper's hold and twirled her way to stand in front of the giant TV, remote in hand being held like a microphone. Aliceland must be a nice place to visit.

"Ladies, gentleman and Emmett. I have called you all here today to witness my first ever feature film. It is not only directed, edited and reviewed by yours truly, I also was responsible for the sound track. Unfortunately the costumes were out of my control. Actors," she scoffed, "you can't work with them but you don't have a film without them. I mean really, they get away with being complete assholes because we the public let them get away with it. Same thing with some of the singers out there. For every celebrity out there who has a soul and is genuine there are ten who would love nothing better than to suck the life out of humanity and watch us all burn. "

I wonder how long Alice's rant would have gone if Edward hadn't jumped up and covered her mouth. "Allie, I love you and everything but you brought us here for a reason. We need you to focus. I still have things I would like to do this century. When I let go, you are going to take a deep breath okay?" She nodded her head in agreement. "Good, then you will get to the point. I would like to see your creation." Edward lifted his hand and slowly backed away from Alice before rejoining me on his bean bag chair.

Alice took a deep breath. "Okay. Without further ado, I give you all 'When Mama Bear's Attack!" Alice hit the power button for the TV and the play button for the dvd player. We all anxiously starred at the screen.

And nothing happened.

"Alice?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Did you put the disc in the player?" She slapped herself. "Damn, knew I forgot something. Let's try this again." We waited for her to put the disc in and take her seat…again. I had a feeling that the film was going to be about the confrontation that happened on Saturday, but I had no idea that she could do something like this with surveillance footage and people we knew!

The beginning of the movie started with a reenactment of the fight at my house, complete with Leah, Ben, Angela and Jasper playing the roles of Mama Sue, Charlie, me and Rene…poor Ben had to play the part of me…I felt a bit disturbed but he did a good job. From there it cut to the footage Alice got in the restaurant. I got all choked up at the comments Mama Sue had about what it meant to be a mom, I wished for the millionth time that Rene had never reentered our lives. When it came to the part where Rene slapped Sue the sounds of Pit Bull's shut it down started to play segueing to Eye of the Tiger as Esme and Sue jumped her sorry ass.

Best home video ever.

I totally forgive Alice for the early wake up call. After the end credits (the girl should really go into the film biz) Alice turned off the DVD player and let regular programming keep the group entertained as we broke off from the main cluster to continue with our Saturdays. Angela left for work after promising Alice to help her with her next project…apparently Alice and she had worked out a contract since Alice filmed while Angela did the editing work. Em took Rose up to her room to let her rest for a little while, he had taken it upon himself to try and keep her as stress free as possible. He was going to make a good father.

I was about to join Jasper and Alice in some television when Edward took my hand and dragged me to the basement stairs. "What are you doing?"

"Getting in some alone time with my girl before me sisters remember you are here and try to play Bella Barbie." Huh, he had a point there. I heard him chuckle as I picked up my pace to keep up with him and get out of Alice's line of vision. As we passed the coat rack in the hallway he helped me with my jacket before putting on his own, he was so sweet. I let him guide me out to the back yard and through the woods surrounding the Cullen house. I was happy to recognize the path leading up to the meadow Edward had taken me too. I let go of Edward's hand so I could link my arm through his and slow his pace down to a leisurely walk. It was hard to believe that it was only three weeks ago that he had brought me here that first time. We took our time walking through the woods, pointing out the different squirrels jumping through the trees and the occasional deer.

The vision of the meadow still took my breath away even through the sky was overcast and rain was lightly falling. I really can't wait to see what this place looks like in the spring and summer time. Edward guided me to the largest rock so I could sit without getting grass all over my behind, bad enough I was getting wet from the rain. Edward stood in front of me looking down at our clasped hands…in silence…it was starting to creep me out a little.

"Hey Edward, is there a reason you brought me here? I'm not complaining or anything but your silence is starting to weird me out."

He took a deep breath and gave my face a fleeting glance before looking back at our hands. "I got a letter this morning."

He lost me. "Okay. What type of letter was it?" He let go of one of my hands to run it thought his hair. I really hope he doesn't go bald one day that would be a crime against nature…granted they have procedures to fix that now days…

"It was from Berkeley." That got my attention back to the present. "It was one of the schools I had applied to at the beginning of the year when I was debating between music and science for a major."

"Wow, I had almost forgotten that it was almost acceptance letter time. So what did it say?"

He looked me in the eye. "I got in."

I threw my arms around his neck, nearly knocking myself off the rock. "Edward that is wonderful! That is one of the top thirty schools on the West Coast! I am so proud of you!"

Edward gave me a squeeze before making sure I was safely on the rock again. "Bella, you do realize if I go to Berkeley I will be in California, right? I'm not saying that's the college I want to go to; it's just the first one to send me a letter. I don't want to really major in science anymore and I don't want to go to school too far from everyone else. I applied on a lark anyway." I can tell he and Alice are related when he gets all worked up like this.

I put a smile on my face hoping it would help him calm down. "Yes, Edward, I know what you going to school in California means." I cupped his face in my hands. "Look at me. We knew that we were probably going to different colleges anyway. Hell, I only applied to Washington State and Peninsula. But even if you go to school in a different state we can still see each other on weekends and holidays. Not all long distance relationships are doomed to fail. Let's not worry about it now; we will cross that bridge when we get to it. Have you told your parents yet?" I didn't want to admit that I hated the idea of being too far away from him. But what else could I say? I also didn't want to be the one to hold him back from what he wants to accomplish.

"No, I haven't told them yet. I got the letter after they left for the day." He searched my face. "Are you really okay with the idea of me going so far away to school?"

"Yes." I was proud of myself, my voice didn't waver and my face didn't heat up.

Edward chuckled and pulled my hands away from his face so that he was holding them again. "You are a terrible liar."

"How could you tell? I didn't blush or anything!"

"You furrow your brows a bit when you lie and you don't make eye contact. Now tell me the truth, please, love."

I sighed and looked down at my feet. "I am not one hundred percent happy, but I am happy for you whatever you decide. I don't want to hold you back anymore than you want to hold me back from the future I want."

"Good." I looked up just in time to see Edward drop down on one knee, letting go of one of my hands to reach into his jacket pocket. "Ed-Edward! What are you doing?" I couldn't take my eyes off of the hand in his jacket.

When he looked into my eyes I found that I couldn't look away. "Bella, I love you more than anything. I think I have loved you ever since you fell on me that summer." He took his hand out of his jacket and produced a small silver ring with a tiny gem stone. I let out a breath when I noticed that the stone was blue and not a diamond. "This isn't an engagement ring if that is what you were thinking. I don't think we are ready for anything like that yet. This is a promise. I promise that no matter what I will be there for you. I don't know what our future holds but I do know that I want you in mine for as long as you will have me. I promise to not keep anything from you and to never hurt you."

"Edward-"

"Look you don't have to say anything now. I know I said this wasn't a proposal-"

"Edward! Stop rambling." He shut up immediately. "I think it's sweet that you want to give me a promise ring. "

He looked relieved. "Really? You don't think it's stupid?"

"No." I giggled (can't believe I actually giggled). "I would be very proud to wear your promise ring."

He took my right hand and placed the ring onto my ring finger. "Its bad luck to wear a ring on your left ring finger if it isn't an engagement ring." He explained at my puzzled expression, "You have no idea what Seth charged me for your ring size."

I laughed as he stood and pulled me against him into a kiss.

I can't wait to see what the future has in store for us.

**Me: Hello everyone. I want to say thank you to all of my readers, both new and old I am sad to say that our story is coming to a close. But there is still the epilogue so don't worry, I am not going to leave this story hanging. I do have a couple of ideas for my next story and I thought it would be fun to post a little poll on my profile page and let you guys have a say in which one I work on next. I plan to name the winning story at the end of the epilogue. I already have the first chapters written for both and an outline for how I want the story to go.**

**Story idea #1: **

**Alice, Party of One: Alice is the only one in her family who has yet to meet "the one" and settle down, to her mother's horror. In all honesty, Alice doesn't think she is cut out for love and is fine spending her free time watching her niece and nephews or shopping to pass the time. Can a chance encounter with a sweet talking Texan change her mind about Love? **

**Story idea #2:**

**Life Changing Voyage: Welcome to life on the S.S. Voyager shortly after it winds up in the Delta Quadrant. Newly appointed First Mate Edward isn't sure if he can trust the truce between his rebels and the Starfleet's Captain, Esme Platt…that is until the discovery of a damaged Borg ship and a young woman who has no memory of her life before she joined the collective. Can the new common threat bring the two groups together?**

**Go ahead and check out the poll, you are able to vote for both selections at once if you like. **

**Thank you **


	32. Epilogue

**Me: Hello everyone ^_^ Here is the last chapter for Untitled Song.**

**Emmett: WHY? WHY DOES IT HAVE TO END?**

**Edward: Because the story has run its course and it would turn into a dreadful story if it was dragged out without purpose.**

**Emmett: But her next one isn't even going to be about me! I will be nothing more than a passing character in the tumbleweeds.**

**Me:…..There aren't any tumbleweeds in my next story… If you want you can be part of the opening commentary for my next story like you are for this one.**

**Emmett: Really!**

**Me: Yeah, you just have to pass the auditions. I will have my people get in touch with your people.**

**Emmett: WHAT? Why do I have to audition?**

**Edward: It's just how this business works Emmett. **

**Me: You would have to audition too, Edward.**

**Edward: WHAT!**

**Me: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, they all belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Edward: I am looking over our contracts!**

Epilogue: Fifteen years later

BPOV

"Anna, sweetie, are you absolutely one hundred percent positive that Mr. Rabbit is under here?" I called out to my three year old as I kneeled on the ground rather uncomfortably so I could look under her bed for the before mentioned stuffed toy. Under the bed is like no man's land for toys, you never know what you may find.

"Yes Mommy." Was the only answer she gave me, which wasn't very helpful.

Granted my youngest daughter wasn't one to waste words, she was the quietest out of the bunch and so self efficient for her age that I couldn't help but jump at the chance to help her look for her toy when she asked for my help rather than finish getting ready to leave. It also didn't help that she was the only one out of my children so far to have her father's green eyes and his auburn hair that fell in really soft curls. She just has to look at me and I swear I would let her get away with murder.

Not that she was the child I had to worry about when it came to thoughts about committing a crime.

"Mommy, Mommy, MOTHER!" I was so engrossed in trying to get my head further under the bed that I didn't hear the stampede of my other hooligans and managed to bang my head in surprise, letting out a string of choice words under my breath as I carefully slid out to lean against Anna's small princess bed. Standing in the door way to the girl's room were two very irate seven year olds, one holding a broken action figure while the other held a headless Barbie doll as they continued to bicker back and forth…this should be good.

I clapped my hands together twice to get their attention. I waited until they quieted down and I had two sets of brown eyes looking at me. "One at a time you are going to explain what happened. Mason, you may go first."

"We was sitting in the den watching the Saturday cartoons and staying out of trouble like Daddy told us when Mae started trying to put her feet in my couch square."

"I was not! You put your feets in my couch square first!"

"And when I told you to move you didn't so I pushed you off."

"You didn't have to kill Barbie!"

"You can't kill something that isn't alives to begin with. And I wouldn't have pulled her head off if you didn't break off Batman's legs!" Edward and I have been trying to teach our children about the importance of personal space. Some parents worry about their kids hitting each other in retaliation. Lucky for us our children have never hit each other…they just break each other's things.

It was only nine in the morning and I already wanted to go back to bed. "Enough you two." I put just enough steel in my voice to let them know they were in trouble. Edward once told me that when I yell my voice goes up into impossible decibels that only old Scamp and his new friend Mittens the kitten could understand. "Both of you are going to help Anna find Mr. Rabbit, no fuss and no fighting. If I hear one more argument before your father comes home I am going to call him and tell him to turn around and bring your cousins home. We will get Mrs. Cooper from next door to watch you instead and you will have to listen to her go on and on about the good old days. That means no TV, no video games, and no junk food, is that understood?" Normally whenever the kids have to be punished Edward does it, he claims that I get too creative.

"Yeah! No cookies!" It's so cute when little Anna chimes in, hands on her hips and feet spread apart.

"We'll be good, we promise!" My hooligans chanted and rushed to help their sister find her Mr. Rabbit. I know that I should have gotten up to finish getting ready to leave but the three of them were just too cute when they weren't arguing, besides I could just throw my hair up in a pony tail and be ready to go. Also at about five months with babies four and five on the way I couldn't get up off the floor. Six percent chance of having multiples my ass, doctors obviously don't know about the Cullen curse. I love all my children but I think having five kids is enough for us. Poor Edward had to get the old snip-snip after my last doctor's appointment when we found out we would be having not one baby boy but two. Mason claimed that it was God giving him a present to make up for giving him another sister the last time we had a baby…where do kids come up with this stuff?

Mae found Mr. Rabbit behind Anna's pillow right before the door bell rang, alerting us all that we had visitors. The kids paused in their actions like a bunch of hunting dogs that caught a scent, and then all ran out of the room like bats out of hell.

It wasn't long before my handsome devil of a husband was leaning against the girl's door frame looking drool worthy in black dress pants, light blue shirt and black jacket, his eyes twinkling at me as he took in my position on the floor. I am sure one of the kids told him mommy was on the floor and couldn't get up. Even after ten years of marriage he still had the ability to make my blood boil.

"Bella, honey?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you on the floor?"

"Anna needed help finding her bunny." He shook his head, trying unsuccessfully to hide his grin, as he pushed off the door frame and walked over to help me stand. Once I was steadily on two feet he pulled me in for what I think he intended to be a simple peck on the lips but my hormones weren't having that.

"Bella," he sighed when we finally broke apart. "If there weren't so many damned people waiting for us I would heavily suggest we give Cabby the keys to the minivan to take all the kids to the park so I could have my way with you."

"You, Mr. Cullen have such a way with words. But you know for a fact Mama Sue would kick your ass if we miss Seth's big day and for letting her grandson drive with only a permit." I gave his pouty lips one last kiss before I broke out of his hold to head downstairs, pulling my hair into a pony tail on the way.

"Why would she only kick my ass?" He asked following me.

"Because I am currently carrying her grand babies." I told him matter of factly as I reached the landing and took in the sight of my living room, which was currently filled with three teenagers, a pre-teen, six children ranging from eight to three, one fifteen year old cat and a grey fluff ball of a kitten. Since Edward and I lived in Seattle we decided to let our house be used for babysitting central and for the after party. Edward had gone to pick up all the nieces and nephews from the hotel; we were going to meet all the adults at the UW campus. Even though Edward was able to help get Seth a couple of extra tickets (Edward teaches Music Theory and University band there) we couldn't get enough for all the kids to join us. All the cousins together were quite the sight to behold.

The oldest of the bunch at fifteen was Chris, aka Cabby. He is the spitting image of Jake, height, temperament and all (that included baking thank God, not that anyone is willing to say that to Leah's face). He just finished his freshman year at the old Forks High and was already training for football season. His younger sister Mari was lucky enough to get more Swan genes. She is a bit on the short side for a twelve year old but that doesn't hold her back one bit from hanging with the big boys when it comes to watching sports on TV or from shopping all day with her mother.

Following Cabby in age would be fourteen year old (two weeks from fifteen) twins Callie and Lillie. Yep I said twins (evidence of Cullen curse), Alice was correct in her prediction, much to Rosalie's horror when she went for the first ultra sound at her new doctors. It was a bit rough for her and Emmett when the girls were first born; they took turns going to school part time and working, our parents helping them when they could by watching the girls while they were working or at school. They were the first ones to get married at the age of twenty, which surprised us all a little bit. Both girls have Rosalie's features and her eyes, but Emmett's brown hair. What the family found funny was that while Callie had curly hair, Lillie had straight. For a while when the girls were toddlers, their hair was the only way to tell them apart before we got to know their personalities. They happily help out after school at their parent's car garage in PA where Emmett and Rose are known for restoring and fixing classic cars using original parts and paint colors. You know what they say: a family that fixes cars together stays together.

After the twins is Dana, Sam and Emily's little girl of eight. She is a quiet child but when the entire family gets together for once a month dinners in Forks, she can normally be found trailing after Mason and Mae on whatever adventure passes their fancy. One would think that having her father and Pop-pop Charlie as police officers that she would persuade my devils to stay out of trouble. It just so happens that every idea my hooligans come up with, Dana finds away to make it plausible. She is the only one who Mae allows to call her by her actual name (Esme) and vice versa (Dana Sue).

Alice and Jasper were not immune to the Cullen Twin curse but they get points for being the second pair to get married after college but the last to start having children due to their chosen professions. After Alice gained a degree in fashion design she shocked us all by not trying to get an internship with any of the major designing brands but instead getting a job working in New York City as a costume designer for one of the Broadway clothing companies. Jasper of course followed her to New York City where he started by playing in the musical orchestras and worked his way up to being a music composer. Once a month Alice and Japer would fly in for a week to see everyone back home and Jasper would collaborate with Edward whenever he got musical writer's block. However, four years ago when Alice had Jane and Alec, Alice decided that she wanted to raise the kids where they would be surrounded by family. They moved to PA where Alice opened a costume shop next door to Jasper's musical instrument store. Little Jane is a tiny female version of Jasper who normally allows for her hyper active brother Alec to lead the way for her. Alec is Alice incarnate …enough said. He does help out when it comes to Anna's shyness, mostly because he won't let her get away with sitting by herself and whatever Alec does, Jane does. They are an odd trio but they work.

If I didn't need to save my camera's memory card for later I would be snapping pictures like nobody's business. I have always loved seeing how they all interact with one another, the older cousins making time to see the little ones. Cabby even went as far as missing a school dance in order to not miss the monthly dinners at either Esme and Carlisle's or Mama Sue and Dad's place. I was startled out of my musings when I felt something wrap around my shoulders. I turned my head just as Edward finished placing a light shawl on my shoulders and place a small kiss on the top of my head.

"Come on, traffic is going to be a B-I-T-C-H if we don't leave now," he whispered. "Come and give your mom and me a hug and a kiss before we leave." He called the kids over in a louder voice. Mason and Mae gave us each a quick hug before running away to play with their cousins. Shy little Anna had to be pried off my leg by Edward as he explained that saying goodbye did not mean we were disappearing forever. It is going to kill me this August when I have to start sending her to day care. Best part about being a free lance writer is that I can work from home and be there for the kids, but Edward and I agreed that two newborns and a toddler would be too much to handle on my own. I successfully managed to not shed a tear until Edward and I had safely made it into the car and out the driveway. I thought I could discreetly wipe it away, but Edward has been watching me like a hawk lately (you slip and almost fall when you are pregnant one time and everyone assumes you are going to do it again).

"You okay, Angel? I could always call Charlie and let him know you aren't feeling well." His right hand left the wheel to grab his cell phone from its clip on his belt. I took his hand in mine before he could reach it.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about how time never seems to slow down when you want it too. It feels like just yesterday Seth was waddling around and now he is graduating college. If I could, I would keep our little ones small and innocent forever."

Edward let out a laugh, rubbing circles on my hand with his thumb, his eyes never leaving the road. "You and I both know that Mason and Mae inherited way too many Swan genes to ever be completely innocent, same goes for Lil and Cal. Rose used to call us all the time about what new scheme they pulled on their teachers, remember the one where they managed to trick a substitute they were the same person until Rose ran up to the school to give Lil her lunch box." For the rest of the drive we traded storied back and forth of the mishaps our nieces and nephew went through and what we can all expect as the others get older. In no time at all Edward pulled into the parking lot for CenturyLink Field and spent a couple of minutes trying to find a space while avoiding all the people who were walking around. As Edward was helping me get out of the car, I wondered how we were going to find everyone when I heard someone a couple rows behind us bellow.

"OVER HERE LOSERS!" Edward and I turned around just in time to see Emmett waving his arms to get our attention and then Rose hit him on the back of his head with one of her hands. "Ouch Rose, why did you have to hit me on the back of the head?" I shook my head as Edward guided me over to where Emmett and Rose were located.

"Because I just got Jackson to fall asleep." She gestured to the sleeping bundle in her arms. For a one month old, Jackson was a bit on the large side, weighing in at ten pounds three ounces when he was born. They had difficulty having another baby after the girls so it was a nice surprise at thanksgiving when they announced they were finally pregnant at thanksgiving. Since he was a baby, he didn't need a ticket. I gave him a light kiss on the head as I gave Rose a hug…or a close to a hug as my stomach would allow. "He has gotten so big!"

"He's not the only one! It's been a month since we last saw you and you look about ready to pop." Emmett's laughter at his own joke turned into a howl of pain as both Rosalie and hit him. I love my brother but sometimes I could do without his mouth.

Edward decided to diffuse the tense moment, incase Emmett was about to say something else. "Where is the rest of the family?"

"They went inside to get seated. Alice texted me their location, I think they are sitting with Clare's Mom and her grandfather." Rose informed us while walking to the stadium. "We really need to thank her for giving us her extra tickets so that Mom, Dad, Alice and Jasper could see Seth graduate too." Seth met Clare in one of his computer science classes during his sophomore year with the Huskies. She asked if the seat next to him was taken and the rest was history. That thanksgiving break Seth brought her home to meet everyone and we knew she was a keeper when she didn't run away screaming. The kids already call her "Aunty C" and she survived babysitting detail more than once with a smile on her face (bless her heart and her sanity).

"You know Seth considers Esme and Carlisle as second parents and I quote 'Allie is my favorite sister' from when he was eight and she willingly sat and watched a cartoon marathon of all the Ninja Turtle cartoons and the movies when she was home from college for spring break." At one point or another we have all been Seth's favorite sibling one way or another, it just depends on what type of mood he is in.

It turned out that we didn't need Alice's directions to help us find where everyone was seated after all. It was hard to miss the bouncing pixie that was jumping up and down on her seat and waving her arms in the air that would make a ground agent directing plane traffic proud. She screamed "WE ARE OVER HERE!" so loud that the entire section looked to where she was standing. For someone who is still so tiny, she sure knows how to gain attention.

"Alice calm down!" Edward yelled back as he helped me maneuver safely through the crowd after Em and Rose. Once we reached her, Alice climbed down from her perch to give us each a hug and explain where we would all be seated. "Bella, you and Edward get the aisle seat and the one next to it," I thanked heaven almighty I wouldn't have to climb over anyone or get stuck in between the rows of seats. "And you, Rose and Em, get the two aisle seats in front of them in case Jackson gets fussy and you have to take him out. We thought since there were so many of us we should use half of two rows to stay together." In mine and Edwards row was Alice, Jasper, Leah, Jake, Sam and Emily. Rose and Emmett were seated next to Esme, Carlisle, Mama Sue and Charlie waved at Edward and I while still in conversation with Clare's mother and grandfather. This was the first time they were all meeting each other and I kept my fingers crossed that we wouldn't scare them away. It isn't easy for such a small family to get used to one as large as ours...they will be meeting the rest of the clan as well as the Texas Whitlocks later at our house for the after party.

The graduation ceremony was nice, a bit on the boring side but still nice. Since we couldn't talk while the Dean of the school, Valedictorian, or the speaker was giving their speeches we all texted random comments to keep ourselves entertained, that included the two graduates. I couldn't figure out where in the sea of caps and gowns Seth was located, which sucked. I mean everyone is here to see their loved ones get a degree; we should at least be able to find them damn it! I snapped a bunch of pictures for all the kids anyway. If they ask where Uncle Seth is I can always point to a spot randomly and say "He is right there!" Besides, Mama Sue and dad had a couple of pictures done professionally so they could put his college graduation picture on the wall with Leah, Sam, Emmett's and mine. Edward and I did slip out a couple of minutes before the ceremony officially ended along with Rose and Jackson; we wanted to make sure we got to the cars safely before the masses could rush to the parking lot in a stampede and trample us…those were Mama Sue's words as she texted us…see even the parents were doing it. Being the first to the cars also meant we were able to head home before the rest and help Uncle Peter, Aunt Charlotte, Garrett, and Kate set up for the party at the house. By the time the rest of the family arrived we had streamers and balloons everywhere on the deck, kitchen, and living room that the older kids insisted on hanging (minus my two for trying to wrap each other up as Mummies) while the younger ones colored the "Congratulations" banner . The food was all laid out on two connecting fold out tables buffet style with a couple of coolers on the ground at the end, one for alcoholic drinks the other for non alcoholic.

"The fun has arrived!" Emmett bellowed as he led the way into the house for everyone else. Seth and Clare were the last to walk through the door after Clare's mother. When they crossed the threshold we all threw confetti at them, I didn't mind the mess so much because it was Edward's week to vacuum and the cats were safely locked away in Mason's room to keep them from getting underfoot.

It is always a blast when we manage to all get together, trading old embarrassing stories as we all stood around the food table while the kids played in our small backyard in the suburbs. It was something I had started to miss, not being with everyone back in Forks. Don't get me wrong, Seattle is nice and everything but nothing can replace being surrounded by family. Nothing like seeing Aunt Charlotte, Esme and Sue incorporate Clare's mother into their little group, she is the only mother to ever have the honor of their company after the Rene incident (we never did find out what happened to Rene after she finally made bail). The men were all corralled around what looked like a tiny portable TV…figures that they would find some sporting event to watch. Leah, Kate and Emily were off to the side playing a drinking game with Alice as they watched all the nieces and nephews playing, every time one of their kids yelled "mom" they had to take a sip…surprisingly it was the teenagers who said it the most as the younger kids hit them with Styrofoam weapons. Rose stood with them while she feed Jackson trying to explain to Clare all that she had to look forward to if Seth ever made an honest women of her.

"Hey Bells." I jumped a little and almost dropped my cup of orange juice. I had been so lost in thought watching everyone that I didn't notice Seth walking up behind me. He grabbed my arm to help me keep my balance. "Whoa there little Mama, wouldn't want you fall over. Wouldn't want Eddie boy to kick my ass for coming over to talk to my favorite sister, now would we?"

I sent him an annoyed look. "What do you want?"

"Can't I just come give my sister a hug on the evening of my graduation?" He told me as he gave me as close to a hug as he could manage with my stomach between us.

I chuckled. "Normally I would say 'yes you can' but you never call any of us your favorite unless you need something. You forget that I have known you since the day you were born and that I have three kids under the age of eight. Out with it."

He gave me a sheepish look. "Can we talk somewhere private?"

This ought to be good.

"Grab a couple of the empty food platters and meet me in the kitchen." I poured out the rest of my juice behind my back and called over to Edward. When he looked my way I yelled that I would be right back after getting another glass. That should keep everyone from walking in on a little brother / sister bonding time.

Seth was pacing a hole through the kitchen floor by the time I got there. Normally Seth is a bit on the confident side, seeing him look nervous like this made me worry. "Seth, please stop moving and tell me what's wrong."

"I don't really know how to go about this." He told me running his hands through his hair as he stopped moving.

"Is it about the job offer for that technical security company here in Seattle? You don't have to accept it if you don't want to. And you can stay here if you need to until you find something."

"No, it's not that. This won't be affecting just me."

"Oh my God you knocked Clare up!" I gripped the counter behind me for support. It isn't that I wouldn't be thrilled but they only just finished college and didn't have jobs yet. "How are you two going to support yourselves? You are going to have to move back in with Mama Sue and Dad, they are the only ones with enough extra space. There has to be something in the water. The women in this family just have to walk into the same room as a man with a dick-"

"WHAT! No!" Seth interrupted my tirade and took hold of my arms gently. "Breath Bella, that's it take a deep breath." He sounded like he was talking to a child. "Clare and I aren't pregnant. I want to ask her to marry me and I want you to help me pick out a ring."

"Oh, that's good for a second there…" then the rest of his comment hit me. "OH MY GOD! You are getting married?" He covered my mouth.

"Shh. I have to ask her first. I figured I would ask you to help since you were the least likely to spill the beans."

"Oh...you have a point there."

"So, will you help me pick out a ring?"

"Yes, on two conditions."

"What are they?" He asked, squinting his eyes a little.

"The first one is that I get to tell Edward." I held up my hand to stop his protest. "He can help you plan a nice romantic proposal like he did for Jasper and Emmett. You can't tell anyone that he helped them."

He thought about it. "Okay and what is the second condition?"

I gave him my innocent smile. "You have to pay me a five dollar fee."

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"You seriously did not say that to your brother, did you?" Edward commented when we were alone in bed later that night after everyone left to go back to the hotel except for Seth, who is currently sleeping on the floor in Mason's room since he begged oh so nicely. In reality he was staying over so we could ring shop early tomorrow morning before the rest of the family comes by again before heading back to their respective homes.

And Clare's mother and Grandfather are staying the night at "her" apartment…they didn't know that they have been living together for a year now…they are a bit old fashioned.

"I sure as hell did." I told him as I snuggled more comfortably into his arms as he held me against his chest, his left hand rubbing small circles on my stomach.

"You should have charged him more than five dollars after the amount of money we have all lost to him over the years." He chuckled.

I slapped his arm lightly. "The poor guy was sweating bullets just trying to ask for my help. I wasn't going to add any extra stress." He kissed the top of my head to hide his smile.

"So the baby of the family is thinking of getting married?"

"I know." I groaned. "I feel so old. Just yesterday he was the little ring barrier at Sam and Emily's wedding and now he graduated from college, going to have a real life job and is thinking of marriage. How old do you think we will be when these two get around to marriage?" I asked, pointing to my ever expanding belly.

He kissed me roughly on the mouth. "You will never be old to me. Remember, you are my Fallen Angel."

"Don't remind me of that." I told him as I lay my head on his chest to hide my blush. "I was mortified. I had finally gotten the courage to talk to you that year at camp and I ended up falling on top of you."

Edward laughed and tilted my chin back up. "You sure did leave me with a lasting impression. If it wasn't for that Band Camp incident I might not have ever been smart enough to notice you when we met again in Forks."

"And you wouldn't have composed my song." I leaned up and kissed him.

I fell asleep that night like I do almost every night, listening to Edward hum the song he wrote me so long ago with the new sections he added for each of our children.

I wonder what he will add for our new additions?

**Me: I would like to thank everyone who has read my story, reviewed, and added it to an update or favorites list. You guys are the ones who have kept me going when the threat of writers block rears its evil head. My next story will probably be posted around June when school lets out. **

**The winner of my poll was…..**

**Alice, Party of One: Alice is the only one in her family who has yet to meet "the one" and settle down, to her mother's horror. In all honesty, Alice doesn't think she is cut out for love and is fine spending her free time watching her niece and nephews or shopping to pass the time. Can a chance encounter with a sweet talking Texan change her mind about Love?**

**I will still work on my other story idea which will be a StarTrek Bella/Edward story when I have time and might post it when I am midway through with the one about Alice…I don't know what it is about her but she practically demanded her own Fanfic. ^_^**


End file.
